A Swashbuckler's Wit
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: (A Pirate's Charm Sequel) Hawke and Isabela take on the pirate life, leaving Kirkwall behind. Sailing seas as rough as their sex, the two join forces with a few familiar faces and take on a new enemy. What happens when hardships put a strain on their relationship though? Will they make it through the storm? The next adventure has begun, but it takes two to rock the boat.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's sequel time! I finally have something of a plan for this story. Expect a lot of nostalgia, a lot of humour and a lot of sex (hey, this is Isabela/Lana we're talking about :P) Not to mention a few familiar faces! Hope you all enjoy it. Love hearing your opinions. Let me know what you think :)__  
_**

* * *

Isabela groaned sleepily, tasting the faintest hint of red wine on her tongue. Her head was spinning sickeningly, making her nauseous. A warm arm was wrapped heavily around her midsection as she lay naked on a hard bed, eyes still closed, just having wakened from a drunken slumber. She could feel a woman's body pressed up against her back uncomfortably, her warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Isabela turned over with a grunt and leaned in to kiss her blindly. Her lips made contact with a strange mouth and she pulled back, opening her eyes. An unfamiliar face was resting on the pillow beside her, completely out for the count. _Maker's balls, who is she? _Groaning and stretching, Isabela sat upright and exhaled rubbing her temples as her hangover fully kicked. She glanced around the unknown bedroom, puzzled. There was a putrid smell in the air. _Where am I? _

Suddenly something warm brush against her ankle, making her jump.

"What the-?"

The wine-stained bed covers rustled momentarily, sliding down off Isabela's nakedness. A spare hand flailed wildly, trying to get out, and then all of a sudden Lana Hawke's dishevelled head poked out from under it, in between the strange woman and Isabela's legs. She looked up at the pirate groggily as though wondering how in all of Thedas she got there.

"Andraste's tits Hawke, you scared the shit out of me!" Isabela exhaled, relaxing once more after the momentary fright. She began to laugh at the look of confusion on Hawke's beautiful face as the woman's heavy, chocolate-brown eyes adjusted to the light, shining in the bedroom window nearby. Lana glanced around her surroundings blindly, trying to remember what had happened last night.

"Ugh, we didn't, did we?" she asked cringing, leaning her head up a few centimetres and seeing the naked whore passed out on the bed beside Isabela above her. The pirate rubbed her eyes, then glanced down at the passed-out woman. A wave of nausea crept over her. She swivelled round, letting her bare legs hang off the bed, and leaned over her knees, feeling ill.

"We did," she replied, cringing a little herself, "And it was all your bloody idea...I think."

Lana groaned regretfully and allowed her face to smack down onto the bed once more. "Shit," she mumbled, feeling queasy. Her head was cloudy, memories foggy from the amount of alcohol she had consumed a few hours previous. _Why do I do this to myself? _"What...in The Maker's name... did we drink last night?"

Isabela heaved audibly at her words and covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stop herself from throwing up the contents of her stomach all over the floor. She belched. "I'm not exactly sure, Sweetness."

Lana puffed weakly, tasting an assortment of flavours in her mouth. "It was definitely something mixed with whore," she mumbled drunkenly.

"Hm, I thought I recognised the taste," Isabela joked, getting to her feet unsteadily.

She heard Hawke's muffled laugh. Isabela's eyes searched around the floor for her clothes as a shiver travelled down her spine due to the chill in the air. The entire bedroom was in ruins, broken, discarded wine bottles littering the surface, mixed with numerous items of clothing and many, many empty bottles of ale. The table was overturned nearby and mouldy curtains hung from their rail, blowing gently in the cool breeze that was coming in through the open window. The pirate's mind began to recall certain events of the night before: stripping the whore naked, three bodies moving together, intertwined limbs, numerous sensations and disappointments.

Isabela groaned. "Don't take this the wrong way, Hawke, but somehow I imagined a threesome with you would be..._wow_," she said, remembering her certain lack of satisfaction afterwards. "But it just felt as though that whore was...I don't know..."

"...In the way?" Hawke ventured drowsily.

The pirate exhaled. "Mmm..." she answered, realising Hawke had hit the nail on the head. _I definitely remember trying to reach for Hawke at one point and finding that bitch in my way. _She got to her feet unsteadily then and began to pick up her discarded clothes and throw them on, half-assed and hurriedly.

"Come on, Hawke," she said, rousing the woman as she lay face down about to fall asleep once more. "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

Lana groaned in protest. Isabela laughed quietly and yanked the cover off her. She took a moment to stare at the woman's full, perfectly round ass before chucking a bundle of clothes on top of her. "Move it!" she ordered, spanking her hard on the cheeks.

Hawke let out a long moan of reluctance. She turned over, still half asleep, watching the pirate tie her blue bandana. Smiling mischievously, she sat up and grabbed Isabela from behind, pulling her back down onto the bed on top of her. The pirate yelped in surprise as she fell, Lana's breasts cushion her fall. Lana wrapped her arms and legs around her, trapping her, and kissed along the side of her neck.

"You're not going anywhere," she whispered seductively into her ear, her hands sliding along her smooth, tan skin. Isabela exhaled with desire and turned her head, finding Lana's demanding lips upon hers.

"Hawke," she said, in between kissing her, "We have...*_kiss*..._to go...*kiss*...now..."

"Why?" Hawke breathed, continuing to massage her tongue with her own. "Why can't we just...?" She began to slide her hand down along Isabela's abdomen, feeling her tense in excitement under the loose white shirt as she anticipated her reach.

"Oh, Maker..." the pirate moaned, regretting the timing and desperately wanting to let Lana finish, "I really wish we could...but..."

"But what?" Hawke whispered, smiling as her fingers slipped closer to the pirate's sudden wetness in between her legs.

"But...We haven't any coin left to pay for last night," she replied. "Well, I don't anyway."

Hawke froze. "What?" she asked, "Oh, damn it! Not again!"

Isabela chuckled and reluctantly pried Hawke's arms off her and got to her feet. She smirked down at her and pulled her boots on, full speed once more. Hawke grinned up at her impishly.

"We'll continue this later," she warned, her tongue tracing over her bottom lip seductively still tasting the sweetness of her lover's mouth there. Isabela scanned the perfect nakedness before her in a sweeping glance and felt herself quiver. She chuckled.

"I'm counting on it," she replied, throwing her a wink.

Lana giggled and stretched groggily, trying to clumsily put her clothes on. Isabela searched for the rest of their things and picked up the remaining items of their clothing in her arms. She turned back to Hawke then, seeing if she was ready yet and burst out laughing. Lana, in her hung-over state had pulled her shirt half over her naked torso and was now trying to pull her jacket up over her legs, mistaking it for breeches. Taking pity on her, the pirate helped her into her real pants then dragged the reluctant woman to her feet and ushered her towards the window, both of them only half dressed. She gave Lana a little smack on the ass to hurry her up.

Lana lost her balance and fell face first out over the low ledge. She landed on the pavement painfully, hearing a barking laugh from Isabela who stumbled out behind her noisily with their things in her arms, dropping a few bottles of ale she had stolen.

"Oww!" Hawke cried, holding her forehead, rolling over on the ground. _Maker, that's all my hangover needs! _Still chuckling, Isabela reached down and pulled her to her feet. She held her cheek in her hand, examining Hawke's dirty temple closely, seeing the woman grimace. There was a little line of blood trickling down her head where a tiny pebble had wedged itself there. The pirate brushed it off with her finger, trying to control her laughter.

"You're fine," she said, giving Lana a quick kiss on the lips. "You're a bloody menace, Hawke."

She reached down and took her hand, leading her far away from The Pearl and through the streets of Denerim before anyone noticed them and gave chase.

* * *

"Argh, bugger! My back is killing me," Isabela complained, holding her lower spine and grimacing all of a sudden. They had just finished getting properly dressed in an alleyway, shielded from the early morning sunlight. As soon as they had made it to the Denerim Market District the pirate had doubled over in pain.

"Still?" Hawke asked worriedly, holding her up as she collapsed into her. "That battle against those raiders was months ago, Isabela. You must have done more damage than you thought."

Isabela's breathing became harsher. "I'm fine," she replied, brushing off the woman's concerns. "Don't worry about me, Sweetness."

Straightening up slowly and arching her back to stretch out the kinks, Isabela then began to walk again. Lana watched her warily before following. She slipped her arm around the pirate's waist, pulling her in close. Isabela smiled at her and rested her arm around her shoulders as both of them headed towards The Gnawed Noble Tavern together.

"Do you find it weird being back?" she asked, seeing Lana taking in her surroundings, having not got a chance to do so last night seeing as they were already drunk when they docked. Hawke smirked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'back'," she replied, "Back on dry land, or back in Ferelden?"

Leaving Bethany and Charade on the port in Gwaren a few months after leaving Kirkwall, she and Isabela had set sail together, gathering what little remained of the pirate Captain's old crew and recruiting a few new members to the ranks. For the remainder of 9:37 Dragon and much of the following year, they had then toured the open seas together seeking their fortunes (and getting into a lot of trouble as usual).

Isabela chuckled. "Both," she said.

Lana considered it then.

"I must admit," she began, "it is a little odd not being at sea. I miss it already...and as for being back here? Well, I was very rarely ever in Denerim. I grew up in Lothering with an apostate father and sister you remember."

"Hmm, I suppose you didn't get to travel much back then did you?" Isabela asked.

"Not really," Hawke replied, "Though I must say, the Blight has surely changed this place from the last time I was here. Just over eleven years since my family and I fled Ferelden together and still parts of the land are scorched with remnants of the devastation."

"At least The Pearl is still standing," Isabela joked. Lana laughed.

"I know...But I'd really rather it had just been us last night, Bela," she admitted, feeling guilty for her drunken decision to invite a whore along to join in the fun (even though it wasn't like the thought hadn't entered Isabela's mind). "It was the first bloody night we'd had to ourselves in I don't know how long, my love. I swear your crew gets an earful every time we have sex on the ship."

Isabela chuckled, "It keeps their morale up," she teased, "But you're right...Tonight it'll just be us, Sweetness, I promise."

Lana gave her a peck on the lips then pushed open the door to the tavern and guided Isabela inside, pinching her bum as she did so. The pirate sniggered and dropped herself carefully down onto one of the comfortable couches in the corner, still feeling an uncomfortable twinge in her back. Lana approached the barman to get drinks, receiving condescending looks from the Ferelden nobles as she did so. _Ah, just like old times!_

"Two ales," she said, feeling as though it was all she could manage right now. She passed the man a sovereign and brought the mugs back to their table. Isabela smiled up at her and wrapped her left arm around her as Lana settled down beside her on the chair.

"I thought you had no coin," she replied, chuckling.

"None that I was willing to pay that whore for," Lana joked. "She wasn't at all worth it."

"Did they run out of whiskey or something then?" Isabela teased, seeing the ale spill over the side of the mug. _I'd have loved a whiskey right now._ Lana turned instantly green at her words.

"Ugh, don't mention it," she groaned, feeling queasy once more. "I'll be lucky if I can keep this down."

Isabela laughed and kissed the side of her head sweetly. She raised her own mug to her lips, taking a sip of the frothy liquid. The pirate always found the day after a hard drinking session that one more drink the next morning worked wonders for her hangover. Hawke was having no such luck however.

"Urghh," she groaned, her face a sickly pale colour. She turned and rested her head on Isabela's shoulder, closing her eyes as the room began to spin once more. The pirate chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"You'd better not throw up on me, Sweetness," she joked, stretching to place her mug down on the table then lying back a little more, inviting Lana in closer. The woman gave a rattled sigh in response and settled herself more comfortingly across Isabela, trying to concentrate on the slender fingers brushing along her hair rather than the numerous back flips her stomach was doing. They sat in silence for several minutes, both still dying from the night before.

"What time does the caravan to Lothering get here?" Lana asked weakly then, feeling like she didn't want to move at all for the remainder of the day. She could definitely see this trip far enough but the thought of seeing her little sister Bethany again made her heart swell.

"Not for a while yet," Isabela replied gently, observing the tavern around them as she stroked her head soothingly. "Get some rest, Hawke. Sleep it off. I'll wake you when it comes."

"Don't drink my ale," Lana joked drowsily.

She felt Isabela shake with laughter under her and tighten her warm arm around her. Lana sighed and nestled her face into Isabela's neck, smelling the woman's scent and feeling safe in her arms as she always did. It had been so long since they'd had any time alone together, without the prying eyes of sex-deprived pirates and vagrants. _Maker, I missed this..._Isabela kissed her head and rested her cheek against it, resuming running her fingers through the woman's soft brown hair, sending her off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The two women played a game of diamondback as their caravan trotted along the main road towards Lothering in the south. They had been on the road for some time now and were due to arrive at their destination soon.

"Argh! Bitch!" Hawke exclaimed, getting beaten for the fifth time in a row. "How is it still fun to cheat even if I know you're doing it and we're not even playing for coin?"

Isabela chuckled. "It's always fun to win no matter what the stakes, Hawke. I always prefer being on top...you of all people should know that."

Lana scowled at her. "Yes, and we need to talk about that actually," she said, "I think that until your back gets better I should take over, lest you do yourself a mischief."

Isabela gave her cheeky smirk. "You don't think I'm going to give up my rightful place just like that do you?" she joked.

"If you don't I'll make sure you receive a boot up the wrongful place instead," Hawke replied, making her laugh. She took the cards the pirate handed her and cursed loudly again. "Andraste's Ass! I swear you're still stacking that bloody deck!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Isabela teased, her eyes twinkling dangerously from across the carriage. Lana rolled her eyes and glanced down at the cards on the floor, involving herself in their game once more.

"Oh, please," she answered, sniggering, "I'm not falling for that one again. I know all your tricks of seduction by now, Bela. Your powers are useless against me."

Suddenly the pirate grabbed her lower back and grimaced in pain.

"Argh! Andraste's tits!" she cursed, sliding onto the floor, off her chair as the carriage got steadily more bumpy, taking them over a gravel road.

"Isabela!"

Lana chucked her cards away and jumped off her seat, crouching down beside her where she lay in a heap. "Maker, are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Taking her by surprise the pirate reached up and tackled her, putting her flat on her back in the middle of the carriage floor and pinning her down roughly. Their faces hovered inches apart. Lana was breathing heavily, having had the wind knocked out of her.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming," Isabela teased seductively, before leaning down and kissing her deeply. After a few seconds of the adventurous tongue massaging hers hungrily, Lana pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you mean...Oh, you bitch! You were faking it?"

The Rivaini chuckled unashamedly, seeing Hawke shake her head in disbelief below her. She looked up at her, furious.

"Ugh Maker, I'm such an idiot. You'll bloody pay for that one!" she said, groaning, trying to shake out from under her. Isabela laughed.

"Well, if I hurt your feelings in any way I just want you to know from that the bottom of my heart... I don't give a shit, Sweetness," she said jokingly, leaning down and claiming Hawke's mouth with her own.

Instantly Hawke was distracted. The wetness of Isabela's mouth stalled any thought she'd had of trying to get up now. The pirate pinned her lover's hands down over her head and traced the woman's full lips with her own, their tongues intertwined. Hawke moaned softly as the hard wooden planks of the carriage dug into her back with each shake the caravan took. She heard the pirate giggle above her and knew she was doing it on purpose, lying her full weight down upon her (even though her breasts alone would have been more than enough). _Hmm, I suppose the day Isabela's dominance comes to an end would be a real shame, _Hawke thought, enjoying how rough the pirate played, _Maybe I'll let her away with it for a little while longer._

Just as they started getting busy, the carriage stopped and the side opened up, showering them both with scorching beams of sunlight.

"Here we are, Serahs! The village of Loth-"

The driver's words caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide at the sight of two beautiful women lying on the floor inappropriately. The pirate's ass was in the air and Lana's clothes had been torn in certain, revealing places. Isabela laughed loudly.

"Do us a favour and close the door, would you? I don't want my ass to get sunburnt," she joked.

"Oh Maker's Breath, just get off me, Bela," Hawke said, rolling her eyes. She would need more than two hands to count the number of times they had been interrupted mid-sex. _In fact to be perfectly honest sometimes I feel like I need more than two hands for the sex itself. _Reluctantly the pirate slid off her body and dismounted from the carriage, holding her hand out for Lana.

"We're so _very_ sorry," Isabela said, smirking at the driver of the carriage as Lana climbed out awkwardly, readjusting her clothes and falling into the pirate's arms. They stood together, waiting for him to get their things but he simply stared, dumbstruck. After several seconds he cleared his throat.

"Oh...No, eh...Yeah, that's quite all right, Serahs," he stammered. Both women giggled as he retrieved their things and handed them over with shaking hands, his face bright red.

"Thank you," Hawke said, smiling at him embarrassedly.

"And you're welcome!" Isabela added.

Hawke slapped her and took her by the arm, walking her away before she could do anything else to humiliate her. The Rivaini laughed and threw her arm around Lana's shoulder as they made their way into the village of Lothering. They continued joking, flirting and messing around until suddenly Lana's words caught in her throat. A familiar sight stole her gaze. _Lothering...Not as pretty as a painting anymore it seems._

Upon seeing the place where she had grown up, Hawke felt a massive tug on her heartstrings. Eleven years. Eleven years since she had last set eyes on it. The ten years that followed in Kirkwall had been difficult to say the least. Only now, with Isabela on the open seas, did Hawke feel truly alive. As they walked over what remained of the white stone bridge, Isabela realised Lana had stopped suddenly. Her mind instantly flashed back to everything that had come before, overcome by memories. Just over a decade and she remembered leaving as though it was only yesterday, seeing the village burn in the distance from the mountainside as she and her family escaped the Blight along with Aveline on the back of a dragon. She had lost so much that day.

"So..." Isabela began gently, looking around them, knowing Hawke was having a bit of a hard time taking it all in. "This is where you lived?"

Lana nodded silently, seeing what remained of the little village that her mother and father had fled to almost thirty four years ago. It had obviously been refurbished and reconstructed since the Blight, but the terrain still bore signs of the Darkspawn taint, and while numerous, iconic buildings such as the Chantry still remained, Lothering looked like a shadow of its former self.

"I...I never thought I'd ever be back here," Hawke said truthfully, swallowing hard. "This is...strange, Bela."

Isabela gave her a smile. "I'll bet," she replied, tightening her arm around her. "Come on, Sweetness. There's no good standing here waiting for the ground to open up and swallow us."

Hawke nodded and braced herself. She took the pirate's hand and allowed her to lead them towards her hometown for the first time in over a decade. She was sure that everyone she had ever known would be long gone by now. Numerous letters she had received in Kirkwall proved that. Many of the town folk had moved up north away from the Darkspawn horde like her own family, some of them even moving west into Orlais. Lana and her little brother had barely made it on time from Ostagar to save their family that day, and of course he ended up not even surviving the fight to get to Gwaren in the end. _Carver, _Lana thought to herself, _I still can't believe he's gone sometimes. _

Isabela cast her eyes around at the tiny village seeing only one tavern and a Chantry. "Maker's Breath," she said, surprised. "You really did live in the arse end of nowhere, Hawke."

Hawke snorted. "Well, you would know all about arse ends."

The pirate chuckled. "Touché," she replied, grinning at her. "But you're a close second."

"You mean a 'number two'?" Lana joked.

Both of them burst out laughing and Hawke felt her heart lighten even though the sight around her was a grim one. Isabela had always been very good with distractions. That was one of the reasons she loved her.

"So, where's your house?" Isabela asked, curious against her will now. She didn't know much about a normal life, having been raised Rivain by her mother. _We not 'raised' exactly. I was taught well though. The bitch had skills worth learning at least._ If this was where Hawke had came from then she dreaded the day when their travels would finally land them in Llomeryn. _Maker, I can already imagine her face when she eventually see's where I grew up, _she thought to herself, suppressing a laugh.

"We didn't live in the village exactly," Lana informed her, "With two apostates in the family we settled on the outskirts of the Korkari Wilds to the south, but our home was burnt down when we fled the Blight."

"Balls," Isabela sighed, "I'm sorry, Sweetness."

Lana smiled at her. "We both ended up in Kirkwall with nothing but the clothes on our backs, Bela. I don't need sympathy. From what I remember you had it worse."

"Ah yes," the pirate chuckled, "I did make a rather fashionable entrance: a Qunari theft, a shipwreck and a bar brawl and then I somehow landed in your life and-"

"-Flipped it on its head," Hawke finished jokingly.

"Well, you can't beat a good old bit of head," Isabela teased, smirking at her cheekily.

They both laughed and continued through the small village reaching the other side.

"So Bethany's got a home here with Charade?" Isabela asked. Lana nodded.

"Apparently Leliana sent word to King Alistair on Bethany's behalf after what happened back in Kirkwall and she got the land back that our family owned before the Blight," Hawke said. Thinking of Sister Leliana her mind flashed back to great times they had shared here. She smiled, remembering the sex they had in that infamous windmill, which was long since burnt to the ground under a siege of Darkspawn unfortunately. _What a shame. I'm sure Isabela would have loved to re-enact that little scene._

"You're imaging her naked again, aren't you?" Isabela asked wryly.

"What?" Hawke exclaimed, her thoughts disturbed momentarily, "I...No!"

To her surprise Isabela chuckled. "Oh, don't lie to me, Hawke! You have a certain look on your face when you imagine naked women. I saw you expression when that woman passed us a few days back in Highever."

"What woman?" Hawke asked, not remembering.

"You know, the one with the long blonde hair, great ass, perky breasts...?"

At last it came to her. "Ah yes!" she said smiling, her mind drifting off once more. _Maker, the things I would do to her..._

"There it is again!" Isabela said, pointing at her face. She laughed as Lana's cheeks turned pink. "See! I can always tell when you're undressing people in your head. You don't have a very good poker face, Hawke."

"It's not like I need one is it? All you do is cheat anyway when we play!" Hawke replied sourly, making her laugh.

They began to travel through the mountainside on the other side of the village towards where Bethany had made a new home for herself, above the remains of the old family one. Hawke remembered the way as though she had never left. Although the dusty terrain looked different under the scorching sun and had aged with the years, she had walked this path so many times in her life that she knew it like the back of her hand. Isabela grabbed the stitch in her side and puffed loudly beside her.

"Is it any...wonder...you're body is so...toned," she gasped, "walking this...bloody path...everyday."

Lana chuckled. "I think you just smoked too much tobacco last night, sweet thing," she teased.

Isabela laughed. "Ugh...tell me we're almost there," she groaned, leaning on Hawke's shoulder for support and taking off her blue bandana to wipe her sweating forehead.

"Almost," Hawke replied, "It's all downhill from here, don't worry."

The pirate followed her down the tight, rocky path, stumbling every so often on the uneven surface. Lana took a look at their surroundings and stopped suddenly, a hand covering her mouth. _Maker..._ To Isabela's surprise she bent down on one knee and began muttering something under her breath, her head bowed.

"What are you doing?" the Rivaini asked curiously. "I hope you're not proposing to me."

Hawke didn't laugh at the joke. She exhaled and ran her hand along the dusty terrain, remembering. Her heart felt very heavy all of a sudden. She could feel the pirate's eyes on her.

"Hawke?"

Isabela bent down beside her and placed a hand on her back. Lana turned to her.

"This...this was where my little brother died," she said sadly, heaving a sigh. The pirate gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetness," she said softly, rubbing her back. She kissed her on the head and pulled her to her feet, dusting down her knees. "Chin up, alright? This was supposed to be a fun trip, remember? Not a bloody trip down memory lane." Lana smiled.

"I know...My memory lane's a bit grimmer than most peoples," she joked. "I just never realised how hard it would be coming back here. I'm glad I've got you with me at least to keep me from wallowing too hard."

Isabela laughed. "Just wait until we get to Rivain," she joked, "I'll be shitting myself so much that I'll need you to buy me some pants."

They both chuckled and began to walk again.

"I can't believe you still go bare," Hawke replied, shaking her head and glancing down at the white shirt Isabela was wearing. At least she had purchased a new, long blue pirate coat, giving her a bit of cover and leaving a little more to the imagination for her crew (much to Hawke's delight and their dismay). Yesterday though, she had left it on the ship when they docked in Denerim as the sun burned brightly in the sky, sweltering the entire crew. Despite this clothing adjustment however, Isabela had been pants-less ever since she had known her.

"I never hear you complain," the Rivaini teased, "Easier access and all that."

Lana giggled. "I didn't think you could get any easier, Bela. Sometimes all I have to do is look at you and you pounce and have your way with me."

The pirate laughed. "Cheeky bastard! And you don't entice me at all do you?"

"It's all in the eyes," Lana joked, winking at her, "And I know you can't resist my big brown ones."

Isabela giggled and gave her a quick kiss. "I never could, Sweetness."

* * *

"Sister!"

Bethany had been busying herself around a fire outside her new home when she jumped, hearing a familiar voice call out towards her. Her heart swelled. She turned and smiled widely, seeing her elder sister for the first time in almost a year.

"Lana!"

Isabela chuckled as the two women ran towards each other comically and almost fell over with the force of their hug. She knew Lana had missed Bethany when they were at sea, especially having just made up with her after years of not speaking in Kirkwall. It had been difficult to leave her again so soon. Hawke hugged her little sister tightly and swung her around in the air several times, her eyes closed.

"Oh, I've missed you, pretty thing!" she cooed in her ear. Bethany laughed excitedly.

"I've missed you too, Lana! Maker, it's _so_ good to see you again!" she exclaimed, the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Where's Charade?" Lana asked, looking around for her cousin. The land had changed a lot since they had left, but there were still a few familiar trees and things which made it feel like home still.

"She's in the village getting supplies for you coming. I'm surprised you didn't run into her actually," Bethany replied.

"We just passed through quickly," Lana said sadly, "It's still a little weird to be back here."

Bethany gave her a knowing smile. "I understand, Sister. It's only for a few days though. Try to have a good time while you're here. Maker knows we're had enough drama in our lives. We deserve a bit of peace," she said, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Isabela caught up then and accepted Bethany's kisses on either cheek.

"It's great to see you, Bela!" she greeted her with a smile.

"Likewise, Bethany," the pirate replied, winking at her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Just about," the youngest Hawke said with a giggle. "Come on in! You both must be tired!"

"We might put a bed to good use you know...but I doubt it will be for sleep," Isabela joked. Lana nudged her in the ribs.

"Maker's Breath!" she sighed, "In front of my little sister?"

"What? She's heard worse things than that come out of my mouth...and yours coming to think about it! Don't pretend to be such a prude...Maker, remember Aveline? A prude if I ever saw one."

"Don't be cruel, Bela...I'm not so little anymore, Lana," Bethany said chuckling, glancing back at her with a smile. Isabela wolf- whistled.

"Ooooo," she swooned, "I'm sensing a story here!"

They followed the young woman inside her house, catching up on a years worth of laughing and joking. The three of them settled themselves around the fire in the cosy living area. It was a lovely little home that Bethany and Charade had made for themselves in secret, well away from any Templar-Mage wars thankfully. _Maker knows we've seen enough of that scenario, _Hawke thought to herself. How long the peace would last for though would be another question.

"Possibly, Bela," Bethany teased, "But first I have some news for you. I received something the other day."

"What's going on?" Lana asked, resting her arm around the back of Isabela's chair. Her sister got to her feet and took a letter from the fireplace, handing it to Isabela. The two women stared at each other surprised. They had been sailing for almost a year and no one knew the location of this house save for a few people, let alone that they would be coming to visit. _Who would be writing to me? _Isabela wondered. She unfolded it, beginning to read, with Hawke breathing over her shoulder:

_Captain Isabela,_

_Due to the cautious nature of my position here in Ferelden let me just begin by saying that we met many years ago at The Pearl in Denerim. I am unsure if you will remember it, but if I do, then I have no doubt that you will too, considering we have a few mutual friends (an Orlesian, an Antivan and no less than the late Hero of Ferelden herself to be more precise)._

_Your reputation as a pirate raider was great even then. I am writing now as I require your aid with a personal matter. It has been difficult to get in contact with you after events in Kirkwall, your last known whereabouts. Despite this I ran into one of your 'old friends' who said you would be visiting this residence soon. I send this letter as a request to meet in The Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim, if you ever do find yourself in Ferelden and in need of some paid work. I am usually there in the evenings at around eight._

_Sincerely,_

_The Blushing Grey Warden._

Isabela looked up and saw the confusion on Hawke's face. _Well, the message certainly did well at being cryptic, _she thought. A smile appeared on her face then as she recalled one of her finer memories.

"What was all that shit about?" Lana asked curiously, "And since when are you friends with Grey Wardens or...what was it? '_The Blushing Grey Warden'?_"

Isabela chuckled. "Oh, he's not a Grey Warden anymore, Sweetness...And no, he's not a whore either," she added, before Lana could open her mouth to ask. "He's the King of Ferelden."

Bethany and Lana's jaws dropped in shock.

"You seduced a King?" Hawke asked in disbelief.

"Never mind that! Since when are you friends with royalty?" Bethany asked interestedly. For as long as she had known Isabela she had never seemed like the person who would associate herself with Kings or Queens, unless they were of the Eastern Seas like herself.

"I'm not actually," the pirate replied, "He seems to have gone to great lengths to look me up...And no Hawke, I didn't sleep with him. In fact..." A wicked grin appeared on her face, "he was rather left out the first night we met if I remember correctly."

Suddenly Hawke recalled a conversation the two of them had shared back at The Hanged Man in Kirkwall one night. "OH!" she blurted, wide-eyed, "Was this when you...you know...?"

Isabela chuckled, "It was indeed."

Bethany looked from one woman to the other and decided then that she didn't want to know what they were talking about. When it came to Isabela and her sister some things were better left in the dark. Past experience had taught her that.

"Anyway, are you going to meet him?" she asked, trying to bring the conversation back to a plane that she understood. "He and Leliana are the only ones who know of this location. It must be important if he tried to contact you here."

"Wouldn't hurt, I guess," Isabela said shrugging, "What do you think, Sweetness?"

Lana nodded, "If you want to, Bela. We haven't got much on the go at the minute. I quite fancy another adventure actually. I don't think I've had enough near-death experiences quite yet to be thinking about settling down soon."

The pirate grinned at her proudly.

"You'll be the death of me, Hawke," she joked.

"And that's why you love me," Lana replied, winking at her.

Bethany smiled as her sister kissed her lover on the lips unashamedly. It was still a strange sight for her to see, but she knew how Isabela made Lana feel. They had been through so much together. Almost two years gone and their relationship was still surprisingly strong, considering both of them were not the monogamous types. She sighed and got to her feet, deciding to make tea for the two lovebirds, happy to have her family around her once more without there being a threat of Templars or Mages trying to kill them. The peace was a nice change. Maker, it had been far too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Charade entered the little house buried in the woods, shaking and more glad than ever to be home. Upon entering, she dropped her bags of groceries at the door and shrieked in surprise as she spotted her cousin Lana lying across the long armchair in front of the fire. Her pirate lover was draped over her, resting her head on Hawke's chest as both of them slept soundly, looking as happy and contented as she had ever seen them as the fire crackled in its grate beside them. It was as though they had never been gone. Bethany chuckled at her cousin's reaction and got to her feet from the chair opposite them, tiptoeing over to where she stood.

"You're back," she said quietly, bending down to help Charade pick up the food bags. "I didn't expect it to be dark by the time you got back. I was getting worried... What kept you?"

Charade crouched down beside her. "I...Nothing," she said unconvincingly, putting the bread loaf back into the bag. Bethany gave her a sceptic look. She straightened up with the rest of the food in her arms and both of them walked into the scullery. Hovering around the counter they began to unpack. As Charade reached out to grab one of the bags, Bethany noticed a glowing, red mark on her wrist.

"What happened!?" she exclaimed concerned, grabbing her arm and examining the damage in the candle light. Charade tried to wrestle free, looking sheepish.

"Nothing, Beth. It's fine, honestly," she said, avoiding her eye and massaging her wrist with her other hand. She continued taking food out and placing it on the table, feeling the eyes of her cousin questioning her.

"That is not '_nothing'_!" Bethany cried, staring at her. "Do you-?" She looked down then and noticed the side of her cousin's dress was torn up the side. "Charade..."

Charade followed her gaze and froze, cursing under her breath. She frowned up at her then, almost pleadingly. "Just... leave it, Beth. Please. You know what Lana will do if she finds out."

"Finds out what?"

Both women jumped and spun around. Hawke was leaning against the door frame, arms folded wearing an impish grin. Her brown eyes flicked to either woman expectantly.

"Nothing!" Bethany and Charade said simultaneously, the latter covering her dress with her long coat up and busying herself unpacking the groceries. Hawke wasn't fooled however. _That was a weird response...Who's going to crack first I wonder. _She pushed off the door frame and stretched, entering the scullery and beginning to help them unpack.

"So, you mean to tell me," she began, glancing up suspiciously at what remained of her family, "that I travelled miles upon miles to get here...and I don't even get a hug, Charade?"

Charade stopped. She looked at Hawke as though she wanted nothing more in the world to throw her arms around her but restrained herself for fear of revealing her secret and the state that her clothes were in, causing questions. "I..."

Hawke chuckled. "I'm kidding, Cousin," she said, leaning in over the counter and placing a kiss on either of her cheeks. "I know I make quite an entrance. You're still just in awe of my beauty and wit I expect."

Charade chuckled, feeling at ease once more. She had forgotten how much of a joker Lana was (lucky her).

"Not to mention your humility," Bethany teased, the mood lightening then. Lana winked at her and observed her little sister properly for the first time in years.

"There's something different about you, Bethany," she said, staring her up and down. "You seem a lot more...self-assured or something."

Bethany giggled coyly. "Maybe I just learned to take care of myself instead of always relying on my big sister, only for her to take off to become a pirate and not even realise."

Hawke laughed and moved in closer. "No...That's not it," she said, hovering around Bethany as though trying to figure her out. Suddenly she gasped. "I know what it is!" she exclaimed. Bethany smiled uncertainly at her, seeing her sister's wicked grin. "Someone greyed your warden, didn't they!?"

Her sister looked appalled. "What? Now you're just being silly!" she said, blushing and turning back to the groceries.

"Did you see your first 'spear of righteousness'? Enchant his wooden staff? Get your paragon pampered?" Lana teased cheekily, enjoying herself now. "I know! He petted your Pounce-A-Lot didn't he?"

"Or she?" Charade added, egging her on. She and Hawke laughed loudly then, seeing the embarrassment on Bethany's face. She still hadn't lost her cuteness with age.

"How do you know that I didn't already do _that_ years ago in the Circle?" Bethany asked, acting unfazed by their good-natured ribbing.

"Ew, well that's a bit personal isn't it?" Lana joked, backtracking as though she's heard too much information, making Charade laugh even more. She pretended to turn up her nose and observed her sister closely. "Some Templar there didn't... smite your circle, did they? Cup your joining and give you a holy fisting?"

"Maker's Breath! Where do you get all these bloody sayings from?" Bethany said exasperated, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she began to laugh herself. "I blame Isabela."

Lana snorted. "So do I," she admitted, continuing with unpacking again now that her sister had been tortured enough.

"Are my ears burning?"

Isabela appeared from the living area after being woken up by all the laughter.

"That would make a change from your ass burning, sweet thing," Lana joked, "There's no Anders to heal you and your wicked ways now, remember."

The entire kitchen burst out laughing as Isabela eyed her lover from the doorway, an impish grin on her face. She shook her head warningly.

"Watch it, Sweetness, or I won't be putting out tonight," she teased. Hawke snorted.

"Good, maybe I can finally get a full night's sleep without being groped under the covers then," she joked. "Though I suppose we do always end up getting interrupted anyway, so I can't really complain."

The pirate chuckled with the others. "True, our sex life seems to be confined to five minutes if we're lucky."

"Thank The Maker!" Hawke joked.

Isabela spotted a box of eggs in front of her and picked one out, throwing it at Hawke across the counter. Lana dived to the side, hearing it smash behind her just as another one came flying her way. She caught it in her hands and made a cheeky face at Isabela.

"Should I be surprised that you're good at handling round-shaped things?" the Rivaini teased, her eyes twinkling. "You do get plenty of practice I suppose."

"Melon-shaped things, Bela, I'm good with melon-shaped things, not egg-shaped. I believe you have more experience in that area than any of us," Hawke replied cheekily.

"Ugh! Too much information!" Bethany exclaimed, cringing as the other three chuckled. "Honestly, we're about to eat supper!"

Isabela placed an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sorry, Bethany. At least there's still one Hawke who has got class," she said kindly, winking at Lana. "This one here will be spanked later for her rudeness, I promise you."

Bethany chuckled embarrassedly, hearing the others do the same. Maker, it was like being back in Kirkwall all over again feeling like she was a young innocent girl again despite the fact that she was twenty-nine. She felt Isabela pat her shoulder and saw the enticing look she was giving her older sister. If only those ear plugs at the market the other day hadn't been so expensive. Somehow she had a feeling she would be needing them tonight.

* * *

That night supper was a grand affair. The four of them sat around the dining table outside with a small fire burning beside them, keeping them warm. Bethany and Charade went all out with their cooking, giving Lana and Isabela the first proper meal they had eaten in a very long time.

"You know, if we go back to Antiva City you should take me out to a restaurant sometime," Hawke said, taking a sip of her wine and looking across the table at Isabela after having had her fill.

"I did!" the pirate exclaimed, remembering their last foray through the luxurious city, so unlike anything that Ferelden had to offer.

"I mean a proper sit down meal, Bela! Not simply running through them and stealing a glass of wine as we hide from some raiders like last time," Hawke replied chuckling, making the others laugh.

"Ah, sweetness, you know I'm not the courting type," Isabela replied with a smirk, reaching over the table and patting the woman's cheek affectionately. "I'd much rather take you up a back alley then...well, take you up the back alley."

Charade choked on a mouthful of wine and Bethany dropped her spoon noisily. Hearing her sister and Isabela laugh she bent down and made a big deal of picking it up again. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the two women's legs, one of which (Isabela's) was travelling the length of the inside of Hawke's in a seductive manner. As she saw the bare foot slide in between her sister's legs, Bethany raised her head without thinking and banged it on the underside of table.

"Ow, Maker's Breath!" she gasped, pulling it out carefully and straightening up. Thankfully when she did the conversation had changed.

"...alright, sister?" Lana was asking. Bethany groaned.

"Fine," she said, massaging the sore spot. She got to her feet. "I think I'm going to clean this up."

"I'll help," Hawke said, eager to get some alone time with her sister and trying desperately not to get turned on by Isabela's adventurous foot. Bethany smiled at her in thanks and they both balanced the plates and empty wine bottles in their arms, carrying them into the house.

Isabela brought her other foot up on the Hawke's now vacated chair and crossed them, leaning back against her own with her hands resting behind her head. She smiled, glancing around and the forest and recalled seeing it once before in the Fade, when she had went to rescue Hawke from a demon back in her Estate in Kirkwall. _Ah, fun times! _Charade sat sipping her wine quietly, not knowing where to look. This had been the first time ever that she and Isabela had been alone together. Their relationship hadn't particularly got off to a good start back in Kirkwall, considering the first time she had seen her Isabela had smacked Hawke around the face. Suddenly Isabela noticed it too and a certain awkwardness overcame them.

"So..."the pirate began, after finishing the remains of her own wine. Charade looked at her shyly, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth. Isabela grinned. "...are you into bondage sex?"

Charade's wine glass almost slipped from her grasp. She spat the red liquid everywhere in surprise, showering the entire table. "W-what?" she choked in disbelief. Isabela chuckled. _Ah, well...my conversational skills aren't the best are they? _She glanced down at the woman's reddened wrists, having noticed them before at dinner.

"Oh, nothing. Just making conversation. I saw the marks on your wrists and that was just the first image that jumped into my head."

Charade glanced down, seeing the angry red marks that Bethany had caught earlier were on show again. She sighed and pulled down the sleeves of the clean dress she had changed into before dinner, avoiding Isabela's eye. The pirate chuckled.

"I had no idea you were so kinky," she continued, grinning, "Then again, you are related to Hawke. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

She laughed to herself and began to fill her glass with more red wine. As she stoppered the bottle again and raised the drink to her lips, Charade finally spoke.

"I wasn't having sex, Isabela," she said. The Rivaini looked at her sceptically.

"Oh don't lie, sweet thing. I know friction burns when I see them," she replied, winking at her as she placed her mug back down on the table. Charade's face fell.

"I..."

Isabela's eyes narrowed, hearing her stutter. She leaned over the table then and took the woman's hand in hers, rolling back her sleeve. Charade tried to pull away but couldn't escape the pirate's vice-like grip. _You don't become a great sailor if you can't hold something tight in your grasp...Or a great lover for that matter. _She bent in closer and examined the wounds. Suddenly she realised she had been mistaken with her first guess.

Isabela looked up at Charade, serious now.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, direct as ever.

Charade squirmed under her gaze. She looked away. "No one."

"Charade," Isabela pressed, not letting her go. She could feel the woman shaking a little. Her face contorted in pain as she remembered. Finally she looked back at her.

"Do you...Do you promise you won't tell Lana?" she asked worriedly. Her hot-headed cousin wouldn't like this story one bit.

Isabela nodded. "Just tell me, sweetness."

Charade sighed and looked down at the sores on her wrist. "There's a group of men in the village," she began. "They always hang around outside the tavern, shouting things to me as I pass. O-O-One of them cornered me earlier when I was at the market..."

The pirate felt angry then. "Did he do this to you?" she asked, looking into the woman's scared eyes. Charade nodded.

"He grabbed me by the wrists and had me up against a wall," she said. "He got..._touchy_... ripped my dress. I got away though. I'm not completely useless in a fight like most women."

Isabela gave her a proud smile. "Good on you. Well like I said, you are a relative of Hawke...But you can't just let him get away with this."

The pirate released her and pounded her glass of wine then got to her feet. Charade jumped up, spilling her own in the process. "Isabela don't!" she exclaimed worriedly, glancing towards the house where Bethany and Lana were chatting inside. "You promised you wouldn't tell her! She'll kill them. Besides, I already kicked him in the balls. He won't try it again."

Isabela snorted. "Oh that won't do, sweetness. Men like that probably get kicked in the balls ten times a night. It's like foreplay for them. You probably just enticed him even more."

Charade gulped audibly. She looked terrified then. "What-What are you going to do?"

Isabela grinned wickedly at her. "Let's just round up the others and take a trip to this tavern, shall we? I haven't worked out all the kinks yet."

* * *

Charade clung to Bethany's arm, huddling in close for warmth as they followed Hawke and Isabela, who were doing the same, through the mountain path towards the village Lothering. The pirate stole a quick kiss off Lana as they walked, wishing sorely that she could let her in on the plan she was developing in her head. _Maker, it would have been a lot more fun with her involved, but I know how she feels about men. I'm not about to make that bloody mistake again. _Hawke smiled at her and the pirate felt the woman's hand slip from her lower back, down along her ass.

"You know, I would much rather have stayed at home tonight and got that spanking you had threatened me with earlier," Lana muttered in her ear flirtingly so as the others couldn't hear. Isabela let out a low moan of longing and grinned Hawke's favourite crooked smile.

"Oh, there'll still be plenty time for that, sweetness," she replied, giving her a smouldering stare. "I'll make sure of it. I just have some business to attend to first."

Hawke gave her a look. "What business?" she asked, "No one knows we're in Ferelden."

Isabela kissed her on the lips to silence her. "Just trust me, Hawke. Have a few drinks with your sister and cousin and enjoy yourself while I..._negotiate._"

Lana frowned. She sighed disappointedly. "I thought I'd have you all to myself tonight, Bela. You promised."

Isabela felt a pang at her words. She knew that their relationship had been a little strained having to spend all that time on the ship, with prying, perving eyes on them everywhere they went. _Bloody pirates! Scurvy buggers the whole lot of them. _Even last night a whore had interrupted what would have been their first night alone together in almost a year (though neither of them was complaining at the time). The pirate caressed the woman's cheek, giving her a regretful look.

"I'm sorry," she said, really meaning it. "I'll be done as soon as I can, sweetness. Then we can have our night together."

Hawke still didn't look pleased. She gave her a small smile in return then turned her gaze forwards, feeling as though she had been sharing the woman she loved with the rest of the world for as long as they had known each other. Something always seemed to be in the way. It was becoming rather frustrating.

The four of them arrived at the tavern ten minutes later and were led inside by Isabela. Hawke looked around with distaste, remembering the old tavern of her youth and preferring it immensely. _Something about this place is just...too clean. _Her sister grabbed them all mugs of ale at the counter, receiving a few looks of desire from certain men, and brought them over to a little round table in the corner. She settled herself down, getting a shiver which had nothing to do with the chill of the night.

"Oh, let's not stay here long," she complained, glancing around at her numerous admirers, "I feel like an eagles prey in here."

Hawke chuckled. "Don't worry, sister. If any of these bastards touch you I'll string them up by their balls."

As Bethany chuckled, Charade began to shake. She cast Isabela a look, which the pirate acknowledged with a nod. When the two sisters began joking and laughing, Isabela leaned in towards her.

"Tell me if you see him," she whispered, making sure Hawke was well out of ear shot. She saw Charade's eyes glance around worriedly at the faces of the patrons around them.

"I...I don't think he's-Wait!" she gasped, "T-there!"

Isabela followed her discreetly pointed finger and spotted a fat man with a brown beard sitting at the end of the bar, spilling ale down his front as he laughed loudly with a group of others. A satisfied smile appeared on the pirate's face then.

"Perfect," she said, getting to her feet. "Stay here won't you? I won't be long."

"Where are you going?" Hawke asked, frowning up at her in surprise, "We've only just got here!"

She knew Isabela was never on time for her rendezvous', having attended many of them herself. There was something the woman wasn't telling her. Isabela cursed inwardly. _She's too damn good to be fooled so easily!_

"I'll be back soon, sweetness. Don't wait up," she said, giving her a swift kiss on the lips then sliding out from behind her chair and disappearing into the crowd in the tavern. Hawke watched after her until she was swallowed up by the cloud of pipe smoke and numerous patrons. She sighed sadly. _Sometimes I think she's trying to avoid me._

"Lana, are you all right?" Bethany asked, seeing the concern on her sister's face. Hawke tore her gaze away from their surroundings and pulled herself together. _Ridiculous, I'm just imaging things._

"I'm fine, little sis," she replied convincingly, "Let's play a game of diamondback, shall we?"

On the other side of the tavern, hidden from the others, Isabela eyed her target. She ordered a shot of whiskey from the barmaid and tossed it down her throat, slamming the small thimble down on the counter and walking straight into the lion's den.

"Hmm... I always did like strong men," she said confidently, stepping in to the crowd of men that her target was a part of and grabbing their attention instantly. _Big breasts always get the attention they deserve. _The laughter broke up at once. As Isabela threw seductive stares at each of them she could see that same flicker of desire in their eyes. _Typical men! So easy to manipulate. _"And strong hands..." she continued, eyeing her target up and down. "Could I entice you to leave your friends and sign up as one of my crewmen? I could use those strong hands at my... helm."

Wolf-whistles filled the tavern and some cheered appreciatively.

"Crewmen?" her target repeated gruffly, "What are you lady, some kind of pirate hag?"

There were _oooo's_ and _aaaaa's _and some of their audience tittered with laughter. Isabela was unfazed however. The nasty ones were always the ones who were interested most. _I love when someone plays hard to get._ She walked towards where he stood leaning against the bar, and ran her hand along his arm, smirking dangerously at him and exhaling with longing.

"Does that...scare you?" she asked flirtingly, her face inches away from his. There were more cheers from the man's friends as his face went red, becoming hot under the collar.

"I don't know nothing about sailing, whore," he replied, though without as much vigour as before. _I've got him now!_

"The ship is the best teacher," Isabela said, running her finger along his bottom lip then curling them in the straggles of his ale drenched beard. "She will guide you with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves."

She heard the man gulp, his eyes travelling down her neck line to her cleavage. Suddenly he grabbed her roughly and slammed her up against the side of the bar. Isabela grunted in pain, feeling the wood press into her spine. She giggled, feeling his huge beefy hands on her wrists, enjoying herself a little too much. He hovered over her, his rattled breaths showering her with saliva.

"I don't play nice," he growled dangerously. Isabela yawned pointedly.

"Good, I was getting a bit bored," she replied, seemingly unfazed, unlike many women would be in her situation. _Ha! This is child's play compared to what I'm used to. Charade's a lot more sensitive than me though. Any wonder she was scared._ The man laughed evilly and pulled her back from the bar then slung her over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, men!" he growled, smacking Isabela on the arse. "I'm going to teach this dirty whore a lesson she'll never forget."

As the man exited the tavern with her, Isabela heard his companions cheering him on. _Bastards! _She thought angrily. _He'll be the one taught a lesson._ The cold air blew up her white shirt, making her shiver as the large brute of a man carried her around the corner to the nearest alleyway. As she was hanging over his shoulder she noticed a small blade in his belt buckle. Carefully and with the speed and preciseness of a talented pickpocket she slid the blade out of the scabbard and tucked in down her vast cleavage for safekeeping.

"Put me down, will you? I can't bloody walk on my own," she said, feeling the blood rush to her head and make her dizzy. The man laughed and placed her down onto her feet. As soon as he did Isabela head butted him hard in the face.

"Ooof!"

His head swung back with the force and he staggered, leaving himself open for two punches to the gut and a gifted uppercut. Isabela watched his feet completely leave the ground and heard him grunt in pain as he landed flat on his back in the middle of the dusty street. His head lolled to the side and he went still, unconscious.

"Pussy," the Rivaini muttered. "Now, this is where the fun really starts!"

* * *

Back at the tavern Hawke found herself drifting in and out of the conversation Bethany and Charade were having. She had pounded six whiskeys while waiting for Isabela to return from her meeting and was smoking what must have been her third pipe. _Maker, where is she?_

"Isabela's been gone a long time, hasn't she?" Bethany asked, reading her sister's expression and seeing she was tense. "Where is she anyway?"

Hawke sighed, "She went for a business meeting," she said, sounding not at all happy about it. Charade stayed silent, knowing she should tell her the truth. She hadn't expected Isabela to lie for her.

"What about?" Bethany asked, sipping her ale.

"She didn't say," Hawke replied dully, blowing out a plume of smoke. Bethany waved it away, choking a little.

"Why didn't you go with her?" she asked curiously. Normally Isabela never excluded her when there was some fun to be had.

"I'm wondering that myself," Lana replied, her face falling. _Why hadn't she invited me along? _Her persistent doubts echoed in her drunken mind then. _Maybe she didn't want me there. We have been practically joined at the hip for a long time...__**Or maybe she's gone off for a quickie with a man.**_

Suddenly Hawke jumped to her feet as the idea popped into her head. _Balls! What if she has? She hasn't slept with one in the two years she's been with me and she's already drunk enough._

"I have to find her!" she said, making the others jump at her tone of voice. Charade jumped up too then.

"Hawke, wait!" she said, trying to grab her arm. Lana was too quick for her though. "Shit!"

Charade grabbed her things and hurried out after her.

"Where are you all going?" Bethany called, thoroughly confused. She got to her feet and gave chase, feeling as though she was missing something.

Hawke rushed out of the tavern, her mind filling her with insecurities and doubts. _Where did she go? _ Charade bounded out after her, closely followed by Bethany.

"Hawke stop! Let me explain!"

Hawke didn't hear her though. She raced off into the night before Charade could stop her. The others gave chase. As soon as they rounded a corner, Lana stopped dead. Her heart dropped. _What the...?_

"Bela!" she yelled, feeling her eyes sting with tears instantly. The pirate was hovering over a naked man in the middle of the village, straddling him, her face inches away from his. She looked up in surprise, her eyes finding Hawke's.

"Hawke?...Oh, balls!"

"How could you do this to me?" Lana demanded angrily, walking towards her. Isabela looked confused.

"Hawke, it's not what it looks like," she said, holding up her hands.

Charade and Bethany caught up then. They stopped dead at the sight. Bethany shielded her eyes, seeing the man's white bits staring up at her. His massive beer-belly was wobbling grotesquely.

"Maker's Breath!" she exclaimed embarrassed. "You really have no standards do you, Bela?"

The pirate frowned in confusion. "What? I didn't...you think I...?"

To the Hawke's surprises she started laughing.

"What could possibly be funny?" Lana asked angrily.

Isabela sighed. "Take a closer look," she replied, getting up off the man and placing what looked to be a small blade into the tight strings of her corset for safe keeping. Lana walked towards her and looked down. She realised then that the man was unconscious, blood pouring from his head.

"Well? What do you think?" the Rivaini asked proudly, staring at Charade. Charade moved closer and saw in the flicker of a lantern nearby that there was some kind of writing on the man's forehead. The three of them bent down beside him to get a better look. There, etched in blood was the word: _Penis._

To Hawke's surprise, Charade started to laugh. "You didn't?" she exclaimed. Isabela grinned at her.

"I did," she said, winking, "Dick-head...Don't say I never do anything for anyone. Here!" she chucked the woman his bundle of clothes, "I clocked him pretty hard. He should be out for a few hours. Just in time for the guards to pick him up tomorrow."

Charade laughed her head off, much to the confusion of the other two. "Maker, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Isabela, but you know what? You're alright in my book."

The pirate chuckled and turned to two very puzzled sisters. "Do you want to explain or should I?"

Charade giggled, "Oh, let me," she said, "Let's go home though. I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

"...So, he was the one who hurt you?" Bethany asked in disbelief.

They had just made it back to their cosy little house when Charade had finally gotten to the end of her story and revealed what Isabela had done for her. The only person who hadn't laughed the entire time was Hawke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The other three turned around to find her standing in the door way, a hurt expression on her face. Isabela noticed the question was aimed more at her than Charade. She sighed. _Balls, I knew I should have._

"Give us a minute, will you?" the pirate said to the others. Bethany and Charade exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"I think I'll go to bed anyway," Bethany said, knowing by the look on her sister's face that she and Isabela had something to discuss.

"Me too. Good night."

The two of them scurried away quickly, closing their bedroom doors, leaving Isabela and Hawke in the living area alone. Isabela got to her feet and walked towards her, knowing she had some explaining to do.

"Look, sweetness. I'm sorry. I know what that must have looked like, but your cousin asked me not to tell you," she said, rubbing the woman's arm. Hawke sighed.

"I appreciate what you did, Bela, but I..."

Isabela frowned as her voice trailed off, embarrassed. "What?" she asked gently, brushing Lana's brown hair out of her face.

"I...I thought you were cheating on me," Lana admitted, feeling foolish. Isabela was taken aback.

"Oh, Hawke," she said, caressing her cheek. "I would never do that to you...especially not with someone that looked like _him_. I know that no one believes me when I say this, but do have standards you know."

Hawke groaned and pulled away from her touch. "That's not helping, Bela!" she said, feeling too insecure for her jokes about such things. She walked over to the long chair they had fallen asleep on earlier and plunked herself down with a sigh. Confused, Isabela walked over beside her and sat down. She placed a hand on the woman's thigh. Lana said nothing for a few moments.

"Hawke...Talk to me. I hate it when you go all silent like this."

Sighing, Lana turned to look at her. "I just...We've barely spent any time together over the past year or so, Bela."

Isabela's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused, "Hawke we've been with each other non-stop, sailing and raiding and killing and-"

"You know what I mean, Isabela," Hawke interrupted. She exhaled. "I just feel like I never have you to myself anymore. We're always surrounded by other people and when we finally get a moment alone together..."

The pirate sighed then. _I know exactly what she means. _

"Tonight was supposed to be about us," Lana continued, "And while I probably would have done the same in your shoes if Charade had told me what that bastard did, I just feel like something just keeps getting in the way of us, and both of us are jumping at the chance to put off spending time alone with each other."

"Hawke..." Isabela said, seeing how much this had been weighing on her mind recently. Truth be told it was crossed hers as well from time to time. They always seemed to be interrupted by pirates, whores, drunken scoundrels...even caravan drivers like yesterday. She puffed loudly. "Maker...It feels like forever since we've just sat in the one place and talked...I missed this."

Lana smiled at her. "Me too," she admitted. "I'm sorry I was such a jealous tit earlier. I just keep thinking at some stage that you're going to up and leave me for some man."

Isabela chuckled. "Never," she said, squeezing her lover's thigh. "I just didn't mention it to you after all the shit we went through with Zevran back in Kirkwall."

Hawke snorted, "I suppose I can understand that," she said. "But you forget how much fun we had pretending to seduce your old pal Lucky, and I wouldn't have minded getting a few punches in on this scummy bugger either."

Isabela chuckled. "Well in that case, I apologise profusely."

Suddenly she let out a gasp.

"What?" Hawke asked worriedly, flinching in surprise, bringing a hand to her chest.

"I just realised something," Isabela said, grinning cheekily. She leaned in at once and placed a tender kiss on Lana's lips. "We're alone..."

Hawke grinned, "I... suppose we are..."

Seeing the mischievous look in Isabela's amber eyes as she leaned in to kiss her again, Hawke's heart fluttered and she began to tingle with excitement. She lay back on the chair, feeling the demanding kiss of the pirate as she pressed her weight down on top of her, their legs intertwining. _Oh Maker, I've missed this..._Isabela's warm hands massaged her breasts through her thin shirt, sending her body into a spiral of overwhelming sensations.

"Mmm..." she moaned, mid-kiss.

The pirate groaned in response, feeling as though they hadn't had time to do this properly in years. _I can't wait any longer. _Her hands crept under Lana's shirt and her fingers began to undo the button at the top of her breeches. She tugged blindly for several seconds.

"Balls!" Isabela cursed, interrupting their passionate kiss, "I can't get it open. Maker, is this thing welded shut?"

Hawke laughed and felt the pirate's weight leave her as she straightened up and bent down, her head hovering at her navel to get a better look. "Nervous, Isabela?"

The Rivain snorted, "As if!" she scoffed, "I've undressed you plenty of times, Hawke. You just know how to keep me bloody frustrated."

Lana chuckled again and began to squiggle as the woman's fingers brushing against her abdomen tickled unintentionally. "Andraste's Ass, this is romantic," she teased, feeling the woman pull desperately at the button which would just not budge. Isabela began to snigger herself then.

"Stop squirming, will you?" she laughed, looking up at her. "This is bloody difficult!...Oh, I know!"

To Lana's surprise she whipped out a bloody knife that had been resting in her corset all this time. "Where are you planning on shoving that?" she asked, wide-eyed, staring at the bloodied blade. Suddenly the pirate, giggling cheekily, slid the knife under the stubborn button and popped it right off. Hawke groaned in response, hearing it hit the floor a short distance away.

"Argh, those were new pants!"

Isabela chuckled seductively as she pressed her body down against Lana's again. The knife clattered to the wooden floor as their lips met once more. _Oh, who cares? _Hawke's breath caught, tasting the sweetness of the woman's mouth on hers, the gentle cajoling of an experienced tongue as it teased her own, driving her wild with arousal. The pirate's hand began to slide south again, sandwiched in between both of their now sweating bodies. Lana took a sharp intake of breath as soon as Isabela's fingers made contact with her womanhood.

"About...time," she teased, in between kisses. The Rivaini giggled seductively in response, biting down hard on her bottom lip and receiving a groan of approval from the woman pinned below her, writhing at her mercy.

"Harder," Hawke breathed, feeling Isabela's four fingers inside of her. The pirate obliged, getting a loud cry of pleasure in response. She covered Hawke's mouth with her own, tonguing her deeply as Lana felt ready to explode.

"Hawke, there's a spider in-OH!"

Isabela's lips unglued from Hawke's noisily and both of them looked up in horror. Charade was standing blushing in the doorway, having just walked in on them having their most passionate sex to date.

"Balls!" the pirate cursed under her breath. "Always something else..."

Hawke sighed, feeling the pirate's reluctant hand slip out from the hem of her breeches. She tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Charade groaned, cringing. "Is it safe to look yet?"

Isabela straightened up into a sitting position as Lana readjusted her clothes, doing the same. Both of their faces were stony.

"It's safe," she said dully. "What's the problem?"

Charade turned to look at her. "Um, well, there's a spider in my bed and...well, I'm sort of afraid of spiders, but If I'd of known you two were..._Sorry_."

"Don't worry," Lana said, getting to her feet and buttoning up her shirt. "I'll kill it for you."

She felt Isabela smack her playfully on the ass as she passed and grinned back at her, seeing her lying sprawled out on the chair once more. _Maker, this is so bloody cruel._

"Thank you, Cousin. My room's just in here."

It took them fifteen minutes to find the massive spider that bred only in the Korkari Wilds. Lana swiftly killed it with one of Charade's shoes (which she had now sworn never to wear again). After receiving more thanks from her cousin and another apology she bid her good night and exited the bedroom, hoping to find Isabela ready and waiting to pick up where they had left off. To her dismay, the woman had fallen into a drunken slumber.

"Bela!" she whispered, poking her, "Bela, are you awake?"

The pirate snored loudly as she turned her over. _Damn it! _Feeling more sexually frustrated than she had been in years, Lana lowered herself down onto the chair beside her and wrapped her arm around her lover, closing her eyes and resting her head against the pirate's massive breasts. _Better than any pillow._ She laughed to herself listening to Isabela talking drunkenly in her sleep for a while before falling into a deep, alcohol induced coma of her own.

* * *

The remainder of their stay in Lothering passed uneventfully, with Hawke and Isabela still unable to find a moment's peace together. On the last night they drank themselves into another stupor and almost missed their caravan north the next morning, to meet King Alistair in Denerim. Bethany and Charade were sorry to see them go, not know when or if they would set eyes on them again. It broke Lana's heart to leave her sister for what seemed like the millionth time before she embarked on what was sure to be another death defying adventure with the woman she loved. They reached Denerim in a day and made their way towards The Gnawed Noble Tavern to meet up with 'The Blushing Grey Warden'.

"Well, what a lovely Royal welcome!"

Isabela opened her eyes, realising she was just on the verge of dozing off with Hawke tucked under her wing, sleeping soundly. They had both ordered two pints of ale and were completely knackered from the trip and all the continuous drinking they had been doing. The pirate glanced up confused, and found the King of Ferelden staring down at her with a smirk, his tone joking.

"Alistair?" she said, remembering the last time they had met years ago at The Pearl, "Or should I say...King Alistair?"

Alistair laughed and waved his hand. He was an odd sort of King who still saw himself as the son of a commoner and a Grey Warden to boot. They had met on only one occasion before but it had been very memorable and Isabela found that she liked him instantly. His air of wittiness and sarcasm made him the perfect companion that she and Hawke could travel with. _If the coin is right that is._

"Oh, no need for titles," Alistair said, as though the very thought of it still made him uncomfortable, even after a decade of sitting on the throne. "I must say though, Isabela, I find it amazing how we always seem to meet each other post-sex." He gestured to the sleeping woman in her arms that was Lana, ".Well, post-your sex...I always appear to be lacking in that department."

Isabela chuckled. "Aw, has Queen Anora dried up downstairs...so to speak?" she teased.

Alistair threw back his head and laughed loudly, ignoring the many gasps of nosy nobles nearby at Isabela's crudeness in the presence of royalty. She grinned up at him, as cheeky and uncaring as ever. Alistair settled himself down on the chair on the other side of the table, enjoying the pirate's teasing ways in comparison to the many boring meetings he'd had recently. It reminded him of travelling with the Hero of Ferelden during the Blight. He sat facing the pirate and her sleeping beauty.

"Oh, you could say that," he replied, enjoying the informal nature of this meeting. "Maker, she hates me...Always did, I suppose. I tell too many jokes apparently."

Isabela chuckled, "I know someone like that," she said, gesturing to the woman sleeping soundly on her shoulder pointedly. Alistair grinned, taking a peek at her face. Lana snored on, oblivious to her royal snub.

"She looks vaguely familiar," Alistair said, trying to place her. Isabela snorted.

"So she should," she replied, "This is The Champion of Kirkwall, Lana Hawke."

"Oh, that's it!" the King replied, clapping his hands together as he remembered. "I think I caught a glimpse of her in Kirkwall once, you know."

"Lucky you," the pirate teased, smirking, "I've caught more than a glimpse."

Alistair laughed again and settled himself back on the chair, crossing one of his legs over the other. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry about your friend by the way," Isabela added. "She was a real hero, an amazing woman...In the sack and out."

Alistair laughed a little at her joke and his face fell. "Yes," he said sadly, "Yes, she was...Have you...I mean, did you ever see Leliana on your travels?"

Isabela sighed. "A few years back in Kirkwall," she replied grimly, remembering. _When she almost stole the woman I loved away from me. _Like it or not, there was still a part of her that envied Leliana, even after Hawke telling her she loved her more.

"How's she doing?" Alistair asked, glad she had some news. He had only head from Leliana in a letter about a year ago, telling him that a woman named Bethany needed her land back that she lost in the Blight.

"It was just after the Warden died I'm afraid...She wasn't doing too well, poor thing," Isabela informed him sadly.

Alistair sighed. "That's a shame," he said, shaking his head. "She really loved her...So did I, I suppose. We went through a lot together. She was my best friend."

Isabela nudged Hawke's untouched ale with her foot and slid the mug across the table towards the King. He smiled up at her.

"Won't Hawke be wanting that when she wakes up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sure the time he had seen her in Kirkwall that she was drunk, with an equally as drunk noblewoman swinging off her arm. Isabela snorted.

"She had enough last night, believe me," she said, grinning, gesturing to the passed-out woman as proof. "And you look like you need it more."

Alistair nodded in thanks and raised the ale to his lips, taking a huge sip and exhaling satisfied.

You haven't changed a bit, Isabela," he said, smiling at her knowingly. Isabela chuckled.

"Oh, I have, believe me. All thanks to this one no less," she said, gesturing to Lana. Alistair's eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows raised.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "So you and she are...? Maker, forgive me. I had no idea."

The pirate laughed, "Aw, are you blushing?" she asked, noticing the faint pin appear on the King's cheeks. "You're still 'The Blushing Grey Warden' then?" They both chuckled. "But yes," she continued on, "We have been, for two years or so...give or take."

"I'd say more give than take," Lana joked groggily, her eyes finally having opened. She felt Isabela chuckle in response and looked up, kissing her in hello. King Alistair cleared his throat shyly, breaking them apart. Lana straightened up into a more socially acceptable way then and smiled at him.

"Nice to finally meet you, King Alistair," she said, bowing her head. He smiled and bowed back.

"Please, just Alistair is fine." he replied. "And the pleasure is all mine, Lady Hawke."

"I'll bet," Isabela added, referring to their brief display of affection in front of him. Alistair choked on his ale, slopping it down his front. Hawke chuckled. She loved seeing Isabela's ability to make men feel uncomfortable. "Anyway," the Rivaini continued, "What's all this about, Alistair? You requested my help and went to great lengths to track me down. I can only assume it was for something important."

Alistair placed the mug back down on the table and wiped his mouth. "I need a favour, Isabela. I seek an escort, a safe ship to travel the seas," he said, "I have some personal business to attend to and I seem to remember you being a more than capable Captain during the Blight."

"In more ways than one," Isabela said, winking at him. She got a mental image of Alistair's face back at The Pearl when she had taken off with Leliana, Zevran and the Hero of Ferelden for a crazy sex session on her old ship The Siren's Call. Alistair's face reddened again as he remembered it too. He laughed loudly.

"So I'm told," he teased, "A dwarf I met on my travels mention your name. He had some crazy stories. Hilarious!"

"A dwarf?" Isabela asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Indeed," he Kind said, "A merchant by the name of...Maker, what was it?... Tethras."

"Varric!" Lana exclaimed, glad to hear his name. She saw Isabela's face as well, who looked just as eager for news. If Varric was involved, then this quest might just be worth all the effort after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke stood at the helm of the ship, directing it smoothly through the beautiful Rialto Bay towards the glistening Antiva City. It was a place where they say every man is either a poet or merchant prince, and that treachery is the coin of the realm. _Or so I was told by Isabela last time we docked here. I think she mistook 'poet' for 'assassin' though. _The pirate Captain was standing at the front of the ship, her long blue coat blowing in the breeze as the rest of the crew worked tirelessly around her, swinging from the rigging and calling out to each other from above. She was a real slave driver (so to speak). After a few days on Captain Isabela's ship when they left for their first attempt at piracy together just over a year ago, Hawke could see why she was the most feared raider of the Eastern Seas and one of the most infamous women in all of Thedas.

Lana smiled as she watched her, glad to see that she had finally put her coat back on and covered up her nakedness. _I hate it when the rest of the men stare at her with desire in their eyes. What's underneath should be for my eyes only._ They had left Ferelden a few weeks ago as quickly as they had come. King Alistair was below deck, Isabela having accepted his (well paid) offer of a lengthy quest. Hawke was glad she had, as their own leads on treasure had dried up in recent months, giving them the opportunity to spend a few days in Lothering with Bethany and Charade. Apparently Alistair had something of a plan when they reached Antiva, though he hadn't yet disclosed it, needing only Isabela's underground knowledge of the less than pretty places there. _I wonder what business a King has in Isabela's parts of the world. _

As the ship swerved towards the birthplace of the Crows, Lana realised that her lover wasn't looking towards it anymore. Isabela was now focused on something else on the horizon opposite. She couldn't read her expression being so far away, but could see the pirate clench the wooden rails of the ship a little too tightly. Curious, Hawke passed off the helm to Isabela's First-Mate, an elf named Brand, and walked along the deck towards her, being splashed with salty sea water several times as she did so. She put her arms around Isabela's waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. The pirate touched her arm and smiled at her, leaning back into her embrace.

"What are you looking at?" Hawke asked gently in her ear, following her gaze.

Isabela sighed. "Do you see that little island there in the distance?" she replied, point with her free hand towards the tiny slab of land to the right of the ship as they slowly turned in the direction of Antiva. Hawke 'mmmd' in response.

"What about it?" she asked.

Isabela snorted, "Hawke, have you ever even looked at a map of Thedas before?" she teased, knowing if the woman had of she wouldn't be asking about this island's significance right now.

Lana chuckled, "Only the one you gave me when we started our life of piracy together...And to be honest I didn't look at it very hard, considering you were undressing at the time. I got pleasantly distracted."

Both of them sniggered. "Balls, I should have bloody known," Isabela replied. "Well, anyway, that little beauty over there? That's where I grew up."

Hawke's eyes widened in surprise. "That's Rivain?" she asked, glancing at Isabela. The pirate shook her head.

"_That's _Rivain," she corrected, pointing towards the enormous outstretch of land that covered almost the entire horizon and stretched as far as the eye could see, beside the little island she had been looking at. "The peninsula of the country. Technically they are all the same, but I wasn't born there. I was born on that little chunk of rock in the port city named Llomeryn."

"Wow," Lana breathed, "And you said that I lived in the arse end of nowhere?"

Isabela chuckled. "You did, Hawke. Llomeryn is ten times better than the best Ferelden has to offer."

Hawke made a noise of disagreement, causing Isabela to laugh. "So how come you didn't stay if it was so brilliant?" she asked interestedly.

Isabela's face fell. "I told you before," she said evasively, "I got sold off to my husband. I would prefer not to get into it again, Hawke. I haven't been back to Llomeryn in over a decade, and I don't particularly want to."

Lana frowned, hearing the pirate's change of tone. She kissed her on the neck. "Bela, I love you," she reminded her gently, "Whatever you tell me about your past is not going to change that. I just wish you would open up to me more sometimes. You always wear me down until I talk. I feel like I have no secrets left from you anymore."

"What's the point?" Isabela asked, sighing, "You already know the basics, sweetness, and I'm not one for details."

"Unless they're sexual details," Hawke joked, "In that department you give far too much information. But if you don't want to tell me... fine."

Isabela spun around and grimaced, hearing her disappointment. "Oh don't use that tone, Hawke," she pled, hating when the woman made her feel guilty like that. "I just don't feel like talking about it alright?"

"Fine," Hawke repeated. "But you know, we did promise to take each other to see where the other grew up, and I kept my end of the bargain. It had been a long time for me too, Isabela...and it wasn't as easy as you might think returning to Lothering like that."

"I know," Isabela said, caressing her face and staring into those chocolate-brown eyes which were, as always, tortured with ghosts of the past. There were times on their vacation when Lana had simply sat in silence, lost in thought as memories of her past overcame her. "That can't have been good for you, considering everything you lost there, sweet thing. And I _will_ take you to Llomeryn sometime and show you around. I promise you...but just not any time soon."

Hawke exhaled. She knew there was something more to Isabela's story that she was holding back but didn't want to push her. Isabela was a complicated person. The more you pressed, the more she resisted out of sheer stubbornness. _Maker, I used to be like that too until she found a way around it. Though I suppose Leliana had already loosened me up a bit back in Lothering before I fled._

"Look, Hawke," Isabela said, seeing that she was backtracking on yet another promise to her love. "You're the first person I have trusted enough to open up to. I've told you more about my life than I've ever told anyone, so please don't be offended."

"_Do_ you trust me though?" Lana asked, knowing that compared to how much Isabela knew about her, she knew about a speck of her in comparison. The pirate gave her a quick kiss in reassurance.

"Completely," she said, meaning it. "This isn't about you, sweetness. It's about me. There are skeletons in my closet that I just don't want to set free. Llomeryn is one of them, my relationship with my mother is another, and unfortunately the two go hand in hand. I know you understand the parent issue more than anyone, Hawke. So I'm begging you to let this drop."

Hawke sighed, remember the years of torture with her mother in Kirkwall before she had been murdered. Isabela had never understood that relationship. It frustrated her. Maybe the one she shared with her own mother would be the same for Hawke, too difficult to grasp as an outsider. _I can't argue with her there. _"Alright," she relented, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Isabela gave her a small smile in thanks and released her, walking away and issuing out more orders to her men as they began to dock in Antiva.

* * *

King Alistair led Isabela and Hawke through the dark streets of Antiva City, his long black cloak bellowing in the wind, hood up to protect his identity. It was a dangerous place for kings to be hanging around. He was glad he had such worthy battle maidens at his back. It wasn't that he was afraid (as if!), but this city was an unpredictable monster that could strike suddenly in the form of a Crow, making even an Arch Demon look like a mere bird in comparison.

Alistair sniffed. "What is that smell? Fish? And something else. Oh... more fish."

"It's Isabela most likely," Hawke joked, sniggering.

"Oy!"

The pirate swung round and slapped her across the side of the head, making Alistair laugh.

"I'm kidding! Smells much like it did last time," Lana said, covering her mouth and gagging a little. Isabela chuckled and took a glance around, remembering her time living here.

"I think it's glorious," she said, grinning proudly. Antiva City made her feel closest to home, yet far away enough to appreciate Rivain from afar. Though different in culture, the people of both countries were largely similar in morals and lifestyle. Hawke snorted.

"So you like that fact that every street corner here smells like seawater mixed with...*_sniff_*...what _is _that stench?" she asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Mould mixed with rotting flesh?" Alistair ventured with a grin. "That's what my untrained nostrils are picking up anyway."

"Well, it's much better than dog!" the pirate replied almost defensively. "Ferelden is bloody putrid with the stench of wet fur. Antiva smells like wine and spices during the day."

Alistair and Hawke chuckled. The king looked at both women warily then, knowing they were thinking the same thing with their mischievous glances at each other. _Wine!_

"I need you two sober for this quest, so don't get any funny ideas while you're here," he warned.

"Yes, _my king_," Hawke replied sarcastically, giving him a mocking salute.

"Royal bastard," Isabela added, smirking. "You're no fun, Alistair."

Alistair groaned. "Oh Maker, I'm going to regret this now, aren't I?"

The two women giggled in response.

The trio made their way silently through the extravagant streets of Antiva City, which normally during the day would be bustling with people. Now however, every corner looked like a potential ambush in the dark, the shadows lurking eerily as though holding dangers unknown. It made Lowtown look like the safest place in the world in comparison. The open square was a welcome sight as the Market District came into view.

"They say you can get anything here. I once got pick-pocketed," Alistair said, looking around at the empty stalls which tomorrow morning would be filled with all kind of delicacies imaginable. Isabela chuckled.

"Probably by me."

The warden laughed. "Most likely."

"Oh look! A tavern!" Hawke exclaimed excitedly. She turned to Alistair and gave him pleading puppy dog eyes. "Can we?"

Alistair sniggered and turned to Isabela. "I can see why you two are together," he joked, "She's like another version of you, but only...cuter."

"Watch it! Andraste's tits, what is this, bash-on-Isabela-day?" the Rivaini asked, glaring at him. She grabbed for her dagger mockingly and swung it skilfully in her hands. "And keep your eyes to yourself, Alistair. King-slayer is about the only title that I don't have to my name...Don't tempt me."

Alistair laughed and blushed a little, embarrassed, intentionally avoiding looking anywhere in Lana's direction. "I jest! I jest!" he cried, pretending to cower in fear. "Maker's Breath, don't kill me!"

Isabela smirked dangerously and placed her golden dagger on her back again. "And Hawke sweetness, drinks are on you when we're finished here. Let's see how our new royal companion can handle his liquor."

Hawke laughed and nudged Alistair with her elbow. "Do you even drink anything other than fine wines and fancy champagne? I bet you couldn't keep up with us. We'd have you drunk under the table in no time."

Alistair scoffed. "I'll have you know that we Grey Wardens have a higher constitution than you mere mortals. I tried Dwarven ale once though back in Orzammar during the Blight. I thought it was just something they tricked surfacers into drinking as a joke. It's about the only thing I wouldn't touch now."

"Maybe we'll get you some of that later then," the Rivaini teased, "One thing everyone learns when they travel with Isabela is that everything and anything has to be touched sooner or later...sometimes even licked."

Lana laughed, seeing the look on Alistair's face. _He is definitely the most down-to-earth king I have ever set eyes on. _"I can vouch for that," she joked, "Just keep your ass out of sight unless you want it pinched...or kicked."

Isabela grinned at her proudly. _She gets me._

They walked under a grey stone bridge and rounded the corner only to be faced with two Antivan guards, standing outside a massive wooden door.

"Stay where you are!" one of them yelled in his thick accent.

Alistair continued walking forward, the other two on either of his flanks.

"Not one more step!" the other guard warned, both of them drawing their blades. "Give me a name or start running."

Alistair pulled back his hood, revealing his thick head of blonde spiky hair and brown stubble on his dirty face.

"My name," he began, "Is Alistair Theirin, and I am King of Ferelden." When the men didn't flinch he added hopefully, "Son of Maric the Saviour?...Oh Maker, I shouldn't be here."

Hawke laughed, withdrawing her blades. "They're really not convinced, are they?"

"Convince the dead!"

The two guards began to attack. As Isabela and Lana made to engage them they were thoroughly disappointed. Alistair grabbed the handle of his father's sword, tearing off his black robe, and cut the two men to pieces in one quick flash of blood and guts. There was a noisy clatter as the two guards fell to the ground along with their swanky swords. Hawke and Isabela stared at the king in amazement.

"So it _can _fight!" the pirate teased, grinning wickedly. "I was beginning to think that sword at your waist was largely ceremonial."

"Of course I can fight," Alistair replied, smirking, "Just ask the Darkspawn."

"And the Arch Demon," Lana added. The warden shook his head.

"I can't take credit for that," he said, shaking his head. "That was all on the Hero of Ferelden, that one. Now _she _could definitely fight...Like a bleeding Arch Demon for that matter."

Hawke chuckled. "I love how even her friends call her by her title. Are we ever going to learn her bloody name?"

Alistair laughed, "Maybe someday I'll tell you the story...If you behave."

"No promises," Hawke replied, making Isabela snigger.

Taking everyone by surprise, Hawke dived to the side instinctively and shoved the king out of the way as an arrow came flying towards him out of nowhere. They both looked up in shock, noticing another guard behind them. Seeing he had missed his target and recognising that Lana and Isabela were not mere 'women', he dropped the bow from his shaking hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Let the Crows have you!" he cried.

Suddenly it began to rain. _Wait, that's not rain! _Isabela backed away, dragging the others along with her and hovering under the shelter above the door the men were guarding. Metal bolts fell from the sky, showering the ground in an onslaught. The unfortunate guard yelled out in anguish as his body was pierced multiple times over, bolts littering his body. He collapsed on the spot and dragged himself behind a nearby trailer full of hay for protection. Isabela dived into it, leaning over the edge and gazing down at the unknown soldier from above.

"C-crows will out them," he was muttering to himself, bleeding profusely. "C-Crows will scatter their guts on the street..."

"What an adorable imagination," Isabela joked, hovering over him. The man looked up in shock. "I once knew an entertainer who performed with dog intestines. Terrible mess at the Bazaar but he loved the work."

Before the bewildered guard could reply the pirate had slit his throat mercilessly. She giggled, having enjoyed herself immensely, and jumped out of the trailer, pulling the bits of hay from her clothes. Hawke and Alistair walked towards her.

"Nice bedtime story," Lana said, chuckling as she pulled a small bit of straw from the ends of Isabela's black hair that were peeking out from below her blue bandana.

"You always loved it," the pirate joked, winking at her.

"Three nights in Antiva and already the shooting starts. If only I could be surprised," a gruff voice said from somewhere nearby.

The three of them jumped and turned around.

A shadow dropped from the roof of a building nearby and a beardless dwarf landed in the middle of the street. He twirled a metal bolt in his hand, placing a massive crossbow onto his back and walked towards them coolly.

"Maker's Breath, Tethras! I was wondering when you would show up," Alistair said grinning. "I was beginning to think you'd stood me up."

"Not if I could help it, _your majesty._"

"Varric!" Hawke exclaimed, happily surprised, recognising his face as he walked into the light of a nearby lantern burning on the wall. She clapped him on the shoulder.

"You always loved making an entrance," Isabela said, grinning at him like a proud mother.

Varric wheezed a laugh and deposited the bolt back into the large pocket of his brown jacket.

"And you always loved making a mess, Rivaini," he replied, glancing around at the dead soldiers and at her bloodied hands.

"We shouldn't have killed them," Alistair said. It seemed he disliked killing much more than the rest of them. Isabela snorted.

"You did," she said, "They were dead as soon as you gave them your name. Who _does_ that?"

The others laughed as Alistair blushed. He was too polite for his own good sometimes. It would be a massive change travelling with these crazy fools. Maybe it would do him some good though.

"Cut him some slack, Rivaini," Varric said, "Most Kings can't speak a word without a script from their advisors. I'm surprised he can even say his name."

"Maker, I hate this King business," Alistair groaned, knowing they hand many more jokes at his expense. "Damn _her _for putting me on the throne with Anora. I'd have much rather stayed with the Wardens."

Isabela patted his arm. "You make a great King, Alistair, better than you will ever realise."

Alistair threw back his head in laughter. "You know that's exactly what the Hero of Ferelden said after she appointed me?" The four of them chuckled. "Anyway, let's get moving before the Crows notice us raiding their Archive."

"Do you think that was his commanding voice?" Isabela muttered to Varric as she wiped the blood from her hands with a cloth he handed her. The Dwarf sniggered.

"Maybe it only works on Fereldens," he joked, not feeling rallied in the slightest.

"No, it doesn't even," Lana added, making the other two laugh. The original trio were back to torture those they travelled with it seemed.

"Would one of you rogues mind getting the door instead of mocking me?" Alistair asked, rolling his eyes.

"That was more like it," Isabela said, "I think he's a little pissed off right now. You can really hear it in his tone."

Hawke and Varric sniggered as the pirate got to work with her lockpicks, wriggling them in the key hole to try and open the massive wooden door. After a few seconds it sprung open with a _click!_

"You're pretty good at that," the King said, impressed.

Isabela winked at him. "So I've been told."

"She's got plenty of practice sticking things in holes," Varric said, "I didn't make all those stories up you know."

King Alistair laughed quietly and led them in through the wooden, double doors that the guards had been posted in front of.

Inside Hawke had to adjust her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. The hallway was decorated like nothing she had ever seen (and that included Duke Prosper's Chateau Haine), with massive shelves stacked ceiling-high with ancient looking books and old, dusty documents.

"You know, you seem like my kind of King, Alistair, if I was ever stupid enough to bend down for one," Isabela said, liking how his first idea straight off the ship was to break into the Crow's Archive that held their contracts, blackmail files, secret histories along with Maker knew what else.

"She might bend over for you though, that's more likely," Hawke joked.

Alistair sighed, "Do you two ever talk about anything other than...making love?"

Hawke and Isabela laughed quietly at his embarrassment and choice of words. Varric snorted.

"You're only noticing now?" he asked, shaking his head. "Ancestors preserve me, they told me you were a smart King."

"Who told you that?" Alistair asked, as though he didn't believe it himself. "I'm not that smart...am I?"

Varric groaned, "Never mind, just try not to get us killed. Hawke's been trying to do that to us for years."

"Stop!"

Lana reached out a hand and held the others back.

"What?" Alistair asked, seeing her bend down on the ground as though smelling it. "Now's not the time for-"

"Let her work," Isabela interrupted, seeing she wasn't messing around. "This is what you brought us for remember?"

"Ah-ha! See that?" Hawke asked, pointing to the floor. The others bent down for a better look. "Tooth of the Serpent," Lana informed Alistair, seeing he didn't have the right aptitude for traps.

"Yes, so?" he asked.

Lana exhaled. _Warriors, no eyes for traps at all. _ "Watch."

She picked up the tiny thing which looked like the head of an arrow and all four of them jumped back instantly. Massive silver blades swooped down across their path, meaning to chop them in half while the ground erupted into a series of spinning bone-grinders.

"Dragon's Crèche," Isabela said, a note of awe in her voice. "This building is designed to kill anyone who enters without permission. Apparently it takes decades to make."

"Good vanity projects for the old Dwarven families," Varric added, "Antivan Crows too, apparently...I'm impressed Hawke. Not many without keen Dwarven eyes could have spotted that."

Lana winked at him in response. "I learned from the best, Varric. Do whatever you came to do Alistair. We'll take care of the rest of these babies."

The King watched in amazement as the three clever rogues split up and began examining the tiny, almost invisible traps which had been hidden all over the Archives. He couldn't help but realise that his coin was well spent, and by the looks on the three companion's faces, they were rather enjoying themselves, eyes lighting up with delight as they filled their pockets with the loot hoping to use it at a later stage no doubt. He decided to leave them to it, treading carefully over the safer parts of the Archives towards the shelves of dusty scrolls.

"Trip wire mechanism," Lana said, disarming and pocketing it.

"Thief's Folly," Isabela said dully, "Maker, why do I always get the easy ones."

"Because you have something in common with them," the dwarf joked, laughing quietly to himself.

"_HALT!"_

All four of them spun around as the door burst open. Crows poured in along with a very flashy, Antivan looking man with slicked black hair and fancy clothes and jewels.

"Found all the traps, but missed the alarm," he said, mildly impressed.

Isabela frowned, feeling a familiar sensation of disgust and hatred rising in the pit of her stomach. "Hello, Claudio," she said coldly.

The man named Claudio eyed the pirate closely, a huge sneer appearing on his bearded face.

"Well, well, well,look who it is! If you're this desperate for coin Isabela, I'm sure I could find you an alley somewhere to work on."

"Hey! The only alleyway she's allowed to work on is mine!" Lana said angrily, though with a hint of a joke as usual. "And don't you forget it, Grease-ball." She made to walk towards him but Isabela held her back with an outstretched arm.

"Just leave it, Hawke. He's not even worth it."

Claudio laughed, "So you finally found someone to tame you, Isabela?" He turned back to Hawke then. "I'd watch her if I were you. Don't get sucked into her lies...not unless you want a blade to the back of the skull like her late husband."

"He deserved it!" Isabela spat, "I'd do it again if I had to...I'll settle for killing you though."

"Wait!" Alistair said, placing a hand on both Hawke and Isabela's shoulders as they went to attack. "Are you Claudio Valisti?"

Claudio started to laugh then. "Then you're King Alistair? _Maldición__! _I wasn't expecting to greet you personally...or for you to have such _distinguished _companions. You are lucky it was I who responded to the alarm."

"I had to know it was real," Alistair said, handing him a scroll that he had been reading.

Claudio took it and began to scan its inscribing. "You are convinced then? And Velabanchel?"

"Yes," Alistair said.

Lana glanced at the others in confusion, as though feeling like she was missing something. _What are they talking about?_

"_Sí, sí_...So you don't trust them," Claudio said, patting Alistair on the shoulder, "How wise, Your Majesty."

"I think he's talking about you, Rivaini," Varric muttered to her.

"Quiet," Isabela said, eyeing both royal men with suspicion. "I want to hear this."

"Go!" Claudio said then, "You are free to leave. Know that I cannot aid you further."

As he went to leave he turned back, staring at Hawke. "Remember what I said, _Hawke._...Oh _sí_, I know who you are. Word travels far in Thedas, especially the words of _Templars. _Mark my words. This _zorra_ will kill you before the end like she did to my business partner Luis, her husband no less...I'd stake my life on it."

"Isabela didn't kill her husband," Hawke replied, glaring at him with dislike. "A member of the Crows did."

Claudio laughed. "Is that what she told you? Killed by her hand, or by her orders, I will have my revenge, Hawke. And I am afraid if you believed her lies, you are already doomed...Such a shame for a woman as pretty as yourself. You may yet meet the same _sticky_ end as your _amor_."

His words hung threateningly in the air as he moved out of the Archives with his Crows. Lana turned to Isabela who avoided her gaze, a guilty look crossing her face. _Balls, curse that bastard, Claudio!_

* * *

The pirate led them out of the building and through the streets of Antiva towards the nearest tavern. As Varric and Alistair made idle chit-chat, Lana stared at her lover a little ways ahead, thinking about what Claudio had just said. _She lied to me? _She remembered vividly the night that Isabela had told her she had been married. It had been straight after her mother Leandra's disastrous dinner party when she had seen them kissing. Realising her daughter's hidden sexuality, Leandra had screamed at Lana for all the nobles to hear, causing Isabela to run off for fear of doing more damage. But Hawke had run after her. That was the first night she had declared her love for her, only to be rejected in return. She had thought that Isabela was finally being truthful with her in that moment as she explained her aversion to relationships...but it seemed now that she was not. The thought lodged itself uncomfortably in Lana's throat.

The four of them entered a tavern called The Perfumed Spring. Isabela slammed a handful of silver coins down onto the bar as the others went to find a table. "What will this get me?" she asked.

"It'll get you good and drunk, _belleza mía_," the barman replied with an air of Antivan charm.

"Good," she replied coldly, "Then keep the drinks coming to that table in the corner until the coin runs out. And make it strong."

"Sí," he replied, bowing his head. "_Sin __problema__."_

The pirate walked away and seated herself on the vacated stool facing Hawke. They sat in silence until a barmaid came over and served their drinks: massive tankards of ale, two bottles of Ferelden whiskey and a bottle of fine Antivan red wine. Isabela and Alistair began to pour for the others. As Hawke reached out to take her glass of wine from the pirate, their fingers brushed, sending shivers down her spine. Her brown eyes met Isabela's amber ones then. _We definitely need to talk, _Isabela's were saying silently. _But not tonight. Let's just have some fun. _Hawke read her expression and nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking. There would be plenty of time for talk later. For now though, all either of them really needed was a long hard drinking session with their good friend Varric. They had so much catching up to do it was difficult to even know where to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you avoiding me?"

Isabela entered the bedroom she had purchased for the night in The Perfumed Spring, closing the door tightly behind her to block out the noise of the rowdy tavern below. Silence fell over the dark and dank room, with only a faint hint of moonlight shining in through the window, casting a shadow of its metal bars on the ground. Hawke was leaning against the left of the window frame, her back to Isabela, staring down into the darkness of the Antivan streets below. She heard the pirate's footsteps and the creaking of the bed as she sat down, her eyes upon her.

"I'm just making it easier for you to avoid me," Lana answered simply, continuing to gaze out the window. She had been quiet for most of the night, letting the other joke and laugh, still tortured by what Claudio had said to her back at the Archives. Isabela sighed, her face falling.

"Why would I want to do that, Hawke?" she asked, taking a pipe out of the chest of drawers beside her and beginning to stuff it with tobacco. Lana still hadn't looked at her yet.

"You know, I ask myself that very question, Bela," she replied, a note of hurt in her voice.

The pirate stopped and looked up at her then. _Oh, no..._She placed the pipe down on the bedside table and walked towards her, leaning on the right side of the window and following her gaze towards the street below. The two of them stood side by side.

"Hawke, don't do this," she said quietly, hating being responsible for making her feel bad.

"Do what?" Lana asked coldly, a muscle in her jaw twitching.

"You know what!" Isabela replied, her voice raising a little, beyond her control. She exhaled, trying to calm herself and keep her temper in check. _Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere. _"Sorry..."

Hawke began to run her fingers along the dusty bars of the open window, determinedly not looking at her. She wanted to avoid another argument, preferring to go to bed early rather than force Isabela into a confrontation that she didn't want to have. The pirate had pursued her relentlessly however, as though trying to make her crack on purpose.

"You just took off without saying a word," Isabela said gently, looking at her sideward. It was a very odd sight to see Lana Hawke leave a table full of liquor for others to drink, especially leaving her two best friends in the world having only just been reunited. That definitely meant something was wrong, and Isabela already knew what it was.

Hawke swallowed noisily. "I didn't feel like drinking," she replied, concentrating hard on the little ball of dust she had made on the bars of the window. Isabela snorted.

"You always feel like drinking."

"Well, now I don't alright!?" Hawke snapped, matching Isabela's temper earlier. She grimaced, running a hand over her face and walked away from her. _Shit! _The Rivaini watched her stand in the middle of the floor, once again with her back to her. She pushed off the window frame and walked towards her.

"Hawke," she said gently, placing a hand on her arm. Lana didn't turn, ignoring her. "Andraste's Ass, will you bloody look at me!?"

She spun her around against her will, feeling Hawke put up a fight. The two women glared at each other then, amber eyes piercing chocolate brown ones which were full of reproach.

"Don't let that grease-ball bastard do this to us," Isabela begged, her jaw clenched. "Don't you dare!"

"It wasn't him that got between us, Bela," Hawke answered, shaking her head. "Knowing you have a coloured past is one thing...but knowing you blatantly lied to me is another."

"I didn't..._lie_!" Isabela replied, still holding her by the arm. She sighed. "I mean...not exactly."

"Claudio didn't seem to think so," Lana said, remembering the Antivan Prince's face. "I'd know a look of revenge in any man's eye, Isabela. Call it my area of expertise...Either he's extremely convinced you killed your husband, or you really did. Which is it?"

"I thought we weren't going to do this here!" Isabela snapped evasively, looking away from her, furious now.

"Why can't you just answer me?" Hawke shouted, seeing she was holding something back. It was beginning to annoy her now. Isabela released her and walked to the door, Hawke staring after her. "I can see it in your eyes, Bela...Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Isabela snarled, her hand resting on the door knob. "Zevran killed my husband."

"By coincidence?" Lana pressed, her heart beat quickening with anticipation, "Or because you asked him to?"

The pirate spun round. "Why does this even matter!?" she yelled, holding her hands out in fury.

"It matters to _me_!" Hawke shouted, her temper matching the Rivaini's. She took a few steps towards her. "Damn it, Isabela! You don't tell me anything. What am I supposed to think? Even now you can't even look me in the eye and tell me the truth. I have to find out from some jumped up asshole after I defended you in front of everyone!"

"Oh piss off, Hawke!" Isabela spat, turning around and marching towards the door. She yanked it open a tiny crack before Lana slammed it shut again having followed after her. The pirate turned around and found her face inches away from her love, who was still leaning against the door with one hand to make sure that she couldn't escape an honest confrontation.

"Why are you making this so difficult for me?" Lana whispered, all trace of anger now gone. Isabela could see the betrayal in her eyes, mixed with the love she felt for her. She reached up a hand and caressed the woman's cheek gently.

"...Because it's just too damn hard, Hawke," she breathed, feeling weak as her eyes darted from either one of Lana's. "Admitting to this would...would mean that I lied to you all those years ago back in Kirkwall..."

Hawke let out a sad chuckle, her head dropping at her words. "I guess I have my answer then..."

Isabela frowned, seeing the woman shake her head in disbelief. She knew what she was thinking. Sooner or later people always let Hawke down along the line. The pirate cursed inwardly. _And I'm the bloody worst for it. _

"I paid Zevran to do it," she admitted finally. Lana looked up at her, staring deep into her eyes again. Isabela faltered under her gaze. "I-I didn't plan it...it just sort of...happened."

"Paid him with what?" Lana asked hoarsely, even though she already knowing the answer. Isabela bit her bottom lip, meeting her eyes.

"Now that part I didn't lie to you about," she said, having already told her how she 'thanked' Zevran after that disastrous dinner party all those years ago. "Balls, Hawke you already know that I'm no saint."

"Neither am I, Isabela...Far from it in fact," Hawke answered, shaking her head, "But after having known you for over ten years and been with you for two of them...I just hoped you would learn to confide in me a bit more. You know I'm not going to go anywhere."

Isabela sighed, "I'm not very good at making friends, Hawke," she said sadly. "I never was. I can be as friendly as I want to be, but there's always a certain point that I never want to cross with people...But you're different." She stroked her cheek with the palm of her hand and glanced down at her lips. "I'm breaking a lot of my own morals to be with you, Hawke. I swore I would never fall in love again, but you won in the end."

"I don't feel much like a winner right now, Isabela," Lana said gently, "There's always someone who seems to know more about you than I do. To me that's just wrong, considering I share a bed with you every night and we see each other every day. I hate always feeling like I'm in the dark."

Isabela sighed. "I know, sweetness...And I'm trying...But the only woman I ever trusted in this world before you abandoned me and I never saw her again."

Hawke blanched. "I thought you said she sold you?" she asked, confused. Isabela hesitated, having let slip something she shouldn't have. Lana's eyes narrowed, observing her closely. "Didn't you say that Luis saw you in the market with your mother and just 'had to have you'?"

Without answering Isabela leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, trying to distract her. She pushed off the door and wrapped her arms around Hawke's neck tightly, backing her towards the double bed behind them, their tongues pressed together. Before they could reach it Lana pulled away.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head, her expression frosty. "Not tonight, Bela."

Isabela frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, hurt by her rejection. "We're alone aren't we? Isn't this what we've been waiting for, to have some alone time together without constant interruptions?"

Hawke looked angry then. "I'm just not in the mood, Isabela. I'm not going to be used like that so you can avoid being honest with me! That's not how this relationship works."

Fuming, she walked away and began to undress, ready to get into bed. Isabela felt her temper rising.

"Well maybe it doesn't bloody work at all!" she yelled recklessly, her fists clenched by her sides.

Lana froze and glared up at her as she made to get under the covers. She snorted. "Just go have a drink downstairs with the others, Bela," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't have the time or energy for your bullshit tonight."

Without another word she lay down, facing the opposite direction and exhaling in fury. Isabela stared at her for several seconds, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside her and be forgiven, but she was a stubborn as a mule. Livid, she turned away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

* * *

A few hours later Isabela stumbled drunkenly into the bedroom. Hawke was out cold, breathing deeply as she slept naked on her stomach, her right arm stretched out behind her over Isabela's pillow. _Shit, I really screwed up this time, _the pirate thought miserably, feeling bad for how she had acted earlier as she stared at the back of Lana's head, her brown hair flowing wildly over her pillow. _She had ever right to be angry with me. Both of us have trusting issues, but she does make it a lot easier for me than I do for her. _Sighing, Isabela began to undress quietly. She lifted Hawke's arm from her pillow carefully (rather the wrapping it around her as she would have normally done), trying not to wake her, and slipped under the covers on the right side of the bed. Back to back with Hawke, Isabela tried not to brush up against her, felling more distant from her than they had been in years. As soon as the pirate closed her eyes she fell into a deep, restless sleep...

"I see a dark shadow in your future. You will suffer a great deal in the years to come. The Qun will guide you though. You must convert and see the error of your ways. There you will find purpose..."

Naishe snorted in derision and rolled her eyes. She was leaning against a wall of a dark alleyway, arms folded, while her mother plied her trade, making coin off her "fortune-telling" skills. They both knew she was full of shit, but that didn't stop gullible customers lining up to hear what their lives supposedly had in store for them. Seers were very common in Rivain and her mother used this to her advantage. She threw her daughter an angry, silencing glare before continuing.

"Fear not, child. You will be saved and exact vengeance on those who have wronged you...I have foreseen it!"

Naishe stared at her mother's latest willing victim, waiting for her reaction. She was a slightly haggard looking woman from Antiva, who possessed a lot of coin but no common sense it seemed. She clearly had no idea she was being scammed. Naishe tried hard not to laugh at the look on the young woman's face as she gobbled up the so-called Seer's premonitions. _How stupid could you be?_ It wasn't as though she had a choice though. Refuse a fortune teller in Rivain and they'd all but run you out of town. It was a dangerous place to live, full of raiders, Antivan Crows, thieves and pirates, but in Naishe's opinion that just added to the excitement. Apart from the Qunari influence she rather liked the constant threat of life on the streets. She felt free, free from the repression of social classes and standings. _If only I didn't have to listen to my mother's bullshit all day_.

The satisfied customer placed a handful of gold coins into her mother's eager hands and thanked her before going on her way. Her mother smirked to herself as she counted to coin, proud of her hustling abilities. If there was one thing Naishe admired about her mother, it was her ability to talk people into parting with their coin. _Now that's a trick worth learning!_

"Are we done yet, woman?" Naishe complained. Her mother scowled up at her from where she sat around her little stall, pocketing the coin she'd made as she did so.

"Stop your whining! I need a couple more customers. The Qun demands it!"

Naishe groaned. Her mother was a devout follower of the crap the Qunari spouted in order to brainwash and control the population. She couldn't stand it. The woman hadn't actually joined up yet, but it was only a matter of time before she did. _And what's going to happen to me? _Naishe hated when people tried to tell her what to do. She had already refused it many of times. Who had the right to tell her how to live her life, even if she was only in her late teens? What made her even angrier was when they attempted it through religion. Thankfully, religion wasn't as popular in Rivain as it was in other countries. Nevertheless, there was always some idiot who appeared once in a while screaming abominations and scripture. Naishe rolled her eyes at her mother's response.

"Whatever," she said, used to her misled beliefs, "Hand me some coin before I starve to death at least."

She might as well have asked for one of her mother's limbs. The look she got was one of loathing. "What do you think I am, Naishe? You have to earn your own coin around here. The last time I gave you a sovereign I didn't see you for three days. Who's going to reign in my customers for me?"

"Exactly," Naishe answered. She had hated her mother's company these past few years. Whatever happened to the caring mother she had known when she was little? _It's those damn Qunari bastards, brainwashing her with their crap! _It was clear her mother had no desire for her company now, seeing that she was resisting her attempts at conversion. She only used her to get what she wanted it seemed. "Any minute spent away from you is a minute well spent, Mother."

Her mother smiled up at her, seemingly pleased with her answer.

"Well, we'll be parting ways soon enough, _dear sweet daughter_. As it happens, I've found you a husband!" she said smugly.

"You WHAT!?" Naishe shouted, her temper flaring. She straightened up off the wall and stared at her mother in astonishment. "You must be joking!"

Her mother cackled, seemingly satisfied with Naishe's anger. She loved enticing her. "Oh I never joke!" she laughed.

Naishe snorted. "True," she said, contradicting herself, "You always did have a large stick up your ass!"

Her mother stopped laughing immediately, her face going red with anger. "Don't speak to me like that you little heathen! I went to a lot of trouble to set this up. He's coming to collect you later."

Naishe couldn't believe her ears. "What trouble, Mother? Since when have you ever troubled yourself over me?"

"Since I found out a way to get rid of you," she replied, more spiteful than she had even been before. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were only a babe. You father had the right idea, running off. I'm converting to the Qun without you, Naishe. I may as well get some coin out of it in the mean time."

Even though she hated her mother, her words still cut Naishe in half. Her father had abandoned them both before she was born. Apparently he wasn't worth knowing though, even for one night according to her mother. She was left to raise Naishe alone. Well, 'raise' wouldn't exactly be the right word. She brought her up on the streets, never exactly paying much attention to her apart from when she could exploit her to make some coin. That was all her mother cared about, having grown up poor herself.

"So who is he then? An ex-client of yours? Have you decided to whore out your daughter as well as yourself, Mother?" Naishe said with as much bitterness as she could muster. Her mother's nostrils flared.

"Curb your tongue, child!" she replied. "His name's Luis. He's a contact of the Antivan Crows and very wealthy to boot. I'm getting a lot of coin out of this...and a goat. It's a good match for you and your lavish lifestyle."

Naishe shook her head in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to throttle the woman who had brought her into this world. "Bitch! I bet you didn't even haggle over the price, did you!?"

Her mother laughed. "You're not worth that much, Naishe! It didn't take long to negotiate. I worked with what I had and took what I could get. This is what happens when you refuse to convert to the Qun... I had no choice, daughter."

Naishe opened her mouth to reply but her mother held up her hand. _How could she do this to me?_

"Be quiet! I see another potential customer...Oh, she's a rich one," she said, eyeing up a woman in a long purple dress made of fine silk. "Stay here and keep your mouth shut! I'll handle this one myself."

Naishe sunk to the ground against the wall as her mother made her way over to her next victim. She watched her go with nothing but hatred. _Great, now I'm in a betrothal_, she thought, cursing inwardly. The only up-side was that she would hopefully never have to see her mother again. _I don't really mean that...Like it or not I still love her. She's the only person I've ever trusted enough to keep me safe... __**By selling me? **_Naishe pushed her conflicted feelings to the back of her head, only to have them replaced by nervousness.

She was anxious to meet the man her mother had sold her to. Maker only knows what he was like. An associate of the Antivan Crows meant he was probably trouble, not that that particularly bothered her. _I'm the definition of trouble myself. _He was apparently rich though. This little detail peaked Naishe's interest. To be honest, that was the only appealing thing that she could think of to sedate herself with, when she thought of being someone's wife. Even the thought of it made her feel like throwing up. _I'm no bloody housewife! _She glanced over at her mother once more. The woman was acting out her mystical persona, trying to entice the fancy woman to have her fortune told. Naishe snorted. _If this marriage gets me away from that bitch then I'll gladly take it...It's not like she even wants me anymore anyway._

Unable to listen to another scam get underway, Naishe pulled herself up off the ground and went for a walk. As she passed a crowded market stall she swiped an orange and slid it into her pocket of her white smock that was caked with dirt, before walking towards the docks. The Rivaini people eyed her warily as she made her way through Llomeryn. She was used to their stares, always wary and suspicious, but she didn't give a damn what they thought. _They don't know me, I know me_. Anyone else's opinion didn't matter.

When Naishe reached the docks, she sat herself down on the edge of the harbour, overlooking the dark waters of the Rialto Bay as it crept out to join the sea. The sun beat down upon her already tan skin, causing a thin line of perspiration on her forehead. She peeled the orange she had stolen from the market with a small dagger she had found many years ago in Llomeryn and popped a piece of it into her mouth, feeling the juices run down her chin. It was the first thing she had eaten all day.

The docks below the cliff upon which she sat were full of ships of all shapes and sizes, their masts swaying slightly in the wind with a certain graceful beauty. She could overhear pirates banter, their crude voices echoing up from the outside taverns as they drank and smoked, arguing over women, gold and strangely enough, toast. _Pirates are very touchy about their toast it seems. _Naishe always laughed at their stories. She often wondered where they went on their travels, dreaming of going on adventures herself someday. They always seemed to have such amusing stories to tell. Sitting listening to their tales was a favourite pastime of hers. Any time she could escape her mother and the growing distance between them she would come down to the docks and relax. Gazing out at the sea as the scorching sun sparkled off its surface, Naishe then allowed her mind to wander, imagining the amazing things that Thedas offered, the numerous treasures that the unknown horizon held for her.

Imagination didn't feed an empty stomach though. More often than not, she survived by cutting purses from rich Antivans, stealing from the market stalls or pick pocketing any other unfortunate inhabitant of Llomeryn who crossed her path. Life on the streets of Rivain was hard. You had to be strong to survive. _And I am strong. _The heavily tattooed inhabitants, masses of Antivan Crows, raiders and thieves made it one of the most dangerous places in all of Thedas. There was no Chantry here, only the Qun and the belief in natural order. Tattoos and piercings showed social standings and the markets were the favourite places for Seers to earn their coin. And that was exactly what Naishe's mother did, or rather pretended to do. The premonitions which left her mouth were nothing more than wild ideas which she had cooked up of the top of her head, then sold to her customer with an act of mysticism and wisdom she had perfected over the years.

Naishe finished the last of her orange and tossed the skin over the side of the cliff. She got to her feet, wiping her hands on her dress as she began the long walk back towards Llomeryn. As she made her way through Rivain she kept an eye out for bulging purses. Anyone who was stupid enough to leave their coin hanging off their belt was asking to have it stolen. _Or so I believe anyway. _Suddenly her eyes caught a man bending over a fruit kiosk, his purse strings dangling under the strain of the heavy bulge of what was sure to be gold coins. His clothes were rich in taste, jet black hair slicked back over his head while sporting a carefully trimmed beard and moustache. The man's brown eyes were scanning the market's wares for something in particular, distracting him from his surroundings and the potential exposure of his riches. Naishe smiled to herself. _Target acquired!_

She walked towards the man and banged up against him roughly from behind, her hand grabbing his purse as she did so. The man stumbled forwards slightly and Naishe felt the delicate strings of the purse snap under the pressure. She discreetly slipped it into her pocket before pulling back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Maldición, _I'm so clumsy at times!" she exclaimed in mock embarrassment.

To her surprise, a look of recognition crossed the man's face making her feel uncomfortable. She hadn't noticed before, but the man had a dangerous look about him. He wasn't just a mere shopper. She took a few steps back as her continued to stare at her as though he knew her. _Balls! _As she went to walk away the man caught up with her. He grabbed her arm roughly with his heavily tattooed one and spun her around to get a look at her.

"Do you think me stupid, _puta_? Empty out your pockets!" he growled in an Antivan accent, his face inches from hers. She smirked defiantly.

"Do you want to frisk me?" she replied, amused. She tried to pull her arm from the man's grasp but he held even tighter. All of a sudden the man smiled back at her, seemingly satisfied with her ballsy attitude. After a few seconds he slid his free hand into her pocket, finding his coin purse there.

"Nice to finally meet you, Naishe," he whispered smugly.

The smile slid Naishe's face.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm Luis, your new husband," he replied smirking dangerously at her.

It felt like a rock had slammed into her chest. Luis left go of her arm and Naishe took a few steps back. Suddenly she recognised his face too. She had seen him before in the market a few times with her mother. Occasionally she had caught him staring down the neckline of her smock or checking her out from across the square like a spider eyeing a fly. _So this is the bastard my mother sold me to? _

"I think we should take a walk, no? Your mother will be _so_ pleased we have finally met, and I'm sure you'll want to say... _goodbye_," he teased.

Naishe laughed bitterly, trying not to betray her fear. "She'll more than likely try and wrangle more coin out of you."

Luis considered her words. "True. That whore would sell anything for a sovereign. She's got all that she's getting out of me though. We'll soon see if you're worth the cost...But I'm afraid the agreement cannot be made until she officially lets you come with me so let's go. I know where she went."

He dragged her across the market square with him roughly, exiting the city and walking along the wooden shacks built above the sea bed that Rivain was famous for. Her mother was standing on the outskirts of town in an area that was known to be Qunari territory. She was standing with two of the wretched ox-men giants, talking in their language.

"Naishe! What-?"

Her eyes caught Luis, recognition coming over her.

"I see you two are finally acquainted then?" she asked, "You are free to take her, Luis. I have successfully converted." She stared into her daughter's amber eyes, with only a flicker of regret there for her. Naishe could feel her own filling with tears. "I wish this could have ended differently, child."

"Don't do this, mother," Naishe begged, "Please...I don't want to marry this bastard!"

Luis laughed evilly. "You don't have a choice now, pretty thing. You're mine...and you're going to do whatever I want you to."

Naishe snorted, "You're as stupid as you look if you think that's going to happen." She turned back to her mother then. "Are you really going to choose the Qun over your own daughter?" she asked in disbelief.

Her mother stared back at her, swallowing hard. Naishe broke free from Luis' grip and ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around her and felt a tear slide down her face. _Get close to her! _A voice in her head told her, _Make her remember how we used to be._

"Mother..." she said, desperate now. "I'm begging you..."

Her mother didn't hug her back. She stood still, trying to ignore the arms of her only daughter clinging to her tightly. "This is the end, Naishe," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Two of the massive ox-men on either side of her dragged Naishe back then.

"Get off me!" she growled, trying to break free. "You horn-headed bastards! I'll kill you all!"

"Go, Naishe," her mother said, "You are not my daughter anymore. I am a member of the Qun now."

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Naishe screamed furiously, hurt more than she had ever been in her life. "I'll never forgive you! I hate you!"

She was threw back roughly, caught by Luis whose strong hands claimed her for their own then. Her mother was laid away by the Qunari, accepted into the fold without question. She walked away, turning her back on her daughter, not looking back.

"Mother?" Naishe called frantically, hearing Luis laugh evilly beside her. "MOTHER!"

* * *

Isabela woke suddenly and jumped up in the bed, breathing harshly. Her entire body was covered in cold sweat as she stared into the blackness of the bedroom. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest painfully. Her cheeks were wet as though she had been crying. _Shit...What was I dreaming about? _She glanced back at the figure on her right that was Hawke. The woman was still sleeping soundly, facing the opposite direction. Isabela felt a rush of regret for how she had treated her just a few hours ago. The pirate grabbed fistfuls of her hair then and buried her face in her knees, feeling the plot of her dream crash over her like a wave. _I haven't dreamed about that day in years, _she thought to herself, wondering why it had come back now. More tears fell down her cheeks. She heaved audibly, breaking down under the emotions she had repressed for decades.

Suddenly the bed shook a little beside her.

"Isabela...?"

Hawke had woken up, hearing her uncontrollably cry.

The pirate wiped her face and exhaled, trying to compose herself. She felt a warm hand pat her bare back, sliding up to the nape of her neck as Lana straightened up beside her.

"Are you alright?" she whispered with concern, not seeing her clearly in the darkness of the room. She could feel Isabela's heaving though, hear her shaky breaths and quiet whimpers.

"Fine," the pirate whispered back, not as convincing as she usually was. Her voice sounded strange. "Go back to sleep, Hawke."

Lana ran a hand through her black hair gently and sighed. "Bela..." she breathed, knowing there was clearly something wrong. The woman didn't respond. Sighing in defeat, Hawke retracted her hand and lay her head back down on the bed then. _Maker, what's happening to us? _she though miserably. She turned her back to Isabela once more and closed her eyes. _She's impossible._

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her in the darkness. Isabela's body pressed up against hers from behind and her lips brushed against her shoulder. Surprised, Lana rolled over, finding the pirate's face inches away in the darkness. She brought a hand up to caress the woman's cheek. It was wet.

"Isabela," Lana whispered, stunned. _She never cries. _Isabela touched the hand on her face, still saying nothing. Without another word Hawke leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She felt Isabela cling to her like she never had before, as though afraid she was going to up and leave. They broke apart then, staring at each other in the darkness. "I'm not going anywhere," Hawke whispered reassuringly, running her fingers through her hair to soothe her. She had never seen her this way before. It was unsettling.

Isabela lifted the woman's arm and turned her back to her, pulling it around her body. She felt Lana's warmth press against her back then and the faintest kiss on her neck as Hawke tightened her embrace, realising what the pirate wanted from her (and knowing she would never say it). Lana buried her face in the Isabela's hair, breathing in her scent and closing her eyes. Her warm breaths tickled along Isabela's neck as the pirate lay with her eyes open, not wanting to go back to sleep and relive the most painful day of her life again. She stroked Lana's arm that was wrapped protectively around her, never having appreciated it as much before this night. It was a nice feeling to have someone care about her again. She had forgotten the heartbreak she suffered when her mother had abandoned her all those years ago. The Rivaini exhaled then and closed her eyes, feeling contented with Hawke being so close. She concentrated on the woman's slow, even breaths, trying to fall asleep once more, but began to be tortured by one, guilty, nagging thought. There was one thing that dream had finally proved to Isabela. She suddenly felt as though she was betraying the woman she loved by keeping her in the dark all these years. _Maker's Breath, there's just so much that she doesn't know..._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Hawke woke early in the morning, lying face down on the bed, feeling groggy and confused as though she had drunk the tavern dry the night before. _Shit, I only had a few! Ever get the feeling as though you're just prolonging the hangover you already had rather than getting a new one each morning? _She grimaced and stretched out like a star shape, groaning exhaustedly. Her hand brushed across the pillow to her right, finding nothing. _Isabela?_ Hawke's eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her back, jumping up suddenly. She squinted around the room as blinding rays of Antivan sun flooded through the barred window and spoiled her sleepy vision.

The pirate was standing by the windowsill, fully dressed, smoking the pipe she had prepared last night before their argument had erupted. Lana exhaled with relief, able to breathe again. _Thank The Maker, I thought she was gone..._She flopped back down onto the bed and lay staring up at the ceiling, smelling the enticing scent of the burning tobacco as it wafted over her. Although she was still tired and only half awake her cravings got the better of her. _Damn it. _She pulled the cover back, wrapping it around her nakedness and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to her feet.

"Save me a draw?" she requested, walking over to where Isabela stood and leaning on the opposite side of the windowsill beside her.

"Here," she replied sighing, handing the smoking pipe over. "You'll just be hanging over me like a hound until I'm finished like you always do. You may as well take a few now to sedate you, then leave me to enjoy it in peace."

Lana snorted. "Hey! It's my bloody tobacco!" she replied, punching her lightly on the arm. "You're such an S.O.P."

Isabela gave her a questioning look. "S.O.P?" she asked, smirking, "What does that stand for, Sexually Obsessed Pirate?"

Lana chuckled, "Smoke Other People's," she corrected, "But that other one has a nice ring to it as well." She took the pipe the pirate was holding out to her gratefully, inhaling a few much needed puffs. "Ahh, Maker I needed that," she crooned, blowing the smoke out through the bars of the window and feeling that familiar satisfying tingle spread through her body as her cravings were put to bed. As she went to take another few puffs Isabela swiped it back again out of her weak, sleepy grasp. "HEY!"

The pirate chuckled, "Now who smokes other people's?" she teased, "Go find Varric and get his. I was enjoying this."

Hawke sniggered. "You want me to smoke Varric's _pipe_?"

Isabela choked on her intake of smoke and burst out laughing. Lana was grinning cheekily, her eyes twinkling. _I got her there._

"I swear, Hawke," the pirate choked, still laughing as her eyes watered. "Sometimes...I think you're worse than me."

Hawke giggled, watching Isabela jealously as she took the pipe and placed it back in her mouth again, staring out the window into the distance. Lana observed her closely, her face falling then. She wondered if Isabela would say anything about what had happened to her in the middle of the night. She hadn't been herself. There were dark rings under the woman's eyes as though she hadn't slept a wink. Lana was sure she had been crying when she found her but it was too dark for her to be sure and Isabela would never admit to it even if she had been.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" Hawke asked lightly instead, leaning her head against the side of the window frame and staring at her. Isabela's face remained impassive, apart from a slight muscle flinch in her jaw.

"A little," she replied vaguely, avoiding her eyes, smoke exiting out of the corner of her mouth.

"Before or after?" Hawke asked gently. She didn't have to specify as to what. Isabela knew what she was getting at. She sighed in defeat.

"Only before..." she admitted flatly.

Suddenly the dark rings under her eyes made sense. _She's been awake since then, _Hawke thought worriedly. Isabela hadn't said a word last night afterwards, simply ignoring her concerns and shrugging her off like she usually did. Then all of a sudden, when Hawke had turned away in frustration, she had lent back and kissed her, pulling Lana's arm across her to hold her as she tried to fall back to sleep. _But I didn't even in the end._

"I was surprised to see you up and dressed," Hawke said then, staring out the window down into the busy streets below. "I thought you'd..."

There was an awkward silence.

"...Left?" Isabela finished.

She knew it was true by the way she had seen Hawke jump out of bed a few moments ago, when she realised that she wasn't lying beside her. Lana sighed.

"Yes," she breathed, feeling silly, "You do have a bit of a habit of leaving me when things get tough."

"Hawke..." Isabela said guiltily, looking at her. _She's not wrong there. _Lana smiled then.

"And also a habit of taking advantage of me in the morning when I'm too tired to fight you off," she added jokingly. "I miss that."

Isabela chuckled then and followed the woman's gaze out towards the gorgeous horizon that the Antiva City offered. "I was afraid you'd hit me this morning if I tried," she teased, "Considering what a bitch I was to you last night." Hawke said nothing. Isabela glanced over at her, seeing how much she had hurt her. "I didn't mean a word of it, Hawke. It was just the liquor talking."

Lana sighed, "Just forget about it," she said, not wanting to fight again. _Maker, we've turned into an old nagging couple overnight._

"I can't, sweetness...This is the only relationship I've had that actually _does_ work," Isabela continued, feeling the need to explain herself. "In a weird way, sure...But you know what I mean. And you're doing your best not to screw it up, while I'm just acting like an idiot."

"To be honest, I don't care, Isabela," Hawke said truthfully, "I'm just worried about you. The way I found you last night..."

The pirate tightened up. "Oh, that?" she said, waving her hand as though it was nothing, "I just had a bad dream," she said, forcing herself to laugh. "I dreamt I bet the ship and a bottle of whiskey in a game of cards against Varric and lost it all to the little bugger. Can you imagine?"

"Really?" Hawke asked, not believing a word of it. _That wouldn't reduce her to tears like that. _Isabela smiled at her in a way that she deemed convincing.

"Really," she replied, nodding, closing up like she so often did to prevent anyone from delving too deeply and undressing her heart. She had no idea if Lana was buying her lies, but she certainly wasn't contesting it either. For that Isabela was extremely grateful. She smiled at her then reached out her arm welcoming Lana closer. _What did I do right to deserve her? _Hawke grinned and moved over, feeling the warmness of the pirate's long blue coat as she wrapped her right arm around her protectively. She rested her head under Isabela's chin, knowing the woman wasn't being truthful with her. _But if that's what she wants me to believe then fine. I can't force her to talk. She obviously wants to deal with whatever this is herself. _Isabela kissed her on the head, feeling Hawke's hands slide under the lapels of her coat and run along her sides as though trying to steal her body heat.

"Are you cold?" she asked, both of them practically in the same coat now. She felt Hawke chuckle as her body pressed against hers. The sun was scalding the ground outside contradictorily.

"Not really, I just enjoy feeling you up," Lana joked, closing her eyes. "Besides, this quilt is not as thick as it looks."

"Then why don't you just take it off?" the pirate flirted, her voice low and enticing.

Lana looked up at her then, their mouths just centimetres away from kissing. There was a moment's silence, both women staring into the other's eyes. The only sound apart from their breathing was the faint sweep of a sheet falling to the ground and a tiny gasp as the coolness of the air assaulted Hawke's naked body. Suddenly Isabela had enthusiastically lifted her off her feet, their lips becoming locked in a passionate, demanding kiss. Lana moaned eagerly, feeling the pirate's hands squeeze her ass and lift her into the air. She wrapped her bare legs around Isabela's body, feeling the muscles in the pirate's arms contract as she blindly carried her over to the vanity table opposite their bed.

There was a deafening crash as the table's contents were knocked aside, falling over onto the ground and clattering loudly, with neither woman paying any attention. They were used to making a mess during sex (and a racket). Isabela shoved Hawke back onto the surface with little regard for her safety, smashing the massive mirror behind her and hearing her gasp in pain.

"Shit!" Lana breathed, panting as she felt the shards cut into her back. Isabela didn't stop though, and she didn't want her to either. _Pain is a given when having sex with pirates. _The Rivaini brought her mouth to the woman's neck impatiently, sucking along it and biting playfully between the occasional, soft massages with her tongue. It had been so long since they'd had sex, possibly the longest their relationship had ever gone without. Even the last time they had touched like this was back in Lothering, several torturous weeks ago. _Maker, is it any wonder we've been so bloody uptight recently? _

Lana ran her hands run through Isabela's dark hair, dislodging her bandana. She lay her head back, exposing more of her neck, feeling the pirate's lips slide along it wetly. She tucked her hands under the collar of her thick blue coat, pushing it off her shoulders, hearing it fall to the floor with the rest of the junk around them. Her fingers fumbled impatiently with Isabela's corset strings, trying to loosen them while the pirate's teeth nibbled on her earlobe. The sound of Isabela's heavy breaths in her ear turned her on even more. Isabela didn't make it easy for her. Everything was always a challenge where she was concerned, sex most of all. Running her hands along the perfect nakedness she had pinned up against the broken mirror, the pirate Captain took charge as she so often did, feeling Lana's feeble attempts at resistance. She slid her fingers along the inside of her thighs, feeling Hawke shudder excitedly as she did so, anticipating where they would end up. The woman pressed down on her head then, encouraging her to use her mouth instead. Isabela laughed seductively and obliged, travelling down the contours of Hawke's body with an enthusiasm of someone having their first time.

Suddenly she doubled over in pain.

"Argh!"

"What?" Hawke asked worriedly, opening her eyes and seeing Isabela sink to the floor in between her legs, past where her head had originally been going.

"Shit!" the pirate cursed, slipping down onto her knees, grimacing in pain. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, no," Hawke groaned, "You're back again? I told you to let me be on top next time!"

The pirate laughed through her pain, holding her lower back. "You have to earn the right, sweet thing," she joked through gritted teeth. Hawke snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That wouldn't be hard now, seeing as you're bloody crippled," she replied.

"I'm not crippled! I just...Balls, what's the use? Just help me up, will you?"

"Come on," Hawke relented, chuckling and sliding off the surface of the vanity table then bending down to tend to her. She hauled the pirate's arm around her neck and heaved her up off the ground and over to the bed, lying her flat. "Maker, you're such a killjoy, Bela" she groaned, even more sexually frustrated now than she had been before they started. "I'm the one who has blood pouring down her back after being smashed into a mirror and yet somehow _you_ end up on the ground."

Isabela chuckled, "You love it, sweetness," she said, smirking up at her, knowing the roughness was sometimes the best part of their tussles. Lana sniggered and swung her leg over her, straddling the pirate nakedly and placing a kiss on her soft lips, sorely wishing that they were kissing somewhere else right about now. Isabela could feel the want in her, the need to feel that glorious relief at her fingertips, to be brought back to the vanity table and punished like she normally would have been. _Ugh, and I so want to!_ Annoyed, Isabela ran her hand up the woman's back, feeling the sticky liquid that was blood, pouring from freshly opened cuts the mirror shards had made. Hawke hissed as her fingers ran over a particularly deep slice and broke from their kiss with a gasp.

"Aahh! Damn it, Bela! That's not the crack I wanted you to finger," she joked painfully. The pirate laughed, staring up at her and seeing her cheeky smile. She brought her free hand up in between the woman's legs then, feeling the wetness there too, only of a different kind. Hawke beat her away. "And I don't want a half-assed job either."

Isabela sighed and retracted her other hand from the woman's back, lest she hurt her again. Seeing blood on her fingers from the wounds she reached up and pressed the bloody finger horizontally along the bridge of Hawke's nose playfully, leaving a thick red stain.

"You know, you'd look quite the sex symbol if you had a scar just there," she teased.

Hawke laughed and glanced back at her reflection in the broken mirror across the room. "I actually had one like that across the bridge of my nose before," she revealed.

"Really?" Isabela asked, "How come I never saw it?"

"It was before we met," Lana said, brushing her hand through the pirate's hair and leaning over her again, staring down into her amber eyes. Isabela caressed her hands along her sides, staring up at her. "I had it for the first year I lived in Kirkwall when I worked for Athenril as a smuggler. Maker, I hated it."

"How'd it happen?"

Hawke chuckled. "Well, I got extremely bored while I was on this ship that was taking my family and Aveline to the Free Marches from Gwaren, see. We'd been on it for weeks and I was busting for a drink, especially after everything with the Blight and Carver and Lel...Anyway, me and this chap from Highever, Marlow I think his name was, we hatched a plan together, where I distract the guards with my dashing good looks-"

"You!?" Isabela interrupted, her eye brows raised in surprise. "You hate men!"

"But I love alcohol," Lana joked, "Love trumps hate in this case...and I was also desperately in need of a drink, let me tell you."

Isabela shook with laughter below her. "Continue," she said, staring up at her and smiling.

"Where was I?...Ah, yes! I was to distract the guards while Marlow sneaks up on deck and steals us some liquor from the crates holding the sailor's supplies. So, there I am, flirting away with these fearsome looking men, and feeling nauseous all the same as one of them leans in for a kiss, when suddenly there is this deafening bang and the sound of glass breaking behind us. I turn around in horror and there he is, lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, wood splinters, ale and broken glass everywhere. The greedy bastard had taken the whole crate instead of just a bottle or two and fallen down the stairs!"

Isabela laughed loudly. "Are you serious?" she asked, "What happened next?"

"The bloody guards caught on to us, didn't they?" Lana continued, "Marlow got dragged up on deck and chucked over board and I got a broken nose...Knocked me for six that punch did. My mother was furious with me."

Isabela couldn't stop laughing. "Maker's Breath, why have I never heard this story before?" she asked, holding her stomach as the muscles contracted with laughter.

Lana giggled, "Well, I'm not exactly proud of it, am I? I had to walk around for the next year with this ugly, bloody red scar across my bent nose. Every time my mother looked at it I felt like she was going to give me another punch to go along with it. I'm sure the thought crossed her mind at least once."

The pirate laughed even more. "Where did it go?" she lamented. "I'd have loved to see it."

"Bethany was eventually able to heal it with magic thankfully," Hawke said, relieved, "She straightened my nose as well, which left me with the beautiful face that you now see before you."

Isabela let out another chuckle and reached up, caressing the woman's cheek, shaking her head.

"Maker, what are we going to do with you, Hawke?" she asked, seeing the woman's cheeky grin. "You're a bad influence on those around you. I'm surprised Bethany turned out so well."

Hawke snorted, "So am I! She's a little sweetheart though...always was. I think I was the only one who ever really appreciated it though. Most people just walked over her."

"She's a lot stronger now," Isabela said, remembering that sweet little girl from all those years ago and recalling just how much she had grown up now.

"Well, she had a rough couple of years back in Kirkwall," Hawke said, thinking back to all of the shit that had occurred there.

Isabela gave her a sympathetic smile and stroked her cheek. "You both did, sweetness. I'm just glad you're still in one piece after it all."

Lana snorted, "My back begs to differ," she teased, "It's stinging like a bitch, Bela."

Isabela chuckled and tucked her fingers under Hawke's chin, pulling her down to place a tender kiss on her lips. Hawke pressed her weight down on her gently, feeling the pirate's free hand caress along her bottom.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open.

"Alistair!"

Lana glanced over her shoulder then covered an arm over her breasts and ducked her head, lying flat on Isabela's stomach to hide her nakedness. The King of Ferelden stood stunned in the doorway, mouth agape at the scene. He was instantly reminded of during the Blight, having walked in on a similar sight with the Hero of Ferelden and Leliana.

"Woopsie," he joked, feeling awkward as Isabela chuckled, holding her arm around Hawke as she tried desperately to disappear into thin air.

"Ugh, why am I always the one who's naked when people interrupt us?" she moaned, her voice muffled in Isabela's bosom.

"I...um..." Alistair's eyes darted around the room, determinedly trying his best not to look at them both, especially Hawke. "I just came to tell you... that you..." He cleared his throat. "...Have the day off. I have some scrolls to read over and...yes, that's...yes."

"Thank you, _your majesty,_" Isabela said jokingly. "Now, kindly close the door on your way out...and keep your eyes shut lest you want them cut out of your head!"

The Warden closed his eyes tight to avoid temptation and did as Isabela ordered. As soon as the door clicked in the lock Lana looked up, her face bright red.

"Did I just flash the King of my country?" she asked. The pirate snorted.

"You only blue-mooned him," she teased, slapping the woman on the bare ass. "Get some clothes on you, Hawke. I don't want him getting any ideas."

"_You _don't want men getting any ideas?" Hawke teased, grinning cheekily, climbing off her.

"Not about you," the pirate replied, deadly serious. "You're mine, sweetness, no one else's...Not unless we invite them to play...and even then I have a hard time watching."

Hawke laughed. _She is so jealous! _"Are you saying you wouldn't...with Alistair?"

Isabela snorted, "Oh come on! Of course I would. Haven't you heard about how great sex with a Grey Warden is? And those arms...But that's beside the point. He's not allowed to look at _you_ in that way. If he does I'll be putting my foot up his ass."

"Is that all?" Lana teased, looking over at her as she was getting ready. The pirate smirked.

"Well, maybe a thumb too...I wonder if Aveline ever took my advice with Donnic that time."

* * *

Varric stared down at his cards and glanced at his two friends suspiciously, trying to find any signs of bluffing. Hawke scratched behind her head, staring at her hand as Isabela made inappropriate gestures towards the dwarf, trying to put him off. Varric chucked.

"You know, Rivaini, you do that every time you have nothing in your hand," he said, calling her bluff.

Isabela grinned cheekily, "Actually, I do it even more when I _do _have something in my hand," she joked.

The three of them chuckled.

Hawke finally threw a few coins into the centre of the table. The pirate raised her, as did Varric.

"Damn it!" Hawke said angrily, throwing her useless cards down and picking up her mug of ale. "You're both cheating bastards, you know that?"

The dwarf and the pirate laughed, knowing she was right.

"There's always next time, sweetness," Isabela soothed mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Hawke said, getting to her feet. "I'm going outside for a smoke. It's too bloody warm in here."

"Wait for me, sweetness. We can go for a walk. There's something I want to show you."

Hawke groaned and rolled her eyes. "If it's another location where you've had sex, Isabela, I give up! You win, alright? You're locations were dirtier."

Varric wheezed with laughter, "Ancestors, what do you two talk about all day?" he joked, shaking his head and sliding the coin across into his purse. "Go on ahead. Blondie Bits is coming downstairs soon to share a pint with me."

"Blondie Bits?" Hawke quizzed.

"I haven't thought of a good nickname yet," the dwarf replied, "I might stick with it though. That spiked hair can't be natural for a King."

Hawke and Isabela chuckled, the pirate grimacing as she pulled herself up, her back still giving her trouble. _Damn that bastard who bashed me with his shield months ago! _Lana held out her hand and she took it, allowing her to help her out from behind the table.

"And it's not, Hawke," she said then, walking her towards the door and referring back to her comment before. "Though we always knew I was dirtier. This is something different. I think you'll appreciate it."

Intrigued, Hawke allowed the woman to drag her out of the tavern and into the warm evening.

Outside the city was just beginning to empty of people. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds, casting an orange glow over the buildings. It was a beautiful sight. Hawke began to take Isabela for her word that this part of the world held so much more than Ferelden, which frequently had rainy and gray days. Isabela linked her arm around Lana's and winked at her, leading her along as they cut through the wide open span of the market square, passing birds gathered around leftovers from the outdoor food stalls. A gentle breeze blew around them, lifting both women's hair from their shoulders. Lana pushed the stray strands behind her ear and turn to Isabela.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

Isabela continued on, not looking at her, "Hold on, we're almost there," she replied without elaborating.

They passed through a high centre arch that bisected the square, their boots clip-clopping against the cobblestones. A man was sitting on the street corner, playing a lute with his hat sitting in front of him expecting coin. Lana smiled, her thoughts falling on Leliana, remembering hearing her play and sing for Bethany once, long ago. _She had a great voice on her...Among other things._ After they had been walking away from the city centre for several minutes, Isabela stopped suddenly, her chest tightening.

"What is it?" Lana asked worriedly, seeing the look on her face as she stared up at the massive, extravagant estate beside them which overlooked the entire neighbourhood.

"This is what I wanted to show you," the pirate replied, not taking her eyes off it. Lana followed her gaze and took it in. It was a pale, cream coloured estate with elegant looking ivy growing up the side and hand-carved wooden balconies above. The front door was massive, made of what looked like Ironbark, as though to keep out any intruders indefinitely.

"An estate?" Hawke asked, confused, "Why?"

"This isn't just any estate, Hawke," Isabela said, turning to look at her, "It was my estate...or rather, my ex-husband's. This is where I used to live."

Lana's mouth fell open. She glanced up at the very Antivan-looking home then back at her love.

"You lived here?" she asked incredulously. Isabela jaw tightened and she snorted angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'living' was what I did exactly, but...yes," she replied bitterly, a look of dislike on her face as she took it in once more.

"And...that's where...?" Hawke asked, her voice trailing off.

Isabela nodded. She stared up at the balcony which led to the main bedroom where she saw her husband take an assassin's blade to the back of the head. _And then I saw Zevran...I had no idea who he was before that, but we definitely kept in contact afterwards. The sex was...unbelievable. _Suddenly the pirate began to feel sick. Another image entered her mind of Luis' friends crowding around her when she had only just moved there, her husband among them, ordering her to 'entertain' them all. _But he didn't ask again after that day, keeping in mind what I did in response. _A lump formed in her throat making it difficult to swallow and she tore her eyes away from the estate that brought back so many unpleasant memories.

Hawke sighed, seeing how difficult this was for her. "Do you want to leave?" she whispered, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Isabela nodded and allowed Lana to lead her back towards the market square. She held her hand tightly, not speaking. Only after a few minutes did she realise that Lana was leading her towards a restaurant, a very expensive looking one at that.

"Hawke, we can't afford this," she said, knowing the woman had been hustled out of most of her coin earlier by Varric. Hawke grinned.

"Oh, come on!" she pled, "I've never been to a restaurant before, and I saw this one the last time we were here."

The pirate sighed, "Fine," she relented, "We can try...But you're paying."

Lana chuckled, "I wouldn't have had it any other way pretty thing."

The waiter looked at them warily, seeing their swashbuckler get-ups and the disapproving eyes of his customers.

"Table for two," Isabela requested, seeing that Hawke had no idea how to address him. _I can't believe she's never been to a restaurant before. Well, I suppose...They don't exist in Ferelden. At least none like this._

"No," he said firmly in his Antivan accent, "No...you and her...Leave. Now."

Hawke frowned, "What?" she asked angrily, offended by his rudeness. _That bastard!_

The man shook his head again, turning away snottily and ignoring her. Lana turned to Isabela who gave her an I-told-you-so face. As she went to turn away Hawke pulled out of her grip and withdrew a tiny knife from under her belt. She grabbed the waiter from behind, stamping out the back of his right knee making him drop to the floor and look up in surprise as the cool blade pressed against his neck. The customers nearby gasped in shock and some jump to their feet fearfully.

"No, _Señorita!_ Please!" he gasped. Hawke grinned evilly.

"Now," she began threateningly, as the horrified guests watched nearby. "Here's how this is going to work. My beautiful companion and I would like and table for two and some...what do you sell here?"

"H-ham," the waiter croaked, breathing heavily, "R-r-roasted h-ham...and...ugh!...Golden potatoes."

"Yeah, that! We'll have that," Lana said, nodding, "And..."

"Wine," Isabela added, helping her along.

"Yes, wine... red. The finest you have...Understood?"

The waiter nodded frantically as best he could with the sharpness of her blade sticking into his neck. "S-sí, of course...T-take a seat...Just d-don't kill me..."

Lana released him then and he straightened up, massaging his neck. He looked at her terrified and then scurried off inside to get her order. Lana turned back to Isabela then and gestured to the table in the corner.

"After you, my sweet, sex-crazed Isabela," she said, grinning, ignoring the stares and mutters of disbelief from the snot-nosed Antivan nobles around them. Isabela laughed and led the way over to the table she was pointing to, which thankfully was hidden from view from the others. Hawke watched her go then turned back to her audience and bowed.

"My name is Lana Hawke and thank you for your attention my Lords and Ladies," she said jokingly, "Enjoy your evening."

She chuckled and then began to make her way over to the table. The pirate grinned at her as she sat down, her arms folded, shaking her head.

"What?" Hawke asked, playing dumb. "Isn't that how Antivans reserve a table?"

Isabela chuckled, "You are so bad, sweetness."

"Bad?" Hawke repeated, her eyes twinkling, "There's me thinking I was being romantic. This is the land of romance, isn't it?"

"No, that's Orlais," Isabela replied, throwing back her head in laughter. "Maker's Breath, Hawke. Have you still not read that map I gave you?"

Lana snorted, "Maps are boring. I prefer to do it the hard way."

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Well, you certainly did that," she said, "Oh, look! I think he bumped us up the queue in case you slit his throat. Here comes our food. Maker, that looks good!"

The nervous waiter placed their meals in front of them along with a bottle of his finest wine. As he poured it into their fancy glass his hands shook so bad that it over flowed, breaking up Isabela and Hawke's conversation. Hawke glared up at him.

"S-sorry," he whimpered.

"That's alright. You can go," she replied coldly, hating nobles like him. He reminded her of the ones who tortured her back in Kirkwall. "What were you saying, Bela?"

"D-do you need anything else, Serah Hawke," he interrupted again, using the respectful title of Free Marchers and Fereldens. _Maker, does my accent stick out that much? _

"Do you mind?" Hawke asked irritated, "I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Oh! My a-apolog-"

"Ssshh!" Lana said, putting her finger to her lips. "Quiet! You are dismissed."

"Of co-"

"Button it you stuff-shirt son of a bitch!" Hawke yelled, frustrated now. As the waiter went to open his mouth again Lana stamped her foot as though going for him. He flinched in fear and scurried away between the tables again, tripping over himself in the process. She turned back to Isabela who was laughing into her hand.

"Terrorizing the village, Hawke?" she teased.

Hawke chuckled, "Only the rich village. I hate bastards who think they're better than everyone simply by the clothes they wear." She picked up a knife and fork made of silver and began to tuck in.

"Nice?" the pirate asked, watching her chew a forkful of ham and potatoes. "I would have preferred to eat at the tavern myself but..." Lana nodded, her mouth full to the brim.

The two of them ate in silence as they enjoyed their first meal of that day, despite it being almost night. After half an hour or so, Lana leaned back on her chair and rubbed her stomach, not possibly able to eat any more. She poured more wine into each of their goblets then and handed Isabela hers. Lana raised her own in toast.

"To the first time you let me court you," she teased, winking across the table at her. Isabela chuckled.

"Can you blame me?" she joked, "It's exactly how I imagined it would be. You, pulling out knives, threatening waiters, appalling nobles...Typical, Hawke."

"Hey! It's my first time!" Hawke complained, "Cut me some slack, will you?"

Isabela smiled, "I'll do one better," she said. She reached over the table and pulled Hawke's face towards hers, planting a breathtaking kiss on her. When they pulled apart, their faces hover together momentarily. "Thank you," she whispered. "Really...I needed this."

Lana grinned and brushed her lips against the pirate's once more before leaning back again. "I know you did," she said, looking into her amber eyes that were dancing in the candle light. "Thank you for showing me that today. I know it was hard for you...But I appreciate it."

Isabela sighed and placed her goblet back on the table, staring into its depths and swirling the liquor around the sides. "It's not that I never want to show you who I am, Hawke," she said sadly, unable to look into her eyes. "Forgive me."

Hawke reached over the table and covered her hand in hers. "I know," she said, holding her, "I'm not blaming you, Isabela...I'm just trying to figure it out."

"I'm just...a very private person," the pirate replied, "I know I don't need to be when I'm with you but... I can't turn it off, Hawke. It's who I am."

"I know it's who you are," Hawke sighed, "But that's the thing about a relationship. It's not about you...and it's not about me. It's about us, and I'm right here, Bela, but you're leaving me in the dark. I keep thinking I've done something wrong."

"You haven't," Isabela replied, looking up at her finally, "I just don't want to talk, sweetness...But I promise, you'll be the first one to know if I ever do."

Lana smiled at her then. "Good," she said, "That's all I want to hear you say right now...Just as long as you know..."

"I do," Isabela whispered, smiling back at her.

Hawke gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go and straightening up. "Shall we go?" she suggested, tipping the last of her wine back into her mouth. Isabela watched her toss a few coins onto the table as she got to her feet.

"That's all that bastard's getting," she said, helping Isabela to her feet and putting her arm around her shoulder. The two of them walked back to the tavern then, completely exhausted. They climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom, getting undressed in the dark and climbing under the covers together, falling into a wine-induced sleep, saying nothing more.

* * *

"You're going to do what I say, Naishe! I own you!"

Naishe backed away against the wall as five of Luis' friends hovered across the doorway, with him in the middle.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll kill you!" she shouted, brandishing her golden dagger at them. "I mean it!" The group of men began to laugh mockingly, jeering at her. _Don't think I won't, she thought angrily._

"You don't have the stones, bitch!" one of them, the hairiest of the six spat at her. "I'll enjoy taming you!"

He took a step towards her and reached out a hand to grab her with. Naishe swiped at the fiend's arm as hard and fast as she could with the shiny dagger. There was a sickening crunch as it lodged itself in his wrist, slicing through bone and sinew, blood spurting up the walls. Everyone in the room watch in horror as the man's hand fell to the floor, completely detached from his body.

"_AARRRRGG_HGHHGHH!"

Isabela jumped out of her sleep, sitting up straight in bed, out of breath and sweating just as much as she had done the night before. She was sure she had been screaming along with Luis' old pal in her head. Puffing loudly she flopped back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling through the darkness, trying to calm herself. _Not again! I bet it was after seeing the bloody estate earlier. _

Suddenly and warm hand brushed against her face, making her jump. She turned to find Lana staring at her in the dark, inches away from her and relaxed. Without saying a word, Isabela rolled into her, resting her head on her lover's shoulder and feeling the woman's arm wrap around her tightly under the cover. She closed her eyes and exhaled, glad Hawke hadn't asked her to speak and fearing what would come out of her mouth if she did. It seemed that after years of keeping everything contained and under control, being back in Antiva indefinitely like this again was causing her to relive her past woes. Isabela melted into Hawke's warmth, hearing the woman soothe her gently. She swallowed hard, feeling weaker than she had ever been in her life. It wasn't welcome. _Maker, what is happening to me?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about the wait. My account hasn't allowed me to manage my stories for over a week! On the other hand, while all that was going on, A Pirate's Charm just passed the 100,000 view mark so that you to everybody who read and reviewed it. I hope this sequel lives up to its beginning. Feel free to let me know what you think. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!** _

* * *

Isabela eased her way through the crowded tavern towards Hawke, hearing heckles from men as she so often did. Suddenly one of them nipped her ass in passing. She jumped and turned around, trying to find the culprit.

"Touch me again and I'll break your wrist," she snarled at him. The man and his companions roared with laughter. He got to his feet and leaned in for a kiss. Isabela shoved him back roughly, into the bar, glaring at him. She pulled out her blade. "Are we going to have a problem here?" she asked lightly, holding it out towards him.

Seeing she wasn't bluffing, the man glanced down at her golden dagger then into her dangerous, amber eyes. "No," he replied gruffly, shaking his head, "No problem."

"Forget about that bitch!" one of them shouted after her as she went to walk away. Isabela turned back. "There's plenty more fish in the sea," he added, sneering at her. The pirate chuckled.

"But poor you! You just stand there holding your rod," she replied, making an obscene gesture with her hand. The people watching the scene roared with laughter at the man's obvious embarrassment and cheered as Isabela walked away, triumphant. _Thank the bloody Maker Hawke didn't see that, _she thought, seeing her lover standing at the bar with her back to her. _She'd have strung him up by his balls._

She pinched the woman playfully on the ass, getting her attention. "Varric's over here, Sweetness. He's saved us a table."

The two held hands as they weaved through the crowd of Antivan drunks, Isabela leading the way. Hawke had to admit, she was starting to like this little tavern. It had potential, but it was still no Hanged Man. _Ah, how I miss it! Sometimes you just want to go somewhere that everyone knows your name. _She saw Varric in the distance, at a table in the corner by himself, nursing a bottle of whiskey and a few mugs.

"What happened you two last night?" he greeted them. "You disappeared on me."

Hawke and Isabela settled themselves down at the table either side of him, seeing the dwarf's suspicious grin. Hawke reached for the bottle of whiskey and two mugs, allowing Isabela to answer. The pirate blushed a little, remembering back to the events of the night before after she and Hawke had left the tavern and ended up in a restaurant for the remainder of the night. _Oh, balls. _Talking about sex was fun for her, easy almost in comparison to this. Talking about being courted on the other hand, made her feel a little too..._ladylike_.

"We, er, we went for a walk," she said simply, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. _Ugh, why do I feel so dirty?...And not in a good way. _She accepted the mug of whiskey that Lana held out for her, avoiding her eyes and hoping she wouldn't elaborate. A wicked smile crossed Hawke's lips, seeing the pirate's discomfort at having been courted and knowing she could have some fun with this at her expense. _Isabela never gets embarrassed. This is a very rare opportunity to be had._ She turned back to the dwarf, grinning cheekily.

"We, Varric, had a _very _romantic evening together," she answered, pronouncing every word pointedly, knowing that it would wind Isabela up and embarrass her even further. Varric chuckled, seeing where she was going with this. _Excellent, he's caught on._

"Is that so?" he teased, crossing his arms then leaning back on his chair and turning to Isabela. They both knew she hated talking about this fluffy stuff. It just wasn't in her nature. "Ah, the joys of juicy gossip...'Queen Isabela and her tender night at court'."

"Hawke!" the pirate scolded, frowning at her, knowing Varric could do real damage to her reputation with this if he got his hands on the whole story. _Actually a line is all he really needs, the little bugger._ Lana chuckled.

"What?" she said innocently, shrugging as though having done nothing untoward. "He asked politely, and _I_ have no shame in admitting that I was courting the woman I love, being all..._intimate._...with her. Emotionally speaking, of course," she added giving Varric a nod as though trying to keep things civilised.

"Of course," the dwarf replied seriously, imitating her tone.

He and Hawke started to snigger then, seeing Isabela roll her eyes. "Balls, you're making me want to vomit," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "And you weren't 'courting' me, Hawke. We went for a walk, nothing more."

"I bought you dinner," Lana reminded her, winking cheekily.

"Dinner! The plot thickens!" Varric exclaimed excitedly.

Isabela glared at her, unimpressed.

"You didn't buy me anything," she corrected, "You threatened a waiter with a knife, got him to feed us someone else's dinner and appalled every noble in the restaurant in doing so. Then we ran off without paying properly...after an interesting night to say the least."

"Details," Hawke replied uncaringly, waving her hand, "Victimless details. The date still stands. Captain Isabela was courted, whether she would like to admit it or not."

The pirate groaned as Varric and Hawke grinned at each other mischievously. _Maker, I hate it when they do this. _Suddenly the dwarf leaned forwards in his seat, serious then.

"But," he began, looking from woman to woman, holding up a finger. "But...What, dear Hawke, did she _wear_ for her first time?"

Lana gasped like an Orlesian woman in a dress shop and grabbed his hand. "Oh Varric, you should have seen her!" she exclaimed with mock excitement, glancing at Isabela like a proud mother and pretending to tear up. "She looked like a beautiful little flower, my Bela! It was just a delightful occasion all round! One for the history books I tell you."

"You'll be in the history books if you don't stop this," Isabela mumbled irritated. She was feeling rather hot under the collar all of a sudden. Romantic stuff made her feel nauseous. _Even though I rather enjoyed myself at the time._

"Describe it for me, Serah Hawke!" Varric begged, clutching her hand and giving her a soppy look. "Give me every detail! I wish to embed it in my mind forever!"

"I _will_ hit you both if you don't shut it," Isabela warned, knowing they were doing this on purpose, "I bloody swear it."

"Dear Varric!" Hawke cried even louder, staring into his eyes with starry-eyed delight. "You would never have believed it! My little petal. My little clipping of Andraste's Grace. She looked so beautiful in her full length, white satin dress, hair tied back in a neat little knot...and she was wearing _pants, _my friend..._Pants!"_

Varric gasped dramatically and brought a hand to his chest. "Ancestors, preserve me!" he whispered stunned, as though he had never heard such a thing in his life. "That's incredible..."

Laughter fell over the table as they both stared at the pirate, waiting for her reaction.

"Ok," Isabela relented, looking at them and sighing in defeat, "Hawke and I...had... dinner," she admitted, sounding as though it was an uncomfortable matter to discuss. "Happy? Can we drop it now?...And I wasn't wearing a damn dress. Or, for that matter, pants!"

Lana and Varric sniggered.

"Ah, I still prefer Hawke's version, Rivaini," the dwarf said, "I can work with it more. But you know, I think we should add a couple of Griffons and a corrupt politician maybe, you know, just to make it more believable."

"Yes, you're right," Lana said interestedly, nodding in agreement. "I'm not so sure anyone who's ever met Isabela would believe that she was wearing pants! It's just too far-fetched!"

The pirate leaned over and punched her on the arm. "Ok, you've had your fun," she scolded, "Isabela's a big, pants-wearing lady of the court...Yada, yada, yada...Can we move on now? I bloody regret letting you bring me there already."

The other two laughed and then finally gave it up.

"I am curious though," Hawke began, leaning over the table interestedly. "At what age did you actually decide to stop wearing pants?"

Isabela hit her again, making Varric chuckle. Lana '_ow'd'_ in response and rubbed her arm, laughing some more. _Ok, point taken, _she relented, seeing that Isabela was at her limit now. _That's going to bruise, I think. _King Alistair appeared then and settled himself in between the two lovers, facing the dwarf. He glanced from Hawke rubbing her arm, to a harassed-looking Isabela, who downed her mug of whiskey in one.

"So, apparently you both fight amongst yourselves as well as others?" he joked, raising a mug of ale to his lips. "Interesting...It's like travelling with a pack of wild dogs. Did I tell you I was raised by dogs by the way, giant slobbering dogs?"

"Well, we are animalistic in some respects," Isabela teased, glancing across the table at Hawke and nodding her head towards Alistair, who was now turning scarlet at her words. "Maybe we could...raise certain parts of you too."

Lana grinned, sensing another victim. _Excellent!_

"She's right, Your Majesty," she added flirtingly, leaning in towards him and placing a hand on his thigh, glancing at Isabela for her reaction. "I mean...didn't you realise that when you walked in on us yesterday? You know, when we were..._compromised?"_

"I-"

The King's words stuck in his throat at the memory of naked Hawke straddling Isabela on their bed. He had never been good at talking about sex, having been raised like a gentleman, and in the Chantry no less. Occasionally at camp during the Blight, there were strange noises from his companion's tents, particularly Leliana's, but he had never once questioned her about it for fear of embarrassing himself. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, still as innocent as ever after all these years and after numerous 'experiences' with his wife. Isabela leaned in from the other side and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry we were so...uninviting before," she whispered seductively, as Varric watched on in amusement. He loved seeing Isabela and Hawke make people dance to their tune now that flirting with each other had long since become normality. They had to get their kicks from somewhere else now. The pirate continued. "You see, Hawke here has trouble with..._male authority_, shall we say? She's a rookie pirate. She doesn't have much experience in _handling masts._"

Alistair froze, trying to ignore the two beautiful women on either side of him, gradually getting closer. He didn't know them well enough to be able to tell if they were joking or being serious. He had a feeling that it was the former, but also that he was playing the rope in a slightly perverted game of tug-of-war. Or being used to make a point (well, he was certainly beginning to make a point in his pants, that was for sure). Lana glared across him at Isabela, seeing she was getting her own back for earlier by trying to make her jealous. _Fine, bring my sexuality into it. But I can play dirty too. _

"It's true," Hawke breathed in Alistair's other ear, still loud enough for the others to hear. A sly grin appeared on her face then. "But... I might make an exception for you, my king."

Isabela pursed her lips, seeing Hawke had 'checkmated' her. Lana winked at her in a 'nice try' gesture. _Balls, she's good...but I'm not done just yet. _Isabela began to slide her hand up along Alistair's bulging biceps. "Oh, don't listen to silly little Hawke," she said, exhaling seductively. "She has no idea how to react when things get..._hard._"

Alistair choked on his pint, spewing ale down his front. He jumped to his feet then and looked at Varric for help, seeing the dwarf lying back on his chair with his hands relaxing behind his head, enjoying the entertainment. Isabela and Hawke both got to their feet as well. The pirate chuckled.

"I'm also good at keeping liquids _in_ my mouth, if you catch my meaning," she added cheekily, staring at him.

"Well, I usually just _eat_ rather than drink," Hawke replied, staring at her over Alistair, who had doubled over. He got to his feet and hovered in between them, standing at a curious angle.

"I, um," He glanced at the two women, his face burning, legs crossing over one another. "I think I... need to use the water closet. I...Yes...Yes, I do. Excuse me."

The three of them watched him hobble awkwardly over to the water closet on the other side of the tavern, receiving curious glances from the patrons around them and a few giggles.

"Hmm," Hawke said, turning back to her lover. "Did we get too intense there?"

Isabela chuckled. "Maybe, but we never do things by halves, Sweetness."

Varric watched after him, chuckling. "I think you peaked _little_ Alistair Theirin's interest there," he joked, grinning at his two friends. "Apparently Anora's been ignoring it for a while, or so I heard through the grapevine."

Isabela chuckled knowingly then turned to Hawke. "Did you mean what you said about making an exception for him? Maybe we could help him out, poor bugger."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to answer that?" she groaned, sitting back down. "We've had this conversation before, Bela."

"True," the pirate relented, sitting down beside her. "It was worth a shot though. Alistair's not the only one you enticed with that false promise." She winked at Hawke across the table and held up her mug. "Anyway, well played, Sweetness," she said, as she and Lana clinked mugs. "That was fun. I've never seen a King mess his trousers before."

The three of them laughed loudly as their Royal benefactor no doubt cleaned himself off in the water closet. The three friends joked and talked, catching up as they waited for him to return. The King appeared a few moments later, still a little pink, and settled himself at the other side of the table, as far away as posible from both women, especially Hawke whom it was clear he had taken a shine to. He accepted another ale from the promiscuously dressed waitress who was hovering nearby and took a few sips, settling himself in his chair. Isabela eyed the woman up as she walked away, desire in her eyes, taking in her full round ass. _Hmm..._

Following her gaze, Lana kicked her under the table.

"Ouch! Sorry," the pirate muttered, massaging her left knee, realising what she had been doing. "Force of habit."

"Anyway," Hawke began, throwing her a glare before addressing the Ferelden King. She was thirsty for adventure now that she had had her fun (not to mention eager to get out of this tavern lest Isabela begin to sample the juicy potential). "You read those scrolls you took from the Archive then?"

Alistair nodded. He turned to Isabela. "First I need you to tell me everything you know about Claudio Valisti," he said. The pirate sighed. She hated even thinking about the bastard. It brought back too many painful memories, ones that she had repressed long ago.

"Claudio Valisti was my husband's business partner," she said, repeating the conversation she had shared with Hawke the night they had ran into him unexpectedly and argued in their room over her past. _Maker's Breath, I hate being back in Antiva now. There's just too much history here for me to avoid._

"The husband you killed?" Varric ventured lightly.

"The husband I _had_ killed, thank you," Isabela corrected. "I wish it was my bloody dagger though, but I would have shoved it somewhere else, rather than his skull."

Hawke and Varric chuckled into their drinks.

"Continue," Alistair pressed, wanting to keep this conversation on track so that he could form a plan in his head of their next steps. These three were easily distracted, taking nothing seriously. Though this was his own personal quest. They were really only hired help. From what he had heard, Hawke and her companions had shared many of their own adventures together. They were very efficient, regardless of the questionable sense of humour.

Isabela took a sip of her whiskey and obliged.

"He's Prince of Antiva," she said, "Also third talon of the Antivan Crows...and not to mention a complete and utter son-of-a-bitch to boot."

Alistair sat in silence, pondering her words. Varric cleared his throat and leaned over the table towards him, his hands crossed.

"And, how do you know this 'prince among crows', oh King?" he asked interestedly. "You and he seemed rather friendly before, if I remember correctly."

Alistair took another drink and placed him mug back on the table. He sighed.

"Zevran put me in touch with Claudio a while back, and Claudio's information was what brought me here," he revealed. Hawke's hands clenched her mug tightly at the mention of the Antivan elf's name. _I forgot he and Alistair had fought together during the Blight. _She had never even said two words to him before but the history he shared with Isabela had never quite sat right with her.

"The assassin, hm?" the dwarf replied, having heard the name being mentioned before over drinks at infamous The Hanged Man back in Kirkwall. "He has friends in high places, does Zevran."

"Zev knows a lot of people," Isabela said, reading the dwarf's thoughts. Varric wheezed with laughter.

"Like _you_ know a lot of people?" he asked teasingly, having heard about the elf's reputation and knowing it was almost as varied as Isabela's.

"You're not still in touch with him are you?" Hawke asked suspiciously, her drink hovering between her and the table as she eyed the pirate curiously. _Maker, I sound really insecure._

"Oh balls, Hawke, reign in your jealously, will you? We're just friends, that's all," the pirate replied, rolling her eyes. _Not this shit again._ "That's all we've ever been. I don't bloody write him love letters or anything. We pass on information to each other, that's all."

"I'm not jealous!" Lana retorted, placing her drink back down on the tabletop a little too forcefully and trying to ignore that fact that she was a little envious of the bastarding elf. "I just hope a day won't appear when he turns up and you invite him into bed with us again."

Varric snorted into his drink, "When was this?" he asked, chuckling, glancing from one woman to the other.

"A long time ago," Isabela said sternly, glaring at Hawke. "And we weren't exactly in bed if you recall. But don't fret, Sweetness. I think I learned my lesson. I'll not be trying that again anytime soon...Anyway," she turned back to the King, "Listen to me, Alistair. You mustn't believe a word that pestilent bastard Claudio says, whatever he's done for you. He never does anything unless something's in it for himself."

Alistair sighed, knowing Isabela wanted to get off the topic of Zevran. "I know," he admitted, realising Claudio was a snake from the very beginning. Royal men tend to be tricky, or so he had found out from his time as King, though his wife seemed to be the trickiest of all. She was a difficult woman. Good at her job, but power-hungry and controlling. He was glad to get a break from the Royal Palace.

"What's this 'Velabanchel' you both mentioned?" Hawke asked, remembering back to the conversation she and the others had overheard in the Archives as the two royal men conversed.

"It's a prison run by Crows," Isabela informed her. Lana eyed her suspiciously, a grin playing on the corner of her mouth. "What?" the pirate said innocently. "I've never been there, trust me. Do you think I would be here now if I had?"

"Velabanchel makes the Archives seem as welcoming as a brothel," Alistair continued, having seen it before. He had heard unsettling stories about the place and wasn't relishing the opportunity to prove them right.

"Planning a visit?" Hawke asked, seeing where things were heading. The Warden stroked the stubble along his chin, thinking for a few moments. This seemed like the only lead he had for continuing his quest, and it was an important one.

"I'm planning on breaking in, tonight," he decided finally, getting to his feet. It was bound to come to this eventually. The other three looked hesitant. "With or without your help," the King added, seeing their reluctance. "You were hired only to bring me here and accompany me to the Archives. I will understand if you do not want to proceed."

Hawke looked at Isabela who grinned back knowingly. _Aw shit, _she thought to herself, knowing that look and seeing that they were now about to embark on yet another life threatening quest. _How do I manage to get myself into these things?_

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the night sky overhead, as the icy water of the sea below lashed repeatedly against the ominous cliffs which held the giant fortress known as Velabanchel. Hidden in the darkness were two tiny specks, dripping wet as they climbed up the rocks, a dagger held tightly in each of their mouths. They had just dived into the sea from the opposite side and swam across the rough waters to open the gates to the bridge above, leading into the prison. Hawke could feel her fingers burn under the strain as they tried to hold her weight while she found her footing, easing herself carefully up the cliff. Her left wrist was cramping up with reluctance. Hear Isabela grunting above her, she looked up for the first time since they had started climbing. The pirate's pant-less, bare ass was directly in her face.

"Maker's Breath, Bela," she groaned, feeling her tongue press against the cool blade in her mouth. "You could have... at least worn pants... tonight. This is highly distracting."

She heard the pirate chuckle above her as she hauled herself up another bit. Suddenly Isabela's foot slipped on some loose rocks and she showered Lana with gravel below as she lost her grip momentarily. Hawke reached up and placed a hand on her naked ass, steadying her and stopping her from knocking them both to their death. She heard Isabela groan, a little in shock and a little in excitement.

"Sorry, Sweetness," she muttered back, breathing heavily. "I rather... like the fact that I... landed on your hand though...Very distracting indeed."

Lana sighed, feeling her blade cut into the corners of her mouth and heaved the pirate up one-handed, using all her strength and feeling herself slipping now. "Not the time, Bela," she sang back, "You'll be the death of me...I swear."

Isabela grabbed a hold of the rock above her and the two continued to climb up the unforgiving cliff. They finally reached the side of the Velabanchel Bridge and pulled themselves up, their every muscle crying out in pain from the ice cold swim and the wind-beaten climb to get here. They took the blade from their mouths, having kept them safe from the rough seas with their teeth (leaving the remaining with the others), and eyed up the two guards on either side of the massive gate that was preventing Alistair and Varric from getting across the bridge. Hawke grabbed the red bandana from around her neck that was once given to her by Isabela, and dabbed her face with it, feeling her eyes sting irritatingly from the salt of the sea. She glanced at the pirate then and they both counted to three in their heads, before jumping out from the shadows simultaneously and attacking.

"_Mierda!"_

Before the Crow guards could utter another sound the two of their throats were slit mercilessly and they were chucked off the edge for good measure. Their splashes echoed in the night, barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't listening eagerly for the sound. Hawke and Isabela smiled at each other then Lana raised the gate with a nearby rope and leaned on the wall beside her love, both trying to catch their breaths.

"Remind me why we're here, exactly?" she said, as they both shivered from the cold, staring towards the opposite side of the long bridge.

"I asked you to come," Isabela replied, her arms folded as she rested against the stone wall, her wet arm brushing up against Hawke's. She could hear the woman's wheezing, having never done much swimming before now.

"Was I drunk?" Lana asked, not remembering exactly. Isabela's massive chest heaved with laughter.

"A little, Sweetness," she admitted, having bought the woman a few pints to try and convince her her to participate in the swimming part of the plan. Hawke groaned, remembering then. _Maker, I hate it when my drunken mind makes decisions for me._

"So, why are you here?" she asked then, eyeing Isabela up. "What ever happened to, 'I don't get involved in other people's problems'?"

"Piracy is expensive as you well know," Isabela informed her, "And our royal friend here is dripping with coin. The men are hungry...and greedy. They want jewels, and Alistair has them. You do the maths, Hawke."

They watched the others run across the bridge then, seeing their faint shadows in the night. Hearing no shouts from watching Crow's above, they appeared to have remained incognito for the time being. Discrepancy was key in this so-called rescue mission.

"You'd better treat me to something nice afterwards then," Lana teased, laying her head back against the wall and giving her lover a seductive smile. Isabela turned back to her and smirked, seeing desire rise in those chocolate-brown eyes. She leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her lips, tasting the saltiness of the sea on her tongue. Hawke let out a low moan of longing.

"There's a seek preview," Isabela teased flirtingly, running a hand through her soaking hair.

"That doesn't count," Lana joked, "I'm doubly wet now."

Isabela sniggered. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the rest, sweet thing."

Hawke snorted, "I've been waiting months for the rest, Bela. These constant interruptions aren't doing us any good. I feel like we haven't had sex properly in almost a year."

Isabela chuckled as she stared back at the others approaching in the distance, "Tell me about it, Sweetness. The last time I hit a drought like this was when I left you in Kirkwall after that whole Qunari business."

"Let's rectify it soon, hm?" Hawke said, bending her head and kissing her on the shoulder as both of them stood side by side, watching the others draw near. Isabela turned back to her and winked.

"Deal," she replied, "But let's just focus on staying alive for the time being. If we play our cards wrong, those chains inside will be put to use...in more ways than one."

"Promises, promises," Lana teased, as the others drew near. She heard Isabela chuckle.

"Trouble?" Alistair asked quietly, as he and Varric finally caught up. There was a thin layer of sweat on their foreheads from the run but they looked otherwise unharmed. Hawke and Isabela however were dripping with water, covered in sand, gravel and seaweed and looked dead on their feet.

"None," Hawke replied, standing up straight then, "Apart from the fact that Isabela almost sat on my face on the way."

"Only she stuck a hand up my arse to stop me," Isabela added.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hawke teased cheekily, making the others laugh. The pirate winked at her.

"Or the last," she added.

Alistair rolled his eyes. And people used to tell him _he_ joked too much? He observed the giant door that awaited their attention then. It looked very impenetrable, much like the fortress itself.

"This might be a problem," Isabela said, as the others took a look themselves. "It opens from the inside."

"That's not a problem at all," Varric said, taking a giant length of thick rope from around his shoulder that had a giant metal bolt on the end, adorned with springing hands like a clamp. He shoved the end into Bianca and shot it at the top of the wall, hearing the '_clink_' as it held securely in place.

"I'm not sure how much the rope will hold, but don't worry," the dwarf said, beginning to climb. "I'll have the gate open by the time you're finished gawking."

Alistair looked stunned, seeing him climb. "That's quite a crossbow."

"He calls it Bianca," Hawke replied, watching Varric disappear over the side of the wall. "I prefer not to encourage him."

"Anyway," Isabela began, turning to Alistair. "Nothing to do but wait, it seems. You want to tell me what all this mystery is about? Who are we here for?"

Alistair took off his woollen travelling cloak, seeing her shivering and threw it around her shoulders. Isabela reached out a hand then and drew Lana towards her, wrapping her arms around her, their wet bodies pressing together under the warmth of the cloak. She felt her shudder and held her tightly, protectively. They watched the King as he began to pace the bridge slowly, waiting for his answer.

"I...can't," he replied grimly.

Isabela groaned, "Didn't you used to be fun?" she asked, "I thought this was about recapturing the old days for you—a drink, a sword and companions who didn't give a damn about your bloodline. You barely touched a drink back at that tavern. Too busy reading boring old scrolls. I swear that scowl on your face is permanent now."

"She's got a point," Lana said, resting her head on the pirate's welcoming bosom, sharing her body heat. "If all you wanted to do was scowl and break things, why not do that at home and send an army here instead? Why go to all this trouble and hire us? We're not exactly cheap."

Alistair snorted, "It's never that simple," he replied, "And besides, I'm not doing this as King."

"But you _are _a King," Hawke reminded him. "You're Ferelden's King, Alistair."

Alistair shook his head.

"Truthfully? I'm not a very good King. I never wanted this."

Lana sympathised. She had been forced to be the head of her family against her will when her father had died. She could only imagine how Alistair felt when his fellow Warden had forced him to be head of an entire country for the good of the nation in order to stop the Blight and put an end to the civil war. _And Anora always was a bitch. I'd hate to be stuck in a palace with her too._

"You're a difficult man, Alistair," she said, "But only a good King would say that about himself. You have humility and the ability to put yourself in so-called lesser people's shoes, a feat which many Kings would and have killed for. I believe in you."

Alistair looked up and stared into the face of the forgotten Ferelden. He smiled, seeing she was being the most sincere in all the time he had travelled with her. He knew there was a certain depth to her under all those jokes. "Thank you, Hawke."

"Stop the prattling and get over here!" a desperate voice called out, as the gate before them clanked opened. "Crows are on their way!" Varric informed them as they filed in, weapons drawn.

"Of course they are," Isabela groaned, "And of course we're running toward them. Just like old times."

"Pathetic creatures!"

The four of them stopped dead, seeing what had been chasing Varric. Isabela growled.

"Another Qunari?!" she exclaimed, seeing the giant, backed by many, many Crows. "Theses bastards just don't quit!"

"Do you know where you're going?" Varric muttered to Alistair. He nodded, eyes wide. "Then go."

"I'll go with him," Lana said, chasing after him instantly.

"What?!" Isabela exclaimed, watching her go worriedly. _Shit! If anything happens to her..._

"Thank you both," Alistair called over his shoulder, as he and Hawke bolted across the courtyard and entered the prison fortress, dodging arrows and spears as they did so.

Isabela and Varric began to fight the Crows off then, seeing the Qunari pursue their companions. _Damn it, Hawke, be careful! _Isabela knew how good the Qunari were at screwing up her life. She hoped the others were ready for him.

"Are we supposed to be the bloody heroes now?" she said to the dwarf, slitting the throat of an Antivan Crow with her dagger.

"I thought we'd fight to the death like old times," Varric joked, shooting bolt after bolt at the oncoming horde.

"Or not!" Isabela replied, having no desire to fight this many alone. The dwarf chuckled.

"Plan B then?" he yelled, seeing they were completely outnumbered.

"Absolutely," Isabela said, felling another enemy.

Both of them turned on their heels and sprinted up the stairs to their left, drawing the Antivan Crows away from the other two, trying to buy them some time and keep themselves alive in the process.

* * *

"The third level. The seventy-ninth cell," Alistair whispered, staring at the signs on the damp walls.

"You're telling me," Lana wheezed, holding a stitch in her side. "I really need to stop smoking. Those stairs almost killed me."

"Sshh! Do you hear that?" Alistair asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to silence her. They both listened, hearing the sound of rattled breathing and numerous screams from tortured prisoners. Hands poked out from between the bars of wooden cell doors, reaching for some unknown saviour. A shiver overcame Hawke then, one which had nothing to do with how cold it was. _This isn't any better than the wretched Gallows in Kirkwall, _she thought, swallowing hard. It made her feel ill.

"Which dog are you here to free?"

They both turned and looked up in shock as a massive ox-man appeared from the staircase above them and dived, preparing one devastating swing with his giant, spiked maul. Reacting quickest, Hawke shoved Alistair to the side, causing the maul to strike the ground between their feet. Suddenly she felt sheer agony as the Qunari swiped at her, cutting open the arm of her jacket and tearing her flesh.

"ARGGAHHH!" she yelled, falling to the ground and landing flat on her back. She looked over at the King. "Go Alistair! Now!"

Alistair withdrew his sword and engaged the beast instead, blocking another if it's wild swings aimed for Lana then burying his blade in its heart all the way up to the hilt. There was a gurgling sound as the Qunari fell, his massive maul dropping to the stone floor with a clatter, followed closely by his corpse.

Hearing Hawke groan in pain, Alistair rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine," Lana replied, "I could have taken him myself you know...But thank you."

"Any time," he said, giving her a smile. "Come on. We don't have much time."

"Grab his keys," Lana said, holding the gaping wound on her right arm.

The two of them continued along the foreboding corridor, glancing at the numbers carved into the doors. It didn't take them long to find their destination.

"There it is!" Alistair gasped, his heart leaping. He fumbled with the ring of keys in his hands, trying to find the right one as Hawke kept lookout.

There was no sound from inside, nothing he could hear over the shouting of nearby prisoners. Suddenly there was the satisfying sound of the right key being fitted in its correct lock. The heavy, barred door opened with a click and Alistair pushed it inwards. At first he saw no one, mistaking the human being for a lump of cloth, ragged and filthy in the corner. Then the figure moved, catching his attention. Alistair's breath caught, catching a glimpse of him through the moonlight streaming in through the barred window above. It couldn't be...

"King Maric...?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it, Hawke! Stop moving!"

Lana flinched violently, feeling a twang of nerves react all over her body. She was lying topless, flat on her stomach, sprawled across the giant four-poster bed that she shared with Isabela on their ship. Isabela was straddling her, sitting on her bottom and leaning over her carefully as she pierced the severed skin on her bloodied back with a tiny needle, threading shut what remained of the long, gaping wound that travelled from the front of her right bicep all the way to her shoulder blade. Fresh trickles of blood dripped off the end of her body as she squirmed under the warmth of the pirate's hands and the uncomfortable pricking sensation of the needle, feeling the wound sting like a bitch. _Damn Qunari! They just never miss an opportunity to take a chunk out of me. _She could hear Isabela's slow breathing behind her, feeling it tickle her back as the pirate concentrated hard on trying to do a good job (a feat damn near impossible because of Lana's constant jerks).

"You know," Lana gasped, flinching again as Isabela tugged the stitch to tighten her sewing into a neat little line. "I think the Qunari have enough pieces of me to make their own Hawke. Do you think she'd be as good looking as I am?"

Isabela tried to stop her hand shaking as she sniggered, not wanting to break the thin thread that was barely holding the two sides of Hawke's delicate skin together. "Probably," she replied gently, resuming her precision sewing after a few deep, steadying breaths, "Chances are they just made a sexy effigy out of you though. Qunari-made Hawke is probably burning atop a giant bonfire as we speak for being an Arishok Killer and for driving them all out of Kirkwall."

Lana shivered, "Hmm...Comforting. Thanks Bela."

Isabela grinned. "I always aim to please," she joked, looping the needle and beginning to pierce the skin again.

"That seems like such a waste though," Hawke continued, grimacing slightly. "If we run into her I wouldn't mind inviting her out for a pint sometime."

Isabela laughed even more, her hand shaking dangerously.

"Are we actually having this conversation?" she asked. She saw a cheeky smirk appear on Hawke's sweating face. Lana lifted her head a little and glanced back at her as best she could.

"Oh, come on," she teased, "Don't tell me if there was another Isabela running about that you wouldn't have hit that already."

They both laughed. Isabela realised she had a point then. "You got me," she conceded, "And you have rather peaked my interest in this matter."

Hawke giggled, "Hey, two Hawke's are better than one right? I mean, who's to say that those damn Saarebas haven't created another, even better, more improved Lana Hawke with the plan to unleash her on Thedas one day? I'm just saying...I'd be up for it if you were...Which you clearly would be."

Isabela laughed loudly, her hovering hand holding the needle flopping clumsily. All of a sudden, the stitches on Hawke's shoulder pulled too tightly, making the woman's smile disappear in an instant and causing her face to contort in agony as the delicate skin on her back overlapped in places across the wound. Fresh blood began to seep out.

"Shit," Isabela cursed, hearing her sharp intake of breath and seeing her teeth bare in anguish. "Sorry, Sweetness. Stop making me laugh, will you? This is hard enough as it is."

"Nothing I can't handle," Lana replied stiffly, closing her eyes to try and block out the ache and the gentle pricking and tugging of the pirate's needle. Isabela snorted.

"All evidence to the contrary," she teased, running a gentle finger over the leaking stitches to even them out and close the wound fully once more."I bet you squealed like a bitch when it happened."

Lana sniggered, her breathing becoming less burdened then. "At least I stood and fought," she countered, "Been chased by anymore Crows lately?"

Isabela snorted in response. _Fair point. _She bent down, kissing her on the cheek before continuing with her medical expertise. "I knew you'd get yourself into a state, sweet thing. I had to run. Who's going to save you if I die?" she said gently, "I doubt Aveline would have you straddled like a whore in a brothel, piercing your bleeding crack with a tiny needle."

Lana groaned, "Ugh, you certainly have a way with words, Bela," she said, chuckling silently. "How very eloquently put. However, for your information, Av would have probably taken the blow for me, complained I wasn't paying enough attention and then nagged me to death about it for weeks afterwards. Needless to say I prefer this outcome more."

Isabela laughed. _The Big Girl always did like to play the mother hen. _She continued threading the last few splits in the long wound, feeling Lana's fingers tickle her left leg affectionately as she worked, a little too distracting for their own good. Finally, she leaned down and bit the end of the thread, spitting the needle onto the floor for the time being then reaching for the matches on the bedside cabinet.

"Ok, worst bit coming up," she warned. "It seal the wound time."

"Ughh, can't we just leave it as it is?" Lana moaned, not relishing this part at all.

"Not unless you want an infection," the pirate replied. Hawke whimpered.

"I miss Bethany," she said, wishing her sister was here to heal her magically instead of all this extra pain.

"Oh, don't be such a prat, Hawke. I've done this many a times. Are you ready or not?"

Hawke braced herself. "No," she cringed, tightening up in anticipation. Isabela chuckled and left the remainder of the thread dangling along her back as she took a match out of the box.

"On three," she began, preparing to strike. "One-"

"No counting," Hawke pled, her teeth bared. She remembered back to their foray into The Deep Roads when Isabela had to put her dislocated fingers back in place. _The counting down is sometimes the worst bit. _"Just do it," she said, her voice more high-pitched than usual as she waited for the burn.

Isabela smirked. "As you wish."

She struck the match instantly before Hawke could scurry away and lit the end of the thread, seeing the flames travel along the thin line, sizzling and sparking until it singed at the corner of the wound, closing her medieval stitching the old fashioned way. Hawke recoiled, her every nerve on end. She grabbed handfuls of the bed covers below her, in too much pain to even scream as the fresh wound stung like a slattern's asshole the morning after a hot session at The Blooming Rose. Isabela chuckled then kissed her on the spine comfortingly, before climbing off her and collecting up her equipment. Finally Hawke found her voice.

"Shiiiiitttt!" she hissed, her face screwed up in agony. "Maker's saggy ball-sack...Arggh, I _hate _you, Bela! I bloody hate you!"

Isabela laughed, placing her med-supplies in a sack on the bedside table for safekeeping. She grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped the dried blood from her hands then reached for a red potion and un-stoppered it. Lana coughed and spluttered, still trying to catch her breath after the shock. She looked up through teary eyes, seeing the pirate was back in view and hovering over her now. "Open your mouth," she ordered.

"Aren't you used to hearing that rather than saying it?" Hawke joked. Isabela flicked her on the forehead hard.

"Just do it, Hawke. This will help the pain."

"Is it whiskey?" Hawke whimpered hopefully. The Rivaini sniggered, rolling her eyes. She tipped a small amount on the health potion into Lana's open mouth then kissed it shut, tasting some of the syrupy liquid on her lips. She saw Lana close her eyes and exhale in relief, feeling the warm potion travel through her body like mana swirling inside of a mage. Leaning on one hand while stroking the woman's brown hair with the other, Isabela sat herself on the edge of the bed, staring down into her beautiful face, seeing the pain etched there like a scar in its own right. Heavy, bloodshot brown eyes gazed up into the concerned amber ones then, observing her closely. A moment passed between them, all joking and messing around aside.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable with that level of intimacy, Isabela leaned down and kissed Lana lightly, breaking their silent staring contest. For some reason she couldn't handle looking into the woman's eyes like that recently. It made her feel naked, more exposed than usual. There was still a lot of lingering tension between them after their recent trip to Antiva City. A lot more things needed to be said, but neither woman was willing to break the uneasy peace. At least not yet anyway.

The ship had set sail a few hours ago, onwards to a new location along with a new 'guest' on board, rescued from Velabanchel Prison by the King. He was now downstairs in the mess hall, eating a long-awaited meal and being bombarded with questions from Alistair no doubt, who was trying to find out answers about his lost heritage. This was the first time in almost a week that Hawke found she had Isabela all to herself. She felt like they hadn't been in the same room together in an age. The pirate Captain always ran a tightly knit crew, taking a very hands-on approach as she so loved to do. Piracy made her feel alive. Being out on the open sea with only the wind, the rain and a few greased up sailors in attendance was the best feeling in the world. Lana had a sneaking feeling that she was now using it as an excuse in order to avoid being alone with her though. Ever since Isabela's nightmares had taken on a frenetic pace, the woman had been putting off spending anytime with her love, fearing Hawke would eventually ask her about the nature of her dreams and press further into her painful past, unleashing unrelenting demons on an already tortured mind. _And I'm not ready to talk about any of that just yet. Maybe I never will be._

Lana reached up and caressed her face gently, feeling the pirate touch her hand in response. Isabela pulled away from her then, letting her go. She got to her feet without looking at Hawke further and began to walk towards the door, feeling a lump in her throat. Hawke sighed. _She can't even spend two seconds with me anymore, _she thought sadly. _At least not any kind of two seconds that I want to share with her._

"Bela?" she called weakly, staring after her.

The pirate turned back and gave her a strained smile, seeing that she hadn't yet fully recovered from her injury. "Yes?"

Hawke swallowed hard, trying to ignore the growing pain in her shoulder. "Can you..." She paused, wanting to question her behaviour, but in a way that would avoid upsetting her. Seeing a muscle in Isabela's jaw twitch, Hawke sighed in defeat. "Can you... bring me some toast?" she finished tamely.

Isabela's smile became more sincere then. Her body relaxed out of her defensive stance at the innocence of the question. "Of course, Sweetness," she replied, throwing her a wink. "I'll bring you some wine as well if the men haven't drunk it all."

"Thank you."

Hawke exhaled, watching her leave regretfully. She was starting to wonder if any of this Alistair business was such a good idea anymore. Being back in Antiva for that length of time seemed to have unhinged Isabela somewhat, lest she let on anything was different. She was battling something internally, day in, day out, trying her best not to show any weakness. It didn't bode well for her character. Now however, the effort seemed pointless. Lana had begun to see in her eyes that she was really hurting. Maybe it was because she had spent the last few years in such close proximity to her that she was now starting to see cracks in the woman's otherwise flawless exterior, the masquerade of the carefree pirate that she wore when in the company of others. But Isabela just continued to refuse to let her in. The events of Antiva City had forced a wedge between them, and it seemed that with time it was only going to get bigger before it eventually blew up in their faces. Their relationship always did have the potency of Gatlock...and the fuse was gradually burning smaller and smaller.

"_I think perhaps you two should stop focusing the extent of your relationship on sex and start communicating in other ways lest you burn yourselves out." _

Hawke remembered then, the words Aveline had spoken to them both back in her Estate in Kirkwall a few years previous. She considered them for the first time, having ignored them before (as she so often did with the Guardswoman's advice). Was it possible that this was what she had meant? Lana and Isabela had been too blinded by the early, exciting stages of their long-fought romance to heed her words wisely at the time. _Maybe she was right all along, _Hawke thought grimly, staring at the cabin door in regret. _Now that the sex has dried up, we're finding it difficult to communicate without arguing or pissing the other one off._

As the door reopened then, and the pirate returned with her toast, Hawke closed her eyes quickly, pretending to have fallen asleep. She couldn't bear to see that look in Isabela's eyes again, afraid of what direction any conversation between them would take as she began to realise that Aveline had sussed them out long before either of them had even realised their mistake. They'd had relationship blinders on from the very beginning, as many new couples did, and only now were cracks starting to appear, cracks that were demanding not to be ignored for any longer. _Maybe one more night of ignorance wouldn't hurt though, _Lana thought to herself, hearing the pirate place the plate of toast and goblet of wine on the bedside table. She felt the soft, full lips of Isabela kiss her forehead gently before she stood up and left again, believing her ruse of sleep. Lana felt an uncomfortable tug at her heartstrings, hearing the door close behind her with a definitive snap. Maybe she should leave their relationship to stew a little longer. _Sometimes ignorance really is bliss._

* * *

"The Crows won't catch up with a boat this size, but keep sailing south just to be sure. We'll double back if need be when the King decides our next destination," Isabela ordered her First-Mate Brand. The little elf saluted her.

"Yes, Captain Isabela," he replied, holding the helm and directing the magnificent ship through the calm, midnight seas. "How is Serah Hawke doing? That was quite a cut she suffered at the hands of that giant bastard."

"Better," Isabela replied vaguely, "Just keep you mind on steering the ship, Brand. Let me worry about her."

"Sir."

He watched the Captain as she walked away, taking up her usual position at the front of the ship and staring out in to the blackness. Isabela wondered if Lana had woken up yet, having left her in peace a few hours ago. It had been a rough day for her. That was no simple flesh wound she had suffered at the hands of the Qunari beast in order to save the life of the King of her former country. Lana had almost bled half to death on the way back to the ship, held up only by Isabela as they tried to outrun their pursuers and get to the docks in one piece with their prisoner. Yet all the woman could do was joke about now having two cracks instead of one, making the others laugh. The death-defying action was a welcome distraction from everything that had transpired recently. It was all this downtime that was hardest to bear for them both, and Isabela could feel it grating on her nerves.

The Rivaini rubbed her tired eyes, feeling simply exhausted. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in Maker knew how long. Antiva had been too much for her it seemed. _Maybe I shouldn't have taken Hawke to see that damned Estate, _she cursed, picturing the house in her head once more. She knew that it was the right thing to do of course, knowing how difficult it must be for Lana to discover everything about her from someone else. _At least now she knows I'm trying to share with her. It's hard though, considering that I've always been a naturally selfish person. You don't survive on these seas without having a cold heart and a sharp tongue. _Yet even as she convinced herself that she was doing right by Hawke, there was still so much about her past that remained a mystery, a mystery that she had no desire to allow the woman to uncover. Little bits of the truth here and there would only sedate Hawke's interest for so long. It was hard to know where to begin though, but she knew she would eventually have to start somewhere.

"Meditating?"

Isabela jumped and turned around, seeing Varric leaning up against the rail of the ship, one leg crossed over the other, exuding his familiar sense of coolness. Alistair wasn't far behind. He sighed, resting his backside against the opposite rail, and folded his arms as his cloak blew in the gentle, night time breeze.

"Something like that," Isabela replied with a small grin.

"Hawke?" the King asked.

"Sleeping like a baby. How's our guest doing?"

"Gorging himself in the galley as we speak," the dwarf told her matter-of-factly, chuckling quietly. He turned to Alistair. "Not the man you were looking for, huh?"

Alistair shook his head grimly. "I...I was looking for King Maric," he revealed finally, having been coy with the details of their rescue before.

"Your father?" Isabela asked, surprised. "I thought he was dead."

"Maric disappeared thirteen years ago at sea," he informed her, leaning his hands back on the wooden rail of the ship and staring up at the moon, gazing into its face as though it held the answers her was searching for. "There was no trace of him, nothing to find...At least not until Prince Claudio sent me evidence to say that he had been captured by the Crows."

"So why rescue the old man?" Isabela pressed. _I'd have bloody left him there._

"He recognised me as Maric's son," Alistair replied, "I dunno, maybe he thought I was my brother. After all, not many people knew that I actually existed besides a handful."

"Well, you do look extraordinarily like Cailan," Isabela said with a grin, "Though I think you're at least a tad smarter than he was."

Alistair chuckled, "Why thank you! Always the flatterer, Isabela...Anyway, I knew the old man would at least have some answers for me, and I wasn't disappointed. Well, not exactly. Maric was his cellmate. According to him the Crow's took him away every day for questioning. He said he didn't know what they wanted from him, having never spoken to Maric of his crimes. But then, one day, Maric was freed by the Witch of The Wilds."

"Wasn't that an old hag who played Hawke back in Kirkwall?" Varric interrupted, "You know," he turned to Isabela, "The old woman who sprung out of a locket, insulted us then changed into a dragon before our very eyes? It was like something out of one of my stories...Needless to say I embellished a little when I retold it."

Isabela chuckled, "Naturally," she replied, "But yes, that was her. Asha-something-or-other Kitten had called her."

"I met her too," Alistair admitted, "She was the one who put me on the path to become King, and the reason myself and the Hero of Ferelden survived Ostagar. However she isn't the only Witch of The Wilds. There are two more that I know of."

"Hmm, yes I remember the old fable about witches from back in Antiva," Isabela said, folding her arms under her massive breasts and leaning against the rail of the ship.

"That's the one," Alistair said, "Yavana, the Beast of the Tellari Swamps."

"_Another_ witch?" Varric exclaimed, "Wonderful."

"Indeed," Alistair agreed, hearing the sarcasm in the dwarf's voice, "In fact she's sister of a mage I fought alongside during the Blight. Not to mention who I...Nevermind."

"Ooo, I'm sensing a story here," Isabela swooned, throwing the blushing King a smirk. Varric wheezed with laughter.

"Haven't you already made him cream his drawers once before, Rivaini?" the dwarf asked, making Alistair go even pinker. Both he and the pirate chuckled at the King's expense.

"Maker, I hate you two," he groaned, shaking his head. They laughed even more, seeing him turn away and lean over the wooden rail, staring down into the crashing waves of the water below as they lashed against the side of the ship. "I thought my father was a prisoner," he continued, his back to them. "According to the man we rescued, Maric left a message for his son saying that he was sorry and that he had to do it."

"Do what?" Isabela pressed. Alistair sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But if he escaped then I have to find out what happened to him, why he abandoned his kingdom."

"And why he abandoned you?" Varric ventured lightly.

"I grew up to be a Templar, Varric," Alistair replied, "Not a King...Never a King. My mother was a servant. Maric barely even knew I existed."

"Who cares?" Isabela said, "Who wants to be Royalty anyway? It's sounds bloody boring."

The others chuckled. Alistair straightened up and turned back to them. "That's what I say," he agreed, smiling at Isabela. "Though aren't you a Queen yourself?"

"Pirate Queens are different," Isabela replied with a cheeky smirk, "We still like to get our hands _dirty_."

Alistair shifted his feet, embarrassed, as Varric laughed at the double entendre. "Anyway," he continued, "Since I'm still aboard your ship and you haven't made me walk the plank yet, is there any chance you're still interested in my quest?"

"If there is more coin to be had," Isabela said with a nod.

"Of course," Alistair agreed, "Plenty more...I fear I'm nowhere near finished just yet."

Isabela grinned, "That's what I like to hear. Where to next then, oh mighty King of Ferelden?"

"Can you take me to the Tellari Swamps?" Alistair asked timidly, watching the pirate walk away towards the helm. She tuned back and winked at him.

"For you, anything...But just the once," she teased, "I'll tell the crew to set course." The watched her turn away and begin barking orders. "Anselmo! Celso! Hands out of your trousers and up on the mast!"

Alistair and Varric chuckled and threw each other an impressed look.

"She's different when she's Captain," the King said, walking with the dwarf downstairs to the mess hall. "I sort of like it."

"Careful Blondie," Varric warned, "Keep eyeing up our Rivaini like that and Hawke will have your head."

The King threw back his head with laughter and held the cabin door open for his companion. "Then I'd best keep my thoughts to myself then, lest either of them see me gawking."

"Ho, ho! It finally comes out then," Varric exclaimed, passing him and leading them down the stairs. "I knew you had a thing for them both, mainly Hawke. Might I just warn you beforehand that you have no chance?"

"Ouch!" Alistair exclaimed, following him down into the holds, "It's not like I would ever have the courage to try, Varric, so the point is mute...Oh, and I also happen to be married. Maker, I keep forgetting that."

The two of them chuckled and made their way over to a dusty, wooden table and began to pour themselves a drink.

* * *

"_You're not worth that much, Naishe. It didn't take long to negotiate..."_

"_I'm Luis, your new husband..."_

"**Mother!"**

"_This is the end, Naishe..."_

"_You're going to do what I say...I own you..."_

"_Into the evening room, bitch! My friends and I would like some...entertaining..."_

"**Mother!"**

"_I'll enjoy taming you..."_

"_Get back here you dirty whore..."_

"_Someone grab her..."_

"_Argghhh!"_

"**Isabela!?"**

"**Get off me!"**

"_I have successfully converted..."_

"_Are you really going to choose the Qun over your own daughter...?"_

"**I'll kill you!"**

"**Isabela, stop! It's me!"**

"_Touch me again and I'll cut off your balls..."_

"_I'll never forgive you..."_

"_You're not my daughter anymore..."_

"**MOTHER!"**

"**ISABELA!"**

Hawke wrestled with the squirming pirate, who was thrashing around in her sleep and yelling at the top of her voice. She could feel the stitches on her shoulder threaten to burst as she grabbed Isabela's flailing arms that were lashing out at her. The woman was covered in sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she remained trapped in her nightmare. Lana's eyes were wide with fear. She had never seen this before in her life, having usually been the only one to have nightmares, but now she fully understood how nerve-wrecking it had been for Isabela all those years ago back in Kirkwall as she slept beside her.

"Isabela?"

Finally the pirate's eyes sprung open. _Thank The Maker! _She struggled ever so slightly against the strong hands that had pinned her arms over her head, before seeing a face she recognised. Lana saw recognition register on her face as she stared down into the woman's wide eyes through the semi-darkness of the Captain's Quarters, seeing her come back to reality at last.

"H-Hawke?" she said hoarsely, feeling the other's weight pressed against her lower body, while strong hands pinned her own down on the pillow behind her head.

"It's me," Lana reassured, hearing how heavy she was breathing. The white shirt she was wearing was drenched in sweat and Hawke then realised she had fallen asleep in full armor, seeing the steel , mismatched gauntlets travelling the length of her left arm and feeling the smooth leather of Isabela's gloves in her grasp.

"Let me go," Isabela said coldly then, trying to squirm free. Hawke did as she was told and climbed off of her, letting herself gently down onto her side of the bed once more, feeling her shoulder cry out in pain. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, hearing the bed creak as Isabela climbed out the other side and got to her feet. There was a quick scratching sound as she struck a match nearby and lit a hand-held candle in a stone holder on the small round table a short distance from their bed. The pirate then began to fumble in the cabinet beside it, pulling out a dusty bottle of port and two mugs.

"You're scaring me..."

Hawke's hoarse voice made her turn around. The woman was still staring up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at her. She was trying to catch her breath after the rude awakening and the struggle that followed. Isabela sighed, knowing she had hit her at least once and screamed for her mother like a little girl. The thought sickened her.

"I know, Sweetness," she said gently. She placed the bottle down on the table then walked back over beside her. Isabela sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Hawke's flat stomach, giving her a little comforting pat. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," Hawke replied flatly, still not looking at her.

Isabela smiled sadly, knowing she was lying. _So we're back to 'I'm fine' again? _she wondered, _Maker, I haven't heard that in a while...Brings back memories. _

"Come have a drink with me," she said, shifting in closer towards her, brushing against her thigh. She heard Lana exhale and saw her bring a hand up to her forehead and close her eyes. She looked even more exhausted than Isabela felt. "Hawke...?"

A moment of silence passed.

"I don't feel like it," she replied finally.

The pirate stared at her for several seconds, silence falling over them once more. She withdrew her hand and got to her feet, walking back towards the table. Feeling a little angry and let down, Isabela pulled the cork out of the bottle of port and began to pour herself a generous helping. She pushed the wooden stopper back on top of the green bottle then opened the cupboard and shoved it inside roughly, slamming it shut. As she made to turn back to her drink an arm threw itself around her from behind, hugging her tightly. Her heart warmed. Isabela smiled to herself, then touched the hand resting along her chest, turning to find Hawke's head resting on her right shoulder.

"Sorry," Lana whispered in her ear, giving her a one armed hug as she was unable to move the other just yet. Isabela closed her eyes and rested her head against hers, sighing with relief. _Thank The Maker..._She felt Hawke kiss her on the cheek then swivelled around in her hug, turning around to face her. There was concern in the woman's chocolate-brown eyes, concern for her that she had never seen burn so brightly before.

"Don't apologise," Isabela whispered back, caressing her soft cheek. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, having never wanted nor needed a hug so much in her life. Certain voices from her nightmare were still ringing in her ears, torturing her even in her waking moments.

"Are you alright?" Hawke breathed softly in her ear, knowing just how much she had needed to be held, more so than she needed a drink.

"I don't know," Isabela admitted reluctantly, burying her face in the woman's neck and sighing. It was the first time she had ever admitted that her wellbeing was anything but a foregone conclusion. The fact that she was saying it aloud made Lana ten times more concerned than she had been before. Knowing that now was definitely the wrong time to talk about it however, Hawke squeezed her tightly then pulled back, staring into her eyes.

"Come on," she said, brushing a lock of Isabela's hair behind her ear and giving her a reassuring smile. "Let's have that drink."

Isabela smiled in thanks then seated herself down as Lana fetched the bottle of port from the cupboard once more and filled herself a mug. She sat herself down on the chair beside Isabela's and dragged it in closer, then rested her arm around the pirate. Isabela leaned in to her and rested her head on Lana's good shoulder. She took a long sip of her drink then placed it on the table and closed her eyes.

"Where are we heading?" Hawke asked after several minutes had passed, wondering why the ship was now travelling at such speed rather than simply drifting like it had been before.

"The Tellari Swamps," the Captain informed her, "The man we found wasn't Maric."

Hawke snorted, "I thought as much. Maric's dead, everyone knows that."

"Maybe not," Isabela replied, remembering the King's words. "Or so Alistair believes. I guess we're on our way to find out, aren't we?"

Hawke nodded, raising her mug to her lips. "Guess so."

They sat and drank in silence for a while, Isabela slowly sinking further into Lana's embrace. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, her hand fell limply from the mug on the table that she had been nursing and onto Hawke's lap. Hawke tilted her head down a little, seeing the pirate had succumbed to exhaustion in her arms. Smiling to herself, Lana placed her own mug down on the table then got to her feet carefully, scooping Isabela up in her arms while trying not to wake her. She carried her over to their bed then lay her down gently, hearing the woman snore softly. Hawke unbuckled the gauntlets on her arms, then her leather gloves and slid off the thigh-high boots she was still wearing. When Isabela was left in nothing more than her white shirt (corset strings loosened of course) Hawke pulled the heavy cover up over her then blew out the candle on the table before making her way over to the other side of the bed, climbing in beside her. She shimmied over until their bodies were touching and leant up on her left arm, staring down into Isabela's peaceful face as she slept. _That drink seemed to have done the trick thankfully._ Lana stroked her face gently, watching her sleep, then bent down and placed a little kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Isabela," she whispered.

The pirate snored in response as Hawke lay her own weary head down and held her close, soon falling into a deep, much-needed sleep of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Isabela awoke, finding her armor and most of her clothes had been removed. She could feel a warm body pressed up against hers, smooth legs tucked under her own. Hawke was snuggled in behind her, her right arm wrapped around her protectively. The pirate rubbed her eyes, a little confused as to how she got there. _The last thing I remember was a drinking port..._ She glanced back, staring into Lana's peaceful face, hearing her breath contentedly, and found herself jealous of the restful sleep the woman seemed to be having. _I suppose she has had her fair share of nightmares in the past. I guess it was only a matter of time before my own caught up with me. _Exhaling sleepily, Isabela turned onto her other side, wanting to face her properly. She observed her closely, having not done so in quite some time.

Hawke's face was a little paler than usual, a result of the amount of blood she had lost thanks to the deep wound on her shoulder. Her mouth was slightly agape, allowing her to drool upon the pillow on which she rested. Isabela smiled. It felt like an age since she had just woken up in Hawke's arms and she had a feeling that Lana had something to do with how she had made it back into bed last night. _Bloody dreams! They're driving me insane. _With a sigh, the pirate reached up and placed a gentle hand on the woman's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. At her touch, Hawke began to stir and her eyes finally opened.

"Morning, Sweetness," Isabela greeted her. Hawke glanced around groggily, trying to find her bearings. Then her brown eyes caught Isabela's amber ones.

"You're...You're here?" she asked hoarsely, as though not believing it. Isabela chuckled.

"Where else would I be?" she responded, continuing to stroke her cheek. Hawke exhaled, then closed her eyes again.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "It just feels like an age since I've woken up and found you lying beside me. I suppose you don't have as much of an escape on this ship as you'd have hoped."

The pirate frowned. She pulled back a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Hawke groaned. She didn't want another argument. "Nothing," she responded sleepily, readjusting her face on the pillow to get more comfortable. "Means nothing...Did you sleep alright?"

"You tell me," Isabela replied, watching her as she tried to drift off again. "I didn't call for my mother again, did I? Because the next time I do that Hawke, just take me up on deck and toss me overboard."

Hawke chuckled. "Believe me, I wanted to, especially when you started swinging punches at me. I think I received a few Isabela-shaped bruises last night."

"Sorry about that," the pirate replied, cringing. "I'm sure you've had enough of those to last you a lifetime." Lana opened her eyes and smiled at her impishly.

"Oh, you know me, Bela. I enjoy a good spanking now and then," she joked.

"Not to mention you frequently deserve it," Isabela added with a grin.

"Hey!"

They both chuckled.

"You did say my name though," Hawke continued, a hint of laughter in her voice. She caressed the pirate's back with her hand, feeling Isabela's warm hand resting on her cheek still.

Isabela frowned in thought. "Really?" she asked sceptically, fiddling with her earlobe.

"Um-hm...You asked me to _do things_," Lana replied, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. Isabela chuckled.

"What kind of things?" she wondered. _I can only imagine._

Hawke's grin widened. "I'll let you guess," she teased. The Rivaini snorted.

"I might just have to, Hawke. Do you realize it's been months since we've had sex? I bet we both creak like a rusty hinge."

Hawke chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't mind loosening you up," she teased, tickling her fingers along the back of Isabela's neck. The pirate giggled.

"Ah, Sweetness. Whatever happened to your great sense of self-control?" she mumbled, remembering how much of a fight Lana had put up in the old days, before their relationship had been consummated.

"And what ever happened to you humping anything that moved?" Hawke replied, her hand sliding down along her back again and up under the pirate's shirt. She traced her fingers over the woman's spine, feeling her shiver.

"I don't know," the pirate replied, "Maybe you just make it too easy for me now. I do prefer a challenge, sweet thing."

Lana stopped. She pulled back slightly, staring at her curiously. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you want me to dangle naked from the rigging, teasing you from afar and demanding you to climb up in order to have me?"

"Hmm, there's an idea," Isabela replied cheekily, closing the distance between them. "But I think I'll take what's on offer today."

Hawke frowned as the pirate leaned in to kiss her and pulled her back. Something about that comment annoyed her. "On second thoughts, I think I'm over it."

"Over it?" Isabela repeated, confused, seeing the anger in her face. "Over what? Neither of us has been over the other in so long."

"Oh, well maybe I should make it more of a challenge for you," Lana replied sarcastically. "Shall I get a chastity belt from the Chantry and have you try and crack it? Or, I know! I'll let the Crows arrest me and chain me up so you have to come to my rescue. Will that be enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Isabela asked, hearing the hurt in her voice.

"You tell me, Bela," Hawke replied, her jaw clenched, "How am I making this so easy that it's now become boring for you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it!" Hawke retorted, "Isn't that what a relationship's supposed to be about? Not having to challenge someone to a duel in order to sleep with them?"

The Rivaini snorted. "You're asking me? I thought monogamy would be like sex on tap, just with the same person. This is clearly not what I had in mind."

Hawke sighed, "Me either..."

A tense silence fell over the two of them. This was clearly not the direction they had imagined their relationship turning. Hopefully down the line it would get better. This rough patch was becoming more and more of a problem.

"So...are we doing this or what?" the pirate asked, tracing her hand along the woman's face, still feeling sexually-deprived. Hawke made a noise.

"Not if you don't really want to...You know what? Just forget it, Bela. I'm not going to be used for you until something more exciting comes along."

"What are you bloody talking about?" Isabela asked, glaring at her. _Was it something I said?_

"Nothing!" Hawke said, pulling her hand out from under her shirt and closing her eyes again. She pressed her face further into the pillow, the frown not having yet removed itself from her features.

Seeing that it clearly meant something, Isabela exhaled angrily, watching her relax into another sleep, putting off any notions of sex. "You know, I'm really getting tired of your mood swings, Hawke," she said harshly, turning away from her and throwing her arm off her roughly, sitting up over the side of the bed.

"ARGH! Are you _kidding_ me!?"

The pirate cringed and turned back, finding Hawke holding her shoulder, cursing under her breath. _Balls, I forgot that was her bad arm. _Feeling more angry than sorry however, Isabela got to her feet without checking on the damage she had caused.

"Oh, don't be such a pansy, Hawke," she said hurtfully, walking over to the drinks cabinet even though she knew the woman was probably in agony. "It's just a bloody scratch." She grabbed herself the half empty bottle of port from last night and took a few swings out of the bottle, trying to ignore Lana's heaving breaths as the pain in her freshly cauterized wound soared through her entire body. Isabela ignored her guilt and dropped onto one of the stools, leaning back against the wall of the cabin and putting her feet up on the table. Hawke glanced down her in fury, seeing her sitting by the table, drinking as though without a care in the world.

"You know," she began bitterly, hissing through her teeth as the sore on her shoulder scorched, "That cold-hearted bitch you've always been wasn't the person I fell in love with."

Isabela laughed uncaringly. "Ouch, was that supposed to hurt me?" she mocked, not looking at her.

"Hurt you?" Hawke repeated, "So you can actually feel? Well, that's news to me."

Isabela's jaw tightened, hearing the sarcasm in the woman's voice. She looked back at her, seeing Hawke's face screwed up in pain, holding her right arm. _Balls!_ She slammed the bottle down onto the table and swung her legs off it, getting to her feet reluctantly and walking over towards her.

"Let me see," she said, bending down over her. Hawke recoiled at her touch.

"Oh, go away, Bela," she snarled breathlessly, "It's a bit too late to pretend to care now. Maybe don't even bother stitching it next time."

Isabela groaned. "Shut it, Hawke. I swear, sometimes your mouth gets you in more trouble than mine does," she replied, peeling the woman's hand away from her arm. Without asking her for permission, the pirate grabbed the neck of her shirt, stretching it down far enough to see the wound on her shoulder. It was roaring red, almost as though it was still burning form the cauterization. _Maker, that looks bad. _Feeling really bad now, she released the shirt, allowing it to spring back into place. "Take it off," she ordered, straightening up. Hawke snorted and didn't move. Isabela slapped her across the head hard.

"Now, Hawke!" she demanded, folding her arms and giving her a stern look. Lana rubbed her head then glared up at her.

"Ah! What is this? Whack-a-Hawke day or something?" she complained. Isabela gave her a cheeky smirk.

"That's a daily occurrence. Today's just extra special where you get two for the price of one," she teased. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied, "You're still not ridding this Hawke of its feathers. I'm keeping my shirt. Go find someone else to pester bitch."

Isabela sighed audibly, irritated by her stubbornness, then rummaged in the cabinet for the things she needed to treat her wound. She slammed them on the counter in a rage then turned to Lana. Taking her by surprise, she shoved her onto her back before the woman could protest again and in one sweep, tore the shirt open, without managing to break any buttons. Lana's breath caught as the coldness of the air assaulted her semi-nakedness. She stared up at her, shocked at her roughness. Isabela dragged her closer by the legs, then bent over her.

"You," she began dangerously, hovering above her, "Are being a very bad girl...You're really starting to piss me off."

Hawke swallowed hard, staring up into the alluring amber eyes. "So punish me," she replied defiantly, an air of stubbornness still there. "If you still have it in you..."

The pirate grinned dangerously at her.

"You couldn't handle it, Sweetness," she replied seductively, pressing her weight down further, leaning her hands on either side of Hawke's body. "So why don't you be a good girl and lie still... before I lose my patience."

Hawke's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or, what?" she challenged. Isabela purred lowly, her eyes flashing menacingly as she climbing onto the bed and straddling her then. She leaned in even closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"Don't tempt me, Hawke," she whispered in warning, "I won't be able to hold back."

Hawke glanced down the top of the pirate's shirt, seeing her cleavage was for once set free from the now loosened shackles of the white shirt she always wore. She could feel Isabela's breasts graze against her own, as the pirate hovered threateningly over her.

"Maybe I don't want you to," she answered, staring back up into her eyes again, brushing her nose against hers. The pain in her shoulder was burning, but not as much as other regions now. She knew she was in trouble. Isabela leaned down and bit her bottom lip hard in response. The metallic taste of blood spilled into her mouth. Lana traced along it with her tongue, feeling Isabela's warm breath meet hers.

"You really are messing with me today, Hawke. It's time you learned," the pirate breathed, feeling herself become aroused, "who is in charge around here."

Lana smiled, trying to entice her. "So... why don't you show me..._Captain_?"

Hearing the scepticism in her voice, Isabela felt her dominant streak rise. _Oh, she'll regret mocking me. _It was taking all her willpower to resist. She lowered her full weight down upon her then, falling onto her elbows and hearing a soft grunt from Hawke in response. Isabela's mouth watered, stalling centimetres away from Hawke's. As the woman leaned up to kiss her, Isabela pushed her back down roughly.

"I'm in control," she warned, feeling Lana's left hand slide up her side, under her long, flowing shirt. "Don't even think about it."

"Quit playing around, Bela," Hawke complained, impatient now, "What's the matter? Are you scared? Has big, bad Hawke become too much for you now?"

The Rivaini shivered at Lana's touch, feeling the warmth of her hand as it slid down her side and squeezed her ass, pulling her in closer. Her right hand then slid in between them and down along her lower abdomen, in between her open legs. Isabela's breath caught, feeling the woman manipulate her below. Hawke smiled up at her defiantly, knowing her dominance was waning. Unable to resist any longer, Isabela's mouth closed the short distance between them and found Hawke's full, demanding lips, kissing her back hungrily. A soft moan escaped them both, heavy breathing filling the cabin as Hawke's fingers continued to work their magic in between the pirate legs, which were no longer doing a good job at supporting her. Their tongues brushed together only slightly as their wrestling kiss became rough and broken, mixed with nibbling bites here and there and the occasional groan of eagerness from both women.

Suddenly the entire world shook around them, along with a loud, crashing bang. Isabela broke from their kiss and and looked around them, both feeling their ears ringing.

"What the-?"

The pirate straightened and glanced up at the ceiling, hearing the heavy boots of her men running along the deck upstairs. Another explosion rang out, followed by a splash. The ship shook once more.

"What's going on?" Hawke asked, feeling the warmth of Isabela slide off her. Reluctantly she sat up straight. Isabela grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet.

"Get dressed," she ordered, scurrying about, putting on random items of her clothing and armor which were scattered all over the floor where Hawke had thrown them last night.

"What? Why?" Hawke asked, sitting on the end of the bed, confused. Isabela stamped on her second boot then grabbed her blades from the rack on the wall, placing them on her back. She grabbed her blue bandana from the bedside table then turned back.

"That's cannon fire, Sweetness. We're being attacked," she said, tying the bandana around her head and flicking her long, black hair out behind it. She hovered uncertainly, staring at Lana's shoulder. "On second thought, maybe you should stay here. That wound's still pretty fresh."

Hawk snorted. "What, and miss all the fun? Do you even know me at all, Bela?"

She jumped to her feet, buttoning up her shirt just enough to cover herself and readjusting her trousers, then throwing on her boots. Isabela tossed her daggers from the rack. Hawke caught both of them skilfully as she walked with her towards the door. She leaned in and grabbed Isabela's face, planting a deep, demanding kiss on her.

"Be careful," she whispered. Isabela grinned.

"You too."

As soon as she opened the door, frantic shouting and yelling could be heard amidst cannon fire and the rush of the sea. Without another word, both women bolted up the stairs leading to the deck above.

* * *

"It's the Felicisima Armada, Captain!" Anselmo shouted, running towards her. His forehead was splattered with blood and he was holding a long shank in his hand.

"Well don't just bloody stand there!" Isabela replied, "Get your ass on the cannon you useless prick! Celso, go with him!"

"Yes, sir!"

Isabela ran towards the helm which was being steered by her First-Mate. She shoved the little elf aside and took over confidently. "Get everyone up that rigging, Brand and fix those sails! We need to get out of here fast!"

"I'll go with you!" Hawke shouted, following him before Isabela could protest. _Balls, how's so going to climb? _She watched from the helm as Hawke followed half the crew up the rigging as though she wasn't injured at all, dagger held in her mouth for safekeeping. _Oh right, I keep forgetting she's crazy. _Focusing her attention on the distance, Isabela then began to direct her beloved ship away from harm. Varric ran along the starboard side of the deck, almost falling over as another cannon ball just missed the ship. The entire ship was showered with icy sea water.

"What's happening, Rivaini?" he yelled over all the shouting.

"Raiders from the Armada!" she shouted back, glancing back and seeing their black sails. The ship began fighting against the storm that it was now heading towards. "Keep Alistair downstairs, Varric. The last thing we need in the coin behind this operation soaring overboard or being captured by those bastards. We won't get a ruby if he dies."

"Not a problem," the dwarf replied. He followed Isabela's gaze then, seeing the lightening storm raging ahead of them before looking behind and seeing three large pirate ships hot on their tail. "Uh, Rivaini?" he began uncertainly, "You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"Your damn right!" the Captain replied, spinning the helm with all her strength, fighting against the roughness of the sea. "We'll lose them in the storm. Give them another volley!"

The men on the cannons took aim and released another onslaught at their Captain's orders. The ship rumbled beneath their feet momentarily as smoke rose from the cannons below deck.

"I don't think that's all we'll lose!" Varric replied sceptically, covering his head as the Armada replied in kind, missing them by mere inches. He didn't fancy the idea of going through a lightning storm. Isabela was famous for taking risks. Though that was what made her such a good Captain.

"Get downstairs, Varric," Isabela ordered, hating it when people second guessed her. "This is no place for a dwarf."

"Good thinking," he replied, saluting her. "I think I'm going to throw up."

As the dwarf made his way back across the deck he glanced up, seeing the crew swinging from rope to rope, trying to readjust the sails against the beating wind, Hawke the only woman among them. As Varric watched he couldn't help but be thankful that it was her rather than him. Who would take care of Bianca if he died?

"Cut it!" Lana yelled from above, as Varric disappeared below deck. Hawke could see Anselmo trying desperately to undo a knot on the other side of the sail. "We don't have time, Anselmo! Just get the bloody sail down so we can get out of here."

Anselmo heeded her advice and began sawing at the rope, clinging on to the wooden mast with this other arm as the ship swayed treacherously in the rough waters, threatening to dislodge them. The rain was pounding down hard now as they entered the storm, trying to shake off their pursuers. Lightening streaked across the sky, lighting up the greyness. Hawke climbed a little higher and cut through the other knotted piece of rope, finally seeing the smaller sails fall to join the main one much to Isabela's relief. They caught instantly in the wind and brought the ship onwards, further away from their pursuers.

Suddenly there was a cry from above her. The Captain looked up just in time to see a body falling down towards Hawke, who was clinging on with one hand. Instinctively, Hawke glanced up. She dived from her spot on the rigging to get out of the way and grabbed a dangling rope, swinging to the opposite sail, seeing the telescope and lookout man both fall into the sea below and become swallowed up by the blackness. _Maker's Breath, that was close!_ she thought, staring down at the spot that he disappeared and realising just how close she had been to joining him.

There were shouts and cries from the crew as they tried desperately to battle against the howling wind and lashing rain. The wound on Lana's arm was agony as her muscles flexed, keeping her upright against the onslaught. As she climbed back down the unstable rigging more bodies fell beside her. She could see Isabela at the helm, fighting with all her might as the steering of the ship wrestled against her in the storm. Suddenly Brand lost his footing as he climbed down at Hawke's side.

"ARGH, SHIT!"

Lana reached out her right arm and grabbed the elf's hand just in time. Her shoulder tore in pain as she carried his full weight and swung him back up to her level with great difficulty.

"Ah, blast it!" she cursed, clinging to the mast with her good arm and trying to block out the pain. There still weren't out of danger just yet. _I have to get down to the deck!_

"Let's go!" the First Mate yelled, patting her on the back, "We're done here. Tie the ropes below!"

Grimacing, Hawke carefully manoeuvred herself back down the mast with one hand, her other held close to her chest to save it from any further damage. Her foot slipped clumsily on one of the last loops in the rigging and she fell the last two metres, landing flat on her back on the soaking wet deck. _Andraste's Ass! _Anselmo jumped down from the other mast and dragged her to her feet, giving her a smack on the ass before moving on. Together with the rest of the crew, they began tying the ropes to hold the sail in place. After several minutes the storm finally died out.

Seeing they had escaped their pursuers, Hawke exhaled with relief and sunk down onto the deck, her back leaning against the thick pole of the main sail. Cheers from the surrounding pirates erupted and several thrust their blades in the air in victory, each of them soaked to the skin. Isabela passed off the helm to Brand now that the sea was calmer and walked back along the deck, receiving salutes and praise from her crew as she did so.

"Great sailing, Captain!" Anselmo shouted, "Maybe later I'll take you below deck and let you climb my rigging."

The crew chuckled and cheered. Isabela rolled her eyes. "Watch your tongue, Anselmo, or I'll cut it out and shove it up your ass."

"He'd probably like that!" one of the other men shouted.

"Then I'll cut yours out and shove it up instead!" Isabela threatened.

More laughter and cheering erupted, with insults being slung at Anselmo and his mate. The crew eyed their Captain respectfully (and some with a little want in their eyes as her wet clothes hung a little too tightly to her assets). Isabela chuckled, accustomed to their antics and long since used to the hungry stares of men on her. Her eyes found Hawke, crumpled on the deck after her first encounter with the Felicisima Armada at sea. Celso was bent down beside her.

"Scoot, you dirty scoundrel!" Isabela ordered, shoving him with her foot as she heard him try to proposition her. "That last thing she needs is your foul-smelling breath in her face."

"Yes, Captain," he growled, getting to his feet and scurrying away with a huge smile. "If she changes her mind, I'll be waiting for her downstairs."

"Over my dead body, Celso," Isabela replied firmly, "Now get! Before I string you up naked by the rafters and you can give us all laugh with your tiny twig and giggleberries."

"Whatever you say, Captain Isabela sir," he shouted, turning away and laughing with the other pirates who were now breaking out the rum to celebrate having escaped (any excuse for a drink).

Looking around to see if they were out of earshot, Isabela then bent down beside Hawke. She was still trying to catch her breath having been winded by the fall. There were speckles of blood shining through the shoulder of her wet shirt that was barely covering her dignity now. Isabela felt herself quiver as she spotted the outline of the woman's nipples, pressing through her shirt.

"You could have at least buttoned the right holes, Sweetness," the pirate teased, seeing she had mismatched in her rush, one length of the shirt longer than the other. Hawke chuckled through her grimace.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she joked, "But my fingers were rather busy with a certain _other_ hole, if you remember correctly."

Isabela laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "For what it's worth, you handled yourself pretty well," she said, caressing her wet face. "Even better than half these bastards."

"So that was the Armada?" Hawke asked, "I hate them already."

Isabela sniggered, "Yep, those are Castillon's boys. They'll catch up with us sooner or later, Hawke. I know it."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. Surely Castillon is missing them," Hawke joked. Isabela laughed again and leaned in, kissing her hungrily once more. As they broke apart their faces lingered together. Lana touched the pirate's neck, their noses brushing together.

"I swear, Isabela, the next time something interrupts us..."

Isabela chuckled. She bent down closer and pulled Hawke's good arm around her neck, then heaved her to her feet.

"I know," she replied, "I think the only thing that hasn't when we're in the middle of sex is a toss-up between an Arch Demon and a bloody Griffon. We're having the worst luck in the world, Sweetness."

"Let's hope that it turns around soon," Hawke muttered, "Otherwise I'm going to strip you naked one day in front of this entire crew and have my way with you, no matter who's shooting at us."

"Oooo, promises, promises," Isabela swooned, leaning in and biting her earlobe seductively. "You're being very bad today..." she muttered in her ear. The two of them chuckled, giving each other a quick kiss on the lips and following Brand, who led them down to the mess hall, holding the door open.

"Saved my life, she did," he informed Isabela proudly, staring at Hawke. "Sit your sweet little asses down, pretty ladies. I'll get you a drink."

"Or two," Isabela yelled after him, chuckling. "And a shot of rum!"

She eased Hawke down onto the bench beside Alistair and Varric, who was shuffling a deck of cards and looking thoroughly unshaken by recent events.

"Raining out there?" he teased, seeing the two women, like the rest of the crew were like drowned rats.

"Oh shut it, Varric," Hawke replied, lying her head down on the table as her arm gave her grief. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ouch!" the dwarf replied, chuckling. "Not very friendly, Hawke. Cards? I'll let you win the first hand."

Lana laughed with the others through her pain and straightened up again. "Go on then. We'll see if you're a man of your word."

Brand returned with two massive tankards full of ale for Isabela and Hawke along with a shot of rum for the four of them. He placed them down on the table among the playing cards and coin. The two women gratefully accepted. They lifted the heavy, steel tankards and clinked mugs with Varric.

"Down in one?" the dwarf asked, grinning.

"Down in one!" they repeated.

King Alistair watched in amusement as the three of them tossed the ale down their throats without taking a breath and slammed their tankards down onto the wooden table, to cheers and whistles of appreciation from the surrounding pirates. First-Mate Brand reappeared with another three tankards of ale and left them on the table before returning to his own.

"Was that some kind of secret ritual I don't know about?" the King teased, laughing along with the others.

"More like tradition, Blondie," Varric informed him, "One we started at The Hanged Man back in Kirkwall. It only seems fitting to continue on in its memory."

"Maker, I miss that bastard place," Isabela lamented, remembering the tavern where she had lived mostly for the last decade.

"Me too, Rivaini...Me too," the dwarf replied. "I wonder if old Corrff made it out alive. Maybe we should launch a rescue mission and get him aboard the ship."

Isabela began to chuckle, "Among some of the other patrons. 'Your eyes are like bumblebees, flying into the window of my soul'."

"Your lips are like the wings of sparrows. Red ones. With no feathers!" Varric added, in the same mocking tone.

"Oh, speak! And send the plucked wings of your lips soaring," Isabela finished. The two of them burst out laughing, remembering the words of a flirting man back in their favourite tavern.

"Ah, that guy," Varric said, shaking his head and wiping the tears from his eyes. "I wish I had of bought him that pint now."

"I wish I had of seen it," Hawke said, giggling, "He sounds like more of a legend than me. Maybe they should have made him Champion instead."

The three of them chuckled. As much as they hated to admit it, they missed certain aspects of life in Kirkwall. _It wasn't all bad, _Lana thought to herself.

"By the way, Varric," Isabela began, taking a sip of her second drink. "Did you ever appeal to the Assembly in Orzammar to get made that Paragon of Manliness?"

Alistair choked on his ale. "What?" he asked in disbelief, hearing the laughter of the others.

"Oh, nothing, Blondie," the dwarf replied, "Isabela here just had a genius idea a few years back. I think she was dazzled by my chest hair."

"I have to say, Varric," Hawke said, placing her tankard back on the table and wiping her mouth. "Even _I_ think it's impressive. Do you curl it around your fingers to make it sit like that, or is that all natural?"

"It's natural," he said proudly, "You're looking at a handsome Tethras dwarf, Hawke...A very rare occurrence, I might add. I mean you saw dear Bartrand. He definitely got the family looks. I didn't get many hairs on my chin like the others, but I sure did in other regions."

The four of them laughed loudly, and toasted, downing their shots of rum.

"How's the arm, Hawke?" Alistair asked, before the previous conversation ran away with itself.

"Fine, why does everyone keep worrying?" she asked, giggling. "I've had worse injuries."

"Uh, maybe because we can see the alcohol you're drinking falling out of it, mixed with a shit load of blood," Varric said, wheezing with laughter. Hawke glanced down then, seeing she was still bleeding.

"Blame, Isabela," she said, taking a look under her collar. "She was the one who suggested cauterizing it. I'd have rather we stopped at stitching."

"Oy! I thought I was bloody helping you!" the pirate said, whacking her leg. Lana chuckled.

"I know, precious. You've become a right little nursemaid, haven't you?" she teased. The others laughed.

"Be careful, Sweetness. Do you want another injury to go along with that one?" Isabela warned, leaning in and tucking her fingers under the woman's chin.

"Try it," Hawke challenged, staring into her eyes. "I'd probably just think of it as foreplay."

Varric reached up and covered Alistair's eyes with his hand as the two woman locked lips and kissed unashamedly. There were whistles from some of the crew who had been watching from the other tables.

"Get a room!" one pirate with matted blonde hair shouted.

"Or don't! We don't bloody mind!" another older man yelled, "Someone throw this stupid bastard overboard!"

Howls of laughter erupted in the mess hall and the rowdy pirates began to shove the blonde-haired swashbuckler around. He pulled out his dagger and swung it in the air, causing them to scatter.

"OY!" Isabela screamed, having removed herself from Hawke's lips and gotten to her feet. The pirate's stopped and turned to look at their Captain, daggers and shanks suspended in midair. "Put those away you scurvy bastards. We've already lost people due to the Armada's ambush. Anymore and we won't have enough to make it back to shore."

"Yessir!"

"Put it away you mongrel!" Anselmo growled threateningly, squaring up to the blond-haired pirate. "Learn to take a joke you sack of shit, or the Captain herself will slit your throat for being a boring bastard."

Seeing the situation was diffused, Isabela sat back down. "Balls, is it possible for us to just share one kiss without those bloody perverts having something to say about it?" she asked, irritated.

"They're probably as sexually frustrated as we are," Lana said gloomily.

"My, my!" Varric exclaimed, a cheeky grin appearing on his face, "Are the mighty Rivaini and Hawke going through a dry spell?"

"Why do you think I've gotten so much better at cards?" Lana teased. The others laughed.

"Well, that explains it," Varric replied, sniggering. "And it also explains why Rivaini has gotten worse."

"Hey!" Isabela exclaimed, punching him on the arm. "Watch it! I'm not used to all this bloody pent up energy. Fancy a quickie behind the kegs, Alistair?"

The King blushed and turned to Hawke, as though waiting for her to scold her lover. To his surprise he found Lana laughing along with the rest of them. They were definitely the strangest couple he had ever met.

"I notice you talk about... vulgar things quite a bit," he said, looking at both women.

"Do you want me to stop?" Isabela asked. "Do I make you... uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Alistair said quickly, "It was just an observation, really. I actually prefer it compared to the boring conversations I was subjected to back at the Royal Palace."

"It's a bad habit I picked up, spending years with foul-mouthed pirates. Then I met Hawke and...well, she happened to be just as bad," the pirate replied, throwing Lana a wink. "Pirates only care about a small number of very specific things: the sea, strong drink, and booty. Both kinds. It was kind of like finding a precious gem of vulgarity in The Hanged Man the day that Hawke walked into my life."

The four of them laughed.

"Did you know then that she was the one?" Alistair asked innocently.

"Urgh! Cheese alert!" Isabela exclaimed, looking as though she was going to throw up. Hawke snorted into her pint.

"Orlesian cheese alert," Varric corrected. "Speaking of cheese, do we have any or has that prisoner cleared us out? I could definitely eat something. My stomach's starting to sound like a Hurlock."

Isabela chuckled. "Brand! Bring us some food!" she called to her First Mate. The elf saluted her and ran to the scullery.

"Did I say something wrong?" the King asked, feeling as though anything that came out of his mouth around the three companions made him sound like a choir boy in comparison. Varric chuckled.

"'The one', o King, is the thing of fairytales," he began, as though educating him. "Whereas, the tale of Hawke and Isabela is something of...nightmares."

"Hey!" both women said, offended.

"Oh, come on!" Varric exclaimed, holding out his hands. "Observe..." He cleared his throat professionally and climbed up on the stool then turned to Alistair:

"It all began with stray hands and feet,

Sliding up legs under tables,

With very near misses and random kisses,

Littered throughout many fables.

First Hawke gets arrested and thrown in the brig,

Then Rivaini decides she will follow,

And as this handsome dwarf sat drinking alone,

The two women took their turns to swallow.

Many a years did pass since then,

With certain events unfolding,

Dear Hawke wrestled on with her self control,

While the Rivaini continued her whoring.

Then one drunken night it finally came,

Or both women did I should say,

But after the events of Qunari shit,

The Rivaini left Kirkwall that day.

The next few years just passed in a blur,

With nothing important to spurn,

But after years of boredom and lonely hearts,

Thus the pirate did decide to return.

Hawke's love from the start was never enough,

To make Bela stop sleeping around,

Yet through her absence the Rivaini then saw,

The number one booty she'd found.

Through hatred then love, then love and hate,

Both women did switch back and forth,

Until finally one night, on a pirate ship,

Did they at last fall in love, the two whores."

The entire mess hall burst into laughter as Varric stood up on his stool and took a bow. Isabela and Hawke laughed harder than the rest and held their drinks up, toasting him then downing the remains of their pints in one. Alistair had never heard a rhyme quite like it, and clapped along, amused with the dwarf's talents. As he stared at the three companions laughing and joking together, able to relax so soon after a nerve wrecking attack from the Felicisima Armada, one of them even still pouring with blood, the King smiled to himself. These were definitely the people he wanted at his back for the rest of this quest. If there was one thing his life had lacked, it had been fun. And Isabela, Hawke and Varric certainly knew how to have it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Where's mine?" Isabela asked, folding her arms and scowling at the King.

The ship had docked in Seleny momentarily, the last stop before the Tellari Swamps. Needing a break from their sea legs, Hawke and Alistair had disembarked onto the docks, and were followed reluctantly by Isabela, who preferred the alternative. Lana and the King followed the pirate's gaze as she watched after the old prisoner they had rescued, who had finally set off, a purse full of gold coins jingling by his side for his troubles, courtesy of Alistair.

"And mine!" Hawke added, both of them staring at him expectantly now. "We're not doing this out of the goodness of our hearts you know."

"We're not finished yet," he replied, laughing at the looks on their faces. "Don't worry. I've got much more for you both than that little sack of coin...And here I thought all pirates were supposed to be heartless anyway."

"She is," Lana joked, nodding her head to Isabela. "I'm a little more flexible in the department."

"Oy! That hurt," Isabela groaned, shoving her a little. "And I'm a lot more flexible when it counts." Lana giggled.

"Sorry," she said, straightening up with a cheeky smile, "Couldn't resist."

"Anything else in those massive pockets of yours, oh generous King?" Isabela asked Alistair, glancing down at his cloak. "Preferably something to hit her with?"

Alistair chuckled, "Well, I do have something long and hard poking into my leg," he said, fumbling in them, wondering what in all of Thedas was sticking into him.

"Ooo, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued," Isabela joked flirtingly, a cheeky grin on her face as she eyed up the King of Ferelden. Alistair blushed.

"I...What?" he stuttered, realising what he had just said. Hawke and Isabela burst out laughing as he pulled out a tiny fork made out of pure silver. "Where the-?"

"Are you forking kidding me?" Hawke exclaimed, leaning an arm on Isabela's shoulder as both of them doubled over with laughter at the look of confusion on Alistair's face.

"Hmm, I was expecting a good forking," Isabela joked, "Long and hard as that made be, I just don't think it will cut it."

"Perhaps a knife then?" Hawke teased.

Both of them laughed even harder as Alistair deposited the fork back in his pocket again, his face looking rather red. Was it posible for him to have one conversation with them which didn't end in him looking like an idiot?

"I have to say," he said, turning back to Hawke and Isabela, "You two are the strangest couple I've ever met."

Both women laughed more, having heard it said before. Hawke heaved deep breath and walked a few paces away. She leaned against the fence that surrounded the harbour, one foot bent up under her, resting on the bottom plank.

"You don't need to tell us that," she said, staring at the ground, lost in thought. _A couple who barely say two words to each other now, without arguing. _Isabela stared at her, the smile falling from her face as she knew what she was thinking. She sighed, knowing this rocky patch was mostly her fault. Her emotional ineptitude was bound to catch up eventually. It seemed like all their usual jokes and laughter couldn't cover the cracks anymore. Alistair glanced from one to the other, sensing he had just his some sort of nail on the head...or maybe the final nail in the coffin as it were. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence and seeing the two women determinedly not looking at each other all of a sudden.

"Anyway..." he began, skipping over the awkward silence, "As I was saying before, you'll both be well compensated."

"I should hope so," Lana said, glancing up at him and grasping at the chance to steer the conversation away from her and Isabela's relationship. "I almost lost my arm trying to save your skin."

"Bit of an exaggeration, Sweetness," Isabela said, smirking at her.

"Shhh!" Hawke admonished jokingly, giving her a look. "The sympathy card might wrangle more gold out of him."

They both laughed, relaxing once more. _And here we are, back to normal again. It's just the alone time that's messing us up at the minute it seems, _Isabela rued.

Alistair chuckled. "Uh, I _can_ hear you, Hawke," he said, amused, "And as much as I appreciate what you did back at the prison, you don't need to hustle me. I'll pay my dues, don't worry about that. For now though, can we just focus on the task ahead?"

Hawke sighed. "Fine," she said, "This had better be good though. We're heading into a bloody swamp, are we not? Can't say I relish the plan so far."

"If we make it there at all," Isabela said, glancing around at their surroundings then. The docks were deserted. The only sound came from the nearby sea and the rowdy pirates of Isabela's crew who were drinking on the deck above. The lack of people so close to the Tellari Swamps was a little unsettling, a telltale sign that the place was bad news and somewhere for sane people to avoid. _Though we don't exactly fall into that category it seems._ "Where in The Maker's name is Varric? This place looks even dodgier than Antiva City...and I would know."

As if on cue the dwarf appeared in the distance, a grim look on his face. He walked up the pier alongside the ships, towards where the other three were waiting patiently and shook his head as he approached.

"Bad luck, oh King of Kings. I can't find a guide for a pittance, nor a fortune. Seems like no one wants to set foot anywhere near that swamp," he informed them.

"Hmm, only slightly ominous," Hawke said with a nervous chuckle, glancing from the dwarf to Isabela, who herself looked unsure whether or not this was worth all the trouble (and not to mention the coin). What good was coin if you were too dead to spend it? Alistair held a hand to his forehead, contemplating the plan, as the other three waited for his direction.

"What about the rest of your crew?" he says then, turning to Isabela. The pirate snorted.

"No luck. The Antivans onboard have been telling ghost stories about the swamps for the past few days," she said, shaking her head. "I swear, not a night has passed without me hearing about beast men and the unborn children of drowned little girls. That, mixed with Varric's lurid elaboration, and they're now scared shitless of anything to do with the place."

The dwarf chuckled. "Some stories you tell, some stories you don't. At least I know they were paying attention now," he said innocently. Hawke sniggered.

"Yes, sometimes it's easy to forget that some monsters _are _real," she added, "Trust you to give them a larger than life presence, Varric. Looks like we're on our own."

Alistair nodded solemnly. "Looks like it," he said, though seemingly not entirely happy about it. This was a risky mission. "Let's get going then."

Reluctantly the four of them got back on the ship and Isabela rushed around giving out orders to her crew before taking up the helm once more. They set sail towards a large patch of luscious, green forest in the horizon that held the Tellari Swamps and Maker knew what else. Hawke gathered around the front of the ship with the other two as they hit the open seas once more. She leaned on the wooden rail, staring out into the distance, feeling the cool breeze lift her hair playfully and the salty spray from the water below spatter across her face. After a few minutes she realised she was barely listening to a word Varric and Alistair were saying, lost in thought about what the King had mentioned before about her and Isabela. _We really are the strangest couple that I've ever come across._ They had known this from the beginning, but it had never really bothered them. Whatever they were, it worked...at least for a time anyway. In a way she supposed it still did, but there was just something that Hawke couldn't quite put her finger on. Something had changed. The dynamic of the relationship had taken on a different turn... and Isabela was nowhere near to helping her understand what it was.

"Hawke?"

Lana jumped and turned around, wakened from her day dream. By the tone of Varric's voice he had called her name more than once.

"Sorry?" she asked, playing catch up. The dwarf frowned, looking a little confused.

"I said, are you alright?" he repeated, having realised she hadn't spoken in about ten minutes or laughed at any of his jokes. Hawke's face remained blank.

"Fine," she replied lightly, seeing that Alistair was observing her closely as well. Neither of them looked convinced. "I...My arm's just hurting a little," she lied, beginning to walk away, wanting to escape their gaze. "I-I think I'll go get a health potion."

"Yeah...Yeah, that must be it," Varric said, staring at her as she walked along the deck. He turned back to the king, who shrugged.

"You know her better than I do," Alistair said in response to the weird behaviour, "But even I found that a little odd. I think there's something up with her."

Varric nodded slowly and glanced back at Hawke, who was making her way downstairs to the Captain's Quarters. "You might be right, Blondie," he muttered grimly. "You might be right..."

* * *

"Hawke, get your things, we're here."

Isabela bustled into the Captain's Quarters, grabbing her daggers as she passed the rack and walking over the table on the other side of the room which held various maps, compasses and telescopes. She shuffled through them quickly, looking for one map in particular that she'd had for years which outlined the Tellari Swamp and forest which surrounded it. Hearing nothing from Hawke in response and finding it odd, the pirate then turned back. Lana was sitting on a stool by the smaller, round table on the other side of the room, a mug in one hand and a bottle of whiskey resting on the table in front of her. Isabela straightened up, and turned to her.

"Are you alright, Sweetness?"

Lana looked up then, as though only realising she was there.

"What? Oh...Fine," she replied flatly, giving herself a little shake and getting to her feet. She took another sip of her whiskey. "What are you looking for?"

"Map," Isabela replied simply, turning back to the desk and resuming her search. "Leave me a sip?"

She shuffled through the numerous piles of parchment and vellum, not looking up. Suddenly she felt Hawke hover over her right shoulder then, and the burning waft of whiskey assaulted her nostrils as the woman held her mug out under her nose in offering. She reached out a hand and took it without looking at her.

"Cheers."

The pirate knocked back the remains as Hawke pored over the other piles nearby, trying to narrow their search quicker. Neither of them spoke as they browsed through the collection, their arms brushing together occasionally. Isabela shivered unexpectedly. She glanced at Lana out of the corner of her eye, sensing something was a little off. Hawke's eyes were heavy, as though she'd had a little too much to drink, or lack of sleep for several nights. _Maybe a bit of both, _the pirate thought to herself.

"Found it," she said finally, slipping the old, raggedy piece of vellum out from the bottom of the pile. She tucked the map in the blue sash around her waist then walked to the coat hanger and grabbed Hawke's jacket for her. Lana finished putting on her boots then stood up, allowing Isabela to help her into it, grimacing slightly as the heavy fabric slid over her injured shoulder.

"Thanks," she said quietly, as the pirate placed her daggers into their scabbards over the top of it. Lana felt her lean in over her shoulder and kiss her cheek in response.

"Let's get going."

Avoiding her gaze Hawke made her way towards the door as though in a daze. She was unusually quiet. Isabela reached out and closed a hand around her forearm, stopping her.

"Hawke?" she asked gently, observing her closely. The woman's chocolate brown eyes looked glazed over as she stared back at her. "Are you... sure you're alright?"

Lana nodded and brushed a hand against the pirate's cheek. "Fine," she repeated, giving her a small smile. "Just... tired...that's all."

"You can stay here if you want to," Isabela said softly, "I know you've had a rough couple of days."

Hawke sighed a laugh then leaned in to kiss her. She turned away, saying nothing more, and led the way to the deck above. Isabela traced her bottom lip with her tongue, tasting the woman's lingering flavour there and watching after her. She knew something was off, lest Lana's protests. It had been for weeks. Pulling herself together, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and followed her lover up the stairs, closing the door to the cabin behind her and locking it with a small skeleton key then slipping it down her cleavage for safe keeping.

Varric was standing below the ship with the king. He was holding the rope of a small raft, dragging it behind him until they were deep enough into the green-looking water to climb in.

"A dwarf sized ship?" Lana teased, accepting Isabela's outstretched hand to help her in. The dwarf chuckled, a wooden paddle held in one hand ready to get them moving.

"Now you'll see how the Tethras family sail," he joked, receiving a chuckle from the other three. Isabela climbed in the tiny raft beside Hawke and passed Varric the map then grabbed the other paddle. She used it to lever them off the close-by seabed and give them a boost of speed as they left the shore and made their way towards a dark patch of water, overshadowed by a tunnel of bushy, deep green trees which were dripping with rain water after a recent shower.

"I'm curious," Isabela said, making careful strokes through the water in time with the dwarf. "How much do you know about Varric, oh King?"

Alistair chuckled, "Let's just say more than he'd like and less than I ought to," he joked. The others giggled.

"A fine answer," Varric replied, wheezing with laughter.

"And I'm told that your business with the merchants' guild is a cover for your trade in secrets," Alistair continued. "Or was it the other way around?"

"Stories, not secrets," Varric corrected, "And that's exactly why I'm here. She," he nodded to Isabela. "Is here because she thinks you need a grown up, and Hawke," He nodded to her next, "Is here because she thinks that Isabela needs a grown up."

Fresh laughter filled the air.

"True," Hawke said with a nod. "But what are you getting at, Varric?"

"That Prince Claudio was right," he continued, receiving a snort from Isabela at his words. "Alistair doesn't trust us and there must have been other people he could have taken. So that's my question. Why us?" He turned to Alistair. "Were you worried about your 'loyal subjects' keeping you from what you really came here to do? Or afraid they'd let you get away with it?"

Alistair felt the eyes of the two women on his back questioningly, joining the dwarf's, who was sitting to his left. The water was getting difficult to manoeuvre through now that they had finally reached the swamps themselves. The King ignored the question and climbed out, reaching out a hand to help Isabela off. There was a sickening squelch as four pairs of feet sank into the thick puddle of mud below.

"Ugh, bloody swamps," Isabela cursed, checking the back of her white shirt which was now trailed in muck. "I'm dirty already."

"No more so than usual I'm sure," Hawke joked, grinning at her. They both chuckled. She walked a short distance away, staring into the depths of the forest. "What are we even looking for?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath.

"Something unusual," Alistair replied, as he and Isabela followed, with Varric trailing the small boat behind them, tucking the map into his pocket. The King led the way, hearing Hawke climb out of the mud and onto one of the grassy banks nearby. She lost herself in the trees, as Isabela did the same on the other side.

"Like a witch flying around on a broomstick?" the pirate ventured, calling out from somewhere nearby.

"That would do," Alistair answered loud enough for her to hear.

"How about a crocodile gnawing on our corpses?" Varric joked from behind him.

"No...Not so much that."

There was a scuffling sound nearby, making them jump. Hawke slipped and slid down the grassy bank on her ass, having lost her footing on the uneven ground.

"Ah, shit!" she cursed, massaging her backside and getting to her feet, staring back at the skid mark she made as the others laughed at her misfortune. "I can see small animal tracks on the ground but that's all...minus my own," she said, after scanning the land for and other signs that something had passed here before them. She squelched back into the knee-level swamp again and fought her way towards the others. "Where's Bela?"

"Here," the pirate called, sliding down on the opposite back and looking just as dirty as Hawke did. "Nothing over this side. I think it-"

"_Wait!"_ Alistair interrupted, holding out a hand to silence her. They fell silent. "That sound...Can you hear it?"

The other three strained their ears, listening.

"It's only getting closer," Hawke muttered, eyes wide as she scoured the area. The ground began to rumble then, as though the entire forest had come alive. Suddenly something erupted from the surrounding forest.

_Cccccrrrrrkrkkkkkk!_

Entire trees were ripped from their roots as a thirty feet high dragon burst into the clearing of the swamp. All four of their mouths fell open, their blood running cold.

"Holy shit!" Isabela gasped. "Does _this_ count as unusual?

"I'd say so," Alistair replied, wide-eyed. He'd fought and killed three dragons in his life, but it never got any easier. In fact, quite the opposite.

"What do we do now?" Hawke asked, her good arm sliding back for her dagger.

"Brown our trousers," the dwarf answered. Lana laughed nervously.

"Check," she breathed, glancing up at the beast and feeling that would be an adequate response.

The four of them followed her lead and withdrew their weapons, which looked like nothing more than mere blades of grass in comparison as the giant beast reared down upon them. They only had a moment to gaze into its yellow eyes before it attacked. Isabela lunged.

"HRRAH!"

She dived through the air, a dagger held in both hands, ready to be buried in its scales.

Suddenly a thick tail swiped the air and caught her square in the chest. Hawke made to help her, only to be overshadowed with a giant claw that was swinging dangerously above her. She dived into the swampy water to avoid being hit then popped out a short distance away and climbed up the beast's back leg, using its scales for foot placement.

"You need to go!" Varric yelled, shoving Alistair back and out of harm's way, "NOW!"

He raised Bianca, aiming at the beast's head before he was knocked off his feet by a flailing claw, the same one which had missed Hawke moments before. The dwarf groaned as the dragon pinned him against the side of the bank.

"GO!" he yelled at Alistair, who had taken out his shield and raised his sword, ready to fight, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The dragon screeched as Hawke, who was resting on its back, pierced it with her tiny dagger. The beast shook her off, into the swamp below where she landed with a _splash!_ beside Alistair. He looked up, seeing the dragon bend down over him, smoke bellowing from its massive nostrils. It was inches away from his face. Then it stopped.

"It's not attacking...?" Isabela asked, getting to her feet somewhere nearby. Hawke did the same and both of them looked at the King. He was face to face with the beast, staring deep into its eyes.

"Yavana?" he asked, no trace of fear in his voice.

_Silence. _Then-

"No..._I _am Yavana."

* * *

Varric slid out from under the dragon's claw and scurried over to the others as the most mysterious looking woman he had ever seen appeared from beneath the beast. She had long, silky black hair, atop of which sat a dragonbone helmet in the shape of a Deepstalker skull, horns on either side. A long red cloak hung from her shoulders, under which was simply a black and red corset, complete with a long piece of red cloth to cover her womanhood and thigh high boots which almost put Isabela's to shame. If this outfit wasn't strange enough already, the woman held a long wooden staff in one hand, adorned with the skull of a goat.

She took a few steps towards them, then turned to the dragon and traced a hand along its scaly face. "My darling... "

The four of them looked at each other, hearing her speak to the dragon in its own language. Suddenly the massive beast took off with our might sweep of its wings and showered them all with swamp water. They watched after it, seeing it disappear over the trees.

"Return to The Silent Grove from whence you came," she ordered the beast firmly.

"Why didn't it kill us?" Alistair asked, staring at Yavana. The witch turned to them then. Hawke felt as though it would have been smarter to back away. She wished Bethany was here. Her sister always made her feel safer around mages. It was the one area where she had more experience than her.

"She can smell the old blood in you, son of kings," the witch answered, walking closer to him. "You have come a long way." She reached out and ran a hand across his face, a smile appearing on her own.

"Don't," he said, brushing her off and backing away from her, "I knew Morrigan...and I certainly don't trust _you._"

"Hmm," Yavana began, beginning pacing the swamp, which strangely did not seem to hinder her movement like it did to the rest of them. "I had no idea you knew my sister."

"Then you'll be shock to hear how I encountered your mother," Alistair answered, watching her closely. Great, that last thing he needed was Morrigan's insane family to be involved in his quest. He only hoped she wouldn't appear on down the line, along with his illegitimate child (whatever became of it).

"Yes?" Yavana asked, glancing back at him and smiling dangerously, "What do you know of her?"

Alistair snorted, "Flemeth likes sunsets, turning into things, and talking about how clever she is," he replied, "I'm also told that she possesses her daughters."

"Is that right?" Yavana said, "Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Alistair asked, "Morrigan found out what Flemeth had planned and we stopped it."

"That poor confused child," the witch answered, shaking her head. "It is a gift...You cannot understand."

She began to walk away.

"STOP!" Alistair yelled.

"Go back whence you came, son of kings. Nothing but misery awaits you here."

"When has that stopped a cheerful bunch like us?" Varric said, taking aim with his crossbow. "Don't make me introduce you to Bianca."

The witch stopped and turned back, her yellow eyes glaring at the dwarf.

"It's alright," Alistair said, placing a hand on Varric's shoulder to stop him. "I've only came for one thing," he said, turning to Yavana. "You freed my father from a Crow prison. Tell me why...Tell me what happened to him?"

The witch of the wilds gave him a perilous stare then turned away and began to walk again.

"Very well," she answered finally. "Follow."

Alistair was the first to move. He lowered his shield and sword and began to trace the footsteps of the witch, following her eagerly into the depths of the trees. The other three followed suit, a little more reluctant, completely covered from head to toe in mud.

"Does this seem like a good idea?" Hawke muttered to the two of them, still catching her breath after the brief scuffle with no less than a High Dragon, "Following the crazy witch into her lair. This is ballsy even for us."

Isabela grinned, staring at Yavana's walk. "With an ass like that I'd follow her anywhere," she joked, tiling her head for a better look, desire in her eyes. Hawke rolled her own eyes as Varric chuckled.

"You _would_ have a thing for the highly dangerous apostate daughter of a bloody dragon that could turn us all into toads at one glance," she groaned. "Have you forgotten about her mother? She puts both of ours to shame."

"Thank you for dragging them into it," the pirate groaned. She still hadn't told Lana what her nightmares had consisted of. _Any excuse not to talk about the bitch that brought me into this world. _"I just said she has a nice ass because...Well, she does!"

Hawke snorted in derision.

"Jealousy, Hawke?" the pirate muttered, raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think you were the type...Not unless Elegant is involved, I mean."

"Oh, shut up," Hawke replied, remembering Lady Elegant from back in Kirkwall and not missing the dig Isabela was getting at her. _Maker, I hated that slattern. _"I'm just wondering why you don't look at me that way anymore."

Isabela frowned, hearing her tone. "How do you know I don't?" she asked, feeling the eyes of Varric dance between them as the conversation took a more serious turn.

"Woman's intuition," Lana answered simply. "I think you've seen me naked too many times. There's nothing left to the imagination anymore. A bit too predictable for your liking?"

The pirate's frown deepened. "Oh, Hawke, don't be ridiculous," she snarled, her temper rising. "I've barely seen any part of you naked in the last few months...I'd be surprised if I could still remember what you look like."

"Well, whose fault's that?" Hawke replied bitterly, avoiding looking at her. She jumped over a gnarled root in the uneven forest path, feeling Varric staring at her as he walked in between his friends, being uncharacteristically quiet. It was making her uncomfortable.

"Clearly mine, since everything always is," Isabela spat angrily, her jaw tensed in frustration. "Is that what's been bothering you all day? That you don't think I'm attracted to you anymore?"

"Nothing's been bothering me," Hawke lied, gritting her teeth. The pirate snorted.

"Right... you're 'fine'...I get it," she said sarcastically, shaking her head.

Varric looked up from one woman to the other, having completely lost context of the conversation a few trees back.

"What has happened to you two?" he asked in confusion, eyebrows raised.

Neither woman answered.

* * *

The witch led them up towards a white marble building which appeared in the parting of the trees. It looked old but sturdy, with a great big High Dragon sitting onto the top as though to prove that exact point.

"Great," Varric groaned, spying it above them. "Our friend is back."

"The Silent Grove," Yavana began, gesturing to the stone temple, "Built after the fall of the Trevinter Imperium, by those who knew that dragons would eventually need protection."

"Just what would dragons need protecting from exactly?" the dwarf asked, feeling a pain in his back from where the blasted beast had pinned him down earlier.

"The ignorance of mankind," Yavana answered, her eyes flashing, "How many 'heroes' hunted dragons over the centuries until almost none were left?...It was nearly a tragedy for us all."

"Yes, _tragic,_" Isabela said sarcastically, staring up at the temple's guardian that was resting on its roof, "The notion of a land without flying monsters? Perish the thought!"

"What does any of this have to do with Maric?" Alistair interrupted, before Yavana could respond in kind. The pirate clearly oozed that ignorance she had been talking about.

"Years ago my mother saved your father's life," Yavana told him. "He was permitted to return to his kingdom and play ruler until his children were grown. But after, he was to come here...to me. That was what he agreed to."

"Why bring him to The Grove?" Hawke asked, interested against her will. She had heard many stories about King Maric and his disappearance over the years but none of them ever seemed to add up.

"Because I could not perform my task alone," Yavana answered. "In destroying what it does not understand, mankind would destroy itself. The blood of the dragons is the blood of the world...another subject beyond your comprehension."

"Ouch, if that isn't calling me stupid then I don't know what is," Hawke joked.

Varric exhaled. "Believe me," he began, rubbing his head." I enjoy an oath-and-dragon tale as much as the next man but even I know when to cut the cryptic bullshit and just reach the point. What happened to his father? Did you kill Maric?"

Yavana turned away and began to walk up the steps of the temple. "I did not kill him," she replied, turning back and staring down at them, "Though I cannot speak for others. Now you have all the answers anyone will ever give, so consider my advice a mercy: Abandon your quest. Whatever you seek is forever beyond your reach."

"Oh, great!" Hawke blurted out, rolling her eyes and folding her arms in indifference, "Like we've never had one of those quests before."

"Enough!" Alistair yelled, seeing the witch walk away, along with his much needed answers. "You brought us here. Don't you dare turn away!"

The witch stopped at the top of the marble steps and turned back. She glared at him, her dangerous eyes looking right through him. All of a sudden vines and roots sprung from the ground at his feet and wrapped themselves around him.

"_AH!"_

"Alistair!" Isabela shouted. She took out her blade and began to hack at them, the other's following suit.

"I permitted this much out of respect to your father," Yavana called down to them as she walked towards the entrance of the temple. "Take consolation from the fact that his life had meaning. Most do not."

"Damn it!" Varric cursed. "Cut him loose and let's go."

"That dragon looks hungry," Hawke said, pulling the vines from the Kings arm and glancing up at it warily.

Between the three of them they set Alistair free and hurried off into the safety of the trees, seeing that Yavana was done with their interview. Four pairs of feet trudged through the swampy waters, heads hung low in defeat, though none more so than Alistair's.

"Well, that went well," Isabela said sarcastically, placing her dagger on her back once more. "What next?"

Alistair said nothing, walking away from the others. The three of them stopped and watched him climb up to the grassy bank nearby and sit down. Isabela walked towards him.

"Say something at least," she pressed, "You're not stupid, Alistair. You knew the witch wouldn't just bring your out your father with a cup of tea and a hug. What were you expecting?"

The others gathered around and stood over him. He looked up sadly. "Just...an ending. Even a grave," he answered solemnly.

"You're a king," Varric reminded him, slapping his own face to kill a bug that was flying around his head. "You get to write your own endings. For now let's just get back to the ship."

"Agreed," Hawke said, "The less I see of this swamp the-AHH!"

The woman's voice echoed loudly in the dark forest and she doubled over, collapsing onto her knees on the grass-covered floor as an arrow pierced her left side.

"Hawke!" Isabela exclaimed, bending down beside her. Lana cursed under her breath.

"Ughh, you've got to be...bloody kidding me!?" she groaned through gritted teeth, trying to break the end of the arrow that was lodged just under her ribcage. The others looked around, trying to find the culprit. Suddenly shadows began to appear, ominously blocking out the light shining through cracks in the forest.

Antivan Crows stepped out into the clearing, surrounding and outnumbering them.

"Next time hit the pirate like you're asked, you useless _bastardos_. What am I paying you for?"

Isabela jumped up, her blood curdling as she heard then sneering voice. "Claudio," she greeted him in a low snarl, "Bastard..."

Prince Claudio laughed loudly. "As charming as always, eh Isabela? I'm sure your little whore will be fine. You should thank her. She just took an arrow that was meant to pierce _your _heart."

"What is this?" Alistair asked holding up his shield and sword, Varric doing the same with Bianca alongside him. "If you wanted to kill us you could have saved us the trouble and done it in Antiva."

Prince Claudio walked towards them, his hands folded behind his back like the self-important prick that he was. Isabela bent down again beside Hawke, seeing the sheer agony on her face. _Andraste's Ass, she's having a really crappy week!_ She ran a hand through the woman's mud-covered hair soothingly, the other hand holding her head out of the mucky water.

"I could have, yes," Claudio agreed, closer than before now. He was inches away from Isabela, pacing alongside where Hawke lay, "But this isn't Crow business. My master has been looking for The Silent Grove for years. Alas, the dragon does not like explorers. We'd never made it through the swamps until today. My sincere thanks for showing us the path."

He withdrew his fancy fencing sword and held it in front of his face.

"What master?" Alistair asked, his eyebrows narrowed. Claudio ignored him.

"Take the King," he ordered his men, "Kill the others."

Suddenly a bolt soared through the air and buried itself in one of Claudio's men.

"_Maldición!" _he exclaimed, looking behind him, seeing the man fall with a splash. He floated in the water, face down, dead.

Varric shrugged, "Had to start somewhere."

"KILL THEM!" Claudio yelled, raising his sword to engage Alistair. The King met him in the air with his own blade. "Ha! A Ferelden King who knows how to fight!"

"Varric, behind you!" Isabela called, from where she kneeled beside Hawke. She released her and threw both of her daggers through the air, catching two Crows in the heart as they raised their blades to bring them down on the dwarf from above. Suddenly a boot collided with her face, hard, flinging her to the side with the force.

"Oof!"

She felt to the ground beside Hawke, feeling like her head had been carved in two.

"Stay down where you belong, Isabela," Claudio spat, his muddy boot shining with her blood. He shoved Alistair back and made to attack.

"STOP!" Alistair shouted, seeing they couldn't win this fight, not with Hawke completely out of action. "We surrender!"

Claudio did a double take. "What?"

"If you want me alive then let the other three go," Alistair said, "Then I surrender."

"Don't even think about it!" Hawke gasped, glaring up at him. Her head was resting on the side of the bank, the water around her a deep red colour. Varric was bent down beside Isabela, whose left eye was blackened and bruised and her nose was pissing with blood.

"Claudio's a worm and we're all still breathing," she said, staring at the King, "I haven't had this much fun since—Ah!"

She began to choke on her own blood. It spilled down her front, leaving a trail from her mouth to her chin.

"Since you were being chased by Qunari?" Varric joked. She chuckled as best she could.

"Actually I was thinking...Anselmo's bachelor party," she coughed, spitting blood into the mud below them.

Prince Claudio observed the King thoughtfully. "Hmm," he began, "As much as I would like to see this bitch dead," He gestured to Isabela. "I will accept your terms, settling for seeing her little whore bleed out like she is now. Such a pretty woman...Shame."

"Screw you!" Hawke spat up at him, hating the fact that she was lying crumpled on the ground at his feet, unable to even throw a punch. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch."

Claudio laughed. "All talk," he said, sneering at her and waving away her threat. "I accept, King of Ferelden," he continued, turning to Alistair, "On the condition that Isabela make her bed somewhere far beyond my notice."

The Antivan Crows on either side of him closed in and grabbed Alistair roughly. He handed over his weapons and went with them willingly.

"Alistair!" Isabela yelled, "Don't you dare!"

"Go back to Ferelden!" he ordered, as they dragged him away, "Find Arl Teagan—he'll pay you—and tell him what happened...Thank you all for your help."

"Alistair, no!" Hawke groaned, raising her head. "Blast it!" She pulled the arrow from her side with a cry of pain, breaking it in two. _I can't let them take him. He's the bloody King of Ferelden! _With great difficulty she scrambled to her feet, using the nearby grass hanging off the edge of the bank for support and dragged herself up. "Stop!" she called, stumbling through the swamp, holding the open wound.

Varric helped Isabela to her feet and both of them ran after her, knowing she wouldn't get far. They saw the remaining Crows disappear into the blackness once more, along with the King of Ferelden. The two of them reach out just on time, catching Lana as she fell once again. Her head dropped back limply into Isabela's arms.

"No..." she gasped, staring up at her.

Then her eyes closed, head lolling to the side. She had fallen unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the length of time for this update. I hit a severe case of writers block there (something which never usually happens to me). Thank you to DKLC and Carpe Diem for your encouraging words and great feedback for this story. It was much appreciated and very helpful. Here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Hawke? Hawke!? Shit, she's bleeding all over me."

Isabela was kneeling beside Lana, trying to keep her head above the water level of the swamp they were immersed in. She pressed her hand over the open wound on Hawke's side, which was gushing with blood, ignoring her own bleeding nose as Varric searched his numerous pockets for a bandage. The long brown jacket he wore always held the most unlikely objects, the only problem being that he could rarely find what he wanted when he needed it most. He patted himself down, feeling a hip flask full of whiskey, crossbow bolts and food, among some other junk, trying to remember where he put his medical supplies.

"Hold on, Rivaini. I'm sure I've got one here somewhere," he said, frowning as he sifted through his possessions. Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind us," she joked, looking up at him, "I'll just hold Hawke's hand while she bleeds out, shall I?" She glanced down at her then. "Balls, she's turning grey, Varric!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Varric sang back, frantically pulling item after item out of his coat pockets and littering the forest floor. Out came an empty bottle of ale, a compass, a map, some coin, a half eaten sandwich, a pocket watch...

"Got it!...Oh, no wait, that's something else," Varric said disappointedly, pulling out a long piece of no-longer white cloth that he had taken from the water closet of the tavern back in Antiva City. It was completely covered in mud. Isabela snorted, seeing what he had mistaken for a bandage.

"Afraid you'd be caught short?" she teased, seeing him throw the wiping cloth to the ground.

The dwarf chuckled as he continued searching his coat. "Afraid I'd drop an anchor without an order from the Captain," he agreed. "You can't tell with all the mud, Rivaini, but I think I actually crapped myself when that dragon showed up back there."

The pirate sniggered. "I thought I smelt something funny."

Hearing the dwarf's wheezing laugh in response, she turned her attention back to Hawke. The woman was lying limp in her arms, resting across her knees, eyes closed. The smile slid from Isabela's face instantly. She sorely hated feeling responsible for someone, but ever since she had met Hawke, the woman always seemed to have that never-wavering grip on her heartstrings, tugging them every so often to let her know they were still there. _Even now, despite the fact that we've been at each other's throats more than usual. _The pirate frowned. _Balls... before her, all I had to worry about was myself. It was a lot easier. _ Her priorities had definitely changed the day Lana Hawke had walked into her life. She leaned down, unable to resist, and kissed her on the forehead, her arm tucked under the woman's neck, holding her head out of the muddy, bloodstained water they were sitting in. _Come on, Sweetness, stay with me. _

"Shit, Rivaini, I can't find it!" Varric cursed, holding out his hands in defeat. "Normally we're better prepared than this."

"Andraste's left tit, this quest was a bad idea from the very beginning," the pirate cursed. "You're right. We've lost the bloody coin and now we're on the verge of losing the only person I...Just, damn it!"

She exhaled, wondering what to do. Seething with the situation they now found themselves in, and even more so with the reappearance of Claudio, she began to untie the blue sash around her waist then. Varric watched her place it over Hawke's arrow wound and tuck it around her midsection, knotting it in place to stem the blood flow. She then scooped the women up in her arms, hearing the muddy water drip of her limp body and soaking wet hair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" the dwarf asked, following after her.

"Witch hunting," Isabela informed him angrily, clambering out of the swamp with difficulty. Her lower back began to twinge with pain once more, under pressure by the dead weight in her arms that was Hawke. _Not now! _She gritted her teeth through the strain and began walking in the direction of The Silent Grove. "Let's knock down Big Booty's door and see what happens when I press my dagger to her throat."

"Probably get you eaten by a dragon," Varric joked, trailing along behind her. He jogged a little to keep up with her long strides, glancing up at her. The pirate's face was wrecked with worry, the normally uncaring features becoming lined and creased, making her look her age for once. "Are you alright, Rivaini?"

Isabela sighed. "Fine, Varric," she said, not looking at him. Truth be told, she was far from it. All she kept thinking about was that the arrow had been meant for her. _I'll kill that bastard Claudio if it's the last thing I do! _In the space of a few days Hawke had taken hits for both the King of Ferelden and now her pirate lover. _Talk about bad bloody luck. She always was a magnet for trouble. _Isabela was determined not to lose her to something as trivial as an arrow. Varric was right. Normally an injury like that was easily treated. Back in Kirkwall they had all gotten knocked out sometimes two, three times a day (sometimes drink-related, other times combat-related). With Bethany around though, everything was so much simpler. Wounds were healed in the blink of an eye, without any pain or fuss. _Maybe we should go back to Ferelden and get her. _Even Anders was helpful when he was around...right up until he cast the Free Marches into the flaming fires of war and destruction that is.

"You two have been arguing a lot more than I'm used to lately," Varric continued, remembering hearing his friends' bitterness towards each other earlier. "I was starting to think we were travelling with Aveline again."

"Just drop it, Varric," Isabela replied, "We're fine."

The dwarf shrugged, "If you say so, Rivaini. I'll take your word for it."

"That makes one of us," Isabela muttered under her breath, glancing up at the trees. She was starting not to believe it herself anymore. Varric looked up at her, choosing to ignore that last comment. It seemed that Hawke and Isabela's problems went well beneath the surface.

"We should probably get back to the ship," the dwarf said instead, changing the touchy subject as he clambered over a root that was protruding from the forest floor. "Before the crocodiles eat us...and before Hawke bleeds to death."

"Yes, that would be best," Isabela replied, still walking in the opposite direction. Varric looked up at her.

"We're not going to the ship, are we?" he asked, seeing the need for revenge in Isabela's eyes and already knowing the answer. Isabela glanced down at him.

"Not until I slit Claudio's throat and get his prisoner back," she said with a dangerous smile.

Varric grinned. "Good...I was hoping you'd say that."

In ten minutes they finally managed to find The Silent Grove again, the pain in Isabela's back having increased tenfold. She heaved Hawke further up into her arms as they both burned in pain under the woman's weight. She still hadn't so much as stirred. The pirate's left eye was throbbing after Claudio's kick to the face, but not as much as her anger was in her veins. _I can't wait to meet that bastard again. _Together she and Varric made their way up the crumbling steps of the temple. It was eerily silent, but thankfully devoid of any dragons for the time being.

"Yavana!" Isabela yelled, following in the woman's footsteps from earlier. "Come out, or send your damned dragon out!"

"I wouldn't give her ideas, Rivaini," Varric muttered, following her through the entrance. The giant hallway was lined with thick, stone columns. Their footsteps echoed in the damp air, reverberating off the cold, hard stone. There was a giant hole in the middle of the room with steps leading down either side.

"Er...I'm not relishing the idea of going down there," Varric said, staring over the edge. He hated going underground (a strange trait for a dwarf), but more so after the trip he had taken into The Deep Roads over a decade ago. His brother Bartrand had all but made it impossible for him now, after he locked them in a thaig and abandoned them all to die for the sake of a lousy idol.

"We don't have to," Isabela said, sounding a little relieved herself. She was slightly claustrophobic. Though having never mentioned it before, Hawke had teased her a little back when she was trying to get her to join her on The Deep Roads expedition. "There she is. You! Witch!"

Yavana was sitting on the edge of the other side of the hole, her wooden goat-skull staff lying on the floor in front of her. She didn't as much as flinch at the arrival of her visitors. Isabela and Varric walked towards her, leaving muddy, bloody footsteps in their wake. _It's not like she had to worry about the decor..._

"Alistair's been captured," Isabela informed her, getting straight to the point, as blunt as ever. "You need to help us get him back."

Yavana turned away, uncaring. "Why would I need to involve myself at all?" she asked, resuming her meditating.

"Oh, she's right, Varric. How silly of me! The best fighter between us is lying in my arms, half dead, and I'm about to keel over with her. But sure! Let's go on a bloody royal rescue mission!" Isabela said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Varric sniggered.

"Your glibness does you no credit," Yavana said, not looking at them. She closed her eyes and sat perfectly still, as though ignoring their very existence.

"Look lady," Isabela began, feeling like she wanted to throttle her. "The people who took Alistair are looking for this...place. They already know the way and I expect they want him as a shield against your bloody dragon."

"That and more, yes," Yavana agreed. Isabela exhaled in frustration.

"And you're planning to do what? Wait for them? Invite them into your big hole?"

Yavana glared at her, insulted.

"I meant that hole," Isabela said quickly, pointing to the massive hole in the ground. "Not your..." The witch turned away again. Isabela made an apologetic face at Varric, seeing that she had offended her unintentionally. _That's not going to get her to help us. _The dwarf sniggered.

"Hardly your concern," Yavana replied, running her fingers along her staff, "Besides, you care nothing for _my_ fate."

"Oh, screw this!" Isabela exclaimed, her patience wearing thin. She stared down at Hawke, seeing that she was getting worse by the second. The wound on her side was festering horribly. She turned to Varric. "We need to get to the roof and set up an ambush before they come...Or even better, let's just get ourselves out of here before Hawke is completely drained of any blood she has left in her. I'd rather lose Alistair and a sack-full of coin over her any day."

Varric grabbed her arm as she made to walk away. "We don't have to lose either of them. Let me try," he said, turning back to Yavana then. He took a few steps towards her and cleared his throat. "I've met your mother," he began, in his charming, business-like tone, "and I've met many merchants and con men who could fleece the horns off a Qunari. I know when someone wants to strike a deal. King Maric made a bargain and so can we. Name your price, Yavana."

In one flash of swirling blue the witch got to her feet, staff in hand, a hand outstretched in threat. She had finally lost her patience. Varric's mouth fell open.

"Oh, crud!"

Suddenly the blue wisps slithered through the air and wrapped themselves around both the dwarf and the pirate, their consistency that of both gas and liquid. Isabela felt Hawke being dragged from her arms, torn away from her grip. Unable to see anything, blinded by the spell, she tried to cling onto the woman unsuccessfully. Lana eventually fell from her arms into nothingness, leaving her clawing at the air. The pirate opened her mouth to shout when suddenly her vision returned, almost as soon as it had disappeared. There, standing in front of her, completely healthy, was Lana.

Hawke glanced around her in confusion.

"Bela? What's...?"

Isabela's mouth fell open. She glanced down at Hawke's clothes which had been caked with blood before and were now clean (well, cleaner). The wound in her side had completely healed, skin sewn perfectly over the gaping exit of the arrow, now visible through the hole in her shirt and looking as though it had never been pierced in the first place. She stared at Isabela, seeing the blood siphon off her face and stopping flowing down both her nostrils. The only thing she was now left with was a bruised eye and all three of them were still covered in mud.

"Not even a bloodstain," Isabela said, impressed, checking herself out in the reflection of her shiny dagger. "You could have done something about the mud though. We still look like we've been rolling around in dragon shit."

"Say another word and you will be. Go, your friend needs you," Yavana ordered.

"You didn't say what you wanted in return," Varric reminded her anxiously.

Yavana smiled mysteriously, making him shiver. "You will do your part," she replied, "Now go."

Needing no further encouragement, Varric led the way to the exit, grabbing Hawke and Isabela by the hands and towing them along. The pirate glanced back, feeling slightly wary now.

"He's not really our friend you know," she said, staring back at Yavana. Varric tugged her hand harder. It was too late to back out now.

"Let's just get out while we can shall we?" he asked, sprinting with them towards the exit.

The three of them left The Silent Grove, looking up ominously for any sign of dragons. It seemed strange that the witch would just let them go freely like that, especially after Isabela's antics and Varric's shady tactics. As soon as they were safely enveloped in the trees, Isabela turned her attention to Hawke, who was looking rather confused and still a bit peaky from her ordeal.

"Are you alright?" she asked, glancing over at Lana.

"I...Fine," Hawke replied, though still looking a little worse for wear. She massaged her side which had been, up until a few minutes ago, pouring with blood. The witch had healed her almost as well as Bethany used to. "How...How did we get back here?"

"Isabela carried you," Varric said, sounding amused, "Right after you fainted and leaked all over the forest floor."

"You're so dramatic, Sweetness," Isabela teased, throwing her a smirk.

"Hey! I took a bloody arrow that was meant for your...what was it? Heart?" Hawke joked. Varric sniggered.

"Any wonder they missed then," he muttered.

"Oy, I heard that!" Isabela exclaimed, sounding offended as the other two laughed.

The three of them trudged along the grass-covered path, trying to pick up any sign of a trail which the Crows left when they took Alistair. Lana could feel her head going dizzy from the amount of blood she had lost in the last few hours. As the others searched the nearby forest, she leaned against a tree trunk for support and massaged her temples. She was beginning to see stars again, a creeping sense of nausea making its way up along her shaking body. A warm hand rested on her back and she looked up. Isabela was by her side.

"We'll be out of here soon, sweet thing," she promised, tucking her fingers under her chin. "Just stay with me until we find Alistair, then we can spend some time alone together...I think we have some talking to do."

Hawke smiled in response, trying to pull herself together. It had been a very long night. _Not to mention a very perilous week. _The pirate smiled back and ran a hand along her cheek affectionately before walking away again and resuming scouting for the Antivan Crows and Prince Claudio. Hawke watched her for a moment, wishing she would come back. Somehow being close to Isabela made everything all right, whether they were arguing or not.

Varric saddled up beside her then and nudged her, holding out his hip flask.

"Take a swig of that," he encouraged, "It'll do you some good."

Hawke chuckled and accepted gratefully. "What about Isabela?" She asked, un-stoppering the flask and staring at the pirate as she scanned the ground for clues as to King Alistair's whereabouts.

"Don't tell her. She'll just drink it all on me before I even get a sip," the dwarf joked, "And it's for medicinal purposes only."

Lana chuckled. "Yeah right," she said sceptically, giving the dwarf a knowing smirk as she took a drink. Varric winked at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, seeing some of the colour had at least returned to her cheeks after the whiskey. Lana shivered slightly, feeling the warm brown liquid slip down her throat, and handed it back to him.

"Well, I'm definitely not feeling worse," she compromised. "Cheers, Varric."

"Don't mention it."

"I've found something!"

Hawke straightened up off the tree and both she and Varric made their way over towards Isabela, who was hovering over something which thankfully branched out into a trail.

"These look like footsteps," Varric said, examining the ground, "I think we're finally on the right track. Let's get going. With any luck we'll get there before the Crows use Alistair as dragon bait."

The three of them began to follow the clues ahead of them which would hopefully lead to the captured King of Ferelden and the Antivan Crows holding him captive.

* * *

"Hawke, what in The Maker's name are you doing?"

The three of them had been walking for about ten minutes when Lana had suddenly taken a detour off the beaten track. She had a silly grin on her face and her eyes looked a little glazed over. The dwarf and the pirate watched after her as she climbed up a small grassy hill on the right, staring up at something. She glanced down at her friends as she stumbled upwards.

"I see a coconut up that...that tree," she replied, giggling childishly.

Isabela and Varric looked at each other, smiling uncertainly. Lana's voice sounded strange.

"What tree, Sweetness?" the pirate asked. She was pretty sure there were no coconuts in any of these trees. They weren't the right type and the climate was all wrong. Hawke giggled girlishly again.

"Up...up there, Bela, look!" she said, leaning back and point up at a massive, leafy green tree above her head. "They have nipples..." She leaned back so far that she lost her balance on the hill and fell backwards, rolling down it roughly and landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Hawke!"

Isabela ran towards her and bent down to see if she was alright.

"Andraste's Ass, what's wrong with you?" she asked, confused. Lana simply continued laughing, her hair matted in dirt and small twigs. Isabela plucked a few of them out and observed her closely. She looked funny. "Did you...are you drunk?"

Hawke's laughter increased. "Noooo!" she blurted out, waving her hand clumsily. "I only had a few sips of...of whiskey...Ha ha ha."

Isabela sighed and turned back to Varric, who was looking at his hip flask in confusion. Suddenly his mouth fell open. "Shit, Rivaini..."

"What did you bloody give her?" she asked, trying not to laugh as Hawke's infectious laughter echoed all over the forest. The woman was clearly out of it.

"I...Well, it was supposed to be for medicinal purposes. I mixed a health potion with a half bottle of whiskey and..."

"And what?" Isabela pressed anxiously, feeling Lana's lips brushing across her thigh. Varric tried to hold his laughter back.

"Um...Well, Anselmo and Celso passed on some home remedies..."

"And?" the pirate encouraged, knowing there was more to it and dreading hearing what was coming next. Varric grinned, a little worriedly, a little amused.

"A touch of Avens, two Orlesian Beans, a dash of Brown Bugle, a snip of True Herb, Lady's Mantle, Spikenard and..." The dwarf thought to himself for a second. "...Opium Poppy."

Isabela's mouth fell open. "Holy shit, Varric! You've just given her a mix of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in all of Thedas!"

The dwarf cringed at the pirate. "Oops!"

They both turned back to Hawke who was clumsily and drunkenly kissing her way hungrily up Isabela's thigh. She grabbed the front of the pirate's shirt and rested her head along her massive chest, squeezing them tightly and giggling to herself.

"Mmm, coconuts...I told you they had nipples, Bela..."

Isabela and Varric burst out laughing.

"She must have lost a lot more blood than we thought," Varric said, moving in for a closer look. Hawke looked as though she had drunk the tavern dry. She smiled up at him like a baby trying to undo the strings on the pirate's corset. "There's probably more whiskey flowing through her right now than anything."

"Not to mention whatever else was in that flask! Balls, what are we going to do?" Isabela asked, trying to pry Lana's face out from her cleavage. The two of them couldn't stop laughing long enough to form a plan. Hawke's hands began to get a bit more adventurous, sliding up Isabela's legs as the pirate tried to beat her away.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hawke moaned, shaking her head drunkenly, still persisting, "Just let me..."

"Varric, a little help!" Isabela sniggered as the dwarf doubled over with laughter. He wrapped his arms under Hawke's and pulled her back, holding her still as she continued to squirm, laughing flirtingly. Isabela straightened up and readjusted her clothing, chuckling so much that her eyes were tearing up. Hawke wore an impish grin and turned her attention to the dwarf, staring up at him. She ran a hand along his stubble cheek.

"Hmm, Varric..."

"Uh, Rivaini!" Varric complained, staring down into Hawke's smouldering gaze and feeling awkward all of a sudden. Lana exhaled seductively and flipped over, her brown her flinging wildly. She leaned in closer to the dwarf and began running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Wow, look how springy it is!"

"Rivaini! Quick! Get her of off me! This is too weird!"

Isabela fought through her hysterics and tried to pry Lana off him as she leaned in for a kiss. _She's definitely drunk...among other things. _Lana began to giggle again, trying to wrestle out of Isabela's grip and get back to the dwarf. She was completely out of control.

"Aww, but he's so warm and cuddly," she moaned, holding out her arms, "And handsome...Oooo let me have him!"

"Oh, this is so bloody cruel!" Isabela laughed, holding a squirming Hawke around the waist and knowing how much she hated the thought of anything sexual with a man when she was sober. "I think that Opium Poppy is kicking in now. A shame we weren't back at the ship, I'd take full advantage of her enthusiasm."

Varric wheezed with laughter, getting up off the ground before Hawke pounced on him again. "Well, at least now you know what to take to get out of that dry spell you're both in," he teased.

"Keep a hold of that flask will you? We might need an antidote," Isabela said, all joking aside momentarily. That many substances in one person's body, as funny as the outcome was, couldn't be good for her by any means.

Hawke spun around in Isabela's arms and kissed her deeply then. Her tongue was clumsy and thick in her inebriated state. She giggled like a little girl, her hands travelling all over the pirate's body in indecision and misdirection. She clearly wasn't in command of any of her emotions or actions. It was all Isabela could to pry her off.

"Ugh, Maker that stuff's potent! I can taste it on her tongue," she said, spitting onto the ground and chuckling uncontrollably, leaning away from Lana's oncoming lips long enough to talk to the dwarf. "We've got to keep moving."

"How are we going to move her?" Varric asked, "Her legs are like a baby deer's right now, and I'm definitely keeping my distance."

Isabela laughed, holding her arms tighter around Lana to hold her upright. "This is your bloody fault!"

"I'm sorry, Rivaini, I am, and when she comes around I'll apologise...But it's too strange having Hawke look at me like that. I know she always desired me but just...no."

Isabela sniggered, "Oh, yes Varric. She's always had a thing for you...As have I. You lead the way then," she told him, "I'll help her."

Varric sniggered. "Good luck with that, Rivaini. She'll have climbed into your clothes before the night is up."

He turned and began to lead the other two along the trail left by the Antivan Crows, hearing Hawke's slurred words and lumbering footsteps as Isabela led her along. He tried to hold his laughter in, hearing her try to proposition the already sex-crazed (not to mention deprived) pirate. He was glad he hadn't taken the first sip or handed Isabela a sip back when Hawke had mentioned it to him a few minutes before. He definitely wouldn't have been able to wrestle off both of them in that state. There was a continuous slapping sound behind him as the pirate beat Hawke's adventurous hands away as they tried to slip under her clothes.

"...but I just want to touch them," Lana moaned, hanging off Isabela's shoulder and trying to peek down her shirt. Isabela chuckled.

"When we get back to the ship, Sweetness," she promised. It was taking all her self-control to prevent Hawke from stripping her naked on the spot. She knew the woman was completely out of it though. She was so cute when she was drunk. O_r high on an arousing concoction of sorts._ She grabbed the woman's cheeks and pressed her face away from her cleavage again, dragging her along, trying to keep her on her feet, as unsteady as they were.

"I love you, Is...Izzybela," Lana breathed wetly in her ear, her warm breath caressing along the pirate's neck as she rested her head on her shoulder. Isabela felt her bite her earlobe.

"I know you do, Sweetness, just watch where you're going," Isabela warned, keeping her upright as she tripped a little on the uneven forest floor.

"You have such... pretty eyes," Hawke said, staring up so close into the Rivaini's face so that she couldn't see anything apart from Lana's big brown ones boring into hers. Her pupils were dilated crazily and she wore a stupid smile on her beautiful face. Isabela couldn't help but laugh, seeing her drool out of the corner of her mouth.

"So do you, Sweetness, maybe let's use them to watch-OUCH!"

Hawke poked her in the eye with her finger. The smile slid from her face when she heard the pirate shout in pain. "I just...just wanted to touch them," she said innocently, looking offended.

"You can't bloody touch them, they're eyeballs!" Isabela groaned, "Shit Hawke, just turn around will you? I can't see where we're going."

"I can see for us! Use my eyes!" Hawke said childishly, spinning around and beginning to take giant, unsteady footsteps forwards. Isabela chuckled, keeping her hands around her waist to prevent her from falling. "Do you want to touch my booty so I can lead you?"

The pirate sniggered, "I always want to touch your ass, sweet thing. Just concentrate will you. You're like a baby on ice."

"Oh let's switch...I want...I want to touch yours instead," Lana replied, trying to turn around against Isabela's firm grip.

"Maker's Breath, this is like the dialogue from a cheap whore show at The Blooming Rose," she laughed, beating away Hawke's hand again as she tried to reach back and grab her behind. The woman dug her feet into the ground, resisting from the pirate's pushes as she tried to get her to move. Alistair didn't have much time. This was all they bloody needed.

"Hawke move!" she hissed in her ear. Lana giggled.

"Make me...you know you want to..."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense," Isabela replied, frowning at her.

"You don't make any sense," Lana mumbled. "Let's make sex instead...I mean love...No sex! Ha ha ha...

"Argh! Stop pinching my ass!" Isabela complained, jumping a little. "We've got to keep moving, Sweetness. You can have your way with me later."

"How's it going back there, Rivaini?" Varric joked, determinedly not looking round for fear of what he would see. Hawke's dialogue was enough to make him guess. He couldn't stop laughing, hearing Isabela's responses and the continuous slaps.

"I hate you, Varric," Isabela called back, slapping Lana on the ass to get her moving again.

"Oooo, you know what I like," Hawke teased, sticking her tongue out and staring back at Isabela. The pirate wrapped her arms around her again to get a better grip and tried to hurry to catch up with Varric, all the while with Lana's adventurous tongue trying to slip into her mouth.

"ARGH, Hawke!"

Isabela's head recoiled as Lana bit her on the chin playfully. Hawke giggled seductively, patting her on the cheek.

"I know you like it rough, Izzybibla," she said flirtingly, "Go on, let me have a peek...They're so big!"

Isabela slapped her outstretched hand again as she tried to cop a feel of her breasts once more.

"Hawke concentrate!"

"I'm trying...you keep slapping my hands away!"

"I mean on the road!" Isabela corrected, "Maker's Breath, I'm going to kill Varric."

The dwarf's wheezing laugh could be heard in the distance. He had never seen Hawke this crazy before. They eventually caught up with him, Lana's eyes rolling into the back of her head as Isabela held her up. She felt her lower back twinge in pain again, as the woman's legs gave out from under her.

"Shit, is she alright?" Varric asked worriedly now. Lana's heavy eyes looked up at him.

"I love you, Varric," she mumbled. Both he and the pirate sniggered.

"Come on," Isabela said, trying not to laugh, knowing it wasn't Lana's fault, "Help me with her. We must be getting close to the Crow's camp."

"Now, Hawke," Varric said, pulling her up along with Isabela and staring deep into her eyes. "We've got to be really quiet here," he began slowly. "We don't want to get caught." Hawke's face lit up.

"Like a game?" she asked. Isabela heard the dwarf snigger at the effect the herbs seemed to have had on her. It made her even cuter...in a slightly scary way.

"Exactly, Sweetness," the pirate answered in a motherly fashion, nudging him in the ribs to stop so as they didn't lose her limited attention. "Like a big game of seduction," she pretended, "Everyone has to be silent or else nobody has sex, understand?"

Lana nodded and smiled hungrily, "Can I be with you, Issybelsa?"

Varric laughed even harder, hearing just how much difficulty she was having even saying people's names. He wiped the tears from his eyes. That was definitely some strong concoction he had made. He made a mental note never to accept anything from any of Isabela's crew ever again.

"Of course, Sweetness," Isabela replied kindly.

"And Barric? Who's going to be with...with him?" Lana asked, her lazy eyes glancing over at the dwarf. "We could...we could share..."

"Oh, I've got Bianca, little Hawke," Varric replied, taking out the crossbow to show her. "I'm well looked after, don't worry."

"Oh good," Hawke mumbled, "Just like I've got Izzybela."

"Not to mention her nippled coconuts," Varric added, sniggering.

A huge smile appeared on Hawke's face then. "Mmmm coconuts..."

Isabela slapped her hand away from her chest for what seemed like the millionth time and nudged Varric in the ribs once more. He recoiled and began to lead the way towards the camp, chuckling to himself. The pirate rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around a more sedated Hawke and began to follow, desperate to get this night over with and get back to the ship. As funny as it was, Lana was definitely feeling the brunt of this night more than any of them. Tomorrow would be rough for her. All jokes aside, this was possibly the most disastrous quest they had ever been on. Isabela only hoped that they would catch up with Alistair in time, so that it wouldn't all have been for nothing...


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them were hunched over, slithering through the overgrown forest, hidden just behind a few bushes, atop a small cliff that overlooked the active Crow camp below. It was stretched as far as the eye could see, meaning that they would have to walk around it to get to the Prince's heavily protected tent where King Alistair was no doubt being held captive. Isabela held Hawke's hand in hers, keeping her close in her unpredictable state, hearing her trip occasionally as her wobbly legs and poor sense of self awareness got the better of her at the mercy of the uneven forest floor. Varric led the way along the outskirts of the camp, listening to the conversations of the Antivan Crows below them and watching for any signs of danger.

The pirate suddenly felt Hawke's gait slowing. She glanced back at her, seeing Lana taking giant baby steps over the tiniest of obstacles and almost falling in the process. Her tongue was hanging out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, eyes wide, legs stretching in giant lunges over the undergrowth and trying to balance herself at the same time. It looked to be a difficult feat for her to be even standing in the first place.

"Aooo!"

Isabela reached back and caught her as she tripped over a small stick and fell, head first, into the thick bushes that were shielding them from view. Varric turned back, hearing Lana's cry, and saw her perfectly formed ass sticking out of the bushes to their right, legs flinging around comically.

"Help me!"

Isabela bit her tongue as she felt laughter building and took pity on her. She dragged her out of the bushes, both of them falling to the ground in a heap, covered in leaves and twigs. The pirate grunted as Lana landed on top of her. Her eyes were filled with tears and there were several more scratches on her face, to go with those she had picked up earlier. _She's too damn cute right for her own good right now._

"Ah, shit," Lana cried, grimacing. She patted her cheeks and up around her ears. "Is my head still on?"

The pirate laughed and pulled her close, beginning to pry the tiny twigs and leaves out of her brown hair. Whatever that potion was that she had drunk, it seemed to make her horny one minute, then completely incompetent the next. _The result of powerful aphrodisiacs and alcohol...oh, and a half a health potion mixed with whatever those perverts Anselmo and Celso had concocted._ Varric made his way back towards them.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, seeing Isabela try to keep Hawke down as she began to struggle then to get at him.

"Fine!" she replied, "Just keep-"

"_**What's that noise?"**_

The three of them fell silent at once as an Antivan Crow from the other side of the bushes spoke. The pirate's heart jumped into her mouth. She glanced over her head at Varric, who had flattened himself down on the ground beside them and now lay very still, not daring to make a sound. A moment of tense silence passed.

"_**I know I heard something,"**_ the same, heavily accented voice said suspiciously. _**"From that ledge just above us..."**_

Varric could see the worry in Isabela's expression. _Have we been caught? _She glanced down at Lana, who was lying across her chest, knowing she was in no shape to fight. _She's in no shape to even stand by herself. _Feeling her eyes on her, Lana glanced up and smiled at Isabela, her eyes still as wide as coins and as mischievous as ever. The Rivaini pressed a finger to the woman's lips as she made to open her mouth, too inebriated to know just how much danger they would be in right now if they were caught. They were so close to the camp that they could smell the cooking pig roasting on a spit below them. It was making their stomachs churn with hunger.

"Sshh, Sweetness," Isabela mouthed at Hawke, shaking her head as the Antivan Crows debated over checking out the noise that they had made.

"I'm hungry," Lana moaned, beginning to nibble on the Rivaini's outstretched finger.

"Ouch!" Isabela gasped, feeling her teeth sink in a little too far. Hawke then began to suck it instead. The pirate glanced down at her, feeling herself become aroused. _Maker's Breath, am I serious? Is this turning me on? _The obvious answer was yes. She pulled her wet finger out of Lana's mouth with a _pop! _and pressed it against her lips once more to keep her quiet. She could feel Hawke's mouth curling into a smile under her silencing finger, an impish glint in her eye. Realising she was about to burst out laughing, Isabela covered her entire hand over her mouth, hearing Lana's silent sniggers behind it and seeing her eyes tear up with delight. _Shit, she's going to get us caught. Curse Varric and his dodgy apothecary! _

Lana's uncontrollable sniggers caught the attention of the dwarf then. He looked back, seeing Isabela shake her head at her love, both hands over her mouth to keep her quiet. Hawke tried to pry them away, thinking they were playing a game.

"Aahh," she whispered, recoiling from them as though gasping for air through Isabela's fingers, "Aahh! Isa... Stop!...hurting...aahh..."

"Sshhh!" Isabela scolded with a snigger, rolling on top of her now instead and pinning her to the ground, giving her a look. Varric had to hold in his own laugh at the sight. If Lana was an imp when she was sober, it was nothing compared to when she was high. Hawke gazed up into Isabela's eyes, boring into hers above, and smiled under her silencing finger once more.

"You're pretty," she cooed, chuckling girlishly and fluttering her eyelashes. She ran her hands along the pirate's sides and slid them in between their bodies, "Honk, honk!"

Isabela felt the woman squeeze her breasts at each word and began to snigger herself then, unable to hold it in any longer. _Balls!_

"Stop it, Hawke," she hissed through her silent laughter, leaning in closer to her, so close that she could smell the potent concoction that the woman had drank, lingering on her breath. "They'll see us!"

"They won't see me...I'm infiz..invis...infibable..."

"Yes, you're 'infibable', Sweetness," Isabela whispered, rolling her eyes, "Just Ssshh!"

"But Bebla...I mean Isebebla...Bebla? Can I call you Beby? It's easier..."

"Hawke!"

"Yeah, I like Beby...Big Boobs Beby...Boobies! Woohoo!"

"Ah!"

Isabela slapped Hawke's hands away from her chest again as she _honked! _once more, and pinned the woman's hands down onto the ground. The only problem now, was that she couldn't cover her mouth to stop her drunken babbling.

"I love boobies, Beby...But like, big brestusus and tight vestusus...With nipples...Always with nipples...Obviously..."

"Try and shut her up, Rivaini. They're getting closer!" Varric hissed back at them, hearing the voices of the Crows grow nearer. He caught a glance of one of them through the bushes.

"_**There it is again! Can't you hear it? There's someone talking..."**_

"...Great big bests...I mean breasts...All shapes and sizes..."

"_**I hear nothing, Franco."**_

"_**Listen, you idiot! Sounds like a woman..."**_

"...Wipples are pointy...Well, mine are. Hey! Let me see yours, Beby..."

"Rivaini!" Varric hissed again. Isabela glanced up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered loudly, "My hands are tied, trying to keep her from bloody groping me!"

"I don't know, kiss her or something!" Varric replied, "Anything! Just hurry before they catch us!"

Needing no further encouragement, and wondering why the idea hadn't popped into her own head, Isabela closed the short distance in between hers and Hawke's ever-talking mouth.

"...Breast friends...Brest-"

The pirate claimed her attention and began to kiss her deeply to keep her quiet, catching her completely off guard. The forest went silent finally, but for the Antivan Crows who were now hunting them, aware to their presence. The pirate could feel Lana's thick tongue against hers, which was surprisingly dry now, as an after-effect of whatever she had drank no doubt. In fact, her entire mouth was worryingly dry as the poison kicked in. Knowing that any dose of the concoction on her lips could easily poison her as well, the pirate strained her ears, trying to hear when it would be safe to let Lana go.

"_**...We have to check it out."**_

"_**I'm not going up there. Vamos muchacho...Let's play some cards before you burst into tears like a little chica."**_

"_**Cállate cabron."**_

"_**Co**_**_ño..."_**

The two men continued cursing at each other as their voices trailed away, leaving Isabela and Varric room to breathe again. The dwarf sighed with relief and wiped his sweating brow.

"That was close, Rivaini," he said worriedly, getting to his feet and shimmying back towards her and Hawke. Isabela broke their kiss and pulled the woman to her feet.

"You're telling me," She replied, "She just wouldn't shut up...I had no idea she loved breasts that much."

They both sniggered.

"Neither did I...But we can't take her with us," Varric continued, serious now, "She's not able to fight and we can't save King Alistair and babysit her at the same time."

"I'm not leaving her here!" Isabela snapped, frowning at him, "This is your bloody fault, not hers...and besides, it's too dangerous to let her roam freely. She'll probably run off and start feeling up Yavana or something. I'm sure the witch wouldn't see the funny side."

Varric chuckled, "Probably, but we don't have a choice. She can't come, Rivaini."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Isabela asked, holding Lana upright as the woman collapsed onto her shoulder, in another downer mood after their kiss. Hawke closed her eyes and nuzzled into Isabela's neck, feeling drowsy and confused. Her entire world was starting to spin. Varric observed her.

"The outbursts seem to come in stages," he diagnosed, taking the flask out of his pocket again and flicking open the lid to get another whiff of his potion. "Maybe if we gave her more... just enough so that it would knock her out."

"Are you insane? It might kill her! We don't even know what's in there. Knowing Celso and Anselmo it's nothing good," Isabela retorted, eyeing up the flask warily.

"Look at it this way," Varric began, "If we take her with us, there's a good chance Alistair dies and us along with him. That means no coin, Rivaini, no riches and probably no crew after you have nothing to pay them with."

Isabela bit her lip, her jaw set.

"At least if we knock her out we have a chance of saving him and rescuing this shity quest in time to get back to the ship and find her an antidote," the dwarf continued convincingly. A moment of silence passed between them as Isabela considered his proposal.

"Alright! Alright!" she relented finally, seeing he was right, "We don't have to poison her again to knock her out though."

Varric snorted, "True," he agreed, "But it would take a hell of a punch to send her out cold for a lengthy bit of time. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course," Isabela replied, with a grin, "I've hit her before, Varric."

"Before you were an item though," Varric reminded her, amused, recalling the right hook Isabela had swung at Hawke back when she had just killed Castillon all those years ago in Kirkwall. He folded his arms. "Let's see it then, Rivaini, we don't have all day."

Isabela unhooked Hawke's arms from around her neck and balanced her on the one spot, taking a few steps back. Lana dangled uncontrollable, staggering on the spot like one of the drunks from The Hanged Man, unable to even hold her head up. Isabela readied her fist, preparing to punch.

"Anytime now, Rivaini," Varric teased, smirking up at her, seeing the reluctance in her face. Isabela hesitated. She jumped up and down on the spot, trying to psyche herself up.

"Come on! You can do this!" she said out loud, trying to convince herself.

"No you can't!" Varric sang, seeing her falter. Isabela tensed up her muscles, ready to take a swing...

"One, two...Ugh! I can't do it, Varric, I can't bloody hit her," the pirate moaned, her fists falling, "She's too damn cute right now. Last time we were having an argument. It would be cruel...You do it."

"Me?"

"Yes, use Bianca's butt or something."

Both of them sniggered at the innuendo.

"Alright," Varric relented, taking the giant crossbow off his back, "Bend her over."

Fresh laughter filled the air at the second innuendo as Isabela nudged out one of Hawke's knees, making it buckle under her. She lowered her down onto the ground gently and placing her at the dwarf's level, giving her a sympathetic stare and cringing at what was to come. _Remind me to make this up to her later. She really has had a terrible bloody week!_

"Nipples..." Hawke slurred sleepily, dangling on the spot.

Varric lined up the butt of Bianca to the side of her forehead then pulled back, ready to take a swing.

"Ready Isabela?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind," Isabela replied, screwing up her face in anticipation. The dwarf turned his attentions back to the semi-unconscious form in front of him.

"Sorry, Hawke. It's for your own good."

Isabela held back her cry of pain as Varric took a massive swing with the crossbow and smacked Lana hard over the side of the head, knocking her into the abyss. The sound of the wooden handle against her skull echoed in the night, causing birds to be scared out of some nearby trees. Lana fell to the side, landing in the pirate's outstretched arms, a thin trickle of blood running from a fresh gash on her temple. She looked an absolute mess now. Her eyes were closed, looking as though they wouldn't open any time soon. Isabela's heart ached.

"Uff, that had to hurt! Now I think the poison might have been kinder," she cringed, looking down into Hawke's peaceful face and feeling extremely guilty for agreeing to this.

"It was the right thing to do," Varric said, feeling pretty bad himself, "She was a hazard to all of us though, as funny as it was. Remind me to buy her a pint later, will you?"

"No offence, Varric, but I don't think she'll be accepting another drink off you any time soon after this," Isabela teased, smirking up at him. The dwarf chuckled.

"You'd be surprised," he joked. "This is Hawke we're talking about."

The Rivaini chuckled and stared back down at Lana, whose head was resting on her lap. She ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, feeling a pang of regret. "What shall we do with her now then?"

"Just leave her here hidden in the bushes," Varric said, "The camp's only down below us. We'll have Alistair back in no time and then we can come back and get her."

"That's if he's still here," the pirate replied, her mind coming back as to what they were supposed to be doing. The King didn't have much time. "Alright then, let's do this."

She slid her knees out from under Hawke's head and gently placed it on the rough forest floor. The woman didn't even stir. Varric watched her bend down and give Lana a kiss in apology. He knew Isabela would never be able to hit her so cruelly like that, even if it was for her own good. A few years ago and she probably would have jumped at the chance, but Hawke meant so much to her now...not that she would ever admit it though. To Varric, she didn't have to however. It was written all over her face just how much she was smitten.

Isabela got to her feet then and tore her eyes away from Hawke's unconscious form. She dusted herself down, then took out her daggers and turned to Varric, who had Bianca turned the right way up now. He smiled up at her.

"Right, let's do this shit," he said in a businesslike tone.

"Just one thing," Isabela said, staring back down at Lana.

"Which is?" Varric asked, waiting. Isabela smiled back at him dangerously.

"When we find Claudio, he's mine."

* * *

"If it's any comfort, I was impressed you came to Antiva alone. It showed courage, if not intellect," Prince Claudio was saying.

A little higher than him, stomach's flat to the bank in hiding, were Isabela and Varric. The dwarf made a little parting in the bushes in order for them to see. Alistair was sitting a short way away, on a log to Claudio's right, hands bound behind his back as the campfire crackled in front of him. The prince had his back to them, oblivious to their presence for the time being.

"Right," Alistair answered sarcastically, "Because you're the clever one...You lured me all the way out here just to get into that Grove?"

Claudio sipped his pewter tankard of red wine. "I did," he replied proudly.

Alistair snorted. "Pity you didn't just think to kill the dragon," he scoffed, "That's what I'd have done, but I guess we can't all be fearless Grey Wardens."

Prince Claudio laughed. "We toyed with the notion of trying," he said, grinning, "But that beauty is why we're so interested."

The King's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "When you say 'we'..." he began. Prince Claudio avoided his eyes and didn't elaborate. "I have a feeling you're not talking about the Crows, are you?"

Claudio poured himself more wine from the giant urn in front of him and sat it back down at his feet. "We all have our patrons," he replied simply. "Prove more tolerable than your father and I may yet tell you about mine."

"Let's kill him," Isabela whispered to her trusty dwarf, "His voice makes my blood boil."

"Not yet," Varric hissed back, placing a hand on her arm as she made to get up, dagger in hand. "Let's see if Alistair can get any useful answers out of him. He won't get a chance to when you're finished with him."

Isabela sighed. "Well I'm going to find a better position then. Feel free to strike when you see the best opportunity," she replied, angered by being so close yet unable to stick her dagger in that bastard's back. Varric chuckled watching her scurry away. He turned his attention back to the ongoing conversation below him.

"What do you know about King Maric?" Alistair asked, unable to mask the interest from his voice. "What happened after he came here?"

Prince Claudio's smile widened. He stroked his black goatee looking smug, and stayed annoyingly quiet, much to Alistair's dismay.

Up on the hilltop, Varric aimed Bianca, ready to fire.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Alistair pressed, "If you plan on killing me then what's the harm? I'm as good as dead once you get past that damn dragon."

"True," Claudio answered, "But all the same, I'd rather not risk it. I love seeing you squirm-AH!"

A metal bolt came flying through the air and sliced through Prince Claudio's cup of wine, shattering it to pieces and embedding itself in the head of a nearby Crow guard.

"_Bastardo! _Find the dwarf!" Claudio yelled at the rest of his men.

Alistair chuckled. "You wanted me alive...Now you have to try and keep me."

There was a _click click_ somewhere nearby and another bolt came flying through the air, taking down another Crow. Suddenly Varric poked his head up from over the bushes.

"Bianca says hello."

"There!"

"Get him!"

The rest of the guards began to sprint towards the danger, leaving their Prince unprotected and alone in the camp with only Alistair for company.

"Idiots!" he yelled after them," Maintain a perimeter!"

"Poor Claudio! Luis had that same confused look!"

Prince Claudio looked up just in time to see Isabela drop from the branch of a nearby tree, a dagger in each hand. He dodged her attack and she landed on the ground, ready and eager to battle.

"You don't deserve to speak his name," Claudio spat angrily.

"He was _my_ husband, not yours," Isabela replied, "A shame too. I'd have loved to see you locked in his "evening gallery" for a few days."

Alistair smiled. "Didn't I tell you to go?" he asked, thought extremely grateful to see her.

Isabela snorted, not taking her eyes off Claudio. "So what if you did? You're not my King."

"Trying to trade up then?" Claudio mocked, going in for a swing with his withdrawn sword. Isabela jumped over it. "Luis could pay for your wine and your silks, but this man could give you a whole country. Stay close and show some flesh—"

He lunged again.

"Shut up and fight!" Isabela yelled, blocking his attack with both her daggers. Claudio was too strong for her though. His sword bounced off her block and the tip scraped across her face, just under her black eye.

"ARGHH!"

She felt warm blood streak down her cheek. Luckily the wound didn't seem to be that deep though. She staggered on her feet, stunned momentarily.

"Always the hypocrite," Claudio continued, "How many nights did you wear that shy little smile, whispering meekly in your husband's ear?"

He swung for her again, which she managed to block properly this time.

"And then when he asks you to entertain his friends you decide he's not doting enough?" he continued. Suddenly his boot caught Isabela square in the stomach. She doubled over. "You were lucky to be Luis' plaything—No one else would have lifted you out of that filth you called a home."

Isabela fell to the ground, winded from the second kick to the stomach. Her daggers fell from her hands, landing a short distance away in the puddle of mud she was lying in. Claudio watched her crawl across the ground towards them.

"If you thought you were too good for him, you should have crawled back to the sewers on your wedding day—not bedded and betrayed him to become the Whore of the Eastern Shore!"

Suddenly Isabela's hand grasped her closest dagger, buried in the mud where Claudio couldn't see.

"You're right," she admitted, staring at the muddy puddle beneath her. "I should have."

Instinctively she spun around and sliced off Prince Claudio's hand, taking him by surprise. Isabela jumped to her feet, hearing him yell in pain and punched him with the pummel of her dagger, getting extreme satisfaction in seeing the blood spurt from his nose and mouth.

"I've changed a lot since then," she continued, as he fell backwards onto the ground and landed with a splash beside his sword, the lost hand still clutched around it. She walked up towards him, hovering over the mumbling mess that was once a Prince. "You have no idea the shit Luis put me through, and you never will. Any last words?"

Claudio held his bleeding stump and choked on the blood in his mouth. "Ghkk!"

Isabela smiled, "Alright, then."

She lunged downwards as hard as she could, stabbing him directly through the heart with her golden dagger, all the way up to the hilt.

"DON'T!" Alistair screamed, too late.

Prince Claudio stared up, wide-eyed at his killer, seeing the anger burning in her eyes and the unexplainable satisfaction at having gotten her own back at last.

"Goodbye, Claudio. Tell Luis I said hello."

Isabela watched the life fade from his eyes, enjoying every second of it. _What a bastard!_ Only when she was sure he couldn't feel her blade in his heart anymore, did she pull it out and get to her feet. She pulled a kerchief from his pocket and began to clean her dagger of his scarlet blood, getting rid of his stench.

"You killed him," Alistair said sadly, staring down at Claudio as he bled out on the grass.

"Well, I didn't like him very much," Isabela replied coldly, still feeling angry from his mocking and his jibes about her ex-husband.

"I hadn't noticed," Alistair replied sarcastically, "But he had answers about Maric."

Isabela sighed and walked over behind him, beginning to cut at the bonds around his wrists. "It's too late now," she replied grimly.

"You believe so?"

The two of the spun around, ready to attack, and their mouths fell open. The witch Yavana was standing beside the campfire, her unusual staff held in her hand, looking as menacing and as beautifully deadly as ever. "I assure you, the truth is never out of reach."

Varric tumbled out of the bushes above, making Isabela and Alistair jump once more.

"Ugh," he groaned, getting to his feet and dusting himself down, "From now on, no more games of chase the dwarf. You're not just a distraction, Varric. You're useful for more than luring away guards-While everything interesting happens someplace else?" he added, eyeing up Yavana before him with wide eyes like the others had.

Isabela chuckled. "Glad to see you're alright," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "You almost missed the fun. Evidently we're going to ask Claudio how it feels to be stabbed in the chest."

Yavana held her staff out over the remains of Prince Claudio's body. "We begin. His spirit lingers in the Fade. I can bring it back."

A giant smoky skull erupted from the tip of the witch's staff and all of a sudden she stabbed Claudio in the eye with the other end.

"Uff! Maker's Breath, I wasn't expecting to see that," Isabela said, cringing despite the hatred she felt for the man.

"Evidently neither was he," Varric joked, seeing the leaking remains from his squashed eyeball. He and Isabela sniggered, while Alistair watched eagerly. The witch dragged her staff out of his eye and Claudio's back arched as he was dragged up off the ground, his skin turning eerily grey and beginning to decompose at an alarming rate.

"Tell me the name of your master," the witch asked calmly. "Tell me, Prince Claudio Valisti, of the Order of Crows."

Claudio hesitated. "I...cannot."

Yavana grabbed his throat, a fire beginning to burn in her eyes. She was done playing nice, having limited patience with evidently run in the family.

"Tell me!" she demanded, glaring into his face, "Tell me your master's name or I will bound you to this rotting body for all eternity! Tell me or I will let maggots eat your flesh and protect only enough of your soul to keep you aware!"

Suddenly Claudio began to burst into flames. His ear-piercing scream echoed all around the forest.

"I..ARGHHHHH!"

"Your master's name!" Yavana demanded once more. The flesh was scorched away from the rotting corpse and Prince Claudio was almost a skeleton before he answered.

"ARGHHHH! AURELIAN...AURELIAN TITUS!"

Yavana smiled evilly and the skeleton remains exploded, turning into dust and casting the forest into a blinding bright light momentarily. Isabela and Varric turned to look at each other, wide-eyed.

"Holy shit!" the dwarf exclaimed, having never seen anything like it in his entire life.

"Claudio's having a really bad day," Isabela said, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Worse than Hawke's, and that's saying something." _Yep, I'd say that pretty much topped what I wanted to do to him. _She gave the witch an appraising look. _Remind me not to get on her bad side._

"Who's Aurelian Titus?" Alistair wondered, staring at the witch.

"_That's _what you want to ask her!" Isabela asked incredulously. "Not 'how in Andraste's Holy knickers did you kill someone who was already dead?'"

"For now? A name," Yavana informed him, ignoring Isabela's outburst, "But it is a name that I have sought for a very long time."

"And we helped you get it," Alistair said, a little angry at being used. Like mother, like daughters it seemed. Yavana turned to him.

"You drew out his servant as I thought you might," she replied smugly, "Come. You have earned another chance to-"

"Beby!"

Hawke came running out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around the fearsome witch, mistaking her for Isabela. She buried her face in the witches massive cleavage and began to kiss it, blowing bubbles loudly and giggling excitedly. Isabela, Varric and Alistair's jaws dropped in shock.

"ARGH!"

Suddenly an electric pulse surged through a furious Yavana's body and Hawke was blasted back away from her, landing on the grass roughly, flat on her back. There was a seconds stunned silence then:

"Ow..."

Isabela burst out laughing along with Varric and ran to see if she was alright. The woman was staring up at the sky, stunned and confused, still in her inebriated state. He hair was standing on end after being electrocuted and smoke was rising from her body.

"I didn't know nipples could shoot lightening..." she moaned painfully.

The witch looked beside herself with rage as the dwarf and the pirate sniggered uncontrollably. They sat Hawke up straight, not seeing Yavana advance. She held her staff out, pointing it directly at Lana's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, the same fire as before rising in her eyes.

"Wow! Hold your fire, witch! She's not herself," Isabela said, sensing the danger and lunging in front of Lana to protect her from being scalded alive and turned into dust. Yavana glared down at her.

"She violated my personal space," she spat, "She has to die."

"Not a chance!" Isabela growled angrily, "She's been poisoned! It's not her fault."

"What in The Maker's name is going on?" Alistair asked, staring down at Hawke, in shock at what he had just seen. Lana gasped.

"King Calian!"

She scrambled to her feet, leap-frogging over little Varric and leaping wildly into the King's arms, beginning to cover his face with kisses.

"Hawke? What the-"

Isabela ran after her and both she and Varric began to pry her off him, unwrapping her legs from around his waist, both of them trying to hold back their laughter, lest Yavana being angered further and not following through with her offer of another chance for information. They finally managed to pull Lana away from him, Alistair's face roaring red with embarrassment. He wore a polite smile of bewilderment.

"Let him go, Hawke," Isabela said, beating her outstretched hand away.

"But Issybebla! He's so yummy! Look at his blonde curls! Oh, can I keep him? Can I keep him, please?" Lana babbled, trying to get back to the King.

"No, Hawke! Maker's Breath!" the pirate replied, rolling her eyes. She was just about at the end of her tether now. She wanted normal Lana back, normal Lana who didn't find men attractive at all and wasn't such a massive pain in the ass.

"What in Andraste's name has happened to her?" Alistair asked, seeing the desire in Hawke's eyes and feeling himself get a little excited against his will. This didn't go amiss by Varric, who had realised by now that the King had held a torch for the beautiful Champion of Kirkwall since a few weeks back.

"Varric gave her a drink that was spiked with all sorts of crap," Isabela informed him, "Let's just keep moving. We need to get her back to the ship as soon as possible before she strips one of us naked. I'm disappointed to say that it's a tossup between all four of us."

Hearing the desperation in the pirate's voice, Alistair let it drop and turned back to Yavana. "Will you still help us?" he asked hopefully.

The witch eyed him suspiciously, then threw Hawke an angry look before turning her back on them all. "Come," she said, leading them into the forest. "I won't offer again."

* * *

Alistair followed the witch down the steps inside The Silent Grove, into the same hole which had Isabela and Varric reluctant to enter earlier. The both of them had elected instead, to stay topside, trying to control an out-of-control Hawke, who had once again began flirting nonstop with anything that moved and tried to kiss Bianca. The King followed the fierce witch down into her lair, wondering what in all of Thedas he would find. The only thing she had told him so far was: "Your future lies below, your friends cannot follow." If that wasn't code for 'you're about to die a slow and painful death' then he didn't know what was. Shaking the thought from his head he followed her down the last few steps until his boots his some sort of gravel below. Suddenly a massive roar caught his attention.

"It is permitted," Yavana said, patting the massive dragon's head as its nostrils flared at the sight of Alistair, "Tonight, and only tonight."

Alistair groaned, having already had his fair share of dragons in the past. "Where are we?" he asked, seeing that the beast was tamed before taking another few steps forward.

"The Hall of Sleepers," Yavana replied, "The dragons that came would rest here for generations—until awakened by power. I revived a few—very few that had not died in their slumber. They were the first dragons to roam our lands in many ages, but the great ones were always beyond my reach."

"Maric changed that," Alistair said, seeing where she was going with this.

"The blood of Calenhad the Great, first King of Ferelden flowed in his veins," the witch replied, nodding her head, "It called to my queen of dragons and woke her."

"How?" Alistair asked, curious in spite of himself.

"Blood is power," Yavana answered, "It connects us. That is why Aurelian took your father from me. A fool with power only desires more power." She reached out and touched his arm. "Your heart beats with the old blood as well. It sings of a time when dragons ruled the skies, a time before the veil, before mysteries were forgotten...Can you hear it?"

Alistair said nothing. Was this a trick question?

"You see your blood as a curse," Yavana continued, "Your crown as a burden. Use them now to claim your freedom."

"What are you saying?" Alistair asked, confused.

"Awaken the last of the great ones as your father was meant to," Yavana ordered, "Absolve him of his oath and we will search for Aurelian Titus together. We can find your father and he can relieve you of your crown. Your life will be yours again."

Alistair sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "Why is it always a damn ritual?" he asked, as though to himself. He glared at Yavana. "You and Morrigan and Flemeth, all you do is manipulate and lie."

"That is our craft," the witch replied, "But not our purpose. Mankind destroys without understanding, yet I preserve." She leaned in and touched his cheek, staring into his eyes. "What is your purpose?"

Alistair's eyebrows furrowed.

"Justice."

He drove the pointy end of his hidden sword up through the witches heart as hard as he could, feeling her double over in pain. She fell to ground dead, her blood staining the ground below her.

"You took Maric from me...From my brother," Alistair spat, "You took him from Ferelden. Everything that happened to my country was because of you."

The huge dragon reared on its hind legs and roared at the King.

"Going to eat me?" he asked fearlessly. The beast didn't advance. "I didn't think so."

Alistair turned away from Yavana and all that she had introduced him to and began to ascend the massive staircase, making his way back to the surface to the others.

"I take it things went well?" Varric asked, seeing him walk by with blood stains on the front of his jacket. The King didn't answer, but led them outside. He walked back into the forest until he was far enough away from The Silent Grove then sank onto the ground, his head hung.

"Are you ok?" Isabela asked, holding Hawke around the waist, one of her arms draped heavily over her shoulder, and dragging her along as she hit a downer once more.

"No," Alistair replied simply, "I killed her."

"That's it then?" Varric asked. Folding his arms and staring down at him in defeat, wondering what his plan was from here. Alistair got to his feet then, holding the hilt of his sword where it was resting in the scabbard by his waist.

"It's not," he revealed, "I'm tired of being a pawn, Varric. I'm going to fine Aurelian Titus and I'm going to kill him too. He's earned that much."

"And then?" Isabela asked.

"When that's done I'm going to find Maric, and then I'm going home...to be King."

Varric smiled up at him, "It's about time you said that," he replied proudly.

Alistair smiled at him and the four of them began to make their way back towards the ship, glad that their foray into the Tellari Swamps was finally at an end.

"I should ask for a second ship," Isabela said, giving Hawke a small slap on the cheek to make her come around and begin to walk again, "Or a title. You do intend to pay us to stick around, Alistair?"

Alistair chuckled, "Let me see what's in the treasury. For now though, let's work on getting Hawke back to the ship. She looks like she's had it rougher than any of us."

Isabela smirked cheekily, "In more ways than one."

Seeing a faint blush appear on the Kings cheeks, the pirate smiled to herself and kissed Lana on the top of the head before taking her by the hand and leading her back to the safety of the ship. She knew it would be another while yet before Varric's potion wore off, and boy would Hawke have the worst hangover ever when it did. Planning in her head how she would beat the unknown quantities of the recipe out of Anselmo and Celso, Isabela helped Hawke into the tiny boat they had sailed here on and held her close, praying to The Maker that none of Varric's concoction had done any real damage and wanting nothing more than to get Lana to bed and begin to make it up to her after everything she had been put through on this bastarding quest.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's going crazy again, Rivaini."

Isabela looked up from where she was lying, sprawled out on the deck, arms folded behind her head, soaking up the glorious rays of Antivan sunshine that were beating down upon them. In the distance she could hear a familiar voice cheering and yelling obscenities to the rest of the crew, who were laughing loudly and egging her on, passing out the drinks as the entertainment continued once more. The pirate smiled up at the worried-looking dwarf.

"Oh, leave her be, Varric. It'll wear off eventually," she replied, chuckling and closing her eyes once more.

The dwarf sniggered and leaned against the rail of the ship, which was still in dock, folding one leg over the other and hearing: "Woooooohoooooo! Beby, look at me! I'm flying!" from overhead. Both of them looked up as Lana swung from rope to rope in her manic state, getting fresh howls of laughter and cheers from the crew watching down below.

"When are we leaving?" he asked, staring up at the flying Hawke for a few more seconds and then back down at Isabela. "Alistair's starting to brood. He's beginning to remind me of Anders."

Isabela giggled. "Maker, tell me about it. I thought he'd be more fun. We'll leave soon," she promised, "I just don't think it's a good idea to set sail when Hawke's still high as a bloody kite. Can you imagine being at sea with that? Besides, if she needs any antidotes, we'd best stay near land."

Varric sniggered, turning back to see Lana swinging from the rafters like a mad woman, much to the delight of the pirate's below her, some of which were now rolling about on the deck in hysterics. "Did you ever get it out of Anselmo what he and Celso added to my potion?" the dwarf asked interestedly, looking down at Isabela once more.

"They didn't have a clue," she replied wryly, having almost battered the two of their heads together when she and the others returned from The Silent Grove with an almost comatose Lana. "Home remedies my ass. Apparently Celso bought it at the market square back in Antiva from a shady merchant before we left. Maker knows what's making its way through Hawke's system at the minute. Best just to leave her to it and let her get it all out of her system I think. Look at her go! Bless...she's having so much fun."

They both glanced up, seeing Lana's cute little face staring down at them, tongue hanging out of her mouth impishly, hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The two of them burst out laughing as she swung back in the opposite direction, sliding down the rope and landing in the waiting arms of the crew below, who caught her with howls of laughter. The dwarf was taken aback a little by Isabela's response. "Aren't you worried?" he asked, surprised at her seemingly lack of concern for her woman.

Isabela opened her bruised eye and squinted up at him through the blinding sun. "She'll be fine, Varric," she replied, waving her hand, unconcerned. "She's been through worse than this. It's Hawke we're talking about here."

"True," Varric responded, staring down at her, "But a Hawke who's completely out of control one minute, then on her ass the next. That potion must have been pretty lethal in order to take someone as strong as her down, Rivaini. Think about it."

Isabela pursed her lips, realising he had a point. "Balls, maybe you're right," she said finally, sitting up straight and running a hand through her dark locks. "Shit, Varric, why didn't you say something sooner?"

The dwarf laughed. "I thought you knew!" he replied, "She's been running wild since we got back and your damn crew has been feeding her alcohol for the past hour."

"What!?" Isabela yelled, jumping to her feet immediately. She was too busy looking at the funny side to see the danger behind it all. _Balls, I've been bloody neglecting her, haven't I? _

"Look at her!" Varric said, pointing towards the back of his ship where his friend was now on the deck, holding back her head, allowing one of the pirates to pour rum down her throat. The brown liquid trickled out the corners of her mouth and she began to choke. Suddenly she straightened up and began to climb up onto the edge of the boat.

"HAWKE, NO!"

Isabela pushed past Varric and bolted from one end of the ship to the other, where Lana was balancing on the wooden rail, looking very unsteady and too inebriated to hold herself upright for long. The dwarf followed suit, seeing that Hawke was about to fall from the great height of the boat down into the shallow water below, which in her current state would probably kill her. The Captain pushed roughly past her crew of cretins, who were encouraging Hawke to jump and showering her already soaking wet clothes with ale, shouting what they deemed words of praise.

"She's the funniest thing we've had onboard since the Captain stole that Dragonling!"

"Jump, Hawke! Jump, you crazy lass!"

"Hahaha, what a legend! And look at that ass!"

Hawke began trying to remove items of her mud-covered clothing, letting her jacket fall into the sea. Isabela's blue bandana was still wrapped around her waist, where her arrow wound had been only hours before, preventing her from removing her shirt and exposing herself to a boatful of sex-crazed pirates. She walked along the rail as though it was a tight rope, holding a bottle of whiskey in her right hand.

"STOP!" Isabela yelled, shoving a big brute of a pirate to the side with ease, her face becoming menacing and full of rage at the scene. The laughter subsided at once, hearing how enraged she sounded. Isabela rounded on them all. "The next person I see putting ale down her throat is getting strung up naked by the rafters with no meals or alcohol for a week, got it!?"

The crew fell silent immediately, each of them suddenly looking ashamed of themselves and shifting uncomfortably under Isabela's ire.

"Aye, Captain," a few of them mumbled.

"Apologies, Sir."

"Didn't mean no harm..."

Shaking with fury, Isabela quickly turned her attention back to Lana, who was now shaking from head to toe and looking ready to collapse all of a sudden. The bottle of whiskey dropped from her hand and smashed.

"Hawke," the Rivaini gasped, breathing heavily, "Can you hear me, Sweetness?"

The draining colour of Hawke's face was alarming now. He eyes looked hazy and unfocused. "B...Beby?" she asked weakly, not turning around, holding out her arms to try and balance. "Beby...I don't feel so good..."

"Come here," Isabela replied worriedly, reaching out her hands, "You need to get down from there..."

"No!" Lana replied, shaking her head so hard that she almost lost her footing. Isabela's heart leapt into her mouth and her stomach churned at the thought of her falling. "No, Beby! I can't! I don't like this."

"Come on, Sweet Thing. I've got you," she urged, taking a few more steps towards her, hands outstretched, ready to catch her.

"I'm...I'm too warm," Lana moaned, trying to tear away her shirt again to no avail. "I need...swim...Can't breathe..."

Her foot neared closer to the edge of the rail.

"Hawke, give me your hand, please," Isabela said desperately, her blood pumping wildly in her veins along with the adrenaline, "You'll hurt yourself..."

"Oooo I can't!" Hawke cried, "S'too warm...Water...Thirsty, Beby..."

Suddenly her foot slipped out from under her. Isabela dived forwards and grabbed one of her flinging hands as her entire body slipped beyond the side of the ship. "GOT YOU!"

A few of the other pirate's ran to Isabela's side and began to help her haul Lana's limp form back onto the ship, realising finally just how serious the situation had become. Hawke collapsed into Isabela's arms, shaking uncontrollably, and the Captain wrapped them around her, feeling for the first time just how warm she was. A feverish sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was so hot that Isabela was surprised her clothes hadn't been scorched off her.

"Someone get her water!" she yelled at her crew, "Quickly you idiots!"

King Alistair appeared from below deck all of a sudden to see what all the fuss was about, just on time to see Lana doubling over on all fours and throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Hawke! Shit, where's that water!?" Isabela yelled, bending down beside her and pulling her brown hair out of the way then rubbing the woman's back comfortingly.

One of the crew grabbed the King's flask of water from his waist and chucked it over to her. She grabbed it in one hand and tore the stopper off, waiting for Hawke's retches to subside. Lana straightened up then, allowing her to begin to pour it down her throat. The cool water dribbled off her chin as she struggled to swallow, her throat having dried up from dehydration.

"Can you hold it?" Isabela asked her gently. Hawke mumbled something in response and held the flask in a shaking hand, tipping it back into her mouth by herself as best she could. Isabela helped her to her feet and turned to Varric.

"Got any health potions?" she asked desperately.

"One" he said, nodding, having already began to search his pockets. "I probably should have given it to her before instead of the other mixture, but you know what she's like. She hates depending on them."

"I don't think she'll care right now," Isabela replied, taking it from him and doing the same as she did with the water flask, while Hawke obliged, swallowing the strawberry liquid that warmed her throat on the way down.

"She's got a fever," Alistair said worriedly, observing her sweat-covered face. "You should take her down to the water and let her bathe in the shade to keep her temperature down. This sun won't do her any good."

"Good idea," Isabela replied. She wrapped her arm tighter around Hawke's body, holding her upright, and began to lead her through the parting crew and down along the slanted plank at the side of the ship, leading to the shore. As they walked along the harbour together Hawke's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the ground, dropping the empty flask in her hand. "Shit!"

Isabela leaned down and, ignoring the niggling pain in her back, scooped her up into her arms. _I have to get her to the water soon! _She rushed to a little cove in the distance and carefully stepped over the rocks under the massive cliffs, leading her to a little secluded pool of water in the middle, which was shielded from the crashing waves and thankfully the scorching, early morning sun. Finding her way down, the pirate slid in carefully and immersed herself in the cool, salty water. She held her arms under Lana's body, lying her out flat in front of her and allowing her to float, then rested the side of her head against hers and exhaled, leaning back against the rocks behind her.

"Beby...?"

Isabela kissed the side of Lana's cheek and placed a wet hand on her forehead, letting the water trickle down her feverish face.

"I'm here, Sweetness," she replied gently, "Just relax...You'll feel better in a minute."

"Can you..." Hawke swallowed over the dryness in her throat, "Can you unbutton my shirt...It's too...tight...Can't breathe..."

The pirate's fingers fumbled impatiently with the buttons along Hawke's neckline under the water, feeling the woman's throat strain against its bonds as she tried to swallow against the tightness. She managed to free the first few buttons, pulling back the collar and leaving the shirt open half way, slightly lower than her cleavage. Lana laid her head back on the pirate's shoulder then and exhaled with relief, choking a little as she did so.

"Thanks..." she croaked, closing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Isabela asked, concerned at how drastic her condition had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Wet," Hawke replied, a hint of a joke in her tone. Isabela snorted silently in her ear.

"Not the time, Sweetness," she whispered, kissing her on the cheek once more as both of them soaked in the sea water. "You had me worried sick back there."

"Sorry, Beby..."

"Please stop bloody calling me that."

Hawke opened her eyes and looked up at Isabela, a weak smile on her face. The pirate glanced down at her, seeing how bloodshot the whites around her irises were and found herself thanking The Maker that they hadn't set sail as soon as they got back from the forest. She ran a hand through Lana's wet hair and began to walk her across the shallow pool, holding a hand under her body to keep her afloat, seeing the muddy trail that both of them left after their dirty foray into the Tellari Swamps.

"I can see up your nostrils," Hawke said, resuming her earlier babbling.

Isabela chuckled. "I see the effects of the potion haven't completely worn off yet," she joked, flicking her with water in response. "Or is this the drink talking now?"

"I may have had a few whiskeys," Hawke replied, closing her eyes and relaxing in the water as her head began to spin.

"More than a few from what I heard," Isabela replied, "I know you're not going to remember this tomorrow, but I sure will."

"Do breasts float?" Hawke asked, looking down at the shape of her own through her wet shirt. Isabela snorted.

"Some do," she said, humouring her. "But only the super special ones."

"Do yours float? I can feel them at my back."

"No, Hawke, they don't. You've poked them so much today they've deflated."

"Aw, don't worry, Beby," Hawke mumbled, raising a hand up and patting her on the cheek, "I'll forgive you."

Isabela chuckled, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" she asked, knowing that none of it seemed to be registering.

"Sure, sure," Lana replied sleepily, "You love me...It's all good, Isabebla...I never doubted you..."

"What do you mean?" the pirate asked, frowning in confusion at the turn this conversation had taken. She knew the woman didn't have a clue that she was even saying words out loud, but she had a feeling that Hawke's drunken rambling had some sort of context behind it now. She stared down at her, seeing her eyelids flutter as she tried to stay conscious against the unknown poison attacking her bloodstream.

"You know the birds nest...where you grew up," Lana croaked, "The big one...with balconies..."

"Are you... talking about the house I shared with my husband?" Isabela prompted, waiting to see where she was going with this.

"That's the one! The Crow's nest," Hawke blurted, raising her hand clumsily and letting it splash back into the water. "You didn't want to show it, Beby...but I seen it, I did...and you looked at me differently ever since. Yes, you wish I hadn't of seen it...but I did, Beby. I did...And I'm sorry I can't un-see..."

The pirate's frown deepened. _Balls, how did she know that? _she wondered, stunned. Ever since she had shown Hawke that house back in Antiva where she had endured a horrible marriage to Luis, it seemed like she had opened herself a little too much, unlocking doors to her past that had long since been closed and allowing the floodgates to reopen without her knowing. _And then the nightmares started again that very night. _She looked down into Hawke's peaceful face then and realised that Lana had sensed her second guessing their relationship from that point onwards, knowing that she felt she had revealed too much about herself, even to the woman she loved. _It's scary to think that sometimes she knows me better than I know myself._ Even though Lana was rambling, still under the influence of that blasted potion, Isabela could tell that this had been bothering her for a while, eating away at the back of her mind as their relationship became strained and burdened by secrets and lies. _And now she's apologising to me for seeing the house? It had been my bloody idea to take her there in the first place!_

"No, Sweetness," she whispered back then, pressing her cheek up against Hawke's and brushing her lips against it gently, feeling extremely guilty for how she made her feel. "It's me who should be sorry. It's not your fault."

"That's what I said," Hawke rambled back innocently, not knowing what exactly she had just revealed to her love, "It was a beautiful nest, Beby...Bird crap all over it though. You really need to redecorate..."

Despite her now sombre mood, Isabela couldn't help but laugh at the shit that was flowing out of her lover's mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Hawke," she said affectionately, holding her close and feeling a little sorry for her in that moment. She hadn't asked for any of this, yet somehow had come off worst (as usual). "Come on, let's get you back to the ship and into bed."

"Mmm, now you're talking, Beby...It's titty time!"

The pirate laughed even more, feeling the mood lighten and helped them both out of the relaxing pool of water. She scooped Lana up into her arms again, knowing her energy was completely sapped by now and felt the woman snuggle into her neck, eyes closed. Her calm breaths tickled along the pirate's skin, gradually becoming more even and slowed, and within seconds of walking back towards the ship, Hawke had finally beaten the effects of the poison and fallen asleep.

* * *

A warm pillow could be felt under the pulsing in her head. Someone was breathing softly close by and a heavy arm was draped across her midsection. The faintest rush of the ocean could be heard in the distance, wakening Hawke from her drunken slumber once and for all. She opened her eyes weakly, feeling the room spinning around her. Her vision was blurry, so much so that she couldn't focus on any individual thing. She had no idea where she was. A sickening wave of nausea overcame her, accentuating the aching migraine that was working its way around her temples. She slid her hand out from under the tan arm that held her and brought it to her head, massaging the pain and sitting up straight as her stomach lurched forwards sickeningly.

Isabela stirred sleepily and opened her eyes. She looked up, seeing the scarred, bare back of Hawke, who was leaning over the edge of the bed to her right, holding her head in her hands. The pirate yawned and stretched with tiredness. She slid over behind her and placed a hand on her side, caressing her soft skin with her fingers.

"Good morning...Or good night I should say. How are you feeling?" she whispered in Lana's ear.

Hawke groaned in response, afraid to open her mouth. Isabela smiled and pulled her back gently, inviting her in. Lana's head lifted then and she leaned back, resting it on the pirate's shoulder and sinking back into her body, feeling her breasts cushion against her back and a comforting arm slip around her waist. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What happened?"

She couldn't remember a thing about yesterday since they had fought the dragon in the forest.

Isabela's full, soft lips brushed against her cheek.

"You were poisoned, Sweetness," she answered carefully, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind Hawke's ear in order to see her better. There were little cuts all over her face from their foray into the woods, a massive welt on her head where Bianca had connected with her, and tiny pieces of dried mud which hadn't been washed off in the sea. "Varric's little mixture he gave you back in the forest after you were pierced by that arrow had a little more than just whiskey in it I'm afraid. He didn't know."

Hawke brought a hand to her head again and closed her eyes, screwing up her face as she tried to remember. Suddenly the quest came rushing back to her, making her feel the urge to vomit.

"Uff, I-I don't feel so good," she said quickly, covering her mouth.

"Sshhh," Isabela soothed, running her fingers through her hair, "Lie back and take it easy. You've been through a lot."

Hawke obliged, spinning her legs back up onto the bed and lying flat with Isabela hovering over her looking concerned. She opened her eyes finally and stared up at her. The pirate's left eye was blackened and bruised and there was a thin slice just under it that was beginning to scab. Lana reached up a shaky hand and touched her cheek.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly, "I didn't do that, did I?"

Isabela chuckled. "No," she replied, "That was all Claudio's work. He's dead now. I killed him..."

Her face fell, remembering the last words Claudio had spoken to her before he copped it. Luis' face burned in her mind then, bringing back painful memories of her marriage and the brutal treatment she had endured at the hands of him and his filthy friends back in Antiva. Hawke's thumb traced along the blackness under her eye, seeing she was distracted.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, as though having read the pirate's mind.

Isabela merely smiled in response and began to trace her finger across the dark scar on Hawke's left side that she received in her dual with the Arishok all those years ago in Kirkwall.

"Don't you ever get bored of being stabbed?" she teased, feeling Lana quiver a little under her touch. The woman chuckled.

"Scars add character to a person," she replied, glancing down at the old wound and remembering exactly who she had been saving that day. It definitely hadn't been that entire room full of bitchy, ungrateful nobles, that was for sure. "Each one makes me feel luckier and luckier to be alive."

Isabela looked up then, finding the chocolate-brown eyes that were staring into hers. The smile fell from her face. "I can't help but feel responsible for many of yours though, this one in particular."

Hawke brushed the pirate's dark hair behind her ear. "Bela..." she breathed, shaking her head. "It was my choice to fight that Arishok to save your life that day...and I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"I know you would," she replied sadly, not doubting the woman's words for a second. "You took an arrow for me in that forest yesterday..." She scanned the slightly fresher scar that had been healed by Yavana a few hours previous. "I just wish that my decisions and my past wouldn't take such a toll on you. You don't deserve it, Hawke."

"Neither do you," Lana replied, giving her a sympathetic smile, "If me getting a few extra scars can take some of the burdens away from you then it's worth it... You're not fooling me, Isabela, as much as you think you are. You can hide all you want but I know things between us have been strained recently...especially ever since you showed me that house in Antiva City."

Isabela remembered the drunken babbling Hawke had been doing earlier and knew then that her suspicions had been right. She dropped her gaze, unable to look into her eyes anymore and made to pull away, distancing herself as she so often did when she felt uncomfortable with the conversation. Hawke' hand reached up and stopped her.

"Don't," she pled softly, her voice barely a whisper. Isabela paused momentarily then her amber eyes found Lana's brown ones once more. She could see the guilt in them, the guilt that should never have been there in the first place.

"I know you blame yourself," the pirate replied, remembering drunken Lana apologising earlier for something which was beyond her control. _She always blames herself for everything. _"But it was my choice to bring you there, Hawke. You didn't ask me to."

"I pushed you though," Lana said, shaking her head and shouldering all the responsibility as usual. "I was selfish, Isabela. I wanted to know everything there was to know about you, sick of hearing it all from other people first and saving myself the embarrassment of realising that people knew you better than me...but that was unfair. I should have waited until you were ready."

"I may never _be_ ready, Hawke," the pirate replied truthfully, a faint tone of apology in her voice, "I didn't know that a mere house could stir up so many haunting memories and bring back those blasted nightmares I used to get when I was younger. I dread to think what the rest will do if I open up to you about it... I was treated like dirt, Hawke. I guess over the years I grew to believe it was true, and Claudio never let me forget it...Bastard."

Hawke sighed, seeing that Isabela was uncharacteristically afraid. She tightened her grip on her bicep and pulled her back down, closer into her, feeling the pirate rest her head on her shoulder and snuggle in beside her. Lana kissed the top of her head and hugged her, unable to see that look of insecurity on the face of the normally fearless woman.

"You know I don't think of you like that, Isabela," she said softly, "I never did...Not from the moment we met all those years ago in The Hanged Man. But trust it seems has always been a big issue for us. I've never done anything for you to be this cold to me. If anything, I've done the opposite."

"I've always been a cold person, Hawke," Isabela said sadly, tracing her finger along the curves under her breasts. "It's no one's fault but my own. Instead of dealing with things I let them build up over time and eventually I became what I am...You don't know that half of it."

"And I'm not going to push you to tell me anymore," Lana replied, rubbing her arm gently. "If me bringing this up is going to change who you are... then I don't ever want to know."

Isabela looked up at her, knowing Lana was sacrificing her needs for her own, rather than putting her under pressure and causing her to crack under the strain of reliving the atrocities of her past. _She's the most selfless person I've ever met._

"Hawke..." she whispered, stroking her face, "I can't ask that of you. I can't ask you to stay me without you knowing the kind of person that I really am. All I'm asking for is time, Sweetness...Then I'll take you to Rivain like I promised."

Hawke smiled down at her.

"I think we need another night at court," she joked then, changing the subject to a lighter one all of a sudden. She felt Isabela shudder with laughter at the sudden shift, knowing that they were both feeling a little uncomfortable there with the unexpected, touchy-feely, twist that conversation had taken.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, caressing her lover's side and knowing she must be, having not ate anything in over a day.

All of a sudden Lana jumped up in the bed, bringing a hand to her mouth. Isabela pulled back and looked at her, seeing her face turn green.

"Hawke?"

Lana's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, suddenly turning greener. Isabela jumped off the bed up at once.

"Hold on!" she said worriedly.

She grabbed a fresh shirt from the closet and threw it over her head, then grabbed another for Hawke, helping her into it to cover her nakedness. She then slid her hands under Hawke arms and helped her to her feet quickly, holding her up when she realised just how unsteady she still was.

"Come on, I got you."

Lana obliged, letting the pirate lead her out of the cabin and up the stairs to the deck, then towards the side of the ship. As soon as she reached it, she couldn't hold it any longer. The sound of retching and choking echoed in the night, with Hawke feeling painful spasms in the pit of her empty stomach. Isabela cringed and held back her hair like she had done this morning and let her get it out of her system. _Phew, that was close!_ After a few minutes Hawke pulled back and collapsed onto the deck, looking slightly worse for wear. She leaned her back against the rail and wiped her mouth, closing her eyes. Isabela slid down beside her and put her arm around her shoulder in comfort, feeling the woman rest her head against her then. Hawke breathed in the pirate's scent, trying to control herself, feeling her bowels finally calm and allowing her to relax.

Suddenly Varric and the King appeared from down in the holds.

"Hawke!" the dwarf greeted her happily, "So you're eyes finally awaken! How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," she replied weakly, making him laugh, "Bloody fantastic, you little bastard."

The four of them chuckled.

"I'll go get you both a blanket and some water," Alistair said a little awkwardly, seeing that the two women sitting on the deck were practically naked but for the long white shirts they were wearing, barely covering their thighs. He stalked away, embarrassed, with Varric watching after him.

"I think he's got a little thing for you, Hawke," the dwarf teased, sniggering to himself. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Alistair was blushing right now.

"Oh shut up, Varric," Isabela replied, her voice a little colder than usual. She glanced at the King, who then disappeared back down into the holds and a surge of jealousy overcame her. _He'd better keep his eyes to himself from now on. _Her arms tightened around Hawke protectively. The King appeared moments later with a woollen blanket and a mug of water and handed them to Isabela. She passed Hawke the mug and waited for her to finish it before opening out the blanket and draping it over them both and leaning back against the wooden rail of the ship once more.

"Look, Hawke," Varric began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I have to apologise to you. I didn't know half the shit that was in that flask when I gave it to you. I thought at most you'd get a nice little buzz...Definitely not the extent you went to."

Hawke chuckled weakly and reached up, patting his hand without opening her eyes. "Don't worry about it, my old friend. I can't remember a bloody thing that happened so I forgive you. That quest was boring me to death anyway."

She heard the dwarf wheeze with laughter then clap her shoulder. He and Alistair then disappeared down below deck once more to continue drinking, leaving Hawke and Isabela alone under the night sky that was littered with shining stars. The pirate wrapped her arms tighter around Lana underneath the warm blanket and brushed her lips against the large welt on her forehead.

"How long was I out?" Hawke asked then, listening to Isabela's heartbeat to try and take her mind off what was, without a doubt, the worst hangover she had ever experienced in her life.

"Well, you've been out of your tree for almost a day," the pirate joked, stroking her head, "But you've only been out cold since this morning. I honestly thought I'd lost you there for a second, Sweetness."

"Sorry," Hawke replied, strengthening her grip on the hem of Isabela's shirt, clinging to her dearly, hoping that she wouldn't get up anytime soon. She wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible to her, even more so now when she felt this weak and feeble. The pirate chuckled under her, hearing the waves crash against the side of the ship and seeing tiny droplets showering them from above.

"You were actually quite funny," she continued, recalling the finer moments of the day, "Apart from calling me 'Beby' all the time. Maker, that was so annoying! If you hadn't of been so cute I would have hit you there and then. Oh, and not to mention the fact that you almost got us killed by the Crows, molested that witch Yavana and then tried to jump off the side of the ship into shallow water."

"Blood of Andraste," Lana moaned, cringing with embarrassment. It was always the worst thing when some relayed to you the things you did when you were drunk (or in this case, high on some kind of roots and herbs).

"Then you spent the rest of the morning swinging from the rafters and tried to strip naked in front of the entire crew. They all love you by the way. You're their new favourite person."

"Uff, stop, I don't want to hear anymore," Hawke begged, remembering absolutely none of it. Isabela laughed, enjoying herself now.

"And apparently you're not as averse to liking men now," she continued, her lips a little pursed unhappily at that one, "King Alistair was absolutely thrilled when you dived on him and smothered him in kisses...Varric, not so much."

Hearing her try to keep her jealous tone under control, Hawke opened her eyes. She raised her head up onto Isabela's shoulder once more, having slid down a little and sighed.

"Sorry," she repeated, "Maker knows what I tried to do to you then, "Beby"...Unless that potion turned me completely straight."

"Ugh, please don't tell me that's my new nickname," the pirate groaned, rolling her eyes, "And no, you didn't go "completely straight". Since when did you have such an obsession with my breasts?" she added with a chuckle, looking down at her. "You wouldn't stop bloody talking about them...or trying to grab them. I felt strangely harassed in your company."

Lana laughed, despite the nausea shivering through her. "I dunno," she replied, "I guess I've just missed them a lot recently. Maybe I should give them nicknames as well."

"Over my dead body!" Isabela replied sternly. Both of them sniggered.

Hawke traced her hand along the outline of them through the pirate's shirt with longing, gazing at them fondly before resting her hand along the pirate's collar bone and sighing. Isabela fell silent, realising what she was referring to by 'missing them'. _So, we're back to this discussion again, _she thought grimly. _In a way, that poisoning incident gave us a little bit of respite from our relationship problems. _

"Let's not think about having sex just now, Sweetness," she said hurriedly, wanting to brush over the awkwardness of their drought, having hoped she would have been able to take advantage of Varric's potion before the effects worsened into something more serious. "Focus on recovering. I'm sure you're not out of the woods just yet. That was quite a powerful concoction you swallowed."

"As long as you don't move within the next fifteen minutes or so, I should be fine," Lana replied, making the pirate laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetness. I'm not going anywhere," Isabela said, kissing the top of her head. "I've missed this Hawke. And you know what?... I-I think I _would_ like that second night at court with you."

Hawke smiled to herself, surprised. She could only imagine the look on Varric's face when he found out about this. She pulled back and gazed into Isabela's amber eyes, feeling a warmth spreading through her that she hadn't felt in quite an age. Without another word Isabela leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips, trying her best to make her feel better after the amount of shit she had been put through recently.

"Great," Hawke replied, in between kisses, "Then it's a date...Alistair's next bloody quest is just going to have to wait a bit longer."


	13. Chapter 13

The next night was a calm, peaceful one, the moon shining brightly overhead adorned with a few speckles of stars which stretched as far as the eye could see. The ship sailed smoothly through the Amaranthine Ocean, easing around the peninsula of Rivain on its way to the Trevinter Imperium at the bequest of King Alistair. Nobody was relishing the idea of visiting the mage's home world, which ventured close to the Qunari waters. Too close. A chest full of silver and a barrel of wine later and most of Isabela's reluctant crew were sated, while the others, who had been on The Siren's Call with the Captain when it was shipwrecked, just wanted a promise that they would stay well away from the ox-men and their most prized possessions, no matter how much they were worth. Isabela hastily agreed.

The pirate Captain lifted her goblet of wine and clinked it against Hawke's in toast. The entire deck was empty, bar the First-Mate, Brand, who was standing at the helm, and the lookout man above in the crow's nest, watching for any sign of the Felicisima Armada, or other dangerous pirates. The two women sat side by side with a small table full of food and drink (mainly drink) placed in front of them, lit only by the flickering warmth of a lone candle burning in its ceramic holder. When Varric had heard about Isabela's acceptance of another date, he had enthusiastically rose to the occasion and, instead of teasing her, had set out a private dinner for her and Hawke, with the threat of putting his foot up anyone's ass who disturbed them. He just hoped it wouldn't end in another argument, tired of seeing his two best friends bickering and insulting each other because they didn't know how to talk about their feelings and deal with their ongoing issues.

Lana's left arm was draped across the back of Isabela's chair, while the pirate's right hand rested on her thigh, both of them wanting to be close to each other without making it seem obvious. It seemed like forever since the last time they had done this, and that last quest had taken it out of them both. Hawke took a sip of wine and smiled at Isabela, watching as she brushed a lock of dark her from her face which had become wild in the cool, night time breeze.

"Sorry about your bandana," Hawke said, knowing she missed it dearly, "Do want to wear my red one?"

Isabela chuckled and glanced down at the red bandana tied around Hawke's neck, the same one she had given her after their first night as a couple, and which symbolised the one Lana had been given once by Bethany when she was taken by the Circle during their second year living in Kirkwall.

"Keep it, Sweetness. It was a gift," she replied, winking at her, "I'll just wash the blood off the other one when we dock."

"Or I could get you a new one?" Lana offered, tickling the pirate's bicep with her fingers absentmindedly. She placed her goblet down on the table and picked up a bit of bread, popping it into her mouth, swallowing over the dryness as it slipped down her throat. Isabela smiled and leaned in, kissing her tenderly on the lips when she was finished.

"Save your coin, Hawke," she breathed, resting her forehead against hers and closing her eyes, breathing in her delicious scent, "It's the sentimental value of it. I can't sail without that particular one. It's a bit of a charm."

She kissed her once more and straightened up again, reaching for the table and taking another sip of wine, then helping herself to some food as well, picking at the remains of what they had just sat down to eat a few hours ago.

"How long have you had it?" Lana asked, wondering why she had never asked her that question before, considering how long they had known each other.

"Since I first became Captain," the pirate answered, stroking her lover's thigh and relaxing against the back of the wooden chair again, "It's a right old age now but it still looks as good as knew...or rather, it did before you bled out all over it, you ass."

They both chuckled.

"You could have used my own," Hawke replied, feeling rather guilty about how badly she had handled herself on their last quest. _I didn't even bloody see half of it because I was high. I hope Alistair doesn't take it out of my cut._

"I'm only kidding, Hawke," the Rivaini said with a giggle, squeezing her leg comfortingly, "You're much more important to me, Sweetness."

"Oh! Thank you!" Hawke replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I feel so loved! Nice to know I mean more to you than a bit of cloth."

Isabela laughed at her tone and leaned in to kiss her once more, seeing her cheeky smile. A little moan of satisfaction escaped her as Lana's soft lips pressed against her own, the faintest hint of a tongue behind them, sending her body into a wave of desire and longing. She pulled back slowly, savouring the taste on her bottom lip, and then turned out to face the front of the ship, leaning her head against Hawke's. Both of them stared out into the distance, seeing nothing but sea and sky on the dark horizon, the water flickering magically under the silvery reflection of the moon. Lana's fingers traced along the relaxed muscles of Isabela's left bicep once more, lulling her into a comforting sense of security and making her sigh with contentment.

"It seems like forever since we've just...relaxed," the pirate said gently, staring up at the moon with her amber eyes, hearing Hawke's gentle breathing in and out. Lana 'mmed' quietly in agreement, turning her head slightly and losing herself in the softness of Isabela's freshly-washed hair, feeling the pirate's warm hand caress her thigh through her breeches once more. She loved being this close to her in moments like these when it was just the two of them, and no one to get in their way.

"Hopefully it's not just another calm before the next storm," Hawke replied, closing her eyes and feeling more at ease than she had done in quite a while, praying that it would last a little longer than usual. One thing after the next always seemed to demand their attention before they really got to experience the life they had chosen to share together. In some ways their relationship was still brand new, while other times they argued as though they had been together forever. It was a strange balance, one that had almost reached its tipping point on many occasions recently, and one which greatly needed someone like Varric to jump in finally and set them on the right course again. _Maker, bless that dwarf, _Lana thought to herself with a smile, pulling Isabela in closer.

The pirate turned to her, feeling the woman's warm arm rest along her shoulder now, all pretence aside of how much she wanted to hold her.

"I was wondering how long you were going to leave that resting along the back of my chair," she teased, bringing her left hand to Lana's cheek and staring up into her dark brown eyes with a teasing smile, seeing the flame of the candle on the table flickering in them. Lana brushed the bruised skin under Isabela's left eye with a gentle finger and smiled back.

"I didn't want you to think I was a big soppy romantic," she joked, having had the urge to be close to her the whole night, all the way through dinner, but having said nothing.

"I would never think that of you, Hawke," the pirate teased, brushing her nose against hers.

"I should probably be offended," Lana replied, chuckling to herself, "but I suppose you're right. Romance never really was either of our strong suits, unless you count inappropriate touching and shameless references to sex no matter who's around."

The sound of laughter broke the calming silence of the night as both women thought back to their shameless flirting during the decade that they lived in Kirkwall. Leandra had been the least impressed, with Aveline and Anders as close seconds. Even Bethany found it difficult to be around them sometimes, afraid of her innocence being stripped from her by something she would head of see. Merrill, on the other hand had been too naive to notice a thing, while Fenris preferred to just brood handsomely in the corner and occasionally laugh at a few of their jokes. Only Varric understood their ways, which was the reason that the three of them got along so well, and the reason that the dwarf knew how much his friends needed this night to reignite the flame which had dimmed in recent months.

The pirate slipped her legs out from under the table then and swivelled round in her chair, stretching them out across Hawke's lap and leaning her arm on the back of her chair so she was able to face her better. Hawke unbuckled her thigh-high, heavy boots and slipped them off and dropping them onto the deck.

"Do you think your mother would have accepted me into the family?" Isabela asked then, watching the woman's hand as it began to slide along the soft, tan skin of her calf, tickling her. Such was the genuine wondering of her question that Lana knew she wasn't joking.

"I don't know," she admitted, her face falling a little, "I don't think my mother would have ever really accepted a woman in my life, no matter who it was."

"Even if we got married?"

Hawke laughed this time and looked up at her. "Is that a proposal, Bela?" she joked. The pirate snorted.

"Oh, please, you know all that stuff isn't for me," she replied, seeing the mischievous twinkle in the woman's eyes. "Or you, for that matter. The day I propose would be the day when I want to see us both vomit our insides up at the same time...and I can see that for free after our drinking sessions with Varric any night of the week."

They both laughed, knowing she was right.

"Hmm, I dunno," Hawke said, thinking about it seriously for a second then, "I'm not religious by any means...but the idea of spending my life with someone I love doesn't necessarily repulse me, especially if that someone is you."

Isabela smiled her favourite crooked smile. "Ooo, you're getting better at this romance thing," she teased, twirling her finger around the ends of Lana's brown hair that was resting along her shoulders, "And as scary as the thought sounds, I actually wouldn't mind having to save your ass from getting killed for the rest of my life." Hawke chuckled and slapped her on the side of the thigh, seeing her impish smile. "But we can do that without getting married, Sweetness," the pirate continued, resuming playing with her hair again, "Marriage is just a way to fit into society, and we've both spent the majority of our lives trying to do otherwise."

Hawke chuckled. "True," she agreed, "I'm not sure my mother would have seen it that way though."

Hearing her dulcet tone, Isabela's smile fell. She stared at her, seeing Hawke watching her own hand as it caressed the pirate's leg, lost in painful memories of her past.

"Do you miss her?" she asked gently, after several seconds of silence.

Hawke sighed. "I...I don't know," she admitted, feeling rather foolish, "Not really...On one hand I do, when I remember my childhood back in Lothering with Bethany and Carver...and my father."

"What was he like?" Isabela asked, curious. Lana never mentioned him much.

A small smile appeared on Hawke's face then and she glanced up at her. "People said I took after him," she replied, remembering, "The jokes, the sarcasm, the drinking...He didn't drink often, but when he did it was hilarious. We used to have a few together when mother went to bed with the younger two. She'd find us the next morning in a heap, the house an absolute mess and both of us pissed out of our minds and passed out under a mass of empty beer bottles, both of us having talked and laughed well into the night about nothing but crap."

Isabela chuckled, "Sounds like I'd have gotten on better with him," she said, finding herself regretting not getting to meet Malcolm Hawke. He sounded a lot more likeable than that cold-hearted bitch Leandra.

"You would have," Hawke replied, nodding, daydreaming out at the sea as she remembered. "He'd have been a bit more understanding about our relationship. I miss him more than I miss my mother I think, as terrible as that is to say."

"It's not terrible," Isabela said, reaching out her hand and placing it over Hawke's that was still resting on her leg, "If I had of had a father like that I...I think I would have missed him too."

Lana looked up into her eyes then, hearing the sincerity in her voice mixed with a little bit of longing.

"What about your own?" she asked, having never heard him mentioned before. "Didn't you know him at all?"

Isabela smiled bitterly. "He wasn't worth knowing according to my mother," she replied grimly, shaking her head slightly, "The bastard left before I was born. I doubt he even knew about me, whore that my mother was. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, right?...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to who he was when I was growing up, but it was nothing more than a moment of weakness...before I learned better."

She looked away then, feeling exposed as she so often did when revealing things about her life, and stared out at the horizon, sensing Hawke's eyes on her, observing her closely.

"That wasn't weakness, Isabela," Lana said softly, squeezing her hand a little. "There's nothing wrong with being curious about where you came from."

The pirate snorted and shook her head. "I...I used to dream he would show up one day and take me away from that bitch, you know," she admitted, her jaw tightening in anger, "How sad is that?"

"It sad at all," Hawke implored, "Not in the way you mean, anyway."

"Oh, please!" Isabela blurted out then, turning back the Lana with bitter tears shining in her eyes. "I used to bloody fantasise about leaving Llomeryn and running off to live with him in his big rich Estate. I mean, what does that say about me, Hawke?"

"You're human," she answered simply.

The pirate faltered under her words, struggling to find a reply. She exhaled and swivelled back around in her chair then got to her feet. Hawke watched after her as she walked to the left of the ship and leaned on the rail, running her right her hand through her hair in distress. Lana got to her feet and followed, placing a hand on her back when she got near and hovering beside her.

"I don't need sympathy, Hawke," Isabela snapped, trying to shrug her off, giving the woman the cold shoulder.

"I'm not giving you sympathy," Lana said, ignoring her attempts at distancing herself and seeing that Isabela was trying not to look at her, her face hidden by her hair, which was blowing wildly in the wind. Hawke reached up with her free hand and tucked the long bangs behind the pirate's ear. "Isabela..." she whispered, staring the side of her face that was visible. Slowly and reluctantly the pirate turned to face her. Hawke smiled and took her hand, tugging her closer. Pretending she didn't see the single, belated tear that had dropped down Isabela's cheek, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately, ridding her mind of whatever demons she had just conjured up unintentionally. The question about her father had been an innocent one, but it seemed that no question was innocent when it came to Isabela's life. Each one simply lead to more pain, and the pirate had no emotional tools available to deal with it all.

When their kiss had finished the two of them stood in each other's embrace, Isabela's arms locked around Hawke's waist.

"You certainly know how to change the subject," she teased, her voice beginning to return to its normal tone.

Hawke smiled, feeling Isabela's breath tickle her face.

"Varric would never forgive me if I made you cry on only our second date," she joked, running her hands through the pirate's hair at the nape of her neck. She felt Isabela chuckle and pulled back, taking her by the hand then. "Come on, let's get back to it."

Isabela allowed her to lead them over to the table again. She took a seat and waited for Hawke to do the same, filling both their empty goblets with more wine and handing it too her when she had placed herself down beside her once more.

"Shall we play a game of Wicked Grace?" the pirate suggested, reaching past her dagger which was lying on the table and grabbing the deck of cards.

"Go on then," Hawke said, taking a huge sip of wine and spilling some of it down her front, onto the white shirt that Isabela had given her yesterday. "Ah, shit! It's the only clean one I have."

Isabela turned back and chuckled, seeing the dark red stain seeping into Hawke's chest. She ignored the cards and reached instead for one of the kerchief's that Varric had stolen from a fancy restaurant in Antiva for a special occasion, then brought it to the stain on Hawke's front, trying to seep the worst of it up before the shirt was entirely ruined. Hawke gasped unexpectedly, freezing as Isabela's hand grazed along her wet cleavage. She stared at the pirate as she dabbed the stain along her breasts, feeling her mouth water and her heart skip a beat. Suddenly Isabela's hand began to slow, realising herself what she was doing. She looked up, finding Hawke's eyes on hers and her hand froze, pausing along Hawke's assets as their gazes locked.

Lana swallowed hard, as did Isabela. Suddenly their lips came together like a wave and they were kissing each other intensely like there was no tomorrow. The pirate threw the cloth aside and climbed on top of her, exhaling with longing, and straddling Hawke where she sat on the wooden chair, wrapping her arms around her neck. Hawke broke from their kiss and began the trace the outline of Isabela's jaw with her tongue, leaving a wet trail down along her neck and sucking gently along her collar bone. The sound of the ocean was masked by the heavy breathing of excitement coming from both women. The pirate arched her back, moaning in response to Lana's adventurous mouth as it travelled down in between the cleavage that was peeking out over the top of her corset.

"Hawke..."

The woman's hands began to caress down along her sides before cupping her hips. She got to her feet and lifted Isabela up along with her, then laid her back over the tabletop, hearing the clattering of plates and goblets as they fell to the deck or became crushed under the pirate's body with Hawke's weight pressing down on top of her. There was sizzling sound as the candle almost lit the kerchief on fire, before the abundance of wine counteracted and extinguished it, with neither of the women even noticing. The world around them went dark, with only the light of the moon glowing faintly over head, watching them from afar.

Isabela's corset strings were torn completely open now, leaving her exposed as Lana's cold hands slid under either side of her long shirt and began to massage along her breasts, then down her ribcage, before cupping her hips once more. The pirate lost herself in a series of shudders as Hawke continued kissing her neck, distracting her momentarily before an adventurous hand slipped in between her legs, taking her completely by surprise.

The pirate's cries of delight filled the night as Hawke touched her, sending her into a mind blowing swirl of emotions at two single, well placed fingers. Isabela tore the front of her wine-stained shirt open in her enthusiasm, feeling the warmth of Lana's scarred skin pressing against hers in the coolness of the midnight breeze. She pulled her closer, tearing her fingernails along the woman's back, lost in the passionate, breath-taking moment that this night had been leading towards without either of them knowing it.

It felt good to let Hawke be on top for once. As Isabela lay under her warmth, on the verge of an incredible climax she wondered why she had been fighting with her natural dominance all these years. It was clear that both of them knew what they were doing, and it was nice leaving all the work to someone else for a change. She felt Hawke's lips take control of hers once more and lost herself in the eager cajole of the woman's tongue as she took her to lengths that neither of them had reached in a long time.

"Captain!"

Isabela opened her eyes, hearing the nearby voice of one of her crew. She tried to pull back but found Hawke continuing to kiss her, ignoring whoever it was. The pirate chuckled and closed her eyes, doing the same.

"Captain Isabela, sir! I don't mean to interrupt but-"

Hawke's fist collided with the table. She moved so fast that Isabela barely had time to open her eyes. As soon as she did she saw Lana standing a few feet away from her, holding her golden dagger which had been sitting on the table next to them, and aiming it at the man's throat. It was Anselmo.

"What!?" Hawke yelled, glaring dangerously at the pirate. "What do you want!? I swear to The bastarding Maker I will kill you, Anselmo!"

"Hawke!" Isabela shouted, jumping off the table and walking over to her. Anselmo was backing away, wide-eyed, trying to not to move as the dagger was pressed against the vitals at his neck. Lana's face was furious, scary even. Isabela had never seen her look so infuriated.

"Anselmo, you son of a bitch!" Varric yelled, ascending the stairs from the holds and running after him. "I told you not to-" His voice trailed off at the scene. "Hawke! Shit, I tried to stop him."

"Can this wait, Anselmo?" the Captain asked quickly, seeing the muscle in Lana's jaw twitch in irritation.

"N-no sir," he responded, "There's-Argh!" Hawke pressed the dagger harder, "Shit- Someone stop her!"

"Spit it out!" Hawke snarled, her patience already wearing thin. She hadn't envisioned this night ending in bloodshed, but it was looking that way now.

Anselmo backed off even more until he collided with the rail of the ship, unable to go any further. The dagger pressed painfully into his neck, making him grimace.

"I-I-The men just...w-wanted to know if you had any... b-brandy," he stammered.

A tense silence filled the air.

Hawke's breath caught.

"Brandy?" she repeated, her voice dangerously low. Varric and Isabela glanced at each other warily, knowing that tone only too well. By now the rest of the crew and Alistair were gathered at the top of the stairs, hovering on the deck. "BRANDY!?" Hawke yelled loudly, making a few of them jump, "You...You interrupted us for a stinking bottle of...URGHHH!"

She flinched as though to turn away then spun back towards him, shoving the scared-looking pirate over the rail of the ship and into the depths of the ocean below. There were cries and yells from the crew as everyone ran towards the side of the ship and stared down into the water, hearing a distant splash as Anselmo went under.

"HAWKE!" Isabela yelled, exasperated. "Andraste's Tits!"

Lana exhaled harshly and brought a shaking hand to her head, stressed out and more furious than she had been in years.

"Shit," she whispered, shaking her head at having lost control like that. She looked up at Isabela then, breathing heavily. "I can't...can't do this anymore, Bela," she said, frustrated, "I can't bloody do this anymore..."

She walked away in a daze, sidestepping the pirate's arm as she tried to reach out to her and made her way through the crowd of men, who kept their distance. Isabela watched her descend the steps that led towards their cabin and heard the door slam shut loudly behind her. She wrapped her arms around her body, closing the open lapels of her shirt against her nakedness and turned to Brand, who had run the length of the ship after hearing Anselmo's screams.

"Find him," she ordered weakly, her mind completely distracted, "Throw out a line...Celso, go tell the lookout. Everyone else get out of my face...I need to speak with Hawke."

"Rivaini..." Varric began, holding up his hands like he didn't think that was a good idea.

"Not now, Varric," Isabela replied, barely looking at him. "Please, not now..."

"We tried to stop him but..."

Isabela didn't stay long enough to listen to Alistair's excuse. She ignored him and began to descended the stairs towards her cabin, scared of what she might find when she got there. Her hand paused on the door knob and she took a deep breath. Finally she pulled herself together and turned the handle, slipping inside and closing it shut behind her.

* * *

Hawke was sitting on a wooden stool by the table on the right, her back to the door. She was shaking with anger and adrenaline, unable to control it. Isabela hovered by the door. She stared at her for a few seconds, seeing her back rise and fall unevenly as though crying. Without a word, the pirate walked up behind her and placed a hand on either of her tense shoulders, beginning to massage them gently. Hawke flinched a little, having not heard her enter. She said nothing, allowing the pirate to attempt to calm her down.

"Sshhh," Isabela whispered soothingly, hearing her heaving sobs and feeling the tension in her neck. She had never seen Lana succumb to tears like that over something as stupid as losing control and tossing a man overboard. Isabela knew that that was the least of her worries though. That wasn't what had brought her to tears. _It's us, _she thought sadly, _We're not working. _She continued massaging her, not knowing what to say. _He shouldn't have interrupted us, _the pirate thought bitterly, picturing Anselmo's face as he was thrown into the ocean. _We needed that night more than either of us was brave enough to admit._

Seeing that Hawke had finally broken under the strain of their troubled relationship, Isabela crouched down beside her and turned her stool around so that she was facing her. Taking one look at Lana's tear-stained face, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her tightly, kissing Hawke on the side of the head, and bringing her close. Lana sniffed, ashamed of having finally been pushed over the edge.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, burying her face in Isabela's shoulder and feeling the pirate rub her back comfortingly. "I didn't mean..."

"Sshhhh," Isabela repeated, unable to hear her sounding so choked up. The last time she had seen her like this was when Leandra had been murdered. It showed just how much this whole situation was getting to her, having finally cracked under the pressure of trying to make a struggling relationship work on a crowded ship with no room to breathe. If Isabela had felt too incompetent to comfort her when her mother had died, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. She didn't have any answers.

The pirate slid her arms under Hawke's then and stood up, pulling her to her feet. The woman didn't even look like she had the energy to stand. Worried, Isabela walked her over their bed and lay down first, bring her with her then wrapping her arms around her side tightly and snuggling in behind her. She lay still, listening to Lana's quiet sobs with great difficulty for several minutes before she spoke.

"We need to talk about this," the pirate whispered finally, glad that the room was dark so she didn't have to meet Lana's eyes at any point. She heard her swallowing hard, trying to regain her composure.

"What is there to say?" Hawke answered hoarsely, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand as fresh tears leaked out onto the pillow. She hated people seeing her cry. It made her feel weak and needy, two things that she never associated herself to be.

"At least tell me if you're alright," Isabela replied, not knowing how to comfort her.

"I'm fi-"

"So help me, Hawke! If you say you're 'fine' one more time-"the pirate blurted out loudly in frustration. She exhaled harshly, having not meant to get angry and sighed then, staring at the back of Hawke's head in the darkness. "What you said," she continued in a whisper, "...is it true?"

"Is what true?" Lana replied, her voice barely audible.

A lump formed in the pirate's throat. "About... not being able to do this anymore?"

Silence followed her question. Hawke stared at the faint outline of the bedside table facing her, biting her lip.

"I...I was upset," she replied, not knowing what else to say. "Seems like the world can't give us one night alone together, and when it finally does we spend it arguing...It's killing me, Isabela..."

The pirate closed her eyes and shook her head regretfully. She already knew it of course, but it still hurt to hear Hawke saying it out loud. "So...what are you saying...?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

Hawke sighed, feeling her heart breaking in two. "How long can we keep this up?" she cried, her voice breaking a little.

Isabela turned and leaned in closer, kissing her on the shoulder. "I could do this forever, Hawke," she said truthfully, despite everything the last few months had put them through and despite the lack of alone time long enough to even have half-decent sex, "As long as I've got you. Please, don't give up on us because of some drunken asshole and a few silly arguments...I don't want to lose you, Sweetness. _That _would kill me, more than anything that's been thrown at us yet."

Hawke turned around in her arms and stared at her through the darkness. She reached up and touched her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you, Isabela," she breathed, "I never want to do that...but I'm struggling here...I need to get off this ship."

Isabela touched the hand on her face and squeeze it comfortingly. "We'll be in Trevinter in a few days, Sweet Thing. Bear with me until then. We'll help Alistair kill this bastard Titus, and then we can sort this out properly."

"Is that what you want?" Lana asked, feeling unsure herself. The last few months had been painful to say the least. Isabela reached out, doing the same and covering Hawke's wet cheek with her own hand.

"Of course, Hawke! Maker's Breath, I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life...and that includes my ships!" she implored, trying to kill Lana's doubts before they grew into something more serious. "Please, Hawke...We can cool things off until then if you want, if you need some time alone to think, but don't leave me because of something this stupid! Anselmo can rot in the sea for all I care. He shouldn't have set foot anywhere near us, the scurvy bastard. I'd have killed him myself."

"I didn't mean to do it," Lana said, her tone apologetic, "I was just so angry...I really enjoyed having dinner with you tonight, and he just had to spoil it."

Isabela smiled, "So did I, Hawke. It was the best night we've shared in a while...You can still do this, Sweetness. _We _can...But I can understand if you need some space."

Hawke sighed. "Right now I just need to sleep, Bela," she replied, "I'm...I'm sorry about everything...I think it's just stress."

"I know how you feel," the pirate replied, hearing the strain in the woman's voice, "Just get some rest, Hawke. You've had a terrible week. I'll be here...for as long as you want me."


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'd like to apologise for the occasional mistakes in my chapters but for some reason when I upload my file onto the site it tries to change my UK English to American and messes everything up. Has anyone else experienced this? If you spot any irregularities please PM me and let me know.**_

* * *

The next five days or so as the ship approached the Trevinter Imperium, Hawke kept her distance from everyone. She stayed in her cabin for the most part, seen only by Isabela at night when she came down to sleep. The pirate never stayed for longer than a few minutes, knowing Lana just wanted time to herself. As though it was an unspoken agreement, their relationship had been put on hold, the pressures of late becoming too much to try and force it. Anselmo had been recovered from his quick dip in the cold waters, much to Hawke's relief. She hadn't meant to kill him, no matter how much she had wanted to at the time. He was a little worse for wear after his foray into the ocean, but he had been delivering her food for the last few days as a peace offering, each time with an apology, knowing he had been in the wrong. Anselmo had learned his lesson well. Isabela clearly wasn't the only woman around here that was not to be messed with, and the Captain herself had smacked him around the face as soon as Brand had placed him, dripping wet, on the deck after his rescue.

As Hawke mulled things over, Isabela had thrown herself into Captaincy even more than usual, trying to keep her mind off the conversation they had had that night, before they fell asleep. It had hurt to hear a normally strong Hawke doubting their relationship and her ability to continue with it, having been worn down by the strain of it all. The woman had had a rough week and all that she wanted it seemed was to have one night of peace with her love, but the rest of the world would not allow her that privilege. It was like Kirkwall all over again. Pirate ships it seemed were not good for keeping relationships afloat, much like that Maker-forsaken city where both women had met. There was always something getting in their way. Was there anywhere where they could just be themselves and not have to apologise for it?

That afternoon, as Trevinter loomed in the distance, Varric watched Isabela as she stood at the helm of her beloved ship, directing it towards the docks. She had been barking orders at her crew for days, having less time than usual for jokes or friendly banter. Those of the crew, who had sailed under her command before, knew not to get on her bad side when she was like this, not unless they wanted to lose a limb or two anyway. Varric had seen neither hide nor hair of Hawke since her outburst, and knew that Isabela had barely seen her either. Judging by the way she had been drinking alone at night in the holds and snapping at anyone who so much as mentioned Hawke's name, the dwarf had a feeling that her emotions were bubbling a little closer to the surface than they were used to.

"How's our girl, Rivaini?" he asked then, finally plucking up the courage to strike up the conversation he knew Isabela had been wanting to avoid. Luckily it was just the two of them on deck tonight, apart from the lookout and a few of the crew up drinking up in the crow's nest. Seeing his opportunity, he seized his chance.

"She's alright," Isabela replied simply, staring out into the distance, her grip on the wheel tightening a little at the mention of her other half. "I brought her food earlier but she was sleeping, so I left it on the bedside table...along with a note."

"Writing love letters? Varric teased, his eyes twinkling.

Isabela chuckled. "Something like that," she said, feeling a little foolish now. "Pirate's normally make for poor penmanship...hook hands and all that, but I decided to give it a shot."

"Ah, the life of a romantic," the dwarf joked with an amused laugh, "Every day you grow to impress me, Rivaini."

"Oh shut up," she replied, laughing a little herself, "I was out of options, Varric. She hasn't spoken much since that night. I just want her to know that I'm still here for her...if she still wants me that is."

"You're not speaking?" the dwarf ventured, his eyebrow raised. This wasn't the effect he'd had in mind when he had arranged that dinner for them. Curse Anselmo and his love of brandy!

"We are," Isabela replied quickly, determinedly not looking at him, "She just...needs some space. I get it. I had my own doubts a while back in Antiva. She's entitled to hers as well. I guess it's my turn to take the reins for a bit, to reassure her, rather than the other way around."

Varric nodded his head, seeing her point. Space it seemed was very had to come by on a ship, even one as big as this. Leaving Hawke with her own thoughts for company was probably the easiest way to do it.

"You're not worried?" he asked, wondering why she sounded so calm about it all. Isabela never did show much emotion, but it was slightly worrying when that was true where Hawke was concerned.

"Why should I be?" she replied, shrugging a little, "At least I know where she is and can keep an eye on her. Worrying get us nowhere. It's a useless emotion. The best thing I can do is leave her be and hope she comes around...It's strange though. I think in a way I prefer the arguing rather than the silence. I don't know how to deal with silence."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Varric encouraged, "You've both had it rough. I tried my best to help but...maybe I should have just left it."

"I appreciate what you tried to do, Sweet Thing," Isabela replied, grinning down at him. "I just think that it's going to be up to Hawke and I to learn how to fix this thing ourselves, before it falls apart completely. Relationships take work...or so they say. Unfortunately I don't have any basis for comparison...at least not one that would help us anyway."

"It's not going to be straightforward, Rivaini," Varric warned, "Nothing ever is...but you may have to make a choice."

Isabela frowned, "What do you mean?"

Varric gave her a sympathetic smile. "If you have to choose between Hawke and this pirate lifestyle...what are you going to do?"

Isabela froze at his words, staring down at him. "Hawke would never ask me to make that choice," she said confidently, knowing Lana was one of the most selfless people she had ever met.

"That's not what I'm saying," Varric continued, seriously, "I know Hawke likes a challenge, Rivaini. She'd follow you up the ass of a dragon and out its mouth if you asked her too, joking and laughing while she did so with a slap on the backside and a bottle of whiskey. She'd never force an ultimatum on you like that, or stop you from being who you are ...But there comes a time when you have to ask that question yourself. Are you doing what's best for you, or are you doing what's best for both of you? I think once you have your answer you'll start to see things a little more clearly."

Isabela was stunned. It was several seconds before she spoke again, taken aback by the seriousness with which he spoke. "Wow...I had no idea you were such a romantic, Varric. Since when are you so generous with relationship advice?" she joked then, her humour coming to her rescue as it so often did.

The dwarf chuckled. "I try not to get involved mostly," he replied, "I watch and I listen mainly. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt, Rivaini. Though sometimes I just want to grab you and Hawke and smack both your heads together so we can get back to the drinking and laughing like the good old days. I hate seeing you two like this. It's bad for my morale."

The pirate smiled at him and patted his head, "You and me both, Varric...Just give her some time though. She's entitled to it. More so than any of us after the week she's just had. I'm sure the three of us will be rolling around on a tavern floor together in no time, drunk out of our minds and offending the nobles like normal."

Varric laughed and clapped her on the back. "That's what I like to hear, Rivaini... And on that note I think I'll call it a night on this friendly little chat. I'll go wake Alistair and get ready for our next adventure. I tell you, I'd be shitting myself if I wasn't a dwarf right now. Setting foot in Trevinter still doesn't sit well with me though. I hope our Royal friend knows what he's doing."

He threw the pirate a wink and walked along the deck, back towards the holds with Isabela staring after him. _What a sweetheart, _she thought to herself with a smile. She brought the ship into dock, shouting orders to the skeleton crew up in the crow's nest that were on night duty to get them to fix the sails and drop the anchor. When the ship had successfully docked she left the helm and made her way downstairs towards the Captain's Quarters.

Inside, Hawke was lying sleeping on Isabela's side of the bed, the tray food on the bedside table untouched. Isabela walked inside and spotted the note she had left for her, along with a little red rose she had pulled out of a bunch in a vase down in Alistair's cabin. _He's such a girl sometimes. _Seeing the letter and feeling even more foolish now after Varric's teasing, the pirate approached the tray and reached out to pick it up, glad that Hawke hadn't had the chance to read it yet. _It was a stupid idea, _she thought to herself, cursing the notion, _What if she does leave me? Then I'm going to look like a complete idiot._ Slowly, she leaned over and slipped the letter back out from behind the goblet of red wine.

"Bela...?"

Isabela jumped and turned to the bed, seeing Hawke's chocolate-brown eyes staring up at her sleepily. Cursing inwardly, she let the letter fall back down onto the tray and straightened up.

"Hey, Sweetness," she replied gently, sitting down on the bed beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Hawke admitted, stifling a yawn. Even though she had been in bed for the majority of the last few days, she hadn't actually gotten much sleep. There were too many things going on in her head right now. Each time she had heard Isabela enter the cabin, she had closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep to avoid having to struggle through an awkward conversation with her, not knowing where it would lead. Things had become strange between them, more distant that usual, but maybe that was something of a good thing, giving them the opportunity to reset the relationship to a time when everything was a little less complicated.

"We've just docked in Trevinter," Isabela continued, placing a hand on the shape of her leg through the heavy blanket. "I was just coming down to wake you."

"You brought me dinner?" Hawke asked, spotting the tray on the cabinet.

"A while ago," Isabela admitted embarrassedly, getting to her feet and reaching for the tray, "It's probably gone cold now though. I'll make you something else while you get dressed."

She lifted the tray and quickly swiped the letter she had left before Hawke could notice it, placing it in the pocket of her long blue coat as she walked to the exit.

"Thanks," Lana called after her, just before the door closed with a faint snap. She stared at it for several seconds, knowing Isabela was trying to spend as little time as possible alone with her. Neither of them knew where this was going anymore. Lana stretched out on the bed, feeling the tiredness of muscles and mind alike, then slid out of the blankets and got to her feet.

A few minutes later, Isabela returned with a bowl of oatmeal and some freshly cut apricot with a fresh goblet of wine, having pounded the last one herself as she prepared the food down in the scullery. Hawke, who was now fully dressed in a white shirt and dark green trousers, accepted the tray gratefully, hearing her stomach rumble at the smell of the fresh fruit. Seeing the little rose Isabela had left for her, she reached for it and smiled.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, twirling it between her finger and thumb and looking up at her. The pirate avoided her gaze and began looking in the closet for clean clothes, shrugging a little in embarrassment.

"I dunno," she admitted, extremely glad now that she had taken back the love letter, "I just thought it was nice...and also a bit too girly for Alistair to have in his bedroom. Did you know he has a whole bunch of them in a vase? Talk about needing your balls reattached."

Hawke chuckled, bringing the rose to her nose and smelling it. "He does have a rather touching feminine side," she agreed, tucking it in her hair then and beginning to help herself to a late breakfast. "And so do you it seems."

Isabela smiled to herself as she hunted in the closet, happy to have surprised Hawke with her little gesture of affection. S_hould have left the letter then? Maybe I'd have gotten a kiss?_ Suddenly she surged with jealousy at how Lana was talking about the king. Her rational mind knew that nothing would ever happen between them, no matter the outcome of their own relationship. But with the rough patch that she and Hawke were going through, her jealous streak was even more irrational and uncontrollable than ever. The smile fell off her face and she bit her tongue, kicking off her thigh high boots and taking out a brown pair of breeches that belonged to Hawke.

"Can I?" she asked, holding them up.

Surprised, Lana nodded. "Of course. What's got you wanting to wear breeches though? I thought you preferred to go au natural," she teased.

Isabela chuckled, "Trevinter's a bit colder than Antiva. Plus I don't like the idea of having my ass on show with all those mages around. They make me nervous. I'd rather have something to catch the shit that falls out of me when I'm around them."

Hawke choked on her oatmeal, beginning to laugh and cough at the same time. "Thanks," she joked, washing it down with a gulp of wine. "That's a nice mental image for when I'm eating."

"I always aim to please," Isabela teased, winking at her and pulling the trousers up, buttoning them at the top. "Have you got any other pairs of boots?"

"Brown ones, under the map table," Hawke said, jerking her head towards the other side of the room and swallowing another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Thanks."

Lana continued eating, watching the pirate continue getting ready. Isabela lifted the freshly washed blue bandana from the tiny wooden clothes-horse in the corner that was used for drying out underwear (Hawke's mainly since Isabela very rarely wore any), and looked in the small mirror on the wall, trying it around her head and knotting it under her hair. Suddenly Hawke was behind her, un-tucking the strands of hair at her neck so that it flowed freely down her back. Isabela froze, having not heard her get up. She was surprised at her touch and the sudden closeness after days of barely even speaking to each other. The pirate looked at her reflection in the dusty mirror, seeing Hawke staring back at her over her shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Hawke asked softly, giving her a small smile.

Isabela smiled back. "Not in those words exactly," she joked.

Hawke chuckled quietly. She stared at her for several more seconds. It was like they were strangers again, back to the days of their flirting in Kirkwall when neither of them knew what the other wanted. Lana's hand traced along the pirate's back momentarily. She cleared her throat then and turned away, walking towards the bed and picking up Isabela's long blue coat, tossing it to her. As the pirate caught it something fell from the pocket, floating to the ground. Isabela cringed, bending down to pick it up quickly. To her dismay, Hawke got there first. Seeing her name on the front of the letter, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, giving Isabela a questioning look. The pirate bit her lip. It was no secret that she didn't write very much. The handwriting was messy and brutal, but there was no mistake that it was hers. _Who else would be writing to her in the middle of the ocean?_

"It's...It's nothing," she said quickly, trying to reach out and grab it, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. _Balls! _Hawke was too quick for her though, keeping it high out of her reach.

"You... wrote me a letter?" she asked, surprised. She backed away from the fumbling pirate and slid her finger under the folds, trying to open it against the circle of wax that sealed it together.

"Oh, please don't open it!" Isabela begged, wishing to The Maker that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Why not?" Hawke asked, pausing, a cheeky, half smile appearing on her lips.

"Because it was a stupid idea," Isabela said, shaking her head at her moment of weakness when writing it. _Oh Maker, kill me now!_

"Don't be silly," Hawke said, continuing to work her finger under the seal, "I just want to see what it says, Bela. What's the problem?"

Seeing her begin to unfold the letter, Isabela surged across the room and, in desperation, shoulder tackled her, knocking them both back onto the double bed. Lana, momentarily stunned, began to laugh as Isabela tried to snatch the letter from her evading hands, hoping to steal it back and destroy it before she could read it.

"Give me it!" the pirate begged, lying across her and trying to grab it before Hawke could change hands again, "I swear, Hawke! I'm going to hit you now!"

"I want to read it!" Lana laughed, completely flattened underneath her, "Do you declare your undying love for me? Are there dirty pictures? Instructions? Positions? Oh, come on, Bela! Just let me read it!"

"Over my dead body!" Isabela yelled, "Give it back, Hawke! Balls, I'm going to bloody kill you!"

Hawke laughed even more, seeing how desperately Isabela was trying to wrestle the piece of vellum out of her hands. She felt the pirate's nails scratch at the back of her hands as she tried unsuccessfully to retain it.

Suddenly a knock at the door distracted them.

"Eh...Am I interrupting?" Varric joked, grinning widely at the scene.

"No more so than anyone else has," Lana joked, shoving Isabela onto the bed beside her. "What's up?"

"Alistair's ready," the dwarf replied, "We just got word that Titus is about to attend some foofy-poofy party up on the magical Trevinter hills in a big ass Estate. I got an old friend to send us invites. Anyone up for a bit of dancing?"

Isabela and Hawke chuckled and clambered off the messy bed, red faced and breathing heavily from the scuffle.

"Why not? I haven't danced in years," Hawke joked, "At least not since my mother's dinner party in Kirkwall when good old Emil Reinhardt stuck his tongue down my throat, Maker, rest his soul."

Isabela chuckled, "Didn't I rescue you from him that night? I am a much better dancer."

Lana laughed, remembering Isabela intercepting them as Emil spun her around on the dance floor. Her mind had been clouded with thoughts of the pirate that night after her sudden appearance in her bedroom. She knew then just how much she loved her, remembering her jealousy of Lady Elegant the night before. Truth be told, Isabela knew that she was in love then too, though she was a little slower to acknowledge that she wanted anything more than sex from Hawke. That night had been a turning point in their relationship, and as Lana stared across the cabin into Isabela's amber eyes, in that moment she knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Both of them cleared their throats and avoided each other's eyes, feeling awkward all of a sudden. How had the relationship they had fought so hard for succumbed to this?

"Eh...anyway," Varric continued, overlooking the slightly tense silence, "Get your things. Remember to conceal your weapons though. This is a party we're going to. I'll meet you up on deck. Golden boy's chomping at the bit to get his hands on the Magister, and I'd hate to keep him waiting any longer."

The dwarf turned on his heel and raced back up the stairs again, leaving the two women alone once more. Isabela cleared her throat and walked to the weapons rack on the wall to get their daggers. Before the pirate could remember to steal it back, Hawke slipped the letter into the empty flask on her waist for safekeeping and placed the lid on it, making a mental note to read it later when she wasn't around. _Message in a bottle anyone? _She watched Isabela conceal her daggers underneath her long coat.

"Have you got any other jackets?" Hawke asked, looking down at the shirt she was wearing and not seeing any hiding places apart from her cleavage. _Not a good place to hide daggers though._ Her own jacket had been left in the waters of the Tellari Swamps after her drunken decision to strip in front o the crew.

"Sorry, this is the only one," Isabela replied, "I think there's a cloak in here though. Hold on."

She walked across the room and opened the closet doors, taking out a long black, hooded cloak. Hawke readjusted her scabbards, sliding them off her shoulders and tying them around her waist so that she had a dagger on either side. Isabela threw the cloak around her, then began to clasp the ends together with the blood-red broach attached to it. She felt Hawke swallow against her fingers, having not expected the sudden closeness. When Isabela had clasped it shut, her fingers lingered on the broach momentarily. She glanced up, seeing that Hawke's face was only inches away from hers. Her breath caught. The two women stared into each other's eyes, both their hearts beating wildly. Isabela glanced down at Lana's lips, then leaned in slowly, as though to kiss her.

"Don't..." Hawke breathed, her head dropping in evasion. The pirate paused, hesitating before their mouths touched. Lana bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her head helplessly. She leaned in and rested her forehead against Isabela's, caressing the pirate's cheek with her hand. "...It's too soon," she whispered, "I just..."

Isabela stroked her face. "I understand," she breathed back, cursing her sudden movement, knowing it had been stupid, "It's fine, Sweetness..."

Hawke opened her eyes and stared into Isabela's again, seeing a flicker of sadness there. "Are you sure?" she asked, knowing she had hurt her a little in that moment. Isabela threw her a little smile, and traced her hand through the woman's hair.

"If this is what you need," she agreed, staring down at her lips fleetingly once more. A huge sadness filled her. "I miss you though..."

She leaned in once more, and placed a tender kiss on Lana's cheek instead, letting her go then.

Hawke closed her eyes again, feeling the spot where Isabela's soft lips had touched her face, hearing the pirate walk away. Ignoring the ache in her heart, she opened her eyes and followed Isabela out of the cabin, locking the door behind them and feeling not entirely sure that she was up for another quest so soon after the last disaster.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Isabela began, as the four companions approached the large, fancy Estate on the cliffs overlooking the walled, city of mages below, "We came to Trevinter- better known as the arse end of all nightmares—to murder a man?"

"Correct," Alistair replied, his hand resting on his sword as he walked up, along the rocky mountain path.

"Not my usual crime, I'll admit," the pirate continued, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Or my crew's. I believe the words 'mutiny' and Queen Bitch' were used when I told them about our little trip to this mage infested shit hole."

"Your crew don't like mages?" Varric asked.

"It's not that they like or don't like them, it's just that Trevinter's demon-loving mage Lords don't seen half bad next to the Qun...who are only across the water, lest we forget. I'm sure they'd just love to throw a party of bonfires for our little Qunari killer here."

"Hey, as long as there's alcohol, I'm game," Hawke replied, ginning cheekily. "Then we can see if there are any other relics for you to steal."

Varric laughed and Isabela laughed. Seeing the look of confusion on Alistair's face, the dwarf leaned in and whispered, "I'll explain later."

"You _would_ attend your own wake for a drink, Hawke," Isabela teased.

"Well, I wouldn't want it to go to a waste," she joked, "A party's a party, right?"

The four of them laughed joining the queues of well dressed nobles inside the walls of a fancy looking Estate.

"Oh, kill me now," Isabela groaned, rolling her eyes at them all, "I hate this sort of shit."

"Come on, Bela, it won't be that bad," Hawke said, prodding her in the back to enter the Estate and lead the way into the massive hallway where the party was on-going.

"Won't be that bad?" she hissed, leaning in to speak quietly in Hawke's ear, "I can instantly tell you four things that I hate so far: The Magisters, the slave tenders, the dress code and the over seasoned meat."

Hawke sniggered, "Reminds me of old Duke Prosper's chateau."

"Yes, but at least the weapons there were on show," Isabela continued, taking her by the arm and directing her around the hall, keeping within earshot of the guests, "Here, not a weapon in sight, yet everybody's armed. Angry mages will melt our eyes with witch fire if things go south."

"They won't," Hawke hissed back at her, "Just relax will you?"

"Things I find promising, on the other hand," Isabela continued, speaking normally now and unlinking Hawke's arm. She grabbed two small goblets of white from a passing tray held by an elven slave and handed one to her, clinking her own against it in toast. "The wine's probably not poisoned, which could liven up the night."

Lana chuckled and both of them took a sip, savouring the rich taste. The wine was obviously Orlesian.

"Mae, you beautiful minx!"

Both women turned around, seeing Varric walking towards a stunning woman in a light blue and black outfit, short blond wavy hair barely falling to her shoulders and light blue pearls hanging from her ears. Lana and Isabela's mouths fell open at the sight, wowed by her beauty. Alistair chuckled and tucked their jaws up with his hands, squeezing in between the two of them and shaking his head.

"Could you two be any more obvious?" he teased, rolling his eyes.

"Could _you_?" Lana countered teasingly, "What's that poking out of your pants?"

"What? Where?" Alistair said worriedly, looking down quickly. Hawke and Isabela both began to laugh. "Oh, ha ha! You got me," he replied, realising she had been joking. "Come on, let's see what this is about."

"Alistair, this is Maevaris Tilani, widow to my cousin Thorold," Varric said, introducing them, as the other two approached behind.

"It's... a pleasure to meet you, Magister," Alistair said in his smoothest voice, taking her hand in his.

Mae smiled, "King or not, you've got hands like a stonemason," she replied, smiling seductively, "I'd love to see what you can do with them."

Alistair blushed and leaned down to Varric, who started chuckling. "Is she really a Magister?" he asked, surprised.

"Recognised by the Imperial Senate," the dwarf replied with a curt nod.

"Thinking of making Varric's special friend your friend too?" Isabela whispered in his ear.

"This one isn't my fault," Alistair replied with a grin, making her laugh.

"And _you_ must be Isabela!" Mae said, spotting the pirate and ushering one of her companions forward. Isabela's face fell as a man with dark her and a carefully trimmed goatee saddled up beside the Magister, a huge smile on his face. Mae patted him on the shoulder. "Lord Devon lit up when he heard your name, and he insisted on helping," she told the pirate. "Shall we mingle?"

Lord Devon hung back as Hawke, Alistair and Varric followed the beautiful Magister towards the other guests on the dance floor. He leaned in to talk to Isabela as they walked slowly behind them.

"I didn't mean to surprise you," he said quietly, holding out his arm to link hers, which the pirate ignored. "Escort for a King now? Just transport and security or—"

"Don't. Say.A. Word," Isabela snarled through gritted teeth.

The two of them hovered in the corner as the others spoke to Mae. Isabela folded her arms and stared across the room at Hawke, an unmistakable longing in her eyes. Even now, with a room full of beautiful men and women, Lana was the one shining light that blinded her, demanding her attention even in her cloak and breeches and ruffled brown hair.

"...Mae asked me to watch for your ship and keep it off the registry," Devon continued, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing slave tray, "I didn't think you were still alive to be honest."

"I'm alive," Isabela replied dryly, still focusing on Hawke. _Maker, I've missed her so much these last few days._

"Don't mistake me, I'm very glad," Devon replied, standing just a little closer to her than she would like. She ignored him, watching the others walk up the stairs towards a balcony on the other side of the hall then. Lana glanced over her shoulder, seeing Isabela standing with Devon. She threw her a curious look, wondering who she was with, and turned away again, following the others up the stairs. Isabela leaned against a stone pillar and watched her walk, eyes fixed on her behind. She sighed, feeling desire rise in her, which was then interrupted by her old acquaintance once more.

"...Maybe after this, we can catch up over a few drinks?"

Isabela gave him a cold stare over her shoulder, showing she was bored.

"You're awfully quiet," Devon continued, leaning a hand against the pillar and hovering over her from behind. Isabela shivered, feeling his breath on her neck.

"I'm imagining you as a legless cockroach, rolling around in your own filth and waiting to die," she replied spitefully.

Devon slammed the pillar with his hand in rage and grabbed her by the arm roughly, turning her around. "You owe me, Isabela!" he snarled, glaring dangerously into her amber eyes, "How would you like it if I told your King about the Venefication Sea?"

Isabela shook out of his grip and squared up to him. "Nothing happened there, Devon," she snarled back, pulling out her dagger and holding it in front of his throat. "Nothing. Happened...You understand?"

"Y-yes," he croaked, eyeing the blade warily and holding up his hands in surrender.

"Then walk away," Isabela ordered fiercely.

The man heeded her advice and back off, eyeing her up and down in one sweeping glance then returning to mingle with the other guests who had missed the whole confrontation. Isabela hid her golden dagger back under her long pirate coat then turned away, making her way over towards the others.

"What did I miss?" she muttered in Hawke's ear, leaning in from behind as the woman rested against the stone rail of the balcony. "Is the Magister pointing out her slaves?"

"Everyone has slaves in Trevinter, darling," Mae replied, having overheard her.

Isabela heard Hawke snigger and smiled a little herself, standing up straight again, all secrecy gone.

"It's a good thing Fenris isn't here. He'd have a fit."

They listened quietly to the others talking about Titus for a while as Alistair explained to Mae why he was here. Suddenly Hawke leaned back a little, speaking quietly over her shoulder.

"Did you have fun with your old friend?" she asked, as the others continued to talk.

Isabela glanced at the back of her head, knowing it was burning with a hundred questions to ask her, each one of them as jealous as the other.

"It's not what you think," she replied with a smile.

Hawke turned around then, a playful look in her eyes. "Oh? And... what do I 'think'?" she teased.

Isabela chuckled, "Ok, it's a little bit of what you think," she relented, "He used to be in the Armada. He joined my ship on that slave job I told you about at the Venefication Sea. But you don't have to worry about anything, Sweetness. It was years ago."

Hawke gave her best 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look. "Who said I was worried?" she countered, folding her arms.

"So... you wouldn't mind if I slept with him then?" Isabela asked, smiling cheekily at her.

Hawke's lips began to purse. She glanced over the pirate's shoulder fleetingly, seeing Lord Devon mingle with the other guests, while keeping his eyes on Isabela. "Knock yourself out," she replied lightly, staring back at her and shrugging.

Isabela laughed, knowing she was challenging her. She watched Hawke turn her back on her once more and pretend to listen to the others converse. _She's bluffing, _the pirate thought to herself, _She thinks I want to, after what happened between us earlier and she's testing me. _Isabela leaned in close, hovering over her shoulder once more. "Maybe I will," she teased, "Or maybe... I'll just take my chances with you, Sweetness, sex or no sex," she breathed in her ear.

Her words struck a chord with Lana, who was stunned at her declaration. _Did sex crazy Isabela just promise herself to me no matter what? _Hearing nothing in reply, Isabela knew that her words had had their desired effect. She knew deep down that the latter was true, but she also wanted Hawke to regain some of that jealousy she had had earlier in their relationship, to make her realise how much she still cared for her. It was a dirty move, but she was out of options. Even when sex was off the table, Isabela found that she didn't want to be with anyone else. A few years ago, all this self control would not have been possible, but Isabela sensed a change in herself when Hawke had talked about giving up on them entirely. One night of sex with Devon wouldn't be worth losing her. _I hate that bastard anyway! _This lack of sex she and Hawke were suffering from didn't bother Isabela as much as before now. A few days ago she realised how much pressure it was putting Hawke under, to try and satisfy her appetite when they just didn't have the time or privacy they needed and were being constantly interrupted. She had to make Hawke see the truth before it was too late though: that none of it mattered. She didn't want to lose her. She loved her too much.

Smiling to herself, Isabela stared straight ahead, watching the others, knowing Hawke was thinking seriously about what she had just said.

"_Kaffas!" _Mae exclaimed then, staring across the room towards the entrance, "He's early."

King Alistair spun around like the others, glancing towards the door, seeing the guests parting as a tall, longhaired, bearded man walked into the hall. He was surrounded by cronies, who all looked as capable as him. His long black cloak bellowed behind him as he strode into the hall, self important and imposing.

"Magister Titus! Your presence honours us."

Hawke, Isabela and Varric all stared at the King, waiting for his orders. Alistair's face was full of rage. He had to know what happened to his father, and this man held the answers.

"This is it everyone," he said, not taking his eyes off Aurelian Titus, "Spread out and be ready...Let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15

Isabela gave Hawke a nod of encouragement and the two of them split up, quietly making their way towards the Magister Aurelian Titus, hands ready and waiting on their daggers, while Alistair took up a position in plain view with Varric and Mae bringing up the rear. As Isabela edged around the outskirts of the floor she couldn't help but think back to Kirkwall. Beneath the city, below where the rat catchers pissed on stones to mark their territory, there were ruins. She, Hawke and Varric had been there, but they had never talked about it. Each of them remembered it like a sweat-stained bad dream though, the kind where every choice you made was the wrong one and you were always waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and pluck out your eyes. Being here now was like being underneath Kirkwall again. _Balls, I really hate Trevinter, _the pirate thought to herself.

Alistair pushed his way through the crowd of nobles towards the imposing Magister. There was fire in his eyes. He was desperate for information now, having been merely teased by Yavana in the Tellari Swamps.

"Aurelian Titus?" he demanded, as the crowd parted for him.

The Magister turned his head, keeping his poised posture and observing the King with wide, yellow eyes, seeing by his clothes that he was no mere guest. "Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?" Alistair asked, his jaw tightening in anger. The hand resting near his sword curled into a fist.

"No," Titus replied, eyeing him up curiously as though trying to place him.

"Funny that," the king continued, his voice full of spite, "You tried hard enough to get your hands on me. You weren't as lucky as you were with my father though."

"Ah," the Magister sighed, his yellow eyes becoming dangerous at once, along with his smile. His eyebrows narrowed, "Tainted scion of Calenhad," he teased, "The Circle of Blood is complete...King Alistair of Ferelden. Welcome to Trevinter."

The crowd gasped, some tiptoeing around others to get a better look. A few of the more cautious backed away, seeing the King's hand now resting on the pummel of his long sword, a glimpse of which was pointing out the bottom of his brown travelling cloak.

"Stop that," Alistair spat at the Magister, hating all this pretence. There was no need for it when both men knew what the other wanted. "I'd like to know what happened to King Maric...and you're going to tell me."

"I see..." Titus replied, a sneer on his lips. There was a clanging of swords as his men took out their weapons then. The yellow eyes of their master all of a sudden turned onyx and he glared at the King fiercely. _Fall!_

"I'd really rather not!"

Alistair backhanded the Magister across the face as he tried to cast a spell, using his Chantry given powers to counteract it. Shocked, Titus fell backwards across the floor and landed face down. He reached up and felt the blood pouring from his bottom lip, spitting angrily at the ground.

"HE'S A TEMPLAR! SIEZE HIM!"

Suddenly everything happened at once. Shouts and screams filled the hall as the mage-nobles of Trevinter began to run for cover in all directions. Magister Titus lost himself in the crowds, disappearing from view as Isabela and Hawke dived through the frantic party, just in time to shield Alistair from the oncoming swordsmen and mages, the latter already glowing a perilous magical blue, preparing to attack. A massive blue ball of lightening exploded in front of them as Mae and Varric caught up. The beautiful blonde Magister began to use her own magic to shield them. She knew that with all these mages, even the best warriors would have trouble winning.

"This isn't your fight, Magister Tilani!" one of Titus's cronies yelled, seemingly unwilling to fight her, "Our master has no quarrel with you!"

"I promised these people my protection," Mae replied fiercely, holding up her hands that were swimming in mana, "I am a Magister and I stand by my word."

"Then you're a whore and you'll die like one. _Manavaris Draconia!"_

Before he could raise his staff, Mae's spell shattered it in two in the mages hand, leaving Hawke to stab him in the man in the back while he was distracted. As the fighting erupted around her she followed through, killing another with a second swing of her dagger and a third. _Childs play...you know, when they're not shooting flames at you that is._

"It's funny how many parties I go to end up like this," she joked, fighting alongside Isabela and the King. The pirate cut off one of the mages heads and laughed. _Trust Hawke to make jokes in the middle of a fight._

"You and me both," she replied, blocking with her daggers, "It does mean fewer invitations sadly."

"_I _don't think that's funny," Alistair growled beside them, venting his frustrations out on two mages at once and seeing them fall to the marble floor in a blood-stained heap. "I can't believe that bastard got away!"

"Fight first, chase later," Isabela told him, pulling him back as he tried to follow after Titus and almost got himself killed by a flying ball of flames, "How'd you do that thing with him anyway?"

"I used to be a Templar," Alistair replied, wiping sweat off his brow after the near miss and stabbing a bald man who had given up on useless magic and tried to use his sword instead, "Fighting mages is what we do. After the Tellari Swamp fiasco I thought I'd practice."

"The things you learn about people," Hawke replied, not entirely sure how she felt about that one. _Why am I not surprised? I tend to attract Templars no matter where I go. What would Bethany or Father say if they knew I was travelling with one? Not to mention doing his dirty work. _She sliced off the head of her latest foe in frustration and looked around. "Damnation, we're running low! We need one alive!"

"Got it!" Isabela shouted, setting off after a straggler as he tried to escape their wrath. Afraid of her running into an ambush alone, Hawke ran after her as the King and the other two dusted themselves down and scanned the mess they had made in the hall.

"Remind me to never make you angry," Varric teased, as he and Mae stared down at the reconstruction she had made of an enemy mage's face.

"Good advice for anyone," Mae replied with a smug little smile. The two of them chuckled, waiting for the pirate to return with her prey.

"You!" Isabela yelled, disappearing from the others' view and chasing after a man in a white cloak. He bolted up the small staircase, in between two pillars, knocking a well-dressed man aside as he did so.

"Out of the way!" he spat, slicing the man's arm open with his dagger as he barged past him.

"ARGH-"

As Isabela caught up, she dived through the air and shoulder barged the attacker to the ground, noticing the man he had stabbed was none other than Lord Devon. _I might have known he'd hang around to eavesdrop on what was going on...Bastard._ The pirate smashed the culprit's head off the hard stone floor to knock him out and prevent another escape, then straightened up and turned to her old acquaintance.

"Isabela!" he gasped, leaning up against one of the pillars. "Thank you...I thought he was going to-"

Isabela grabbed his shoulder and ruthlessly plunged her dagger into his stomach. Suddenly she realised she was the only one who had acted. The pirate found herself almost face to face with Hawke, who had stabbed Devon from behind, getting there before her.

"Killing the temptation?" Lana asked, coldly.

"Killing the competition?" Isabela countered, equally as frosty.

Both women pulled out their daggers, allowing the dead Lord Devon to fall to the ground. The pirate wiped her dagger and placed it under her long coat once more, with Hawke tucking her 'special occasions' knife back under her belt again.

"You followed me," the pirate said, leaning on the side of the balcony then, her arms crossed, staring at Hawke. "You knew he was here...Didn't you trust me?"

"I saw him watching you earlier," Lana admitted, staring into the reproachful amber eyes that were glaring back at her, "I knew he wouldn't leave without another attempt at winning you affections...I wasn't wrong."

"I was going to kill him, Hawke, not kiss him," Isabela spat, feeling angry for a reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Lana sighed and shifted her weight, folding her own arms and looking down at the trail of blood that was pouring out from Devon's body. His dead eyes looked up at her, as though questioning her actions.

"Well, what's the problem then?" she asked, shrugging uncaringly, "He's dead. What does it matter who did it?"

"You were jealous," Isabela stated. She didn't say it like a question. She already knew the answer.

"No! I just... don't like men staring at you like you're a piece of meat, Isabela," Hawke said defiantly, meeting her eyes. "Especially not ones that you've slept with..."

Isabela snorted, "So this was to what? Protect me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows sceptically, "What are you planning to do, Hawke? Go back in time and kill everyone that I've slept with just to make yourself feel more secure?"

"No," Lana replied bluntly, "_He _just happened to be close-by...Sorry if I killed your only chance of a sure thing. Maker, knows you've waited long enough."

"Saying sorry doesn't mean anything. You could just try not being an asshole instead." Isabela sighed, shaking her head, "You can't do this. You can't have it both ways, Hawke, spouting trust one minute then throwing it in my face the next."

Lana looked a little guilty then, "I know," she said, shifting her weight again and avoiding the pirate's eyes, "Actually... I _don't_ know," she corrected, "I don't have any idea what I'm doing anymore, Isabela... Things have just been so strange between us recently. It's like we're going backwards instead of forwards."

"We're not going anywhere at the minute, Hawke. You chose to take time _away_ from our relationship," Isabela reminded her.

"Because I had to, Bela, not because I wanted to!" Hawke replied, her frustration finally getting the better of her at this whole situation. She sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead to massage her temples, under so much strain that she knew what to do with. Her head felt like it had been cleaved in two...much like her heart.

"I know," Isabela sighed then, all trace of bitterness immediately gone from her voice. She pushed off the balcony and came to Lana's side, rubbing her arm in comfort. With nothing else in her repertoire, the pirate wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Lana's head, stroking her hair gently with one hand. Hawke melted into her embrace and closed her eyes, wishing the world would just stop for five seconds so that she could figure this all out.

"Devon!" Mae yelled, running up the steps towards the Lord's noble remains.

Isabela and Hawke broke apart instantly before the others noticed them, as they followed them up the stairs of the balcony. The two women glanced at each other sadly then pushed their issues to the back of their minds for the millionth time, prevented once more from having any kind of intimacy, sexual or otherwise.

"Titus's man got him," Isabela said quickly, "But we have our captive at least, assuming he knows anything."

"Dammit!" Mae exclaimed, feeling for any vital signs at Devon's neck and finding none, "You should all get out of here before the guards arrive. There will be questions and it'd be better if a Magister is the one answering them."

"You're a doll, Mae," Varric said, giving her a grin.

The magister leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful, Varric. Titus's mage shouted _Manaveris Draconia_—Long live the Dragons-Trevinter has seen the Dragon cults before, and they're never pretty."

"Thank you again," Alistair said, shaking Mae's hand then, as Varric picked up their captive's body. "If you ever need anything, get word to me through Varric."

"Are you ok?" the dwarf muttered to Isabela, seeing she didn't look like herself and that both she and Hawke were covered in blood. The four of them walked out of the Estate and back through the path, heading back towards the ship.

"Fine," the pirate answered simply, glancing at the back of Hawke as the woman led the way.

Varric followed her gaze towards Lana, whom he noticed hadn't said a thing since they left the party. "You sure?" he pressed, a little concerned.

"Of course," Isabela replied. "Actually, you know what..." She reached out and grabbed Hawke's arm then, stopping her. Lana paused, staring back at her, confused. Alistair and Varric stopped too then, looking at both women curiously. Isabela turned to them. "Look, you two go on ahead. Hawke and I will catch up."

The dwarf looked at either of his friends, seeing that they needed to discuss something. He heaved the captive up further onto his numbing shoulder then nodded.

"As you say, Rivaini. Don't take too long though. It'd be a good idea to get out of Trevinter before sunrise. Titus would be a fool to stay here when he knows we're looking for him anyway, and this fat bastard on my shoulder likely know where he went."

"We'll be there," Isabela replied, still holding onto Hawke's arm, "Head to the ship and tell Brand to prepare to leave. We just need a few minutes."

"Come on then, Your Highness," Varric joked, turning to the King, "Let's leave them to it."

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked, looking at them uncertainly, "Trevinter isn't safe for the two of you alone, especially after we exposed ourselves back there. There could be other mages about, I mean-"

Varric dragged him along by the arm. "Subtlety is lost on you it seems. A little hint," he began muttering as they walked away, "Know when someone's asking for a bit of privacy...You big dome head."

"Hey!"

Isabela watched them argue as they disappeared into the distance, their voices trailing off leaving them in silence. Seeing that they were finally alone she reached down and took Hawke's hand in hers, beginning to walk again, just the two of them. Hawke glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, a little confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing Isabela glance up at the trees overhead, seemingly relaxed and looking more peaceful than she had seen her in a long time.

"Oh, I dunno," Isabela sighed, "I was just wondering what it would feel like to have a little bit of peace and quiet in our lives," she joked, turning to Lana and throwing her a wink.

Hawke chuckled, "And... you thought that the two of us walking hand in hand, alone at night in a dangerous, mage infested shithole was the answer?" she teased.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get," Isabela laughed. Lana giggled a little too then, feeling the pirate's calmness rub off on her a little. "I just...I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Hawke eyed her suspiciously, feeling Isabela swing her hand playfully, walking along as though without a care in the world. "There's something different about you," she noticed, amused at this seemingly new woman before her and wondering why she hadn't noticed it before. "Where's the crude, unromantic, sex-crazed pirate that I fell in love with?"

Isabela chuckled, turning to look at her once more, "I'm still the same person, Sweet Thing, but you told me you needed to get off the ship," she reminded her, "And I promised I'd give you a little time before we start travelling again. I know it hasn't been easy for you. Piracy's not for everyone."

Hawke sighed, her face falling, "It's not the piracy that's getting to me, Isabela. I could raid and kill and steal until the cows come home," she replied, staring at the ground as she walked, "It's the downtime in between quests that I don't know how to deal with...It's us. We were slowly drifting apart."

Isabela squeezed her hand reassuringly, looking down at her, "We were doing fine, Sweetness," she said gently, "Maybe not perfect, but that's no reason to give up on us."

"I know but...I couldn't take it anymore, Isabela," Lana replied, staring up into her eyes, "I-I didn't know what else to do...It's not like we ever talk much about feelings and...stuff...and I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this. Maker, listen to me, I sound like such a _girl!_"

Isabela chuckled, hearing the disgust in Hawke's voice. "Well then, let's try it," she said suddenly, taking Lana by surprise. The woman blanched.

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Let's try..._talking_ for a change," Isabela said innocently. "Is that what you want?"

Hawke stopped dead at the end of the path, looking simply perplexed. Their ship loomed in the distance but neither of them was in much of a hurry to get on.

"Ok, seriously, _what_ has happened to you?" Lana asked, looking at Isabela curiously as though expecting her to burst into flames or something.

The pirate laughed and shrugged, "Balls, I don't know!" she said defensively, releasing Hawke's hand and walking towards the water's edge, staring out into the distance. "It's just...You're leaving me with very little options here, Sweetness. I'm not just going to let you walk away from our relationship all of a sudden because we don't bloody..._talk! _I thought you'd at least give me more of a reason than that."

"Bela, that's not the reason," Hawke said, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her back, "It's just one of many..." She sighed, taking a few steps towards the edge of the harbour herself and staring out into the distance. "Neither of us is equipped to handle this shit," she said sadly, watching the dark waters of the ocean dancing under the moonlight. "I mean, when was the last time either of us told the other how we really... _feel?_" She pronounced the word like it was something contagious. "I'm not talking about love or...or sex. Our arguments are always about who's being secretive, or who's messed up this time or...who's screwed the other one over. The root of almost all of our past arguments has been about lack of communication, Isabela. That was true even when we were still just friends. That was just how we coped. It still is." She turned back to her, "The truth...The truth is something that neither of us is good at. We never will be...and a relationship can't survive on lies, Bela...It just can't."

The pirate sighed. "Well then...Let me try being honest for a change." She walked towards her and placed a hand on either side of the woman's face, staring deeply into her swimming chocolate-brown eyes. "Hawke..."she began, taking a deep breath, "Shit...How should I say this?" Isabela took a few more seconds to prepare, wanting to get this exactly right. She exhaled once more then and stared back up into Hawke's eyes. "I've been going crazy these last few days without being able to speak to you or...kiss you, or even have a simple drink with you like we used to do in Kirkwall almost every night before we went to bed...but, you know what? You really hurt me earlier tonight when you pulled away from that kiss."

"But I didn't mean-"

Isabela pressed a finger against her lips. "I'm not finished," she said, shaking her head. Hawke fell silent once more as Isabela took her face in her hands again. She took another deep breath before continuing. "When Anselmo interrupted us that night and you told me you couldn't do this anymore, I won't lie...I was devastated. You may as well have told me that you didn't love me anymore because sure as balls that's what it felt like. That's why I've been doing so many stupid things recently like giving you flowers and...and writing you a _love letter_...I mean, those things aren't me!" she said, cringing at the very memory, "And you know that better than anyone...But doesn't it show you that...that even though I'm not good at telling you how I feel, and...and being honest with you all the time, that I'm still willing to do whatever it takes to keep us from falling apart, no matter how dumb and idiotic it is?"

Hawke was speechless. She stared into her eyes, completely awestruck by her words. Never did she believe that she would hear anything like that escape from Isabela's mouth, in this Dragon Age or the next.

"Can I speak now?" she whispered, swallowing over the lump in her throat.

"Yes," Isabela breathed, waiting for her response. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the eventual break up that was coming. _You'd better not cry, Isabela. Balls, you've become too soft for your own good recently._

Suddenly Hawke closed the remaining distance between them and placed a breathtaking kiss on her lips. Isabela was stunned. After several seconds she then began to kiss her back intensely, feeling like it had been so long since the last time, even though it had been barely a week. After a minute or so, she felt Lana's lips leave hers, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"I haven't given up on us yet, Isabela," Hawke whispered, her turn to be truthful now. She ran a delicate finger along her cheek and staring up into her eyes, "But I still need a little time to myself if that's alright. Everything just became too much for me recently and I couldn't take it anymore. Once we've finished helping out Alistair we can talk about the future. Hopefully that kiss made up for earlier tonight though...I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to...I still love you."

Without another word, she released her then and began to walk back to the ship, with Isabela staring after her. The pirate brought a hand to her lips and traced them with her fingers, still feeling the effects of Hawke's kiss. In that moment, the worry in her heart lessened somewhat, and she exhaled. At least she knew now that there was still a chance for them. The pirate smiled to herself a little then and tore her eyes away from Hawke, staring up at the moon, thinking about what the woman had said. _Balls, maybe we'll never be those type of people who are able to explain how they feel...But damn it, that sure did feel good being honest for a change. Maybe that's all we really need to work on?_

Still smiling, the pirate turned on her heel and began to make her own way back to the ship, for once feeling as though something between herself and Hawke had gone right for a change.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Hawke gasped, grabbing Isabela's wrist.

The pirate had just emerged from down in the brig where she had tied up their captive. Her arm was shining with blood in the shape of teeth marks. They had set sail less than an hour ago and this was the first she had seen Hawke since their last talk in Trevinter.

"I'm fine," she replied angrily, gritting her teeth against the pain. Hawke took her hand in hers gently and began to inspect the damage. The wound looked to be quite deep. She grabbed a cloth from the table full of drink nearby and poured some vodka over it then placed it over the bleeding, disinfecting it. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, Isabela content enough to let Hawke work. _Anything to be close to her._

"You're pretty quiet," Lana said, glancing up at her as she held the wet cloth over the wound.

"Well, nobody plans a murder out loud, do they?" the pirate replied, her mind still on the bastarding prisoner down in the brig.

Hawke sniggered, "True. So, this was the work of our guest then?"

"Mm-hm...Bastard wouldn't stop trying to eat me as I was tying him up," Isabela groaned, feeling the alcohol stinging painfully. "He got me eventually."

"Well, you do always like to play hard to get. Tell him to let me have a turn next time," Hawke teased, glancing up and grinning cheekily at her.

Isabela chuckled, "Oh screw you, Sweetness," she said, noticing the sexual innuendo.

"When?"

The pirate rolled her eyes, "Asshole."

Hawke giggled, "I said when, not where."

Both of them laughed loudly.

"Eugh! You two are relentless!" Alistair interjected, having overheard their banter as he entered the holds. He took a seat at the table beside them. The two women chuckled once more and joined him, Isabela beginning to shuffle the playing cards.

"Oh, come on!" she said, grinning at the King, "Don't be such a prude, Alistair. You'll be going back to the Royal Palace of Boredom soon. Travelling with us is the only chance you'll get to remove that silver spoon up your ass and get a little dirty."

"Well," Alistair said, considering it, "I suppose you're right. I know, did I ever tell you about the time I—Oh, I can't. Forget it!"

"Come on!" Hawke encouraged, "What were you going to say?"

Alistair blushed, "I was going to tell a penis joke, but it was harder than I thought."

Isabela spat her rum all over the table as she and Hawke burst out laughing, with the King looking puzzled.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to his pun. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh...That was actually an accident."

"It always is, right?" Hawke joked.

She and Isabela fell into more fits of laughter, with Alistair joining in a little this time.

"So it _does_ smile?" Isabela teased, happy to finally see him loosening up a bit, "I was beginning to think the only way that would happen was if Hawke had showed you her breasts."

"I don't even know why she wears a bra, she has nothing to put in it," the King teased.

"Hey!" Hawke replied, "You wear pants don't you?"

Isabela chuckled, "Yes, Sweetness, he does...but you and I both know that no matter how small something is you can always get a rise out of it."

Alistair flushed a deep shade of purple as both women laughed at his expense.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you and Hawke...Aww Maker, I'm all out," he relented, having no comebacks left, "I used to be pretty good at this you know. Well, not the sex jokes, just sarcasm in general. I guess I'm a bit out of touch."

"Well, I'm sure living with Anora would make anyone dull," Hawke sympathised.

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking...ah screw it, you're probably right."

The three of the laughed and took a swig of their drinks as Isabela dealt them out cards across the wooden table.

"So... how does sex work in the Royal Palace?" the Rivaini asked, interestedly, "Do Anora's legs have a schedule? Does she slip you in when she has some free time?"

Hawke snorted into her mug.

"I'm...not sure if I feel comfortable having this conversation," Alistair said, a little shyly, shifting in his seat a little.

"Oh, come on!" Lana encouraged, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, "That's an easy one. How often do you and the Queen have sex?"

"It's a personal question," Alistair replied with a grin, "I mean, how often did you and Isabela have sex when you were...you know..."

Hawke and Isabela looked at each other, trying to count the encounters both before and during their temporarily postponed relationship.

"Hmm," the pirate began, staring at her and trying to remember, "That's a tricky one. Hawke and I were definitely out of sync."

"I'd say..." Lana looked up at the ceiling, weighing her options, "We _definitely _never went more than twenty-four hours without...In the beginning I mean."

Alistair's eyes almost fell out onto the table. "Wow! I-Wow!" he gasped, speechless.

"That was a lot for me too, to be honest," Hawke admitted, "I'd be more like two or three times a week, pre-crazy pirate lifestyle. For Isabela before we were together, twenty-four hours in between would have been like a drought."

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad," the pirate giggled, reaching across the table and slapping her arm. "I got bored of Kirkwall pretty quickly. Sex just kept my mind off it, and off Castillon. I did what I wanted, when I wanted. I never ever gave a damn what anyone thought of me and I still don't...apart from you, Sweetness. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me now," she added teasingly, squeezing Lana's cheek affectionately. Hawke chuckled and slapped her hand away, evading her.

"Slattern," she teased.

Isabela laughed, "I've been called worse."

"Like?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Ooooo ,Ouch! Sore spot!" Lana exclaimed, holding her chest as the other two laughed. "Just place your bet, will you? I'm determined to beat you after that one."

Isabela chuckled and glanced down at the cards in her hand, then tossed a sovereign into the small pile of gold in the middle of the table.

"Maker, sometimes, I think you have the right idea," Alistair said, turning to the pirate.

"Handcuffs, whipped cream, always be on top?" she answered cheekily.

"I never used to give two bits what anyone thought of me," Alistair continued, becoming a little serious now, "But I couldn't go back after becoming a Grey Warden. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. I only ever had myself to look after. Sometimes, I miss being that selfish."

Isabela blanched. **"**Huh? Were you talking? I was still at "whipped cream"."

The three of them began laughing once more as Alistair was brought out of his despairing thoughts.

"It's really easy to be distracted with you two and Varric around," the King said then, amazed to find himself having fun despite everything that had happened recently and with everything he was yet to discover about Maric weighing on is mind. "You don't let anyone wallow in self pity too much."

"Apart from Hawke," Isabela joked.

"Hey!" Hawke exclaimed, offended. "Take that back!"

"Aw, you're cute when you're angry," the pirate teased, smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm about to get really bloody adorable then," Lana countered, frowning across the table. She held out her mug. "Now get me some more ale before I start wallowing again!"

Isabela chuckled, "Start swallowing?" she teased.

"Wallowing!" Hawke corrected her, seeing a cheeky glint in her eye, "We both know you're the only pale ale fan around here."

"Oh, don't lie, Sweetness! My vagina's like the weather to you. When it's wet you can't wait to go inside."

Hawke chuckled, "I think that gives singing in the rain a new meaning," she joked.

She and Isabela burst into fits of silent laughter as Alistair glanced at them both, feeling as though it would be wise to remove himself from this conversation entirely. Just then Varric entered the holds and shook the rain from his ponytail and jacket, squeezing himself down beside them.

"You started without me?" he lamented, staring from Isabela to Hawke as they both continued laughing. "Pass me that bottle of port on the table behind you will you, Alistair?"

The King reached back and did as he was told, passing it across the poker game towards the dwarf. Varric pulled the stopper off them began to pour himself a drink.

"So, get anything out of our little cultist?" Isabela asked then, having composed herself finally.

"Titus has a home on the island of Seheron," the dwarf informed her, "I told the crew to set sail for there. I hope you don't mind."

"Balls," the pirate cursed, slamming her hand down on the table and making the coins jump. "I suppose Seheron is _disputed_ territory between Trevinter and the Qunari...but it's a little too close for comfort for my liking."

"You're not breaking any promises," Lana said, knowing she was thinking about the crew and her promise to leave Qunari business well alone. "Don't worry about it. We don't have another other leads. Let's just have a good night."

"Good idea," Isabela said, throwing her a smile, "I want you all prepared in case we do see a fight though. Hangovers will not excuse you."

"What about if you're suffering from extreme and utter sexual exhaustion?" Alistair joked.

Isabela snorted, "Well then, you'll be fighting one-handed, Your Highness."

The table erupted with laughter once more, with Alistair's face returning to his regular colour of deep pink. He bowed his head shyly and examined his cards.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it Alistair?" Hawke asked, patting him on the back, "I mean, think of it this way, at least one of your swords is getting put to good use then."

Varric and Isabela's laughter increased as Alistair shook Hawke away from him and tossed his card in the pile, folding his hand and wishing someone would come to his rescue. He couldn't take anymore teasing. Thankfully Varric did.

"Did you kiss your mother with that mouth, Hawke?" the dwarf asked, seeing Alistair couldn't handle anymore banter aimed at him for the time being.

Hawke snorted, "Nope, I kissed yours though."

"Ooooo!" Isabela howled, tossing back the remains of her rum and watching interestedly.

Varric wheezed with laughter, "You know my mother's got a beard, right?"

Lana sniggered, "I didn't...At least not until she took off her pants."

Laughter echoed around the table once more and the dwarf held up his hands in surrender.

"She's on a roll today, Rivaini," he said, shaking his head, "She's all yours."

The pirate chuckled. "Oh don't worry, Varric, she's probably just high again. Sober Hawke's a bit of a drag you know. Boring and bland in comparison. I wouldn't be surprised if she's become an addict now."

Hawke frowned at her, "Whatever you say, 'Beby'. You and I both know you don't make enough coin for anyone on this ship to create a habit."

"Ouch!" Varric said, making a scorching sound, "Are those burn marks, Rivaini?"

"Wouldn't be the first time she's got them, I'm sure," Hawke added, making the others laugh. "Anders knew that better than anyone, didn't he? I think he saw in between your legs more often than I did."

Isabela exhaled in warning, shaking her head as Lana's cheeky smile grew wider. "How about we settle this argument like adults: On top of this table, naked, rough, no one to get in our way...Oh, wait! You're too busy shoving people overboard to have sex."

Varric hissed, he and Alistair exchanging looks. This friendly banter just got a little colder all of a sudden.

Hawke chuckled dangerously, "At least I'm not getting too old to _eat out_... Sore back, Bela?"

Varric sniggered, glancing from both women and getting a slight feeling that the 'eating out' was not referring to their dinner date. Alistair screwed up his face, as though trying to work out the joke.

Isabela chuckled, remembering back to their brief foray in the taver back in Antiva City. She held up her mug, "Touché, Sweetness."

Lana chuckled and clinked her own mug against the pirates, while Alistair looked simply bewildered.

"Maker's Breath, I'd hate to see your wedding vows if you two got married one day," he joked.

Isabela laughed, "I'd never propose to Hawke. I'm sure as soon as I got down on my knees she'd just begin unbuttoning her pants."

"At least I wear pants."

All four of them began to laugh and finished playing their game of cards, the bantering and teasing continuing well into the early hours of the morning. Hawke finally succumbed to her exhaustion and placed her head down on the table.

Isabela got up and moved over beside her, as Varric and Alistair debated Ferelden politics in comparison to Orzammar's.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes..."

The pirate chuckled and placed a hand on the woman's back, tickling along her spine. She grazed her teeth along Lana's ear lobe then, and began a trail of kisses down her jaw line, the alcohol in her blood making her a lot more aroused than usual.

"Mmm," Hawke groaned, her eyes still closed. She tilted her head up and found Isabela's lips blindly, beginning to kiss her hungrily. Isabela tucked her fingers under the woman's chin and gently encouraged her to sit up straight. She traced her tongue along Lana's before pulling back a little.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered drunkenly, kissing her once more before she could answer.

"I'm too tired to have sex, Isabela," Hawke replied, making her laugh.

"I meant to sleep, Sweetness," she replied. "You look dead on your feet."

Hawke sniggered, "Sure you did...All right, I think I've had enough to drink anyway."

She allowed Isabela to pull her to her feet, feeling as though she would have happily just slept where she was.

"Oh, come on, Hawke! Ancestors, you're turning into such a lightweight," Varric joked, "Have another drink."

"Can I...Can I try on your jacket?" Lana asked, releasing Isabela's hand and taking the dwarf's brown coat from the back of his chair. She made herself some space then tried to swing it on. "Maker, what size is—"

The rest of Hawke's words were drowned out as she tripped over her stool and fell out of sight, landing on the floor underneath the table. The other three laughed loudly and jumped up, trying to find her under the rubble.

"How's it going down there, Sweetness?" Isabela teased, leaning over the table and looking down at her.

"Great...How do I look?" Hawke groaned, lying flat on her back with Varric's coat half on-half off and her hair dishevelled from the fall.

The pirate chuckled drunkenly, "A little dazed...I think you banged your head. Take my hand."

Hawke reached up and let Isabela drag her to her feet. "Will you carry me to our cabin?" she joked, "I don't think I have the energy to walk."

Isabela snorted, "What do I look like, your slave? You should have thought about that before you did those shots with Varric earlier."

"Oh come on!" Hawke groaned. "Please!"

Isabela chuckled, "Oh, all right. Balls, hold on until I—"

Suddenly the door sprung open beside them, bringing with it the cold night air and a very worried looking Brand.

"Captain!"

"What is it?" Isabela asked, becoming sober at once. Hawke straightened up beside her, as alert as ever and the other two got to their feet, mirroring the First-Mate's expression. They could tell something bad had happened. Brand's eyes were side and fearful. He stared at Isabela, terrified.

"There's two dreadnoughts on our tail...It's the Qunari."


End file.
